So much for New York
by colalarummm
Summary: Rachel Berry studies theater in Italy. On her first day, she accidentally meets Blaine Anderson and a new friendship is started. Will they remain as friends or will this friendship develop into something else?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: **This is the first story I have ever written so I would really appreciate it if I get constructive criticisms [: Thank you for taking time to read it. I'll post the other chapters later. Have fun! :D

* * *

><p>"So much for New York..."<p>

Rachel Berry mumbled to herself as she stepped out of her room in her Italian apartment. New York has been her supposed future, but when an opportunity to study theatre in Italy came up, she couldn't say no. Come to think of it, Italy is not even bad at all. Sure the language gaps maybe a big challenge for her, but after being slushied almost weekly for four years of her life, a language gap can't be that hard.

"Ciao!" she said to her landlady as she went out of the apartment. It was a warm day outside and she couldn't ask for a better weather to start her educational career in Italy. With all of her books together with an Italian-to-English pocket dictionary in her arms, she started to walk down the busy streets of beautiful Italy. Everyone was quite cheery around her. She loved listening to all the chit-chats of the Italians, noticing how they seemed to be so happy all the time with all their strong accents. "I should bring Kurt and Mercedes here someday." she said to herself. Suddenly, all of her breath was taken from her.

*CRASH!*

Rachel was startled as all of her books went flying all over the place and she fell on the pavement. A biker unexpectedly came crashing into her as she turned around the corner. "Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!" the boy said, still in a state of shock as he gathered all of her things. "Sta bene?" he asked as he helped Rachel up. "I don't speak Italian" was all Rachel could muster to say because let's face it, when you've fallen on the floor on your first day as an official student in a foreign land, you wouldn't really think much about translating your words into the local tongue.

"Oh, English! Cool! Uhm are you ok? I'm really sorry. I didn't see you back there; I was kinda zoned out while I was riding my bike and I don't really know what happened after. I'm really really sorry. I feel like an idiot, god. Do you want me to take you to the hospital or to the clinic? Or at least buy you some band-aids?" the boy stuttered as he said the words, obviously shaken by the small accident. Rachel couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent this boy looked. He had a white and light gray striped shirt and a khaki below-the-knee length shorts on. He also had the most expressive hazel brown eyes she has ever seen. Smiling a little, Rachel replied "No, its ok, I think I just have a small bruise in my elbow or somewhere, but nothing serious. Don't worry about it really; I have to go to class anyway."

The boy was quite happy that the girl did not shout at her or became crazy-mad at him hitting her, so he held up his hand and said "I'm Blaine by the way. I'm really sorry about what happened. ". "I'm Rachel. Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. I guess I'll see you around then Blaine!" 'Take care! I hope you don't go running into people like me again!" Blaine yelled as he started to ride his bike back to his route. "Believe me, I hope I do." Rachel thought to herself smiling.

* * *

><p>Rachel ended her first class with a tired look. There was an orientation about the university after this class and she was already feeling quite culture shocked with all the different styles of the professors in Italy. Not that she's been to college in America, but there is something about the professors that just made her feel home or rather, school sick. "Maybe it's the strong accent." Rachel thought to herself as she started packing her things into her bag. She was still trying to figure her way around the place so being late for her classes was not a shock for her. As she entered the auditorium where the said orientation was going to take place, she decided to sit near the isle, so that she would be able to get a head start in going to her next class.<p>

She was just starting to get settled in her new seat when she felt a small tap in her back. Turning around, she was surprised to see the young boy which was the cause of her accident earlier in the morning grinning at her. "Hi" Blaine smiled as he stared at her from her back. "Mind if I sit beside you?" he asked while Rachel was still awed by the chances of them meeting again. "No, go ahead!" Rachel said.

Soon enough, the boy was taking a seat beside her, still wearing the big grin on his face. "So what are the odds of us meeting again huh? You go here too? By the way, I really am sorry about earlier today. I guess I really just was zoned out about the whole place. I mean, Italy right? What better place to be! So much beauty and culture! It's really amazing! You should start walking around the different towns and-" Rachel stared in awe as she tried to process all the things the boy said. Was it really possible that this boy, Blaine as he said, was actually sharing his opinions about the ever so beautiful Italy to her even if they just met? And the way he talked. It's as if they've known each other for quite some time now. Not that she complained at all. He was a really good looking guy and she couldn't help but sigh when she listens to boy's voice. She could already tell that this man could sing "—and you should check out the cafes! I mean the pizzas are well known but they brew some pretty neat coffees around here too! Hey are you ok? Am I talking too much or are you tired or something? I guess I should shut up. Or maybe was it me hitting you? Did you hit your head?"

Rachel realised that she needed to start talking or else this boy would never stop. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out" Rachel said teasingly as she remembered that was the reason why he hit her earlier that day. "Yeah I go here too! I study theatre arts and I'm still adjusting to the culture and stuff. I haven't really been around the town since I'm still unpacking my things in my apartment, but my landlady did tell me that the places and shops around town are lovely and the food here is wonderful. And it seems like she's right after all from all your stories." She smiled at him. "I guess I should take you out then. Not like on a date, don't get me wrong! Just an apology dinner. I could take you around town afterwards. Oh, and I study Music here. It's a great course. They have such a diverse curriculum that I'm actually planning on taking up a minor in voice." He said to her, glad that she was still the nice person he met earlier. They were still having their small conversation when the president of the university entered the stage. And soon enough the program started, so Rachel and Blaine stopped their conversation to listen to the program.

After the orientation, Blaine told Rachel that he would meet her at the spot where he accidentally hit her with his bike, since he didn't know where she lived and he thought that that would have been asking for too much information from a new found friend. "I'll see you later then! Don't forget, 7pm!" Blaine said as he waved goodbye to Rachel. "See you!" Rachel waved back. "This is going to be a long night" Rachel thought to herself as she made her way to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: **I actually got a review! Thank you! I really appreciate it [:

Anyway, I've been having a hard time as to whether or not I should include the name of a school in Italy, since I don't really know the universities in Italy. And since I've never been there, I only based their courses on the courses offered in the university I attend to. If any of you has any ideas/infos, I would really appreciate it!

Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. I **DO NOT** own Glee or any of its characters.

On with the 'apology date' preparations!

* * *

><p>6:15 pm found Rachel rummaging through the dresses in her cupboard. She decided to bring clothes which would be most appropriate for school that she brought only a few dinner dresses. "I knew I should have brought some of the cute dresses I used to wear in McKinley to Italy! Ugh this is impossible!" complained Rachel as she went through the piles of clothing. Her landlady, Aurelia, overheard all the mumbles and decided to help the young lady out.<p>

"Tesoro mio what is the problem? I am sure the young gentleman will not mind seeing you in a simple dress for an 'apology dinner'! If I had a pretty face such as yours, I would not worry too much! I think I would even go wearing rags and I doubt that he would mind!" said her landlady, smiling at her as she picked up the dresses scattered on the floor. Rachel looked at her with a smile. Aurelia was the only English-speaking landlady around town, so when she met her, she immediately knew that she would be living in her beautiful mini apartment. She also had a motherly feeling to her, which made Rachel feel more comfortable around her. Not only that but she also makes one of the best vegan pizzas Rachel has ever tasted, which just comes as a plus point for Rachel.

"But Signora my dresses all look like I'm going to class! Plus I do not even know where he is taking me! I should have asked him. Oh no what if he takes me to a fine restaurant and I am under dressed! It will be such an embarrassing first date in Italy!" exclaimed Rachel, obviously feeling stressed at the moment.

"My dear I am sure that this guy will not be planning on taking you to a fine restaurant! Or else he would have informed you first hand. Come on just pick out a simple dress and I will help you fix your hair. How do you say you two met? You must be quite a charmer to have a first date on your first week here in Italia! Ah you remind me of my teenage years when I was ones chased by a handsome looking ragazzo. He was quite a charmer too! Always giving me roses and singing me lullabies. I wonder how he is—"

Rachel just looked at Aurelia while she was in her daydream. It was lovely seeing how her landlady had a tinge of pink in her cheeks as she reminisced about her love life as a young teenager. She wondered how it all ended, but was too shy to ask.

"—well? How did you two meet exactly? And what is his name?" "We crashed into each other Signora" said Rachel. "CRASHED? Well, as they all say, love begins with a crash and develops into something more." Teased Aurelia as she started helping Rachel out with her hair. "Crash Aurelia, not crush. He ran me over with his bike earlier today, which led to my beautiful fall in the pavement. It was quite embarrassing, all of my books fell all over the street and people started staring. It's a good thing he did not laugh at me or else I would have thrown all my books at him one by one." Rachel told Aurelia.

"Ah, crash, crush, it's the same! Well that was quite an interesting way to meet. He must be a gentleman then, inviting you for an 'apology dinner'. You be careful now my little darling. You barely know this man. I suggest you bring a pepper spray and protection, if you know what I mean!" laughed Aurelia. _"This woman! Protection! NO! Well at least not yet,"_ thought Rachel. "SIGNORA! I DO NOT go on one night stands! And he is a gentleman like you said, but quite a blabber mouth. He's really unbelievably talkative, but it's kind of nice to listen to him. I think he can make a woman swoon over him if he tried." Rachel said smiling, remembering how talkative Blaine was at the orientation.

"Swoon? What is swoon my dear? I am sorry. As talented in English as I may be, the language tends to develop far faster than I would want it. And his name? I hope it's not Alejandro or Francesco or any of those mushy romantic names I read in the novels. I could really get used to hearing a different name ones in a while." Aurelia made face as she mentioned the names. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the old lady. She was enthusiastic and quite jolly as she spoke.

"Blaine Signora. Blaine Anderson. Not a usual name in Italy nor in America, but it is quite a nice name for a man. And I don't really know how to explain the word 'swoon' but let's just say he can make a woman blush." Rachel told Aurelia smiling. "Ah, Blaine Anderson. Yes, a lovely name. And blush! Well well well Ms. Berry, do I hear you crushing on Signor Anderson?" Aurelia said teasingly as she tied the knot to Rachel's headband.

"No! But let's not close the book now shall we? He is a handsome looking man and I cannot predict if I will fall for him. Now Aurelia I think I need to get going or else I will be late. Thank you very much!" Rachel kissed Aurelia on the cheek. "And I will try to go home before 10! Ciao!"

Aurelia looked at Rachel with a smile in her eyes. She could tell that Rachel and this Blaine Anderson will get along pretty well. "Do not worry Rachel, I do not mind you going home after midnight!" she yelled at Rachel while chuckling as she closed the gates to her apartment. "I will not mind at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Oh man I am nervous! Why am I even nervous?" Blaine said to himself at he stepped out of his bathroom. He never expected to invite Rachel out for a date on the beautiful Italy. Come to think of it, he never expected to ask anyone out on any type of date on his first month of stay in Italy. There was something about Rachel that captured him when he met, or rather, crashed into her that day. He believes that her smile might have been a contributing factor, but whether he thought about it the reasons why he wanted to be friends with Rachel or not, they were going out tonight, and he decided that a dinner in a cafe would be nice.

As Blaine finished buttoning his blue plaid shirt, he looked up at his clock and checked the time. "6:30. Perfect, I still have time to go to the flower shop." And so Blaine made his way to the flower shop and decided to buy a single rose for Rachel. He greeted the florist as he entered the shop and asked what would be a perfect color of a rose for a lady whom he had just met. "Well," said the man in a strong Italian accent. "I would suggest a red rose as tradition would like it, but being that you crashed into her, a yellow rose would be nice. A yellow rose means joy, friendship, and a promise of a new beginning, so that should just fit the purpose of the dinner very well." The florist smiled at him while holding a single yellow rose up for him. "Perfect! I'll buy one. Grazie Signore!" said Blaine as he paid for the yellow rose.

By the time he made it to the spot where him and Rachel met earlier, he found that he was 5 minutes early, so he decided to wait. _"It's better to be earlier for a date than late right?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>As 5 minutes passed, he soon saw Rachel walking his way. To his delight, Rachel had a simple white dress with ruffles in the skirt on. <em>"Wow she looks pretty" <em>Blaine thought to himself. "Bonjour my lady. You look amazing tonight," Blaine greeted Rachel as he handed her the yellow rose. "I hope you like the color. The florist said it means joy, friendship, and new beginnings, so that would be perfect for our 'apology dinner' if I may say so myself," Blaine said smiling as Rachel smelled the yellow rose. "It's perfect Blaine thank you," Rachel replied, smiling at Blaine.

"So where are we going today Mr. Anderson?" Rachel asked him.

_"She really looks pretty tonight." _Blaine was distracted by Rachel's radiance that he almost missed her question. "Dinner! Oh right, we're going to a cafe near the canals. The moon is out tonight so I think we should take the tables outside. Would that be ok with you?" Blaine asked Rachel while pointing at the cafe that they were about to eat in.

"That would be perfect," Rachel said smiling at Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **I have to cut it here :D I think the dinner should be placed in a different chapter but I hope you liked this one I'm quite fond of Aurelia because she's such a nice woman. Anyway, I don't know how to speak Italian so I don't really use sentences since I have learned from a funny experience that the Babel fish thing doesn't really translate the sentences accurately. I'll post the dinner soon! Ideas? Send/review it! Grazie!


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: **Dinner is served!

Actually not yet, but we'll get there in this chapter.

Oh and we're back to Rachels' POV [: or idk, just read it I guess. I tend to jump back and forth. Sorry

**I don't own Glee and its characters and I also do not own the song!**

* * *

><p>"<em>A single yellow rose" <em>Rachel smiled as she smelled the rose Blaine gave to her. She had to give it to him, this was really romantic for an apology dinner.

"Dinner! Oh right, we're going to a cafe near the canals. The moon is out tonight so I think we should take the tables outside. Would that be ok with you?" Blaine asked her.

"That would be perfect," she said to Blaine as he pointed at the cafe. It was a small cafe but it looked like home. The walls were made of red bricks and the lighting was subtle, candles were also set around the place and the tables which made the cafe look really comfortable. Tables were set outside near the windows and there were a few diners eating merrily. From what she saw, Rachel knew that she really was going to enjoy this dinner and she was glad that she agreed to go.

"Here take a seat," Blaine told her as he pulled out a seat for her. "Thank you," she replied, smiling to Blaine as she took her seat. "So what do you wanna eat? They serve coffees here and it's really good. They also have some wonderful Italian pasta which I'm sure you would love," Blaine told her as the waiter gave them the menu. "Do they have anything here for vegans?" she asked Blaine. _"I should have told him I was vegan earlier today. he looks like a meat-lover. Oh dear..." _Rachel thought to herself. "Oh you don't eat meat. Well, I think they have some here. Excuse me," Blaine said, turning to the waiter. "Do you serve anything here for vegans? My friend here doesn't eat meat and it would be really nice if she could eat something other than bread tonight," Blaine told the waiter. Rachel chuckled at Blaine's explanation. He was really nice and she could tell that the waiter was thinking hard about what type of food he could actually serve her from the menu. "Well, I am sorry but the pastas would not be included in the choices since we ran out of pesto today, but I think I can ask the chef to make a vegan pizza for Signorina," replied the waiter with a smile.

"Well how about that? Would you like a vegan pizza Rachel?" asked Blaine with a worried look on his face. Rachel could tell that Blaine did not want to ruin the dinner, so she said yes to the waiter. "How about you Signore? What would be your order?" asked the waiter while looking at Blaine. "I'll have the special for tonight," Blaine told the waiter. "Oh! And I hope it has meat in it. I'm very much of a carnivore you see," said Blaine while laughing at his own joke. "And two cups of your lattes. Soya milk I believe, for her. Grazie!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Blaine as he finished giving his order. He was such a happy person, dropping out jokes whenever he could, even when he was just ordering. And it was really nice of him to remember about soya milk, since milk would come from a cow, which would practically be a no no for her.

"This place is really wonderful Blaine. You are very much forgiven," Rachel told Blaine as she looked at the scenery. Italy was really a wonderful place, especially at night. "I can't believe a place like this could even exist. It's like a storybook. Really magical," she told Blaine as she started to toy with the leaves of her yellow rose.

Blaine couldn't help but admire the little blush on Rachel's cheek. The candles around the place complemented it perfectly, and soon enough, he could feel his own cheeks reddening. Turning away, Blaine replied, "I agree, it really is a magical place isn't it?"

Rachel noticed the blushing of Blaine's face. Her heart started to beat faster, but she tried to ignore it, thinking that this is an 'apology date', not a romantic date. _"Rachel stop hallucinating! Be professional about this! It's an apology date remember!" _she said to herself. "So Blaine, where are you from? I mean, I know you're from the US but where exactly?" Rachel asked Blaine, trying to lift the tension.

"Well, I'm from Ohio, Westerville. It's a small town but the people there are nice. And I kinda get to perform there so I really love the place," Blaine tolde her.

"Ohio? I'm from Ohio too! I live in Lima and I love the place too, except for the school I guess. Don't get me wrong, I have my friends there but there are bullies too and they just love throwing slushies at me," Rachel said, surprised at how close they were back home yet were never able to meet.

"Slushy? That's really a bad thing to do. Didn't anyone from the school do anything about the bullying?" Blaine asked Rachel, quite taken aback by the fact that anyone could possible harm this beautiful lady.

"Well, there was a teacher there that bullied us, so that's saying something about the people who run the place, and the jocks bully us too so no one really noticed, or cared rather. It's pretty hard not to notice it since we get slushied in the corridors pretty much every other day," Rachel explained to Blaine. There was sadness in Blaine's eyes that Rachel suddenly noticed. _"He can't be affected by all of this right?"_ she thought to herself.

"People shouldn't bully someone as beautiful as you. I wish I was there to protect you," Blaine said in a whisper. Rachel was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"_BLAINE ANDERSON! What in the world are you talking about?" _Blaine thought to himself as he let his words slip. He felt heat refill his cheeks as he tried to 'fix' the damage he has done.

"Uhm, what I mean to say is, someone should've helped you and your friends out! Right? I mean bullying, such a terrible thing to happen! It shouldn't be tolerated at all!" Blaine stammered as he tried to explain what he said.

"Oh, uhm yeah, definitely!" Rachel replied. _"Oh daaaaaaamn! Great! I'm losing my composure here. Think Blaine! Think! Oh god am I actually spilling my thoughts now or what? Oh god she's gonna avoid me after this, I can feel it!" _Blane practically screamed inside his head. Apparently, he felt himself unconsciously falling for Rachel, and it was not one of his plans, especially at this early in their friendship. Thankfully, their orders arrived and they were temporarily distracted by the sudden embarrassment.

"So, how's the vegan pizza?" Blaine asked Rachel, trying to lift the sudden tension that engulfed them.

"It's really good. You're right; this is a really good cafe. Thanks for bringing me here," Rachel said with a smile. He could feel that Rachel was trying to lift the tension too, so he decided that they should just continue their conversation earlier, just so that they could converse normally again.

"So theatre right? Why theatre though Rachel?" Blaine asked her as she swallowed her pizza. "Well, I've always wanted to perform on Broadway that's why my initial plan was to study in New York, but since my dads told me that I was given a scholarship here in Europe, I had to grab the opportunity. Plus my dads practically pushed me to go here so, I technically had no choice," Rachel said with a smile. Blaine was quite happy that the mood around them seemed to lighten a little bit.

He also noticed that Rachel said 'dads' which made him wonder if she was raised by two gay dads. "Dads?" Blaine said. "Oh, uhm yeah, I have two gay dads in Lima. I was conceived via surrogate and so there. I was actually able to meet my biological mom back in high school but I don't know, I guess I'm not that comfortable around her and I'm just not ready to become close to her yet." Rachel told Blaine with sadness in her eyes.

"Well I think that's really cool. Not the thing with your mom! Just that you have two gay dads that love and support you very much. My parents are actually not really happy about me coming to Italy to study but I just pushed them to let me. Thankfully they did but I doubt that they're really happy still. They wanted me to study business you see, take over the family company, but I think I made it perfectly clear to them that I was not a kind of guy who would be interested in running a company" Blaine said. And so the night became filled with simple conversation about their homes. Rachel told him that she won a lot of competitions back home and about the 'incident' in Regionals that cost them their trophy, and he just listened and laughed at the right moments.

They didn't even notice the time fly by and soon enough, it was already nine in the evening. Blaine paid for everything and gave the waiter a generous tip for giving them good service.

"Hey Rachel, do you have a curfew in your apartment? 'Cause I was thinking about talking you for a walk in the streets. There are some performers around town at this time of the night and they are really talented, I've actually become friends to some of them! But if you do have a curfew then I'd love to walk you home," Blaine told Rachel.

"No, my landlady allowed me to stay late tonight. Plus, I think I'd love to hear you perform Mr. Anderson the Music major guy," Rachel told him teasingly. And so, the night went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Rachel never felt this way before. Sure, Finn was a romantic guy and was very supportive of her on everything, but Blaine was just different. He was so jolly yet mysterious at the same time. Not to mention those eyes. She loved the eyes. The way they changed in shades whenever he would feel a certain emotion. How they seem to darken and lighten, depending on, she thinks, his mood. But none the less they were perfect. And those curls. She was happy that he didn't gel them up like he did when they first met. Something about those curls made her want to ruffle them up and just play with them. But of course that would be creepy and Blaine might think that she had some kind of hair fetish of some sort. She found herself laughing silently at her thoughts as they walked at the streets to where Blaine said the performers were settled.

* * *

><p>When they arrived near the plaza, Rachel could hear soft music being played and figured that they were guitars. She could also hear a soft flow of water, which made the sound more inviting.<p>

"You have to see this," Blaine told her, softly pulling her hand towards the sound. And soon enough what she saw was breath taking. It was not grand nor as decorated as the fountains she saw in the magazines. There weren't many people either, but there were enough that were listening to the performers situated in front of the fountain. There was something about the simple fountain that just made her smile, and the yellow lights around it just made it look better.

"It's not that grand, but I really like it here. Helps me clear my head sometimes. Come on I'll introduce you to Signore Dimitri. He's a really good guitarist, plus he speaks English so that makes everything so much easier," said Blaine with a laugh.

And so, Rachel was introduced to Dimitri. He was a nice old man, about 40 years old and had a very toohthy grin. He was really nice and he even complemented Rachel's beauty. "Ah Blaine. I see you have charmed a beautifully lady! Molto bene! Now Tesoro mio, what would you like me to play for you? Any song you want, for a kiss on the cheek," Dimitri told her. She blushed immediately at the compliment that she was given and said to him "Any song? Well, please do let me think. And a kiss would definitely cost more! Are you sure you can play anything Signore?" Rachel said. At this, Dimitri started to chuckle. "Why is that a challenge my dear? Try me and I assure you, you will not be disappointed," he told her smiling.

Blaine found himself smiling at both of them. It was quite amazing to think that the two were getting along so well. He was quite proud of himself for thinking about taking Rachel here, not really expecting that Rachel would actually agree with the idea, and actually play along with Signore Dimitri's teases.

"Well then! Let's get a little old fashioned!" Rachel giggled as she spoke. "Love Story by Taylor Swift. Let's see what you got Signore," Rachel told Dimitri, assuring herself that he couldn't possibly know the song, given his age and his location. "Well I'll be, I guess you are lucky to find out that I actually know the song quite well! It just so happens that that song is a crowd favourite. I guess I'll be getting the kiss then!" Dimitri informed Rachel, laughing because he believed the girl did not expect him to know the song.

And so Dimitri started playing. Rachel was surprised at how well the man knew the song, and quite frankly, this is the best rendition she has ever heard of it. She was starting to zone it as she was staring at Signore Dimitri playing when she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"I believe this calls for a dance?" Blaine asked her, smiling softly.

Rachel felt her cheeks began to redden and she just nodded softly as she placed her hands in Blaine's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he placed her hands on his neck. Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Blaine smelled of light perfume, but she could also smell a hint of cinnamon and sandalwood and it was just perfect. He started humming the lyrics and Rachel felt her heartbeat becoming faster and faster.

"He's really good isn't he?" Rachel whispered to him as he started to sway them both.

"Yeah, years of practice I guess. He's really amazing," Blaine said with a smile.

"I'll gladly give him the kiss," Rachel told him.

And Blaine just stared at Rachel, drinking her in. The moon was shining bright above them and nothing more could make this moment perfect. It was the best 'apology dinner' Rachel has ever had and she wouldn't want to replace it for anything else. They were swaying. Just swaying. And nothing more was needed. Dimitri was playing the song perfectly, and Blaine, well Blaine was perfect too. She could feel his heartbeat flutter as she was pressed against his chest and without noticing it, she rested her head on his shoulders.

Blaine stiffened as Rachel rested her head on his shoulders, but softened immediately. He was having the night of his life, and Rachel was the main reason for it. _"I have to tip Dimitri later this week"_ Blaine thought to himself. They didn't even notice the time fly by until Dimitri started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D. They chuckled as they realized this and gave Dimitri an applause.

"Well, you certainly deserve the kiss," said Rachel as she leaned in and gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek.

"Grazie my dear. I told you I could play anything," Dimitri smiled at them. "I believe you two should head home now, it's getting quite late and from what I remember, Signore Anderson likes his walks," Dimitri said to them with his toothy grin.

"Grazie Signore Dimitri. It was really nice meeting you," Rachel told Dimitri. And they both started walking home. Before leaving, Blaine gave Signore Dimitri a nod and he gave Blaine a nod back, together with a wink.

"What a lovely couple. They are both lucky," Signore Dimitri thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **I felt like I had to end it here! I can't believe I actually wrote a longer one [: quite happy about it.

Anyway, I'm not that much of a fan of Taylor Swift but you HAVE to listen to this cover:

http : / www . you tube . com /watch?v=9r5aAndmkgU

I just noticed that you can't put links out here so I just fixed it [: just remove the spaces and stuff :D

credits to him [:

I've been following this kid since senior high and he's really good. It's how I pictured Signore Dimitri playing the song. I was actually listening to it while I wrote the fountain part, really inspiring. But I pictured it a little slower but anyway, he's really talented so just give it a try. And I have a thing for guitars so I guess that kinda influenced it. I hope you guys like the chapter! Grazie! [:

Oh, and I might change the rating of the story if it develops into something. We're in Italy for cryin' out loud!


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: **I checked my e-mail recently and I only found out then that ff() sends you updates if people are following your story and it's quite nice to find out that people actually read the stuff I write! :D So thank yooooooou!

Anyway, sorry for the late update. I stayed at my grandma's for the Halloween season so there wasn't any internet connection.

I don't own any of the characters! [:

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next day to the sound of the rain falling on her roof. Last night had been so wonderful that's why she was able to have a good night's sleep.<p>

"Buongiorno Signora," Rachel greeted Aurelia as she closed the door to her apartment. "It's raining quite hard today isn't it?" she said, taking a seat near Aurelia's table. "Si. Good thing it did not rain last night," she winked at Rachel as she started preparing coffee for her. "Speaking of last night, how was your 'apology date' with Signore Anderson? Did you have fun?" she asked Rachel with a smile.

"It was wonderful Signorina! After the dinner at the cafe, we went to the plaza where I met Signore Dimitri. He is an amazing guitar player, and Blaine asked me to dance," Rachel said as she reminisced about what happened last night. Aurelia couldn't help but smile at the young lady as she was remembering the events that happened the night before. She could see it in her eyes; Blaine was special. And yet it was too soon to tell. And a beautiful young lady such as Rachel would surely attract many men around town. Especially when they hear her voice, which she had the honor to do so, and it was simple astonishing. "Well it seems like you did have fun. Good for you my darling, I am sure Blaine was such a gentle man," she exclaimed as she gave Rachel a fresh cup of coffee. "Will you be seeing him today? Blaine I mean?" Aurelia asked. "Well, I do not know his class schedule, but I hope we can bump into each other at the university grounds," Rachel told Aurelia. _"I should've asked for his schedule! But he might freak out if I do though" _Rachel thought to herself. After drinking her coffee, she started preparing for her classes. _"There's always a next time anyway..._"

* * *

><p>Rachel's day was starting out pretty well in terms of her classes. Her professors were starting to recognize that she did not speak Italian very well and were making efforts in explaining the lessons in English, which is to Rachel's advantage. The skies have also started to clear up and the sun was shining brightly again in the school grounds so Rachel decided to eat lunch outside. As she was setting her things in the dried grass, she felt a familiar tap in her shoulder.<p>

"Hi," Blaine said as he sat beside her. "I assume you're not eating with anyone today? Mind if I eat with you?" he asked as he removed his satchel from his shoulders. "No not at all!" Rachel said a little surprised by the sudden appearance of Blaine. As soon as Blaine sat beside Rachel, her heart also started it's familiar flutter whenever he was near. Rachel couldn't help it; Blaine was charming, sweet, funny, kind, and add the wonderful dinner he gave her last night, he was simply perfect.

"Hey, I just realized that I never got to properly thank you for last night," Rachel told Blaine as he started opening his can of cola. "Thanks, I really had a great time last night," and with that, Rachel gave Blaine a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"_She kissed me!"_ Blaine thought as Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Eherm, uhm," Blaine made a noise as he cleared his throat. "I had a really great time too! Believe me, it was my pleasure to show you the wonders of Italy at night," he said as he tried to relieve the threatening redness of his cheek.

"_I should really try to read stuff on the internet about blushing, this is just going out of hand,"_ he thought as he reached for his sandwich. "Uhm hey Rachel, do you want a sandwich? It's all vegetables and stuff so you don't have to worry about the animals," Blaine smiled as he offered the sandwich to Rachel.

"Thanks! How about you? Aren't you a carnivore?" Rachel asked Blaine as she accepted the sandwich. "Yeah, I made this one for you," he winked as he said that to Rachel, and a visible blush formed in Rachel's cheek.

And so the day went on with them spending as much time together as possible. They exchanged cellular numbers so that it would be easier for them to contact each other and soon, they started talking to each other a lot. They even started spending most of their time together, and no one was complaining.

* * *

><p>As the months passed by it was quite visible to everybody that Rachel and Blaine might possibly become a couple soon. Blaine was always a gentleman to Rachel, and Rachel showed Blaine that she really cared for him. There was only one thing missing though, and the one thing Rachel had been waiting for the past couple of months now: Blaine asking her to allow him to court her.<p>

* * *

><p>But little did the people around them know that Blaine was having troubles sorting out his feelings for Rachel. Everything had been so perfect, as if they were really made for each other, that it was hard to actually believe it. Blaine had been into relationships, but every single time he would end up being heartbroken, and that just made him feel unsure of himself. He wants to court Rachel, god knows how much he does, but he is afraid that he will lose her someday and he just can't bear the thought of that. He'd rather be friends with her for now than feel like a ticking time bomb that might blow up anytime soon. That is why he decided that it would be best if he just stayed friends with Rachel. For now, at least, until he decides that he can actually be a good boyfriend to Rachel, and maybe possibly a good husband someday. But for now, he needs to sort his thoughts and feelings first.<p>

* * *

><p>"So has Blaine officially asked you to be his girlfriend?" Aurelia asked one day as Rachel was practicing her song for her music class. "No Signorina, I'm afraid he hasn't asked me yet," she said, suddenly feeling down about the situation. It has been months now and still, Blaine just kept showing her signs of interest. "Well he seems a bit slow, has he not understood that you too have feelings for him?" Aurelia looked at her, obviously disappointed. "Signorina, we spend time together almost every day and we're practically viewed by other people around us as a couple, but somehow Blaine just doesn't want it to be formal yet I guess," Rachel explained to Aurelia. "Ay! If he does not hurry, another handsome guy will spot you and surely try to steal you away from him. You cannot wait forever my darling," Aurelia told her as she started to water the plants around the lobby garden. "Aurelia, please don't think that. I want to be with Blaine! Just give him time and he'll get by," Rachel exclaimed. "You'll never know my darling, you'll never know..."<p>

As another day of classes arrived, Rachel was suddenly stopped by Aurelia before she was about to close the door. "Tisero mio will you be meeting Blaine today?" Aurelia asked Rachel. "I'm afraid not Signorina, it appears as if he is currently busy and cannot go out with me today," Rachel explained with a sadness in her eyes. "Oh, I am quite sorry. He's growing cold isn't he?" Rachel nodded. "Well, it will all be alright, do not worry. Anyway, can I ask you a huge favour? I am craving for one of those biscottis from a cafe near the university and I was wondering if you could buy me some on your way home? Per favore?" Aurelia asked her. "Sure, it can't hurt to go out of my way once in a while right?" Rachel said to Signorina, and she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"1 bag of biscotti please, and a cup of soy latte," Rachel told the barista as she prepared her payment to her orders. As she turned towards the door, she was surprised when she found herself crashing into someone, spilling her coffee all over the man's shirt.<p>

"OH MY GOD! Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Oh god I am so sorry! I didn't see you! Oh no your shirt! Sta bene Signore?" Rachel said, panicking as she saw the wreck that was her own doing. "Sto bene Signorina," the man said, trying to wipe of the coffee from his shirt. "Oh dear, please let me buy you a shirt. It's the least I can do for what I did," Rachel told the man. And the man gladly agreed, saying that he needs the shirt for he will be late for work if he goes back to his apartment to change. And so they both headed to the nearest clothing store they could find and bought a new shirt. As the man was done changing his clothes, Rachel offered him a cup of coffee, and the man gladly agreed.

"Come si chiama?" the man asked Rachel as they started walking in the streets after getting their coffee. "Mi chiamo Rachel, and non parla Italiano, I'm sorry," Rachel said to the man, clearly pointing out that speaking to her in Italian would be like talking to a deaf person without the use of sign language. "Oh, mi dispiace. I'm Alexander and I clearly am an Italian. I assumed you can speak Italian from the way you talked to me earlier at the cafe. I am sorry I spilled your coffee, it was an accident. Oh and grazie for the shirt, it was very nice of you," Alexander told Rachel. "Oh, well I learned a few Italian phrases from my land lady. And you shouldn't be apologising, I was the one who ruined your shirt anyway," Rachel told Alexander with a smile. Staring at Alexander, Rachel couldn't help but notice how nice his smile was. It was gentle, and his eyes were the kindest of blue. She also couldn't help but notice his body. He had a nice build, not the creepy ones you see in other men who look like they're addicted to body building and steroids.

"So Rachel, how come you're here in Italia?" Alexander asked Rachel as she was sipping her coffee. "Study, I came here to study," Rachel told him, smiling. "Oh, well that is nice. I am a student too, I just need a job to pay for my extra expenses," Alexander told him. "Well that's good of you, very independent I see. Well, I'm really sorry but I need to go now, my land lady is waiting for me you see. She's the reason why I went to the cafe in the first place," Rachel told Alexander. "Oh I see, well I have to get to work anyway. Thank you for the coffee and shirt."

* * *

><p>Rachel was about to ride the bus when she heard Alexander calling her name. When she turned, she saw him trying to catch his breath and immediately approached him. "Are you ok? Why were you calling me anyway?" Rachel asked him, puzzled at his sudden need to talk to her. "I don't mean to be forward, and I don't want to creep you out, but you are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen here in Italy and I would be incredibly devastated if I let go of you after this incredible meeting. And I would be very sad if I do not try, so, Rachel Berry, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? That is, if you do not mind," Alexander said, obviously tired from his run.<p>

Rachel was shocked at what she heard. She had never been heard anyone confess their sudden feelings for her before, and it certainly has never happened in a public place. All around them, people started staring and shooting smiles at them. It was as if Alexander had just proposed to her, and the people were waiting for her reply.

"Uhm, wow," Rachel said, trying to compose a good reply to this man's statement. "Well, I don't know what to say..." Rachel said, clearly confused.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine..."<em> Rachel thought, thinking about the man who was in his heart. She was waiting for Blaine to say he loved her. She loved Blaine. But this man? She just met him a few minutes ago and here he was, trying to woo her with his words. And a dinner? That certainly reminded her of the night she and Blaine spent together. That magical night they spent under the moon with Signore Dimitri playing his guitar. And suddenly she remembered what Signorina Aurelia said to her this morning:

"_You cannot wait forever darling."_

And Rachel realised: where was Blaine nowadays? Sure they spend time together, they talk a lot, but now, he just became _cold_. And even if people think of them as a couple, the point of fact is, they weren't, and even if Blaine showed her that he felt something for her, he never really admitted it, and Rachel was just getting tired of all the waiting and hoping, not really sure of what she really was for him. _"Signorina is right, I can't wait forever,"_ Rachel thought to herself. _"Blaine is perfect, but I just don't belong to his heart," _she said, fighting the tears that were starting to well on her eyes.

"Yes, you may take me to dinner tomorrow night," Rachel told Alexander, trying to force herself to smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at her apartment with a gloom in her eyes. She wasn't happy. She didn't really want to say yes to Alexander, but what was life without taking chances. As she gave the bag of biscotti, Signorina Aurelia noticed Rachel's mood, and couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Tisero mio, what is wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?" Aurelia asked, taking a glance at Rachel as she turned her back to her to start her coffee machine. And then she heard a sniff. As she turned around, she found Rachel crying at the table. Worried, she rushed over to her and placed her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort the little lady.

"Signorina..." Rachel said, trying to control her cries. "Who am I kidding? Blaine doesn't love me! I am just a friend, and I've been living in this dreamland of mine, interpreting his gestures when he just clearly sees me as a friend and nothing more. I feel so stupid!" Rachel exclaimed. Signorina felt Rachel's agony, and she couldn't help but feel bad about her. Blaine clearly has been nothing but a gentleman, but it could be possible that he really just saw her as a friend. "Tisero mio, do not cry," she said, trying to calm Rachel. "We all make mistakes, feel the wrong things, misinterpret actions, but that doesn't make us stupid! It makes us humans. So don't torture yourself for misinterpreting Signore Anderson's gestures. Hush now my dear, it'll be better," Aurelia told Rachel, still running her hand in Rachel's back. "You see, I said yes to a date this afternoon Signorina, and I just feel bad. I guess I just feel like I've betrayed him Signorina. But I just have to remind myself that we are not together. There's no heart to break ," Rachel told Aurelia, and with that she started crying again. It was how she felt. She felt like by saying yes to the date with Alexander, she had betrayed Blaine, and that she was purely cheating. But she always had to come back to the reality that they weren't together. It was all in her head.

"You are not cheating," Aurelia said calmly. "If you feel that it is time to let your heart try something new, then let it. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy the dinner and be surprised at the outcome yourself. Come on now darling, let your heart explore Italy. It is a wonderful place and many wonders await you. Do not enclose yourself in one person such as Blaine Anderson! I know he is an almost perfect man, but he is not the only man out there. Just have fun tomorrow night and let events happen by themselves," Aurelia told Rachel. At this Rachel started to stop crying. Aurelia was right. Blaine isn't the only person in the world, and who knows; maybe Alexander is a good man too. "Grazie Signorina," Rachel said, hugging Aurelia tight. "You are always welcome..."

* * *

><p>And so, the dinner with Alexander came. Rachel decided to wear something casual for a dinner. A nice yellow empire cut dress with a brown ribbon. Alexander came to pick her up in her apartment, and before she left, she gave Aurelia a smile. "Have a nice evening," Aurelia told her, and she closed the gate.<p>

"You look beautiful," Alexander told her as he opened the door to his car. "Thank you," Rachel said, giving him a small smile. As he drove to the restaurant he had decided to bring her to, they passed by the plaza where Rachel and Blaine had their first dance. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little sad at the sight. _"I must give him a chance,"_ Rachel thought to herself. "I know this is awkward for you," Alexander said to her while keeping his eyes on the road. "And I just want you to know how thankful I am that you agreed to this. Forgive me for being so forward," he said, glancing at Rachel. "Oh no, don't worry about it. I appreciate the courage you showed me on the street. Thank you, I have never been so flattered in my life" _"LIE. Blaine made you feel better before,"_ Rachel told herself. _"Oh god Rachel stop it. This is not Blaine, stop comparing Alexander to him! Just try!,"_ thought Rachel, mentally smacking herself in the head.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked Alexander. "Just a restaurant near the main street. They serve delicious pastas there, I'm sure you will love them," he said, smiling at Rachel.

When they arrived at the restaurant Rachel was surprised at what she saw. It was a beautiful restaurant, and even from the outside she could tell that it was expensive. "You work and study right?" Rachel had to ask, because let's face it, if Alexander had to work to pay for extra expenses at school, then there is no way he could afford to bring her here. "Well, my parents try to train me early in life, but we own restaurants worldwide and this would be one of them. I just have to work to know how hard the real life is, parent's decisions you see. I asked him to let me pass for tonight. Shall we come in?" Alexander told her with a smile, offering his hand for Rachel to take.

* * *

><p>And the night progressed wonderfully after that. Rachel was surprised at the amount of fun she was having in this dinner with Alexander, or Alex, as he told her to call him by his nickname. She found out that his parents were quite rich and that they just preferred that he experience life living the way normal middle class people do. She also found out that he is study business in one of the most prestigious schools in Italy. He also told her that he loved dogs and he owns a dog which he named Tomato, because he loved tomatoes in his salads and he loved tomato sauce in his pizzas. By the end of the night, Rachel thought about Blaine less, and appreciated how Alexander was treating her. As their dinner ended, Alex offered to drive her home and she gladly agreed.<p>

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Rachel told Alex as he walked her to the gate of her apartment. "I had a great time," she said. "I had a wonderful time too," he said. "Rachel?" Alex said before Rachel closed the gates. "I really had a great time. Would you mind if I started visiting you in school or in your apartment?" Alex asked, slightly hesitant with his question.

"No, not at all," Rachel told him with a smile and waved goodbye as he started walking towards his car.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **SORRY

Wow you must feel annoyed by Rachel or Blaine right now, but I have a reason I SWEAR.

Will update very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]: **So Blaine might just pop in and out of the chapters and Alex may be more involved, but trust me when I say he's gonna play a huge part in getting the two together :D Whether it be in a good or bad way, well, you'll have to read :D

**I don't own any of the characters [:**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Alex were dating, and Blaine was almost nowhere to be found in their lives.<p>

Sure Rachel and Blaine would bump into each other every ones in a while, but they only had small talks now, and Alex always occupied Rachel's time. He would walk her to school, eat lunch with her on Wednesdays, and walk her home. On special occasions, he would bring his car with him and drive her around town, or take her to dinner. Rachel didn't even notice it that much, but she was actually starting to move on from the whole Blaine heart break, and Alex was to be thanked for that.

"You look beautiful," Alex told her one day while they were sitting at the wall facing the sea. They decided to drive near the sea before going home from school. The sun was just starting to set and the scenery looked breathtaking. "I'll never ever get tired of looking at you," he said, smiling. "And you Signore, are handsome," Rachel told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for spilling me with coffee," Alex told him teasingly. "Ugh, you just had to bring that up didn't you? Of all the perfect moments we had, you just had to settle for that one?" Rachel told him, lightly smacking him on the shoulders. "What? It was the moment that we were able to meet. If it weren't for the soy latte I would've just passed you in that cafe. It was the moment of moments Rach," Alex told her, pulling her into a hug. Rachel had to admit it, it was that coffee she had to thank. And if it wasn't for her ill-fitted faith of accidentally crashing into people, she wouldn't have met Alex. And she also wouldn't have met Blaine. "I guess I have to thank my clumsiness then?" and Alex kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>At 7pm, Alex decided that it was time for them to go home, but Rachel insisted that they eat dinner first, and Alex agreed. They picked a small restaurant near the plaza and was waiting for their orders when Rachel saw Blaine.<p>

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled, glad to see an old friend. And instantly she felt her heart beat faster. Blaine looked the same, un-gelled hair, all curly and wonderful, beautiful eyes, always saying more than what his mouth would tell, and his smile, that perfect smile. As Blaine approached her, Rachel stood up and gave him a tight hug.

"Rachel! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Blaine said, not noticing the man sitting opposite Rachel's chair. "I'm great! How about you? This is Alex by the way. We're, uhm..." Rachel felt awkward, not sure if she should tell Blaine they were dating, and with that, Alex stood up, offering his hand and exclaimed "I'm Rachel's boyfriend," he said. And both Rachel and Blaine looked at him, surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"I'm Rachel's boyfriend."

Boyfriend?

Boyfriend.

The words felt like steel paddles, smacking him in the face. Blaine didn't know Rachel was dating someone, and he certainly didn't know that she had a boyfriend. Blaine suddenly felt rage forming in the pits of his stomach, and clenched his fist, wanting to hit this Alex square in the face.

"_Maintain your composure Anderson,"_ Blaine thought to himself as he stared at the man.

"Nice to meet you," he said rather coldly. Surely Rachel only knew him for a few months right? Nothing strong or what not. "So, how long have you two guys been together?" Blaine asked, trying to be as friendly as the world would allow him.

"Well actually we're—" Rachel tried to say but was cut short by Alex. "About 4 months now. She's great," Alex said to Blaine as he took hold of Rachel's hand.

"_Get your filthy hands of her you prune,"_ Blaine thought to himself. He knew going to this restaurant was a bad idea. He should've just gone to the cafe near the plaza and ordered pesto and bread. "Well that's great. How did you guys meet exactly?" Blaine asked Alex.

"The funniest story actually, Rachel ran into me and spilled her coffee all over my shirt, it was wonderful!" Alex said beaming. "Well you seem happy about the whole thing," Blaine said clearly annoyed. "Why don't you eat with us? You're not in a hurry right? I'm sure Rachel would love that, right honey?" Alex said to Rachel, and she nodded.

"_Honey,"_ Blaine thought to himself. At that moment, Blaine wanted to do nothing but kill himself. But Blaine had to be kind to this man. Rachel loved him, he loved Rachel. A few hours wouldn't hurt.

That night, the three of them ate dinner in an awkward silence. Blaine wanted to do nothing but leave, but he missed Rachel so much that he couldn't stand up and turn his back on her. In his mind, he was being filled by regret. He didn't think that he would actually be that cold towards Rachel that she would actually think he wouldn't care about her. It was his fault. It was his fault why Rachel and he grew apart. He was the one who started avoiding Rachel, not because he wanted to, but because he needed the time to prepare himself when he has the courage to ask her out, not in an apology date or a friendly date, but in a date where his real sentiments would be expressed. He wanted to show Rachel how much he cares, but now, well, someone else was doing what he should have done, and he felt nothing but destroyed and broken inside.

As the dinner ended, Alexander was in the belief that he and Blaine had become friends. Blaine did nothing but behaved himself and made friendly remarks towards Alexander. As they left the restaurant, Alex gave Blaine a quick nod, and Blaine gave Rachel a hug. Before they parted, Blaine said to Rachel in a whisper:

"I miss you"

And he turned towards the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

She couldn't believe her ears on two occasions.

Number one: Alex told Blaine that she was his girlfriend and called her "Honey"

Number two: Blaine whispered "I miss you" to her.

Rachel just stared at Blaine as he walked towards the street. She never thought that seeing Blaine would have that effect on her. She felt sad. She missed him too, badly, and all the while she thought Blaine didn't miss her. All these thoughts caused Rachel to be gloomy, and Alex noticed this.

"What's wrong tisero mio?" Alex asked, cupping Rachel's face with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't call me that," Rachel said in a cold voice.

She was mad at Alex. How could he do that to her? How could he claim her as his? Yes they were dating, and they were spending a lot of time together, but it did not make them official. And then suddenly he would say that they have been together for four months? Why in the world would he even do that? It was certainly uncalled for.

"What's going on?" Alex asked her, confused. "Honey? Alex!" Rachel suddenly yelled at him. Rachel couldn't help her temper. She was mad at him. Mad at him for doing what he did.

"What? Can I not call you honey?" Alex asked her, obviously annoyed. "You could if we're together! But are we? Yes we're dating but we're not 'together' yet! And for you to just claim yourself as my boyfriend in front of my friend? Why would you do that?" Rachel asked him, tears welling in her eyes. She was quite confused why she was upset, but she really was and she felt that Alex was to blame.

"What so it's my fault that I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend? Rachel we've been going out for months now! I thought you saw me as your boyfriend already! What else do I even need to do Berry huh?" Alex yelled at her.

"Berry? Really Alex?"Rachel yelled back, furious.

"Rachel! Why does this even make you mad? It's not even that of a big deal!" Alex asked her furiously. "It makes me mad because this just shows that if ever that we do have a relationship, you'll be making decisions concerning us without asking my feelings about it first! You're not respecting my feelings Alex!" Rachel tried explaining her side.

"Not respecting your feelings? Rachel I have done nothing BUT respect you and your feelings! This is such a shallow thing to get mad at! What do you want me to ask you for your opinion every time I say something? We're grown-ups Rach! We can make our own decisions! And besides, why would you even get mad at me for telling your friend how much I loved you? You should be proud damn it! And for one thing, you won't even sleep with me? I mean what the hell is that Rachel? I clearly have my needs! And I get it, the whole virgin issue and shit but COME ON! You're in the 20th century and girls would've gone head over heels for me! They would have offered their bodies to me with what I've got to give! But no! I have to be patient and wait to bring you to the altar before you give in! If I were some freakin' normal guy out there, I would have forced you into sleeping with me a long long time ago! But I didn't! I have shown you nothing but respect Rachel! So don't you dare blame this one on me!" Alex yelled at her. Rachel was taken aback with what he told her. She never saw this side of Alex before. The sweet and gentle man he was beginning to love was gone, and it scared her.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this Alex," Rachel said calmly, and with that, she started to walk away.<p>

Rachel could still hear Alex calling her name, but she didn't want to look at him. She was hurt with what Alex had told her, with what he did, and she just wanted to get away. The people around them also started staring and whispering to themselves, which made things worse. That night, Rachel took a bus home, and she couldn't fight the tears forming in her eyes. Alex had hurt her, and it was really painful.

The morning after, Aurelia saw Rachel sitting at the lobby garden, staring blankly at the air.

"Tisero mio are you ok?" Aurelia asked her. Rachel just continued to stare blankly into space, oblivious at what Aurelia just asked her. "RACHEL!" Aurelia asked, clapping her hands together at the same time, which did the trick as Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. "Aurelia? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking at Aurelia. "What's wrong is that you are staring blankly into space like some possessed person. Are you ok my darling? Didn't you get a good night's sleep last night?" she asked Rachel as she started sweeping the leaves in the garden. "No Signorina, Alex and I had a fight last night." And Rachel told Aurelia all the details to last night's quarrel. Every single painful detail.

"I just never expected him to be that kind of person Signorina. He's kind and gentle all the time, and to hear those words from a man such as himself, I just did not expect it," Rachel told Signorina as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well my darling, maybe he was just shocked at your reaction. But I cannot let him pass with his comment on your beliefs when it comes to the things you would let him do to your body. He should be proud of knowing a girl such as you who is waiting for the right person and the right time. Have you talked to him about what happened yet?" Aurelia asked her while patting her back. "No Signorina, I doubt that I'll be seeing him anymore. I think he hates me so much that he'll even want to see me again. I can't believe this," Rachel said, new tears forming in her eyes again. "Do not worry my dear, if he is the gentleman we believe him to be, then he will find a way to patch things up. Now let me make you some warm milk. It always brightens gloomy days for me," Aurelia told her with a smile as she went to the counter to warm a cup of soy milk for Rachel.

"Now my dear, I remember you mentioning Blaine? How is he?" Aurelia asked her as she gave Rachel the cup of soy milk. "He's ok Aurelia. He misses me..." Rachel said, looking in her cup. She remembered what Blaine said, and somehow, it made her feel a little better.

"Misses you? How can you say that?" Aurelia asked, looking puzzled. "He told, or rather, whispered it to me Signorina. Before he left, he hugged me and whispered 'I miss you' in my ear," she replied to Signorina. "Well, I must say that words are the most meaningful if they are whispered. It makes it extra special, for you are the only on the person wants to hear his words. I miss Blaine tisero mio, you should bring him here one day," Aurelia told Rachel.

* * *

><p>She did not say it out loud, but she felt that Blaine still had feelings for Rachel. She could feel it in her bones. And what Blaine did to Rachel last night just made the feeling stronger. If only Rachel could figure out her feelings towards Blaine and Alex, then maybe she could realize that Blaine's love is deeper than that of Alex, and they would be together. But for now, this hole made by Alex must be fixed.<p>

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Rachel stayed in the garden while Aurelia planted flowers in pots. It was almost 2 in the afternoon when there was a small know on the gates of the apartment. When Aurelia opened the door, she was a little relieved to find Alex standing in the street, looking nervous.<p>

"Buongiorno," Alex said to Aurelia, still looking nervous. "Is Rachel there?" he asked softly. "She is. She's at the garden. Come on in," Aurelia told him as she opened the gates.

"Tisero mio, you have a visitor," Aurelia told Rachel. As she turned around, she was surprised to see Alex holding a sunflower, and immediately felt nervous. She didn't think he would visit her so soon after their fight, and here he was, holding a sunflower.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked her as he took a seat opposite her. And he gave her the sunflower.

"Ok," replied Rachel, accepting the flower, and she looked into his eyes.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have said the things I said. I shouldn't have made remarks on your beliefs, and the virginity thing, I'm really really sorry. I just lost it and I didn't think things through. I care about you Rachel and I don't want to lose you over a really shallow fight. I'm sorry I didn't ask you if you were my girlfriend, and I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just don't want to ruin what we have Rach. Please forgive me," Alex said to her while looking into her eyes, while sincerity filled his.

Rachel stared at him for a while. She didn't quite know what to say, but she felt the same way over him. Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards Alex, and she sat on his lap and gave him a hug. Immediately, she felt Alex's tensed body relax.

"I'm really sorry too," Rachel said to him while still hugging him. "I don't want to lose this, and we have our differences. I'm sure we can work things out," Rachel whispered to him.

And with that, Alex kissed him on the head and said, "Don't worry, we will."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **OK don't lose faith in Blaine and Rachel I'm just letting things boil for a bit. But like I said in the first note, **Alex will play a huge part in getting them together**. So don't worry [:

Will update soooooooooooon

OH and I believe I'll have to change the ratings after the next chapter. Teasah!


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N]: **I'm trying to write as much chapters as I can as possible since I'm going back to school next week and I might not be able to write as much. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the story soon :D

And forgive me for this chapter, I HAD to change the rating oh god. It felt awkward writing it but yeah, it is needed for the story I guess. Something about the future so there. Yeah just read on..

**I don't own any of the characters :D**

* * *

><p>It's almost been a year now and Rachel and Alex are officially in a relationship. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone after they patched things up after the big fight they had at the restaurant. Everything was ok and Blaine also became a friend of the couple. It appears as if Blaine has learned to accept the couple, and they would sometimes spend time swimming at the beach, or watch movies at the cinemas. But even though Blaine was always happy when he was around the couple, it didn't mean that he had lost his feelings towards Rachel. For even though he spent days out with Alex and Rachel it did not mean that he didn't feel hurt in seeing the couple happy together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"_It's your fault anyway. You grew cold and let her loose,"_ Blaine thought to himself as he stared at the couple running in the shores of the beach. They looked exceptionally happy, and they are.

Rachel was still as beautiful as ever, and Alex, well, yeah buff as always, and perfect. Nothing but perfect. He couldn't help but feel sad at times, especially when they spend their weekends together. He was sad because Rachel was happy with Alex, but on the other side, he was also happy, because Rachel was happy too. The only wrong thing in the picture is Alex's existence.

As he continued staring at the couple, he was bummed to see the two suddenly on a lip-lock.

"Ugh great," he groaned to himself as he buried his face on the book he was reading. "Maybe there'll be an earthquake in the ocean and a tsunami will swallow me alive..." he mumbled as he pretended to read. This was the downside of this friendship; he always had to see the two kiss.

"Blaine! HEY BLAINE!" Alex yelled at him, signalling him to come over. "Come on the water is great! You should go swim with us!" Alex said, still calling him over. "I'm perfectly fine here!" Blaine yelled back. "I don't wanna see you two kissing in the waters anyway," Blaine mumbled to himself as he again pretended to read his book. This was gonna be a long day at the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Come on let's go swim!" Alex told Rachel as he started to pull her further into the waters. She was still staring at Blaine, wondering if he really didn't want to go swimming, or if he was just making a lame excuse to be away from both of them. He saw Blaine mumbling to himself, and Rachel really wanted to know what he said.

"Rachel," she felt a tug in her arm. "Oh! Uhm yeah SWIMMING!" Rachel said to Alex, and they went further into the waters.

Rachel was having a great time, playing in the waters with Alex, but as they went further into the waters, until she felt Alex's hands pulling her closer and closer, at an uncomfortable distance as a matter of fact.

"Uhm Alex, you're kind of really close right now," Rachel told Alex, a look of discomfort in her face. "Perché? Is there something wrong?" Alex asked her with an innocent look on his face. "Uhm, I just, well, you know how I feel about these things right?" she said, placing her arm in front of her to act as a barrier between them. "Oh come on Rach, we're not even doing anything," Alex tried to explain to Rachel. But Rachel wasn't feeling comfortable. She could already feel Alex's whole body, and by whole, it means whole. "Alex please, we've talked about this before. I'm not ready yet," Rachel still tried her best to argue, but Alex still pushed himself towards her.

Rachel still wasn't ready to go beyond kissing, and what Alex was doing right there on the beach was just too much for her to take. She suddenly started walking towards the shore, leaving Alex behind. Alex on the other hand, pulled her arm. "I'm sorry Rachel, it's just really been too long for me. I'm not used to it," he said with a sorry look in his eyes. "I'm really sorry Alex but I'm just not ready yet," Rachel told him. "I can wait," said Alex.

That was the only flaw in this perfect little relationship of theirs. Alex was overflowing with his male hormones and was in need most of the time, and Rachel on the other hand wasn't. She told him that she wanted to do it when she was married. The first night as a matter of fact, and Alex respected that, well, he respected it most of the time. But at times like this, he just can't help but try, hoping that somehow he will be able to make Rachel say yes, but to his dismay, all of his efforts had been a failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

At the shore, Blaine noticed the sudden space present between the couple. He pretended to still read his book but in reality, he was looking at the two at the top of his book.

Even in the car ride, the tension was still present, and Blaine could feel it even if he was sitting in the back seat.

"Uhm, so, did you guys have fun?" Blaine asked, trying to lift the tension. _"What in the world? They were kissing one time and really tensed the next," _Blaine thought to himself.

"Yes! We had a great time," Rachel told him. Ok, that was seriously fake. Blaine wondered what went down at the beach, but he just kept it to himself and kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

_*buuuuuuzzzzzzz_

Blaine felt the vibration of his phone, a signal that he received a text.

Rachel

The name flashed on his screen and he suddenly felt a jolt in his heart.

"What could Rachel be texting me about? Must be a homework or a note problem in his score," he said to himself as he grabbed his phone to read the text.

_Hey Blaine, can I ask you something? It's a little personal so I hope you wouldn't mind – R_

_Sure, what is it? –B_

Blaine's curiosity suddenly fired up. He was nervous at what Rachel could possibly ask him at this late in the evening, but waited patiently for her reply.

_I'll just call you – R_

And with that, his phone started ringing.

"Uhm, hello?" Blaine said, waiting for Rachel to speak.

"Hey Blaine, thanks for picking up," Rachel told him, an obvious hesitancy in her voice.

"So what's going on Rach? Sta bene?" Blaine said, urging Rachel to tell him what's going on.

"Sto bene. It's Alex..." Rachel said, suddenly falling silent. "What about him? Are things between you two ok?" Blaine asked. _"Oh man maybe they broke up! YES! I mean, wow mixed feelings,"_ Blaine thought to himself.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if it's guy thing, I mean. Oh god this is too personal, I shouldn't have called you!" Rachel said with a tone of panic. "Rachel, you can ask me anything, don't worry about it, I'll be as honest as can be," Blaine said to her, trying to let Rachel relax. "Well, you see, Alex, well...he always wants to do it," Rachel mumbled the last sentence, and Blaine froze. _"OH DEAR GOD SHE IS NOT TALKING ABOUT THEIR SEX LIFE IS SHE? Ok maybe I'll just pretend to lose signal and hang up. I am not ready for this. ANYTHING but this!" _Blaine screamed inside his head. "Uhm, it? You mean, like, doing...you know...having, uhm...sex?" Blaine said, feeling very very awkward. They both fell silent for a while, waiting for the other to speak, but thankfully Rachel was the first one to break the silent.

"I haven't done it before..." Rachel said to Blaine.

Blaine, in a very weird way, suddenly felt happy. He felt relieved, and he suddenly understood what the call was about.

"Rachel, you mean, you're a virgin?" Blaine asked Rachel shyly. "Yeah, I'm not ready yet, and I was hoping I could do it on my wedding night. Oh god I'm old fashioned I know, but, I just, I'm just not ready yet." Rachel mumbled her reply.

"And he's forcing you isn't he?" Blaine asked her, sounding very concerned. If there was one thing Blaine wouldn't want in their relationship, it was forcing Rachel into doing something she didn't want to do. He learned that from his parents; he was raised to respect women and their decisions. A value he is very proud of.

"Yes. I mean, I love him, and I'd gladly give it to him someday but now is just not the time and I'm getting scared by the minute. It's just, I feel afraid that he might leave me if we don't do it and I don't want that to happen. Do you think I should do it now?" Rachel asked him. "NO! Rachel god no!" Blaine accidentally yelled his reply. _"Sheesh Blaine, relax..._" "What I mean is, if you're not ready, then you shouldn't. Look Rach, men, well, we're kind of hardwired to be in need to procreate every now and then, but that doesn't mean you have to. If you're not ready then don't do it. If he loves you, then I'm sure he'll definitely wait for you. And besides, don't go doing things that you are most certain that you will regret one day," Blaine told Rachel, trying to put some light into her confusion.

"You're special Rachel, one of a kind, and you deserve the best life can give you. Don't let his pushing get the best of you. Just say no if you don't want to. He'll understand."

After about a minute of silence, Blaine had thought that Rachel hung up, but then Rachel spoke.

"Blaine?" Rachel said after listening to Blaine's explanation.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, that meant so much to me," Rachel told him. "Buona notte Signore Anderson. Your future wife is a lucky woman, sweet dreams," Rachel told Blaine and she hung up.

"I wish it will be you," Blaine whispered as he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Alex and Rachel's relationship was getting better every day. When the time of their first anniversary arrived, the couple invited Blaine to a club to celebrate.<p>

"Come on Blaine, celebrate with us my good friend!" Alex said to him merrily and he planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek. Blaine didn't really want to come. It would be completely retarded to celebrate the first anniversary of his agony. But come to think of it, it would a perfect reason to drink, so he agreed to go with them.

The lights were blinding as the music pumped in their ears. Rachel and Alex were dancing in the room and Blaine was finishing his glass of alcohol. The club was on full blast and everyone was either drunk, dancing, or getting drunk.

"Hi Mr. Curly-haired hot stuff, wanna dance with me honey pie?" a girl sat beside him, obviously drunk. "No thank you. Go find someone else to sleep with!" Blaine yelled through the loud music. "OOOOOH Americano! Well, suite yourself!" and the girl went away. In a distance, Blaine saw Rachel and Alex started grinding into each other, and it was a sight he did not want to see. _"Screw this, I gotta get home,"_ Blaine decided as he made his way towards the couple.

"Hey Rachel, Alex! I'm gonna call it a night! Congrats on the first year you two!" Blaine said loudly for them to hear.

"Thanks man! A domani!" Alex told him, obviously tipsy.

Blaine walked his way to his home. The club wasn't too far from his place so he didn't need to bring his bike or scooter. He drank a cup of coffee to remove his tipsy-ness and was about to get ready to go to bed when he suddenly heard a scream;

"ALEX! STOP PLEASE!"

He recognized the voice. Blaine froze.

"_Rachel_" and Blaine rushed down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Alex I think you're really drunk, e should call it a night!" she told Alex as he took another swig of brandy. He was really enjoying this place and almost drank a whole bottle of brandy. Now, Alex was getting really drunk, but unlike other men, he didn't walk differently, which Rachel was thankful for.

"Happy anniversary tisero mio! One final shot and we will go!" Alex told her as he took his last shot.

Rachel and Alex were walking in the street towards the car and Rachel suddenly felt Alex's hadn running up and down her spine. "Alex, your hand," Rachel said firmly. "Oh come on, it's our anniversary! Per favour honey, just this one time!" Alex begged her. "No! I told you a million times before, I don't want to!" Rachel told him.

Suddenly, Alex hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck. Rachel suddenly felt nervous and tried to pull away, but Alex was just too strong for her and she couldn't push him away. "Alex please don't do this!" Rachel told him as she squirmed from his grip. "Come on Rachel, no one is around, it's late in the evening, no one will practically see us! Just one time I promise and I will stop forcing you into doing it with me!" Alex still pushed. As Rachel exerted all of her effort, she suddenly felt Alex's hand on her thigh, going further up. Not wanting to cause a scene, Rachel tried telling Alex to stop what he was doing, but still, her efforts were worthless. "Alex! Please! You're drunk! You're not thinking straight! Just sleep this through. Per favore!" and she felt him holding her hand in a tight grip as he turned her around.

Alex's eyes were dark it scared Rachel. She just wanted to go home, and there was no one around to save her if worst comes to worst.

"NO. I have waited for a year Rachel! You will do me and I will do you whether you like it or not!" and with that, Alex pushed Rachel into a dark alley and started kissing her all over.

"ALEX!" Rachel yelled, hoping that someone could hear her.

Alex started kissing Rachel roughly, and Rachel started crying silently. She didn't want to lose her virginity this way. Come to think of it, she was being raped. Raped by her own drunk boyfriend on their first anniversary, and rachels' heart just broke into a million pieces.

Alex started unbuttoning her dress and started kissing her chest while still pinning her into the wall. All the while Rachel begged him to stop in a mumble, her efforts worthless as he continued to touch her in the most ungodly ways. Rachel had lost all of her energy trying to fight back. She felt weak. And she was smothered in fear. When Alex's hands reached the top of her underwear, Rachel couldn't help but cry.

"Alex please. I'm begging you. Not like this..." Rachel said feeling weak while crying.

"NO Rachel," coming up to her face to face. "I've been unable to have sex for a year and it's been torture. I can't wait any further. You're just gonna have to bear with me," and he returned to assaulting Rachel. When Rachel felt that Alex removed his own underwear and was pushing Rachel's hand to his member, Rachel found the courage and strength to yell.

"ALEX! STOP PLEASE! Please no I beg you, just, stop, please!" Rachel cried as Alex placed her hand around him.

"Just enjoy it sweet heart. Trust me it'll feel better..." Alex said. And he started removing Rachel's underwear.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rachel heard someone scream madly, and the two hands that bound her was suddenly gone. In that instant, Rachel started buttoning her clothes and tried to see in the darkness, who her saviour was.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the unknown man yelled. And suddenly, Rachel heard a body slamming into the wall and the sound of knuckles hitting on flesh. And then she saw it.

_Blaine_

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? HIS BOYFRIEND? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE HUH?" Rachel heard Alex yell as she saw him go towards Blaine. Blaine was fighting back, and Rachel was thankful see him.

"RACHEL CALL THE COPS QUICK!" Blaine shouted, and Rachel did as she was told. Suddenly, Rachel saw a glint in the darkness. _"Oh my god he has a knife!" _and Rachel felt all the blood in her body go disappear. It was all too quick to see, first she saw the glint of the knife as light bounced into it, and the next thing she knew, Blaine was on the floor, clutching his stomach. Alex saw what he had done, and started running away from them.

"BLAINE!" Rachel screamed as she rushed towards Blaine.

"Oh god Blaine you're bleeding. Oh my god, stay with me ok! I'm so sorry, oh my god please stay with me, just hang on, the police are coming. Just, Blaine please, I love you" Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes as she clutched Blaine's wound.

Blaine was still panting from the sudden adrenaline rush, and he was in huge pain from the stab wound. "Rachel..." Blaine whispered, and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **Well, Alex had to leave the story at some point. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry Blaine and Rachel had to get hurt, it was needed [:


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N]: **If you went reached this chapter then thank you very much [:

I hope you kind of liked the last chapter. That was kind of a turning point in this story. I'm actually starting to think of an ending, but somehow I keep on extending the events on my head so yeah, so much for an ending. But don't worry, the former chapter will be the last of the trouble-filled parts of this story [:

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**I don't own any of the characters on Glee, I do however, own Signorina Aurelia, Signore Dimitri, and sadly, Alex [:**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"_Ouch," _Blaine thought as he tried to shift in his bed. His abdomen was seriously painful and as he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in a hospital. When he looked to his right, he found Rachel sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking chair. _"You're ok,"_ Blaine said to himself, thinking about Rachel. When he heard her scream that night and found Alex taking advantage of her in that alley, he felt enraged. He couldn't believe he would do something like that to Rachel. He had no right to take that from her, and just the thought of him almost winning over Rachel made him mad. He tried to sit up in his bed, but the effort placed a strain on his stomach and he moaned in pain.

"Uuugh!" Blaine tried to stifle his moan to not wake Rachel, but the pain was too much that he wasn't able to control the loudness of his moans. Rachel shifted in the chair and opened her eyes, seeing Blaine clutching his wound. His eyes were closed in pain and beads of sweat were forming in his forehead. Suddenly, she rushed to him and motioned him to lie back down.

"Blaine just lie down, you're hurt..." Rachel told him as she assisted him back to his pillow.

"Grazie," Blaine said to Rachel, still breathing deep until the pain subsided.

"I should be the one thanking you," Rachel mumbled.

And they stared at each other. Blaine was really happy to see her. She was alright, and there was no other better fact than that.

"Rachel, are you ok? Where's Alex?" Blaine asked her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm better than fine," Rachel smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "Alex was caught and he's in prison right now. I've filed a case against him, and with the tests they did to me and with what happened to you, there's no way he can get out of what he did ," Rachel told him.

"Tests? Oh god Rachel was he able to get to you?" Blaine asked in panic, is heart suddenly racing.

"Ssssh, no Blaine, he wasn't, well, not completely. Just...," Rachel paused, suddenly looking sad at the memory of the events that happened between her and the boy, "He didn't get there."

"Rachell..."

"No Blaine, I'm ok, really. And it's all because of you," Rachel looked deeply into his eyes. "You saved me back there, and you almost died. Blaine, you have no idea how much I care about you, and to see you back there bleeding and unconscious, it scared the hell out of me," Rachel said, tears flowing in her face. "Blaine, to risk your life for my own safety; that is the noblest thing anyone could have ever done for me."

Blaine just looked at her, unable to form any words. He loved her so much, and at this moment, he felt like it was time for him to tell her.

"Rachel..." he said as he held her hand tightly.

"I know this isn't the best time to say this, and I know that you are still broken from what that thing did to you," Blaine said, cringing at the thought of Alex, "but I think that I should just let you know," Blaine paused, taking a deep breath. "Do you remember that night when Signore Dimitri played that song for us and we danced underneath the moonlight?" Rachel nodded. "That night was the best night of my life. And it wasn't because it was cold, or because the scenery was breathtaking, or because Signore Dimitri was playing wonderfully. It wasn't all of those things Rachel. I didn't need any of those! Do you know what made it magical?" Blaine looked into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked at him in return.

"It was you Rachel. Having you in my arms and swaying you and just drinking you in. Your beauty, your grace, your personality, that was what made it special, and I knew right there and then that I was in love."

"And I left you. I grew apart, but Rachel, I had a reason. I didn't grow cold because I was forcing myself to fall out of love, I grew cold because I felt like I needed to be a better person, to change myself, if I wanted to be with you. I needed to settle my personal doubts if I was going to tell you how I felt, that's why I made the huge space between us. I needed the time..."

"And when I saw you and Alex in that restaurant, and when he called you 'honey', I wanted to die. I hated myself for letting you go, and I know that my feelings towards you were formed so suddenly but believe me Rachel, something about you just made me feel that way. And I don't regret it. When you called me that night when you were having issues with Alex, I wanted to go to his place and argue with him. What he did to you last night, it was much uncalled for, and when I saw him advancing on you, I just couldn't help myself," Blaine said to Rachel with tears in his eyes. He was telling her the things he kept from her all those times he saw Rachel, and he was relieved to see Rachel smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I left you, really, but Rachel, know that I do mean it when I say I love you, I don't want to sound like I'm taking advantage of your condition right now. I know you're still healing, and you have all the right in the world to say no, but Rachel, I would very much like to court you, if you would even allow me," Blaine looked into Rachel's eyes intently. He loved her very much, and he had been waiting for this day, the day when he would be able to tell Rachel how much he loved her, hoping that one day she would love him in return.

"Blaine..." Rachel looked at him. "I've been waiting all this time for to hear those words from you," Rachel said as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"You have no idea." Rachel said to him, tears flowing from her face. "When I met you in the street, I felt like you were someone special, and I was right. And when you became cold Blaine, I was devastated. You can even ask Aurelia about it!" Rachel said with a laugh. "But Blaine, I knew in my heart that you were different. Alex, well, he made me feel special, but I was incomplete, and I never realized that you were that missing part of me until I talked to you on the phone and you told me that I was special and that I deserved the best life could give me. Blaine, no one ever told me that before, not even Alex, and to hear those words from you, it made me want to cry!" Rachel said, looking at Blaine's hands. "So if you now ask me if you can court me, well, no..."

Blaine felt his heart drop at those words. All the while he thought Rachel was confessing her love to him, but now, well, he was confused.

"I won't let court me. I won't let you make me fall in love with you. I won't let you give me expensive gifts, or take me to parks and dinners, or dance with you underneath the moonlight. I won't let you Blaine..." Rachel looked at him seriously.

Blaine didn't want to hear any of the words Rachel was saying. All this time he had been preparing for this moment, telling himself that if Rachel does say no, he will just have to move on. But this is a lot harder than he thought. He felt pain in his chest. It was terrible. It wasn't caused by a physical wound, god he would take that ten times now! It was caused by his heart breaking. He felt the tears well in his eyes, and all hid did was look to his side. He couldn't watch the girl he loved turn him down. It was too much. He felt helpless.

Suddenly, Rachel palmed his face and turned him to face her. She was smiling and the tears in her eyes were still flowing. Blaine felt confused. _"What's happening? Did she want to see the agony in my eyes?"_ Blaine thought to himself.

Then, Rachel kissed him on the lips. Blaine felt his heart racing. When Rachel pulled away, she held his hand tightly, and started speaking.

"I won't let you court me, because there's no need for it. I won't let you make me fall in love with you, because you already did. And I won't let you give me expensive gifts, or take me to parks and dinners, or dance with you underneath the moonlight, because being with you Blaine, just being with you, can make my heart melt. I love you Blaine, like I've never loved anyone before. And being apart from you any longer would be so painful that I believe I won't be able to take it. I'd gladly give you my heart, and I know I'll never regret it, even if this relationship ends badly, because every single day with you will be like magic. I love you. I really, really love you..."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Rachel loved him. No. Rachel _loves _him, and from what he understood in Rachel's words, it seems like they were in a relationship.

"Rachel?" Blaine said, sounding confused. "You...you love me?"

Rachel laughed at his words, "YES! I LOVE YOU BLAINE ANDERSON!" and Rachel lunged to his face and started kissing him.

No words could ever express the joy Blaine felt as he was kissing Rachel back. He didn't expect the whole scenario to be in a hospital, him wounded and her in a not-so-good state. But somehow, in a very weird, unexplainable way, it was perfect, and it was enough for Blaine.

The new couple hugged each other after their kiss. Rachel was very careful as to not put pressure on Blaine's wound, but Blaine wouldn't mind if he experienced pain. They were both just staring at each other when they heard a soft know on the door, and the nurse came in.

"Mi dispiace Signorina, but I will have to ask you to leave. Signore Anderson needs to take his medicine, and it will make him sleep," the nurse explained to her. Rachel stood up and nodded, turning to Blaine and kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up. Ti amo, tisero mio," Rachel whispered to him. "I'll see you in my dreams. I love you too," Blaine replied, and Rachel turned towards the door and blew him a kiss goodbye. That night, Blaine didn't mind the pain he was feeling from his wound, because the warmth he felt in his heart was stronger, and that alone made him sleep well that night.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **REVIEW please!


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] **Hello there [: Thank you for all the favourites [: Highly appreciated

**I own not the characters :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked his eyes a few times, the sun blinded him.<p>

He smiled when he remembered the events that happened that night. It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe that he, Blaine Anderson, was in a relationship with Rachel Berry. And it made him smile a lot more. The feeling of being able to tell the person you love how much they mean to you and being loved in return by that special person was a complete bliss.

When he looked at the chair at his bedside, he found that Rachel was sleeping soundly, a smile visible on her face. She promised that she would be there when he woke up, and there she was. It was great.

"Rachel..." Blaine said, his voice raspy from the sleep. He tried to reach for Rachel's arm, only to be stopped by the pain in his abdomen. Unintentionally, he let out a whimper, and Rachel stirred in her sleep. Blinking, Rachel woke up and looked at him, worry spreading all over her face upon seeing his face scrunched up.

"Blaine! I told you you shouldn't move, you'll hurt yourself my love," Rachel said, putting a hand on his shoulder, urging him to lie back down.

"My love," Blaine smiled. "I could get used to hearing that."

"You should, because you'd be hearing it a lot for a long time," Rachel told him, beaming. He could tell from Rachel's face that she was happy about this too. Not the part about him being in pain and still healing, but them being together.

"I told Aurelia about us," Rachel told him, starting to peel him an orange. "She was really ecstatic! She kept reminding me to take care of you while you healed." Rachel said, leaning in to give him a piece of the orange. "Of course, there would be no need for her to remind me about that," Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank you..." Blaine said, chewing on the orange. "For the orange; and for loving me. I can't believe this is all real Rachel, it makes my head hurt. One moment I wished you were mine, and then now, you are! It's like magic!" Blaine said.

The whole day was spent with them talking about the silliness of their situation before. Blaine told Rachel all of his thoughts when he was not with her, and Rachel told him her cries when she didn't see him more often last year. As the day was coming to a close, the doctor informed the couple that Blaine could be discharged the following morning and the medicines that he would be taking during the course of his healing. They were both really happy from the news because it meant that they would be able to spend more time with each other, this time without the breaks Blaine would have to take whenever he was given meds.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine got discharged from the hospital and was healing quite well. His stab wound was still sore but the pain was now bearable, so he was instructed to only take pain meds if they were really needed. As the taxi stopped in Blaine's apartment, Rachel helped Blaine get out and get up in the stairs. As she opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see how comfortable the place looked.<p>

"Your place looks warm," she told Blaine as she guided him to the sofa.

"Thank you," Blaine told her. "Come here," Blaine said, motioning to the space beside him.

As Rachel sat next to Blaine, she was enveloped by his warm arms.

"Blaine..." Rachel said, nuzzling into Blaine's arms.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled.

"Your scent...it's intoxicating," Rachel mumbled back.

"I should let you go then, before you get intoxicated from my scent," Blaine whispered teasingly, playing with Rachel's hair.

"No," Rachel said, nuzzling even further. "This is perfect," Rachel faced Blaine.

"Your neck," and Rachel kissed Blaine's neck.

"Your jawline," and she did the same with his jawline.

"Your ears..."

"Forehead..."

"Nose..."

"Lips..." and with that, Rachel closed their distance. Blaine and Rachel kissed at that moment. It wasn't a rough kiss. It wasn't gentle either. It was just _enough_. They could both feel the need every time one pulled away, only to be pulled back. And soon the kiss became rough, and _touchy_. Rachel placed her hand on Blaine's chest, stroking, and Blaine did the same with her back. Soon Rachel could feel Blaine's tongue pressing in her lips, asking for entrance. And Rachel parted hers, allowing Blaine in. It was a play of tongues pressing against each other; tasting one another. And they were both diving in. It was perfect, but too perfect as Blaine felt heat forming in his stomach. He had to pull back.

"Rachel, I..." Blaine said, panting, his voice husky from need. "I need to stop..."

Rachel looked at him questioningly. "Blaine are you ok? Did I hurt you?" she said, worry in her eyes.

"No, it's just that. I know you're not ready, and if we don't stop now I might not be able to control myself. God I want you so much right now Rach, but you're not ready so we have to stop," Blaine explained to her.

With a few puzzled looks, Rachel finally got what Blaine meant. "Oh..." Rachel said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Rachel told him.

"No, don't be, it was perfect," Blaine told her smiling. "I'm really sorry this is so inappropriate, but I really have to take care of _this_, I'm pretty sure it won't be going away soon, so..." Blaine told her, blushing slightly.

Rachel stared at his boyfriend as he went to the bathroom. This was all new to her. The _comfort_. But even if she was feeling comfortable with Blaine, it didn't mean that she was ready, so she was really happy about how Blaine was being in control of himself, even if it meant that he had to do things like this when they're together.

After a few minutes, Blaine emerged from the bathroom looking sated. He took a seat next to Rachel, looking very awkward, unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm really sorry about that..." Blaine said, still not looking up.

Suddenly, Rachel stood up and took a seat next to him. She held his face and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Don't be, it's normal, you're a man," she smiled and hugged him. " Plus it'll come handy someday," she whispered in his ear teasingly.

" Uhg RACHEL!" Blaine said, panicking. "Don't say that or else I might have my _problem _again!" Blaine told her. Rachel was laughing when she pulled away, happy at her new found skill. Blaine pouted his lips at her.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat," Rachel said, giving a hand out for Blaine.

"You love teasing me don't you?" Blaine told her, taking her hand.

"I guess I do," Rachel said, leading him to the kitchen.

"_This was gonna be an interesting relationship," _Blaine thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[an] **this is just a carefree chapter. I was trying to write some fluff/smut but I don't feel so confident about it yet so I'm taking baby steps. Plus I feel like I'm the one blushing when I write them so this is challenging for me and this is as far as I could go for now ((: anyway, I'll try to update soon.

Please review! [:


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]: **oh wow talk about intense writer's block

I was swallowed by school work this past couple of weeks and if it wasn't for the play and the hang out time I spent with my friends, I wouldn't have thought about this chapter. (I wrote this 3 times until I got it! Ugh!)

Hope it turns out ok [:

**I own not the Glee characters**

* * *

><p>Rachel was running through the grounds of the school both she and Blaine were in. Autumn was on it's way and it was starting to get chilly outside, but that did not hinder her from running across the grounds towards the music institute. She was really happy, and she wanted Blaine to be one of the first ones to find out why. As she turned at the corner of the corridor on the 3rd floor, she saw that Blaine was still having his guitar one-on-one sessions, so she waited a little while for him to finish. As the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, Blaine opened the door and smiled when he saw her.<p>

"Well this is a surprise!" Blaine said, giving Rachel a peck on the lips. "What made you go here? This place is a little far from the arts building," he said, putting his hands on her waist while the other held his guitar in a case.

"I have great news!" Rachel said, beaming. "No, I have stupendous news!"

"Ok ok calm down, let's go down to the grounds and then tell me the stupendous news," Blaine said to her while laughing. He knew that it had to be related to her acting career, or else she would not have been this giggly and jolly all of a sudden. It was really funny when Rachel was like this. She was really adorable.

As they stopped under a tree, Rachel pulled him down to sit, clearly excited to tell him the big news.

"So..." Blaine said, putting his guitar gently on the ground. "What happened?"

"Well, this past couple of weeks we've been studying animated movies and our professor told us that there is going to be a conference of animators in Paris and that our school has been selected to perform Anastasia as a musical to the delegates! And then they held auditions and I auditioned for the role of Anastasia and today they posted the ones they selected to play and Blaine I got the part!" Rachel told him, looking very very _very _ happy.

"Rachel that's great oh wow congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Blaine told her, giving her a very big hug.

"And the best part is, I get to travel to Paris! PARIS! Oh my god this is going to be the best Christmas I'm ever going to have!" Rachel told him.

Blaine stoppd and looked at Rachel. _"Christmas in Paris?"_ Blaine thought, thinking that this was going to be their first Christmas as a couple. And he did not want to spend it away from her.

"When are you going to go to Paris?" Blaine asked, suddenly feeling a little gloomy. And try as he might to hide his sadness, Rachel still felt it, and she realized his worries.

"We'll be flying on the 20th because the performance is not on until the 23rd. And then we'll be going back on the 26th," Rachel told him, snuggling into him.

"That's going to be a long stay in Paris..." Blaine told her, stroking her arms.

They paused for a little while. They both knew what each other felt. Happiness and sadness. They were both happy because Rachel got the part, and they were both sad because they will be apart on their first Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach?" Blaine whispered to her. He did not want to spend his Christmas away from Rachel, and he knew that there was only one way to prevent that.<p>

"Hmm?" Rachel mumbled, keeping her eyes closed as she breathed Blaine's scent in.

"Can I come with you?" Blaine asked her. He was not sure if the cast were allowed to have a company with them, but he hoped they do. It was the only reasonable thing to do for her. And besides, he wanted to be there when she performs.

Rachel suddenly stood up, looking down at him. She had a blank expression on her face which worried Blaine, so he too stood up.

"You'll go to Paris for me?" Rachel asked her. Blaine nodded as a response. He was not sure what Rachel felt about this, but he was hoping that she was happy. Suddenly, Rachel squealed and jumped to his arms. Blaine was completely surprised, but started laughing after a little while.

"Blaine! Yes! Yes you can come! I can't think of any better way to spend Christmas in Paris than to spend it with you!" Rachel said, still hugging him like a child. She was really happy about this. "But, you'll be spending a lot of money Blaine..." Rachel said to him suddenly looking worried.

"Rachel, I don't care! I want to be with you on your special day and I want to spend Christmas with you! No money can ever replace that!" Blaine said to her, holding her arms tightly.

Rachel smiled at Blaine. She was really happy that they would be spending time together in Paris, and she felt very lucky to have him as hers.

* * *

><p>And with that, the couple spent most of their day walking on the grounds and stopping by at the local cafe. They also visited Signore Dimitri, for they remembered that he still did not know that they were now a couple, and they were happy to see the old man laughing of joy when they told him the news. Everything was really going well for them, and they both felt blessed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters! **

* * *

><p>Rachel was spending most of her time doing rehearsals for the musical. She was really tired, plus she still had homeworks to finish for the rest of her classes. She always had to go home late and thankfully, Blaine was always there to walk her home.<p>

"So how was practice?" Blaine said to her one day while they were walking home. It was late in the evening but the streets still had a humble amount of people in them, some obviously on their way to pubs and cafes.

"It was great," Rachel told him, smiling. "We finished all the scenes so we're just going to polish them on the remaining weeks before Paris."

When they arrived at Rachel's apartment, Blaine gave her a kiss goodnight. Before opening the door, Rachel turned to him and gave him a hug. "Blaine, thank you for taking care of me," Rachel said to him. She knew it was already late, and Blaine practically spent 5 hours waiting for her rehearsals to finish. "I mean, you've always been there for me since the start of my life here in Italy. I just want you to know I really appreciate that," Rachel said to him, looking into his eyes.

"Rachel, I could never think of anything better to spend my day than taking care of you," Blaine told her, putting his hand on her cheeks. "Besides, it's you I have to thank for all of this. If you didn't turn at that street corner then I wouldn't have met you at all," Blaine said, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh but it was _you_ that was 'zoning out' Signore!" Rachel said to him, lightly smacking his shoulders.

They both laughed at their silly memory. It was true that they both weren't going to let each other go for their own misfortunes that day when they met. Rachel said goodbye to Blaine as she went inside her apartment and blew him a kiss. She would never get tired of him being like this. Never.

* * *

><p>As the day to the trip to Paris arrived, Rachel was feeling very nervous. Not because in a few days they would be performing to a numerous amount of people, but because in just an hour she would have to ride inside a tin can floating a thousand miles up in the air. Her palms were already becoming sweaty when Blaine took hers to his, and he immediately noticed the coldness in them.<p>

"Rachel, you're palms are cold and sweaty, are you ok?" Blaine said to him as he sat next to her in the waiting area of the airport. He had just check their baggage in and asked Rachel to take a seat.

"Blaine, have I ever told you of my fear of riding an airplane?" Rachel told him, not looking. She was scared that if she met his hazel browns, she would cry, so she decided that not looking would be best.

"No. Why? Are you really?" Blaine said, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was really worried, because he saw panic attacks in airports tons of times in his flights back when he was a kid. And they weren't pretty.

"Well...yeah..." Rachel said, her breath becoming laboured.

"My love don't worry, I'll be here with you all throughout the trip. I'll hold your hand all the way and I'll make sure that you'll be safe," Blaine said, grabbing Rachel by the arms and hugging her tight.

"It's just that, I'll be riding a tin can up in the air with no parachutes on the whole trip and I'll have no control over my life! Oh my god what if we get hijacked or something! Oh god Blaine I know I want to perform but I don't want to die! Blaine! What if we lose power and plummet down the ground! I don't want to die yet! I should just go home!" Rachel said panicking. She buried her face into Blaine's chest and Blaine hugged her even tighter. He knew that she was really scared, and it scared him too, but he had to stay calm to calm Rachel down.

"Rachel, breathe honey. Come on breathe with me. I'll count and we breathe ok? Love?" Blaine said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her face. She was still pale, but he knew that he had the ability to calm her.

"One..." Blaine inhaled and exhaled, but Rachel didn't, it was getting scary at the minute.

"Rachel, look at me..." Blaine said to her. "You have to do this with me, please..."

Rachel looked at him and slowly nodded. She also wanted to go to Paris, and she was not going to let her fear get the best of her. Slowly, she started inhaling and exhaling with Blaine. Soon enough, she felt herself calming down until her panic was gone.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked her, still looking a little worried.

"Yes," Rachel said to him, nodding. "Thank you." And Rachel kissed him on the lips. She could not have done it without him, and she was glad that he decided to go with her, or else she would have had to be taken to the airport clinic.

And soon it was announced that it was time for them to board in. Blaine held Rachel's hands as they went inside the airplane and she felt safe just to be with him. Thankfully, she did not have any panic attacks during their whole flight and they arrived safely in Paris.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the city of love!" Blaine told her, giving her a kiss as they stood outside the airport with the rest of Rachel's cast mates. "We're gonna have a grand time here," Blaine whispered in her ear.<p>

"I know we will," Rachel whispered back, giving him a peck on the cheek.

As they were waiting for their bus to arrive, the group's tour guide told them that they we're going to be staying in a hotel for the rest of their stay in Paris. They were free to go wherever they like on their free time in the city, as long as they travelled in pairs. Blaine had informed Rachel that he ones lived in Paris for a year, so he was quite familiar with the place and could show Rachel the different places in the city. They however, were not allowed to have a room to themselves since this Blaine was not part of the cast, so Rachel had to pair up with her fellow cast mate.

* * *

><p>As they arrived to the hotel, they were given all their room assignments. Blaine decided to check in to a room near Rachel's and was glad that there was a vacant room right across the hall next to hers. Their luggages were brought to their rooms and they were told that they could have a shower before dinner, so all the students did. At dinner, Blaine talked to the teacher about the matters of the trip.<p>

"Buona serra Signore, my name is Blaine Anderson from the Conservatory of Music and I would just like to ask if it would be ok if I went with the rest of the students throughout the entire stay in Paris. I know I am not part of the cast but I would gladly pay any amount just so that I could stay with the group," Blaine said with sincerity on his eyes. He was really hoping that he could go with Rachel throughout the whole trip, even if he had to pay the amount.

"Conservatory of Music you say?" asked the professor to Blaine. "Well, what major are you in Signore Anderson?"

"Si Signore. I'm a freshman like Signorina Berry and I'm a guitar major, level 6," Blaine told him, wondering why the professor was suddenly curious about his education.

"Freshman and in level 6 already? Why that is quite impressive Signore! Why don't I give you a bargain?" the professor told Blaine. "I allow you to go to this trip, free of charge under one condition: you help in the instruments department play the songs during the musical. You see, one of the members of the orchestra was not able to make the trip and we are currently looking for someone to replace him here in Paris, and I would be delighted if you would take the offer. How does that sound?" he told Blaine smiling.

Blaine couldn't believe his ears as he heard Rachel's professor tell him his condition. He could not have thought of a better one like this! "SI! Yes sir I would gladly join the orchestra for the musical!" Blaine said ecstatically.

"Well then, it's set. I will go talk to the department later and inform you through Signorina Berry for the information. Good day Signore Anderson," and with that, the professor walked away.

As soon as the man walked away from him, Rachel went running towards him, smiling. She did not hear what the two were talking about, so she had no idea about what had just happened.

"You were talking to Signore Gustav. Why?" Rachel asked him, looking a little worried.

"I just told him about me staying with everyone throughout the trip," Blaine told her, smiling.

"And...?" Rachel said, urging him to continue.

"And..." he said, taking a pause. "He just asked me to play the guitar together with the orchestra! Rachel I'm part of the musical!" Blaine told her beaming.

"Blaine that's great! Oh my god I'm so proud of you! We're gonna be in this musical together!" Rachel said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Soon enough they were all called to dinner. They were able to meet the events organizer for the dinner and was glad to find out that they would be performing in front of some of Paris' know musical theatre figures.

After dinner, all of the students were told that they were allowed to go around the town as long as they travel in pairs and stay near the hotel. Blaine thought about taking Rachel to a park, since this is their first night in Paris, and he wanted it to be memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **and by some weird reason, I am not much of a fan of this chapter. Sorry it's lagging and stuff, I'm still experiencing writer's block and I'm always tired from all the school work I am experiencing.

Please do review [:


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N]** Writer's blocks are crazy, I can't imagine how J.K. Rowling survived writing 7 books oh my god

**I own none of the characters of Glee**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Rachel asked Blaine as he led her out of the hotel.<p>

It was still early in the evening so they decided to walk around the area. Winter has already settled in and snow was everywhere. People around them were carrying heavy packages, obviously gifts, and were chatting happily. Christmas was really near.

"Well, you've been under stress for quite some time so I thought you might want to have fun for now, while we're here in Paris," Blaine told her, embracing her as they walked.

After walking for a while, Rachel heard Christmas music and laughter from children and adults. As they neared the source of the laughs, she saw a skating rink with kids and adults alike. All of them were laughing, some slipping on the ice, some gliding majestically. Rachel looked at Blaine worriedly as he pulled her near the stands of skating shoes.

"Uhm Blaine?" Rachel said, pulling him to a stop. "I know you want me to be stress-free and all that but I don't think this is a good idea..." Rachel told him, looking down at her own two feet.

"What's wrong love?" Blaine looked at her worriedly.

"Well, it's just that..." Rachel looked at Blaine for a minute and whispered, "I don't know how to skate."

"OH!" Blaine said, then hugging Rachel. "Well, there's a first time for everything right? Don't worry, I'll hold you all the time," Blaine told her, smiling. "But if you don't want to do this, then I'm sure we can find something else to do," Blaine said, looking a little concerned.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at the skating rink, thinking hard. She saw that all the people were laughing, even those who were slipping and sliding on the ice, and looked at Blaine. She trusted him and she knew that he won't let her get hurt. He proved that ages ago! And besides, she was in Paris, and he was right, there's always a first time for everything. Slowly, she pulled Blaine's hand towards the skating shoes stand, and Blaine smiled.<p>

As they started approaching the skating rink after putting on their shoes, Rachel started feeling a little nervous. Sensing this, Blaine placed his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt," he whispered as they reached the ice.

"That would really be helpful since I reeeeally can't afford to do the musical tomorrow on crutches," Rachel joked, patting Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the skating rink, Rachel found it immediately difficult to stand up. The ice was really slippery, and gravity's utter love for her did nothing to help her.<p>

"B-Blaine!" Rachel said, still keeping a tight hold on Blaine. She was slipping all over the place and gravity was clearly not on her side. Blaine held her tightly in return and could not fight back his laughs. Rachel was making funny faces while trying to keep her balance, and it was incredibly funny.

"Rachel just try to stand still!" Blaine said in the middle of his laughs.

"Oh you laugh at my misfortunes Mr. Anderson!" Rachel yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

"Love I'm so sorry, it's just that the faces you are making are really funny," Blaine said, stilling them both and skating closer to her. He gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "But you are still the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes upon."

"If you weren't so sweet, I already would have crawled my way out of this rink," Rachel whispered back, hugging him in return.

After a couple of minutes, Rachel was able to stand still and skate in little ranges. When she finally got the hang of skating towards Blaine, she happily tried longer distances between them and was successful. Blaine was happy that Rachel was finally getting the hang of things, so he just stood a little farther from Rachel and allowed her to try and skate towards him. As Rachel was moving slowly, she suddenly started losing balance and Blaine rushed into him, causing both of them to tumble in the ice rink.

"Oomf!" Blaine said as his back hit the rink. He was able to use his body as a cushion so Rachel did not hit the ice.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, still holding Rachel close to him. He slowly stood up and pulled Rachel to stand again. "Yes," Rachel replied, and she placed her one arm around Blaine's neck, and a hand in his cheek. She rested her nose against his and whispered, "My hero," and gave Blaine a kiss.

They both ended the kiss with a giggle and Blaine decided to call it a night. Besides, Rachel was going to need her rest for tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

* * *

><p>As he walked her to her room, Rachel gave him a kiss goodnight and he was left to go to his room alone. As he got inside, he went straight to the balcony and pulled out his cell phone. Dialling quickly, he waited for the person in the other line to pick up.<p>

"Hello? Blaine?" the man in the other line said.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Blaine said, feeling a little nervous. It had been quite some time since he spoke to his father, and during that time, it was mostly him forcing his father to allow him to go to music school.

"I'm ok. And so is your mom..." his dad said.

A long pause followed his dad's statement. Both of them felt the uneasiness in the air, but thankfully, his father was a brave man.

"We miss you son," his dad said on the other line. Immediately, Blaine felt his heart race. He secretly hoped that his dad would say those words to him, and hearing them was heart warming.

"I miss you too dad, both you and mom," he replied, feeling small.

"Son, I know that the last time you and I spoke was not the most memorable thing, but I would just like you to know that we have come to accept your decisions. We are proud of you, no matter what you become to be, because you are my son, and nothing will ever change that," his father said to him.

Blaine felt like he wanted to cry. His father saying things like this was clearly not natural to him. And all this time he thought he was going to be disowned for his decision. But now, well, now was different. It was better.

"You don't know how much that means to me dad. You have no idea," Blaine said, whimpering. He had tears running down his face. The last time they spoke, those tears meant sadness, but now they meant joy.

Both the father and son spoke for a little while. Broken connections were mended and laughs were exchanged. It appears that the Anderson business was going great, and that his mom and dad were both in a great shape. Another Anderson has also been added to the family tree since his closest cousin gave birth to a baby boy. Talking to his father made Blaine miss home, but he knew that it was better here because of one too many reasons, especially because of the fact that Rachel was here.

"Hey dad, I want to tell you that I have a girlfriend right now, and she is an amazing person, I really am happy to be with her, and quite frankly, I think, well..." Blaine said, thinking about how cheesy his statement might sound. "I think that she may be the 'one'" he said, laughing.

"Well Blaine! I have never heard you say such a thing before!" his father said to him. He could hear his dad's big manly laugh and he could tell that he was happy for him too. "So, what is her name? Is she from your school too?" his dad asked.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. And yes, she's from my school too. She's studying theatre and she's really talented. We're actually here in Paris for her first ever performance!" Blaine said happily.

"Paris! Why I had no idea you're there! Well then, tell me, do you really think she's the person you want to be with Blaine?" his father asked, sounding a bit serious by the minute.

Blaine pause for a little while, thinking of the things he would like to say about Rachel to his dad, knowing that the little things can make a difference about his father's view towards Rachel.

"Well dad, how do I even begin? Rachel, well, she brightens my day, she lights up even the darkest of days. She has this amazing voice and when she sings, well, she can take my breath away. Her smile is just addictive. She's sweet and charming, and very talented. Not only that but she is also smart. She also knows her limits, and knows her priorities. She sticks to what she says and is just a great person," Blaine said, taking a pause. He had never told Rachel all the things he just said to his dad and now, he felt as if he had just poured his heart out. "Dad, Rachel, she...she makes me feel like I'm worthy of being loved. I just feel that when she's around," Blaine said, feeling the tears starting to well in his eyes.

"You were always worthy of love son," Blaine's dad said to him. "And I can feel that this girl is really special to you. I would love to meet her someday."

"REALLY? Oh wow that would be great! Yeah I'd love to bring her home to introduce to you and mom!" Blaine said enthusiastically. He was happy that his father wanted to meet Rachel . It was one of his dreams to introduce her to them.

After a couple of hours, it was already starting to get late and Blaine knew that he had to call it a night. Before he hung up, Blaine did not forget about one of the reasons why he called his father.

"Hey dad, uhm, can I ask you a huge favour?" Blaine asked, starting to feel a little nervous again.

"As long as it is within my abilities, then anything son," his father said.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the morning beam against her face as she turned in her bed. She had so much fun last night, even if all the skating and slipping left her tired. As she rested her head on one side of the pillow, she felt someone run their hands through her hair, so she slowly opened her eyes to see who the person was.<p>

As she opened her eyes, she saw a pile of fluffy brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes. Realizing who the person was, she suddenly sat up and almost hit Blaine in the head with her own.

"Blaine! How did you get in here?" Rachel asked, startled by Blaine's presence in her room.

"You're roommate allowed me in. She said you were still asleep so she allowed me to go in and watch you until you woke up," Blaine explained, leaning against Rachel's headboard.

"Buongiorno Rachel," Rachel's roommate Nadia said to her teasingly. She knew that Blaine would want to see Rachel asleep, so she allowed him. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" she said, winking at Rachel. Rachel laughed at Nadia, for she knew how weird the girl could get.

"Grazie Nadia for surprising me this morning. I am sure I will remember to return the favour one day," Rachel said to her, emphasizing the last sentence.

"Good morning sleepy head," Blaine said to her as she turned back to him.

"Good morning fluff monster," said Rachel, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fluff monster? Well that's new..." Blaine said, laughing at the new term of endearment.

"Fluff for fluffy, like your curls," Rachel said, taking Blaine's curls into her hands and giving them a few strokes, "Which I love by the way". She always loved Blaine's unkept hair, because it was gel-free and she could easily run her fingers through them.

"So...coffee?" Blaine asked.

"I would love that," and with that, Rachel stood up and took a shower before they headed down to the cafe near the hotel. They still had time to relax before rehearsals begin at the theatre they were going to perform in, so the couple decided that they should just sit around in the cafe and talk about random things.

* * *

><p>By 11pm all of the cast members and crew were called upon by Signore Gustav for lunch. Everyone was having a great time, talking to each other and telling each other how nervous they were. By one o'clock everyone started packing their things and they all went to the theatre at the same time. Rachel and Blaine had a chair to themselves and they both held hands as their bus made it's way to the theatre.<p>

"Nervous?" Blaine asked, playing with Rachel's hand.

"A little. This is a first for me remember?" Rachel said, smiling.

"You'll do great, I know it," Blaine said, smiling back at Rachel.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're here with me today Blaine."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," and with that, Blaine gave Rachel a kiss.

Upon arriving at the theatre, almost everyone was in a small state of panic. They had time to do two rehearsals before they would be fixing their wardrobe and make-up. Rachel was busy practicing all of her songs and lines and Blaine was busy practicing his own notes. Every now and then, they would both catch the other looking and would give each other a smile.

* * *

><p>After the first rehearsal, the whole cast and orchestra were given a 30-minute break and Rachel decided to drink warm milk to help her vocal chords. As she was mixing the hot drink, she heard someone calling her name in a whisper. As she turned to her back, she was surprised to see Blaine hiding behind one of the curtains, grinning at her.<p>

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Rachel said, rushing to Blaine. She did not really expect to see Blaine backstage since the orchestra had their own snack area.

"Want to see something amazing?" Blaine asked her, the grin in his face not fading.

"Why?" Rachel asked him, not feeling the possibility of finding something amazing backstage.

"Well...because it's amazing!" Blaine said, holding Rachel's hand. "So? Do you wanna see it?" Blaine asked her again.

"What do you mean exactly by 'it'?" Rachel asked, giving him a look.

"Follow me!"

And with that, Blaine started pulling Rachel further into the backstage, passing all the workers who were busy with their own jobs. They reached a door which had something French written on it and Blaine opened it, pulling Rachel in.

"Blaine! Are we even allowed here?" Rachel said, trying to keep up with Blaine's running.

"I'm pretty sure the sign on the door says "Staff Only" but if they catch us, well, we can pretend we don't know how to read French!" Blaine said, laughing at his own ill humour.

After about a minute of continuous half-running half-walking, they reached a metal ladder and started climbing it until they reached a trapdoor. Upon reaching the door, Blaine pushed it up and helped Rachel enter. They have reached what appears to be the roof top, and Rachel was surprised at what she saw.

"Blaine..." Rachel said, taken aback by the scenery.

She was welcomed by the sight to the whole city of Paris. From the rooftop, she could see the Eiffel Tower and Paris in all of it's glory. Snow was falling lightly everywhere, and the place looked like it was from the old times. It was romantic, and Rachel felt really loved.

"Oh my god this is beautiful..." Rachel said as she approached the edge of the building slowly. "How did you find this place?"

"I was looking for a place to practice my notes," Blaine said, hugging her from the back. "I couldn't really hear myself when I'm sitting around violins and cellos, so I decided to look for a secluded area and I found this," he said, giving Rachel a kiss on the head. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Rachel said, turning around to place her hands around Blaine's neck. "I love it!" Rachel said, kissing Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine said, kissing Rachel in return.

The couple both stayed there for a little while. Chatting and talking about their life. They almost forgot what they were in the theatre for, so they had to rush down to the stage to resume the rehearsals. Thankfully, Signore Gustav did not get mad at them.

* * *

><p>All throughout the rehearsals, Rachel would look at Blaine playing the guitar. Smiling at his little quirks like the way his eye squints whenever there would be a difficult part in his score sheet, or how he would sing along while playing the guitar whenever he knew what the actors were singing. It was what made Blaine even more unique, and Rachel fell more in love with him.<p>

By 6 o'clock, everyone was having their hair and make-up done. Rachel was starting to feel her nerves and was really getting nervous. She knew that important people were going to watch her, so she could not afford to make any mistakes. By 7 the theatre was getting filled with people and their voices could be heard backstage. 5 minutes before the start of the musical, Signore Gustav ushered them all together for a final good luck message. As the lights in the theatre dimmed, the orchestra started playing and the show began.

* * *

><p>"BRAVO! BRAVO!" the crowed clapped and cheered as the actors and actresses took a final bow in the stage. All of them smiling and clapping together. They had just finished the musical and it was a complete success. None of them forgot their lines. None of them forgot the lyrics. It was perfect.<p>

After their performance, everyone was invited to dinner to meet the people who watched the show. Some of them were famous in the theatre scene and Rachel felt honored to be able to meet them.

"Monsieur Jacques I would like you to meet my Anastasia, Mademoiselle Rachel Berry," Signore Gustav said, smiling as he watched Rachel approach Jacques.

"Good evening," Rachel said, smiling as Mr. Jacques shook her hand.

"Good evening my dear. You were quite good back there! Bravo!" said Mr. Jacques, clapping at Rachel.

"Thank you Monsieur I really appreciate it!" Rachel said to him.

"And I have been told that you are a freshman? Well, you are quite talented! And I would very much love to work with you someday!" said Mr. Jacques, laughing.

"What do you say Mademoiselle? In 3 years time you will be graduating from theatre school. After you have done so, come to Paris and I will make sure that you will be famous from Europe to the United States," said Mr. Jacques, smiling at Rachel, looking hopeful.

"I would love that!" Rachel said, looking amazed at Mr. Jacques. She had just had her first job opportunity, and she felt that if she continued her path, she would definitely be able to make it.

Rachel and Mr. Jacques chatted a little, sharing different storied of their love for theatre. After a little while, Rachel found herself sitting in the balcony, in complete bliss about how the night just went for her. While looking over at the fountain in the grounds, Rachel felt a small tap in her shoulders. As she turned around, she saw Blaine holding a bouquet of red roses.

* * *

><p>"For the beautiful lady in teal," Blaine said, holding out the roses to Rachel. "You were wonderful tonight," he said.<p>

"I was wondering where you had gone to," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine. "Thank you," and she took the flowers and smelled them.

"So I was wondering..." Blaine said, moving closer to Rachel. "Are you tired already? Because I thought I'd take you somewhere quiet tonight," Blaine said, cupping Rachel's face and kissing her.

"Not really. Where do you plan to take me?" Rachel said, resting her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"The Louvre," Blaine said to her.

"I would definitely love that," Rachel said, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Blaine it's 10 o'clock! The museum is already closed!" Rachel said, the smile on her face fading. "Maybe we could go here tomorrow instead."<p>

"I'm sure they'll let us in," Blaine said, still holding Rachel's hand as they walked towards the Louvre.

As they arrived the entrance, the guard looked at them with questioning eyes. Blaine was the one to speak, and Rachel thought that they were just going to be shooed away.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said to the guard, smiling.

"Ah Monsieur Anderson. I was beginning to think that you would not arrive," the guard said, the smug look on his face now replaced by a smile. "Welcome to the Louvre and enjoy your stay."

"What just happened?" Rachel asked Blaine as they continued walking towards the building.

"Remember that time that I told you I lived in Paris?" Blaine asked, looking at her.

Rachel gave him a nod and looked at Blaine intently. "Well, my dad did a lot of business here and he's well known, and I kinda asked him to pull some strings for me," Blaine said to her, smiling.

"Kinda?" Rachel said, giggling. "He must have really been well known then."

"He had his connections," Blaine said as they entered the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **Museum part will be for the next chapter ^^, I'm really terribly sorry for the LATE update. I know I would be annoyed if a story took so long to update. I hope you like this one. I am currently in the process of finishing the 12th chapter. Thank you and please review :D


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N]: **Thank you for the people who review the stuff I write :) It's really great to know that people actually spend time reading something out of my crazy head. Anyway, on with the museum part! Hope you guys like it :)

**I don't own the characters from Glee**

* * *

><p>As expected, the entire museum grounds were empty, except for the lady in the standing near the gates.<p>

"Good evening, Monsieur Anderson, Mademoiselle Berry," she said, giving them both a smile and a nod. "I am Amelie and welcome to the Louvre! Now as requested we will not be providing you with a guided tour throughout the museum but feel free to ask questions if they do come up. Here are some maps and little information sheets," she said, handing them both the papers, "where you will find some of the details regarding the art pieces inside the museum. May I just remind you that the place has been rented until 3am and you will hear a beeping sound which will signal that you only have 10 minutes remaining before 3am and that you will need to go back here. That would be all and enjoy the museum! Are there any questions?" Amelie said, smiling at them.

"None. Merci Amelie," Blaine said, giving the lady a smile.

* * *

><p>The first place they went to was the Medieval Louvre. Rachel was amazed at all the relief around them, some of them even dating from the 1500's. Blaine was an amazing tour guide. He told Rachel some of the histories of the reliefs and even shared his knowledge about the Louvre itself.<p>

"Blaine this is really amazing," Rachel told him while they were looking at the earthenware created by Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux. "I've always wanted to go here but I never expected to see the place in private!" Rachel told him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "And the best part is, I get to be here with you."

"I'm really happy you like it," Blaine told her, giving her a hug. "I was worried you'd be too tired to go here but I still tried my luck."

* * *

><p>"The Monalisa..." Rachel said in a whisper as she rushed towards the painting. She was amazed at the beauty that was in front of her. The painting was really something to behold, and she spent quite some time looking at it.<p>

"She is something isn't she?" Blaine whispered to her, standing behind her.

"Yes," Rachel said, not taking her eyes off of the painting.

"I think you're more beautiful though," Blaine said, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You flatter me too much," Rachel said, holding the top of Blaine's hand. "Besides, she's world renowned."

"My opinion remains," Blaine said. "You should go check out the other masterpieces, there's a whole gallery of them!" Blaine said to her jokingly.

* * *

><p>As they entered the Michaelangelo Gallery at the Louvre, Rachel felt as if she was taken back in time. All of the pieces from the Cupid's Kiss to the Madonna and just about everything made by the artist himself. After walking around the gallery and looking at some of the art piece for quite a while, Rachel took an interest on Cupid's Kiss. She was fascinated by the smoothness of the marble and by the perfection of the carvings of the face of Cupid and Psyche.<p>

"Blaine look at this," she said, calling Blaine who was admiring the Monalisa at the minute. "There's something about it that just says love and care and beauty and...Blaine?" Rachel said, looking for Blaine. She expected Blaine to be beside her but he wasn't. Blaine on the other hand did not approach her instead he went to the artwork next to her. She looked at Blaine and thought that maybe he was just busy looking at the artworks, so she continued looking at the marble beauty. After quite a while, she suddenly heard Blaine, but he wasn't talking, he was singing. Singing in a very soft, almost whisper-like voice.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath"_

And Rachel looked at Blaine. He was still looking at the artwork, looking as if he did not just sing. Rachel smiled at Blaine. He was being his quirky self again, and Rachel loved that part of him. As she continued to stare at Blaine, he was starting to inch towards her, step by step, singing.

"_Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth"_

And Blaine was a step away from her. Rachel couldn't remove the smile on her face. This was really supposed to be a corny moment, but Rachel was really happy about it. The corniness all gone.

"_Tell me, that we belong together_"

Blaine sang as he reached Rachel, smiling at her as he cupped Rachel's face. Rachel couldn't help but smile back at Blaine. He looked in her eyes and looked down on her hands as he took both of them in his. As he stared back at her eyes, he slowly placed Rachel's hands on his nape and placed his at the back of her hips started to sway them both slowly.

"_Dress it up with the trappings of love"_

Rachel couldn't help but let out a laugh. This was really new to her. She has never heard Blaine sing and now, well, he was exceptional. His voice was so charming and just _hypnotizing_, and Rachel could not believe how Blaine could be more talented and romantic. He was really perfect, and Rachel felt so lucky to be with him in such a marvellous place.

"_I'll be captivated"_

Blaine sang as he placed his nose on Rachel's in an Eskimo kiss. He looked deeply into her eyes and Rachel could not help but blush. Blaine let out a smile when he saw Rachel's cheeks flush, and slowly inched his lips towards hers.

"_I'll hang from your lips"_

He sang near her lips before pushing against them into a kiss. Rachel couldn't help but smile. She really felt happy, and Blaine was the reason for it all. As they parted, Blaine kept swaying them both as he hummed the song, and Rachel could feel every heave of Blaine's chest. She could smell everything Blaine, and it was not too much, nor too little. It was just right and just what she needed.

"_The greatest fan of your life..."_

Upon nearing the ending of the song, Blaine twirled Rachel and sang the last line of the song, and enveloped her into a hug.

"That was amazing..." Rachel said, burying her face into Blaine's chest.

"I was hoping you would like it. I'm really glad you did," Blaine said to her, kissing the top of her head.

"How could I not? It was perfect," Rachel murmured.

* * *

><p>They were still enveloped in an embrace when the beeps sounded, signalling that it was time for them to go.<p>

"Buzz kill..." Blaine whispered, still not letting go of Rachel.

"Too much sweetness I guess," Rachel said, kissing Blaine lightly.

As they neared the gates of the museum, they saw Amelie, now dressed in a thick coat and a hat.

"Thank you for visiting the Louvre. I hope you had fun!" she said, smiling at them and shaking their hands.

"We did! We did! Merci Mademoiselle!" Blaine said to her, smiling back.

"Please do come back someday ok? We would love to see you two again," Amelie said to them as they neared the gates.

"We will, we would love to go back," Rachel said.

"Take care you two!"

And with that, they started walking back towards the hotel, happy with how their whole day went.


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N]: **I just thought that of all the musicals and shows everyone could have watched people might be wondering why I chose Anastasia. Well basically I am friends with one of the people who made the drawings of the whole movie (it was done in such a short period of time, that's why the drawings weren't pristine and stuff) and I was kind of missing him and I guess it just popped into my head while I was writing/typing He's a great mentor and he's just awesome so yeah

**I own none of the characters from Glee [:**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in his room, yawning and stretching. He had such a great night with Rachel at the museum last night that when he reached his hotel room, he immediately fell asleep. Today was Christmas Eve and he was thinking about taking Rachel into the streets to do some shopping. He knew how Rachel loved buying simple and vintage things, so he thought that she would love doing just that.<p>

He walked up to the balcony and saw that it was actually not snowing today, which was good for his plan. It was still a little early in the morning and despite of him staying up late last night, he really did not feel tired at all. He looked at the streets of Paris and saw people carrying boxes of gifts and talking to each of their own company in the snow. He missed Paris. And it was really great to be back.

He walked back inside the room and pulled out his cell phone from his bag. Upon checking it, he saw that his dad had sent him a text, asking him when he would be coming back home. He typed a quick reply, saying that he would be home for the New Years. It was great to be in good terms with his dad again, and he felt that he should probably go home for the New Year. Besides, Rachel was going home too to spend the New Year celebration with her dads. And since they still had about a week off from school after the New Year, they decided that they should probably introduce each other to their families and friends.

After replying to his dad, Blaine decided to text Rachel, thinking that it would still be too early to knock in their room and she would probably still be asleep since they did stay up late last night.

_Good morning Love [: Care to join me for breakfast? ~ B_

After sending the text message, Blaine placed his phone in the bedside table, opting to lie down for a few minutes. He did not however expect to receive a reply from Rachel instantly.

_Good morning too [: I would love that. I'll just get ready, see you in 30 minutes ~ R_

And so, Blaine stood up and started fixing himself. After 30 minutes, he went across the hall and knocked on Rachel's door. When Rachel opened the door, she quickly gave Blaine a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said good bye to Nadia, her roommate.

* * *

><p>"Buongiorno," Blaine said, kissing Rachel in the head.<p>

"Good morning. You're up early?" Rachel said, resting her head on Blaine's shoulders while they were walking.

"Yeah. I don't even get it actually," Blaine said, smiling. "I guess I was just too happy from last night that I didn't need the rest."

"Mmmm, yeah me too," Rachel said, squeezing the arm she was holding on to. "So, where are we off to today?"

"Cafe first, for breakfast. I figured you'd like to go Christmas shopping today," Blaine said, looking at her. "But if you're too tired then we could just spend the day in the hotel and tell stories or watch movies."

"Christmas shopping! Oh my god I completely forgot about that! Yes I would loooove to! Plus I haven't bought my dad's and my friends their gifts yet," Rachel said to him.

"It's settled then," Blaine said to her. "Oh and Rachel, I took the liberty of having our flights booked for the 30th. I hope you don't mind."

"No I really don't. I'll pay you when we get back," Rachel said, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"No! No need to pay, it's ok love," Blaine said to her, smiling.

"You pamper me too much Signorino, thank you," Rachel said, thinking that it would be pointless to argue with Blaine on the payment.

* * *

><p>After eating their breakfast, Blaine and Rachel started to go to different shops around town. Rachel was really excited about all the unique things she could buy for everyone, and Blaine was happy seeing Rachel like that.<p>

"Oh my god a vintage looking coat! Kurt would love this!" Rachel said, holding up the white coat.

"Who's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"He's my best friend. We were both supposed to go to New York for college but I got the scholarship so he had to go there by himself. He wanted to kill me when he found out, but in the end he was still happy for me," Rachel told him, smiling at the memory. She didn't even realize it but she really missed her friends back home, and it was great to think that in a few days she would be seeing all of them again.

"He sounds like a good person," Blaine said, walking towards Rachel and running his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll introduce you when we get back home. You are coming over, right?" Rachel asked, looking a little worried.

"Of course I will," Blaine assured Rachel.

* * *

><p>After almost 4 hours of walking and buying, both Rachel and Blaine were able to buy gifts for all for their family and friends. They decided that it was time to go back to the hotel to get ready for the Christmas Eve dinner their school had prepared for everyone of the cast, orchestra, and staff. the people who sponsored the whole trip were also there, together with some of their families and friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow she looks beautiful," <em>Blaine thought to himself as walked down the main stairs of the hotel. They had both decided not go down to the party together and to just wait for the other at the foot of the stairs. Being the gentleman that Blaine was, he decided to fix himself as quickly as can be and to wait for Rachel, hoping that his attired would match hers in the best of ways.

Upon seeing Rachel, he couldn't help but feel proud that she was his. She was wearing a simple teal dress which went down just below her knee, and it has ribbons and ruffles.

"For you, tisero mio," Blaine said, holding out a a single white rose for Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him and took the rose, smelling the little flower. After stepping down the stairs, she gave Blaine a kiss.

"Grazie," Rachel whispered after giving him the kiss.

And they both walked towards the party.

* * *

><p>The whole hall was filled with Christmas decorations, and everyone from the musical was already there. Some were talking while some were sitting, waiting for the event to start. As they walked towards one of the tables, Rachel saw Nadia talking to a French guy. Upon seeing both of them, Nadia instantly dragged the guy towards them.<p>

"Hi you two! I would like you to meet Philippe," Nadia said, motioning to the man who was smiling at them both. "He is from Paris and his father is the guy who sponsored the trip and show here in Paris!"

"Oh my god, hi! My name is Rachel and this is my boyfriend Blaine," Rachel said, shaking Philippe's hand. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Hello, as Mademoiselle Nadia said, my name is Philippe," he said to them, still smiling. "And it is nice to meet you too. Shall we take a seat?" Philippe asked, motioning for all of them to take a seat. Blaine pulled out a seat for Rachel and sat next to her. Everyone else was doing the same and soon enough, the program for the night started.

The dinner was filled with very talented people. Some performed songs while others opted to do little dance numbers. Everyone in the hall was having a great time and by the end of the program, everyone was served dinner. While eating, Rachel decided to know a little more about their new found friend, so she started up a conversation with Philippe.

* * *

><p>"So Philippe, are you in the arts too like your father? He's a really talented man!" Rachel said, smiling at Philippe.<p>

"Well, actually no. I believe I have gotten too much genes from my mother and I went for the sciences rather than the arts. I do enjoy listening to music and watching plays like my father. I admire his talent you see!" Philippe answered her.

"I see! Well, good for you since you still appreciate the arts!" Rachel told him.

They talked for a little while and Blaine and Nadia decided to join in. They talked about a lot of things. From Philippe's career, to his father's job, to their life here in Paris. The drinks were already being served and it only about an hour before Christmas and the party was starting to kick up.

"Excuse me, I'll just get us something to drink," Philippe said, excusing himself.

"Nadia looks like you've hit the jackpot!" Rachel said to Nadia, teasing her.

"I KNOW! Right! Oh my god who'd have thought! Ugh I am NEVER letting this one go," Nadia said to Rachel, laughing. "Well, at least for now," she said, winking.

"Nadia! You are unbelievable," Rachel said to her as Philippe started walking back towards their table.

They were all having a lot of fun and both Nadia and Philippe decided to dance, since Nadia said it was her "jam" and Philippe felt it appropriate to ask her.

"She is so funny," Rachel said to Blaine, watching the two laughing while dancing. They were both clearly having a good time. "You'd think she'd end up with the son of the man responsible for all of this?" Rachel said laughing.

"No love, not at all," Blaine said to her, laughing. After a few minutes, Blaine held Rachel's hand and looked at her. Rachel noticed this, so she smiled at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you," Blaine said, kissing Rachel lightly on the lips. "Hey, you wanna go to the balcony? I heard the scenery there is beautiful. Plus it's getting kinda noisy around here."

"Ok," Rachel said, nodding.

* * *

><p>Blaine held her hand as they walked towards the balcony. From outside, they could still hear the music in the party, and it was actually a great feeling to be away from all the noise.<p>

The scene from the balcony was beautiful. The place was filled with trees and a frozen pond could be seen from a distance. The whole area was filled with Christmas lights and it was peaceful. Rachel forgot to bring her shawl outside and shivered from the cold.

"Here, take my coat," Blaine said, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

They held hands as they looked at the view. After a few minutes, Blaine was the first one to break the silence.

"Merry Christmas love," Blaine said, holding Rachel's chin and kissing her lips.

"Is it already?" Rachel said with a giggle. Blaine held out his wrist and showed Rachel the time. It was exactly 12 midnight.

"Merry Christmas," she said, stroking Blaine's cheek.

"I have a gift for you," Rachel said, smiling as she fished his gift from her purse. From the purse she pulled out a small box wrapped in deep blue paper with a gold ribbon around it. She held up Blaine's hand and placed it on his palm. "I hope you like it. Merry Christmas Blaine," she said, smiling.

Blaine looked at the small box, and then smiled at Rachel. He opened the box and saw a silver guitar pick.

"I figured you'd be needing them since you're taking up guitar, and I figured you'd be needing a strong one so I got you this," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine. "It's made from a meteor, so it's really tough."

Happiness could be seen from Blaine's face. He never thought Rachel would get him something for Christmas, and this was just what he needed. "Rachel! These are expensive! Thank you!" Blaine said, hugging Rachel tight.

"I got you a little something too you know," Blaine said, smiling at Rachel. "Give me your hand," he said. "And close your eyes."

Rachel did what she was told. She felt Blaine hold her hand with both of his, but he never placed anything in her hand.

"Ok now open your eyes," whispered Blaine.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she saw Blaine's hand upon hers. He suddenly dropped something in her hand and when he removed his, she saw a small velvet box which looked like the ones containing rings. Rachel looked at Blaine, trying to see something in his face, but all he showed was a smile. Blaine nodded at her, urging her to open the box and Rachel did.

Inside the box was a rose-shaped silver ring with a diamond in the middle. Rachel looked at the ring and then to Blaine. She didn't know what it meant, but she suddenly felt nervous.

"B-Blaine, I..." Rachel said, a little confused about what was happening.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring," Blaine smiled, kissing Rachel. "Not yet. It's just a promise ring, that I'll always be here for you and that I love you beyond what you can imagine, and someday, I'd love to wait for you at the altar," Blaine let out a small laugh at his own plan. "And I figured since I like giving you roses, I might as well give you one that does not wither."

And with that, Blaine took off the ring from the box and slipped it on Rachel's finger. Rachel looked at it for a while, smiling. Blaine was looking at Rachel when he noticed that there were tears welling on Rachel's eyes.

"Love what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, wiping the tears on the sides of Rachel's face.

"It's perfect. Everything is perfect Blaine," she said, caressing Blaine's cheek. "I never felt that I would be able to meet someone like you, and meeting you in the weirdest of ways just makes me wonder because I could have not been there when you were riding your bike. It could have been someone else but no, it was me! And if I didn't meet you, I would have been in trouble because of Alex, I could have missed meeting a lot of wonderful people in Italy, and I could have been alone here right now and it just...god..." Rachel said, finally feeling all the emotions build up that she could not handle it anymore. She allowed Blaine to hug her. She never felt so loved in her entire life, and she felt so lucky to be with Blaine. He was her perfect guy, and him being in love with her was such a huge thing.

"Sssssh, hush love," Blaine said, running her hands through her back.

"I just, I love so sooo much Blaine. And I want you to know that everything you do for me means so much to me. And I can never imagine being with any other guy as perfect as you. Thank you Blaine, for everything. For loving me, supporting me, and just, thank you for being you, because you, you make my life better each and every single day," Rachel said. Rachel kissed Blaine for the longest of time. No replies were needed from him. They held each other after that. Kissing and hugging in the coldness of winter. After a few minutes, they decided that it was time to go back inside. Just like the way they were when they went outside, Rachel and Blaine were holding each other's hands as they made their way inside. Both were smiling, and they both felt the love.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **yey I love them both! :D

Hope you guys liked that one, I did :)

Please review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N]** I now find myself writing another chapter I had school off so yey!

**I don't own the Glee characters**

* * *

><p>Christmas morning and Rachel found herself staring at the ceiling. She was alone in her bedroom as Nadia apparently did not go to bed last night, or at least she did not sleep in their room. After a few minutes she heard the lock of the door click and Nadia entering the room as quickly as she could.<p>

"Signorino Gustav just passed by! Good thing he didn't see me!" she said as she took off her shoes and placed her bag on the chair near the mirror.

"And may I ask where you were last night? Where exactly did you sleep Nadia?" Rachel asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well, uhm..I uh.." Nadia said, clearly thinking of an excuse to say to Rachel.

"Nadia," Rachel said, giving her a look of suspicion.

"Ok ok! I kind of stayed at Philippe's flat," Nadia said, smiling embarrassingly.

"Nadia! Oh my god did you have a one night stand with someone you just met?" Rachel said rather loudly, sitting up on her bed entirely.

"What? He's hot! And nice! And hot! I mean, god Rachel can you even blame me?" Nadia tried explaining to Rachel.

"I know he's nice AND hot but you just met him! He could've killed you for all you know!" said Rachel.

"Oh come on Rachel live a little! I swear he was ta-len-teeeeeed! Damn he was one hot stuff!" Nadia said, blushing a little.

"Oh my god I can't even listen to you right now," Rachel said, finally laughing. She had to admit, Philippe was good looking, but she would never trade him for Blaine.

"Anyway, enough about me. How was last night for you and Blaine? Did he come over? Huh? huh?" Nadia said, smirking while nudging at Rachel.

"No he did not come over. But he gave me a ring," Rachel said, smiling at the memory of last night.

"A ring? Oh my god Rachel did he propose to you!" Nadia said, staring at Rachel.

"No. It's a promise ring," Rachel said, getting the ring from the bedside table and showing it to Nadia. "He said that he'd love to wait for me at the altar one day. it was perfect Nadi."

"It's beautiful! This must be worth a fortune Rach! I'm so happy for you! Come on give me hug," Nadia said, holding out her arms for Rachel. Rachel gave Nadia a quick hug before starting to fix herself for the day. It was nice to have someone to share the events of last night, and remembering everything Blaine had just said was really nice.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Rachel's door. They were going to have breakfast as usual. After a few knocks, Rachel opened the door and gave Blaine a tight hug.<p>

"Good morning, I missed you," Rachel whispered, still hugging Blaine.

"Good morning, I missed you too," Blaine said, letting out a laugh.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yep!" Rachel said, feeling happy to be with Blaine again.

It was the last day of their stay in Paris and Blaine promised her to take her to the Eiffel Tower that night. After eating breakfast, they decided to walk around the city, taking pictures of the different scene and of each other.

"This is really a great town, isn't it?" Rachel said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Yes. I never realized how much I missed this place. Hey, do you want to see where we used to live here in Paris when I was a kid? I'm sure I can ask the owner to let us come inside the flat for a few minutes," Blaine asked, suddenly feeling excited.

"Of course, I'd love that," Rachel said, nodding.

And so they made their way towards Blaine's former house. It was a little bit farther from the hotel and the main city, but many people can still be found on the street. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of an old looking apartment building, and Blaine was the first one to go inside.

The inside of the building was not as old as it looked like outside. It was actually quite classy. The vintage furniture added to the warm feeling of the place and Rachel could not help but imagine a little Blaine playing around the area when he was a kid.

"Blaine Anderson?" a voice at their back said. As they turned around, they saw an old man looking at them when he saw Blaine, he immediately laughed and rushed towards the boy, giving him a tight hug.

"Mr. Roberts! It's so good to see you! How did you know it was me?" Blaine said, laughing as he gave the old man a hug.

"The curls; Pretty hard to miss Blaine. I didn't know you were in the city! Is your mom and dad here too?" Mr. Roberts asked, smiling.

"No I'm afraid they're back in America. They don't really go to Paris that much anymore. So how are you?" Blaine asked, looking happy.

"I'm ok, still here. I see you are with a beautiful lady. Is she your wife?" Mr. Roberts asked, peering at her over Blaine's shoulder.

Rachel blushed at the statement. She never expected anyone to think that they were both married. She was used to just being the girlfriend, and being mistaken as Blaine's wife was rather flattering.

"Not yet Mr. Roberts. I'd like you to meet Rachel Berry, she's my girlfriend," Blaine said, pulling Rachel towards them both and placing his hands on her side.

"Nice to meet you Sir," Rachel said, smiling at Mr. Roberts.

"My pleasure my dear. You are beautiful! Blaine here is a lucky man!" the old man said, laughing at his own statement. "Now tell me, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, this is actually our last day at the city and I wanted to show Rachel our old home here in Paris. That is, if it's ok with you," Blaine said, looking hopeful.

"Why of course you can! No one is living there for now. The old tenants just bought a house near the city and I haven't placed an ad for the space yet so technically it's empty. I'll just get you the keys and you can go visit," the old man said, moving back to his room to fetch the keys to the flat.

After a few seconds, Mr. Roberts handed them the keys to the apartment.

"The elevator is still the same and I assume you remember how it works?" he asked Blaine.

"Yes, I actually still do. Thank you Mr. Roberts. It was great to see you again!"

And with that, they both entered the elevator. Rachel was surprised to see that there were no buttons in the elevator, instead, there were key holes for each floor.

"Every floor has a single apartment, so you put the keys in and the elevator takes you to the floor where you live in," Blaine said, noticing the confusion in Rachel's face.

And so Blaine inserted the key and they went to the 5th floor. As the door of the elevator opened, Rachel saw a beautiful apartment with not furniture in it. The snow outside was falling, which made the place look a little more comfortable.

"Welcome to my former house," Blaine said, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her inside.

"We lived here for about 5 years. My parents had to manage a company here in Paris that's why we stayed for quite some time. It still looks exactly as I remember it," Blaine said, looking around.

"This place is huge Blaine," Rachel said, taking in the entire look of the apartment.

"It is. Of course, it looks better back when it still had our furniture in it, but somehow, it still feels like home. Come, I'll show you around," Blaine said to her, holding her hand.

Blaine showed her the different parts of the room. From the living room to the kitchen, to the old master's bedroom.

"And this was my old room," Blaine said to her, stopping at a smaller bedroom. Some of the things inside the house were still there, and inside Blaine's old bedroom was small sofa, which Rachel assumed used to belong to the former owners of the flat.

"This is cute," Rachel said, letting out a small laugh.

"If they didn't refurnish the whole place, I'll assume that—" Blaine said, moving towards the sofa and pushing it to the side, "—ah, there," Blaine said, laughing.

On the floor was little drawings of what Rachel assumed were puppies and kittens. It was roughly done, obviously made by a child.

"Did you do these?" Rachel asked, smiling at Blaine.

"Yep! I'm quite the artist aren't I?" Blaine said, laughing.

"This is adorable Blaine! I can't imagine you being a kid," Rachel told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, just imagine a thin kid with big curly locks. That's how Mr. Roberts recognized me," Blaine told her.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Blaine. This was something he was sharing about him, and it was nice to know a little part of Blaine's childhood. She could only imagine what Blaine looked like as a kid, and it was really nice to know that, like normal kids, he too enjoyed ruining the floors of the house with drawings. She didn't notice that she had fallen silent for a couple of minutes until Blaine caressed her cheeks.

"What are you thinking about love?" Blaine asked.

"You. It's just really nice to see a little bit of your childhood," Rachel replied, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>They stayed at Blaine's former apartment for a couple of hours until they decided that it was time to leave. Blaine talked to Mr. Roberts for a little while, promising him that he would visit again once he graduates and that he would bring him the coffee bun he loved so much from America.<p>

As Blaine had promised, they both went to the Eiffel Tower for dinner, as Blaine had a table reserved for them. Snow was falling lightly and there were only a few people up the tower since it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas love," I said, kissing Rachel. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Rachel whispered, kissing I back. "And I love you too. Very—" kiss "very," kiss, "much."

After looking at the scenery on top of the tower, they both decided that it was time to head back to the hotel, since their flight back to Italy would be tomorrow morning.

As I walked Rachel to her bedroom, they both stopped at the door.

"I..." Rachel whispered.

"Si?" he said in reply.

"Thank you for everything," Rachel said, kissing I.

"Thank _you_," he said, kissing Rachel's head. "I love you. Good night love."

"Good night, I love you too," Rachel replied, giving him a last kiss before going inside her room.


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N] **ok you can all murder me for uploading so late. I'm really sorry :( School has really been hectic lately, but I'm uploading two chapters. The other one is about 5k+ words long so I hope that makes up for everything. Here you go :D

* * *

><p>"Ok everybody let's do a head count! Check if your roommate is with you and if everyone is here! We don't want to leave anyone in Paris now!" Signore Gustav told them as he went around checking people's name in his clipboard.<p>

They were all outside the hotel waiting for their bus to the airport to arrive and everyone was feeling excited. They all enjoyed their trip to Paris but staying in a foreign place for Christmas made everyone feel a little homesick. Blaine and Rachel were waiting with everyone else and they were both holding hands, taking one last look at the area. From a distance, Rachel saw Nadia talking to Philippe.

"You'd think they'd actually keep in touch?" Rachel asked Blaine, pointing at the two.

"Well, Italy is not so far from Paris right? Maybe he'll come visit," Blaine said to Rachel, thinking about the two's future.

"Nadia likes him a lot. Did you know she slept at his place last night! I stayed up until 1am waiting for her until I gave up! She woke me up by her wild knocking this morning since she forgot her keys in our room," Rachel said, laughing. "Unbelievable girl."

"Wow. She really does like him doesn't she?" Blaine said sarcastically, earning a slap on the shoulder from Rachel.

After a few minutes, their bus finally arrived and everyone started to haul their bags inside. Upon seeing this, Nadia gave Philippe a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, and rushed towards them, looking rather sad at the moment.

"You seem sad Nadi. What's up?" Rachel said, looking at Nadia.

"Oh shut up Rach. You know exactly why I'm like this. I'm not gonna be able to see Philippe for about a month! But he did promise to stay in touch," Nadia said, smiling.

"You are so unbelievable," Rachel said, laughing at Nadia as she took a seat beside Blaine

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport after an hour. Everybody was in a state of rush as they entered the airport and checked-in their luggage. Rachel was feeling rather nervous again and Blaine did not forget her last fit at the airport back in Italy. He told Rachel to sit for awhile while he checked their bags in.<p>

"Hey love, are you ok? Do you feel sick again?" Blaine said, sitting beside Rachel and running his hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous right now," Rachel told him, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure I won't react the way I did in Italy. I'm just so glad you're here. I feel safe," she said, looking at Blaine's eyes.

"Of course I'm here. I'll hug you all throughout the flight," Blaine said, enveloping Rachel in his arms.

* * *

><p>"GROUND! Thank god!" Rachel said, happy that they were back in Italy. She really hated flying on planes, so being back on land was such a relief for her.<p>

"I cannot even imagine how you were when you flew to Italy from America love. How did you even survive?" Blaine asked, humoured by Rachel's reaction upon their arrival.

"My two dads had to accompany me. They knew I couldn't make it alone, so they were really relieved when they found out that I would be flying home with you," Rachel said, kissing Blaine on the cheeks.

* * *

><p>They drove for about an hour from the airport to Rachel's apartment, as Blaine decided to drop her off first before going to his own apartment. They were greeted by Aurelia, who was all smiles as she opened the gates to the apartment.<p>

"Tisero mio! Welcome back!" she said, giving Rachel a big hug. "How was the trip? I assume you did not need to have your dads with you? Given that you have Mr. Handsome over here," she said, winking at Rachel and looking at Blaine.

"Aurelia! It's so good to see you! And yes, they didn't need to come to France. I have my love here," Rachel said, holding Blaine's hands.

"Buongiorno Signorina, I'm just here to drop off Rachel. I will come by later after lunch. I just have to fix my things back in my apartment. I'll see you two, Aurelia, love," Blaine said, nodding towards Aurelia and kissing Rachel on the lips.

"See you in a bit," Rachel said, waving goodbye as Blaine drove off.

After lunch time, Rachel found herself sitting on the garden with Blaine. They were both feeding the fish in the pond and just hanging out, staring at each other every now and then. It was really nice to be back to their second home, and spending time with each other was just one of their favourite hobbies.

"Did you enjoy France love?" Blaine said, looking at Rachel after tossing a small piece of bread into the bond.

"Very. I love the parts where we were all alone," Rachel said, smiling.

"Yeah those were my favourite parts too," Blaine said, holding Rachel's hand and squeezing it.

"The part by the balcony during Christmas Eve was my most favourite of them all," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine. She knew that it had to be his too, so she just stared at him with a smile on her face. After a few seconds, Blaine stood up from his seat and gave Rachel a kiss. He was really glad that she appreciated everything he did for her, and seeing Rachel happy just like how she was right now was enough for him to know that she loved him.

After a few hours of sitting by the pond and talking about random things, they were interrupted by Aurelia, who just came home from the market.

"In celebration of the return of you two here in Italy and as a late Christmas celebration, I shall prepare a simple dinner for us three! All of the other tenants have gone home already. Blaine, you're staying for dinner!" Aurelia said, cheery.

"Oh my god I almost forgot! Aurelia we have a present for you! Wait let me just get it from my bag," Rachel said, standing up and rushing back to her room.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Blaine were left alone in the garden. Blaine decided that it was best for him to at least help Aurelia prepare the dinner, so he went over at the kitchen and started helping Aurelia clean the vegetables.<p>

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Signorina," Blaine said to her, giving her a small smile.

"You two are like my children tisero mio, of course I would love to have you invited for dinner," said Aurelia, smiling back at Blaine. "And I must thank you Blaine. You have made Rachel a very happy person. I've seen her through her ups and downs and from it all, I can definitely say that you are the main reason of her smiles each and every day. I am really happy that you got together," Aurelia said to him, now starting to chop the vegetables Blaine had just washed.

"Believe me Aurelia, I should be the one to thank her. And I can't thank you enough for being her mother here in Italia. If it weren't for you, she could not have stayed here and wandered on the street where we crashed into each other. Thank you Aurelia. Really," Blaine said to her.

"I love playing cupid tisero mio. Although I don't believe you needed any of my help. But you are welcome," Aurelia replied.

After a few minutes, Rachel arrived carrying a white paper bag with black vines surrounding it. Blaine recognized the paper bag and knew immediately what was inside.

"Merry Christmas Signorina! From both of us," Rachel said, motioning to herself and Blaine as she gave the bag to Aurelia.

"You two! You know, there really is no need to give me a gift! Grazie!" Aurelia said, hugging the two of them at once. She quickly opened the bag and was surprised to see a beautiful tan-colored beach hat with a sunflower on the side. She immediately tried it on and was smiling at them and giving them a pose.

"We figured that you would like to have something that would protect your skin from the sun during the summer. Do you like it?" Rachel said, looking worriedly at Aurelia.

"It is beautiful Rachel! Thank you you two!" Aurelia said, kissing them both on the cheek.

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes after seven when they were all able to finish cooking and serving the meals for dinner. They cooked pasta, pizza, and buffalo wings to add a little American flavour to their dinner.<p>

After an hour of chatting and laughing, Blaine took out the bottle of wine he bought on his way to the apartment and gave a toast to them all.

"To Aurelia, who has been a mother, a teacher, and a guardian. And to Rachel, who is my life, my love, and my everything," Blaine said, raising his glass towards the middle of the table. Blaine looked at Rachel for a long time. He really loved her. Her eyes, which sparkle at the simplest of gesture that he would give her. Her smile, which can make the darkest of his days light up like summer. Her voice, which sounds as if all the harmony in the world has been given to her that she could just make the flowers bloom. Everything about Rachel made Blaine happy, and being able to show her just that made him feel contented.

After a few minutes of nothing but chatting and eating, they were finally left with nothing on their plates. Signorina Aurelia was currently listening to the story of how Blaine gave Rachel the promise ring in the balcony during Christmas eve when she turned to Blaine for a question.

"So Blaine, when are you and Rachel flying back to Estati Uniti?" Aurelia asked Blaine as he was helping out in the cleaning of the table.

"On the 30th Aurelia, just the enough amount of time to adjust and reconnect with our families," Blaine said as he took the dishes to the sink.

"Oh I see. Well it has been quite a long time since the two of you went home. Will you be seeing each other there?" Aurelia asked him as she started wiping the table. Rachel was assigned to wash the dishes, but Blaine whispered to her that he would help her after he was finished with his task.

"Si. I will be driving over to Rachel's to meet her dads. And then we will be hanging out with both our friends. I'll be bringing my friends from Dalton and she'll be bringing her friends from McKinley and we'll have a small camping trip near the mountains in the state," Blaine said, smiling. He was really excited to introduce Rachel to his friends back in Dalton, and he was also excited to meet Rachel's friends from McKinley.

"Well that sounds like a fun trip. Now don't forget to watch out for wild animals! I want to be able to see you two back in Italy alive!" Aurelia said, pinching Blaine's cheeks. She really adored the couple, and she was really happy that it both worked out for the two of them.

"Don't worry Aurelia I won't let anything happen to any of us, especially Rachel," Blaine said, massaging his now sore cheeks.

"Do you want to take a walk after this or are you too tired?" Blaine asked Rachel as they were finishing the dishes.

"Where would we go today?" Rachel asked him, looking at his eyes.

"Well, I figured we should go visit Signor Dimitri. It's been a while since we saw him and it's still technically Christmas season, so I think we should go visit him. But if you're too tired then that's ok, there's always tomorrow," Blaine told Rachel, smiling at her.

"Yeah it HAS been a while since we saw him!" Rachel said, suddenly looking excited. "I'll just get my coat and we can head over to the fountain."

"Ok, I'll wait here," Blaine said, smiling as Rachel went to her room to get her coat.

* * *

><p>"Signore Dimitri! How are you?" Rachel said, all smiles as she waved at Signore Dimitri. It really has been a while since they visited the man, primarily because of all the schoolwork plus their trip to Paris, so it was really nice to catch up with him again. As they approached the old man, he stood up and greeted them both with a huge hug.<p>

"Ah my favourite couple," Signore Dimitri said as they parted from the hug. "How are you two? Doing great I assume?" he said to them, giving them a toothy grin.

"We're great Signore, we just got back in Italy from Paris," Blaine answered him, smiling at the old man.

"Paris! Well you must have had a grand time! Now what can I do for you love birds? Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked them, picking up his guitar from it's case.

Rachel smiled at the old man. She was reminiscing on the night Blaine took him to an apology date, and how in-love she felt as Blaine danced with him under the moonlight. This place was really special, and she was happy that one of the people who witnessed that moment was now here with them.

"Actually I was thinking if you would like to grab a coffee at the cafe with us. It's freezing here anyway," Blaine asked him.

"Well I would love that! Let me just pack my guitar and we can get going," Signore Dimitri told them as he started putting his guitar back in it's case.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Rachel recognized the route that they had just taken. This was the street leading to the cafe where she and Blaine had their first "date". Rachel was feeling happy at the moment because of all the memories that were flooding back to her that she gave the hand that was entwined with her a tight squeeze. Blaine on the other hand, who was talking merrily to Signore Dimitri, turned to Rachel and kissed her forehead. He knew exactly what she was thinking, for he was thinking of the same thing.<p>

The coffee with Signore Dimitri was rather interesting. Rachel was shown an insight to waht Signore Dimitri was before he became a street performer. It turns out that he too used to go to the university both she and Blaine went to, but because of financial problems, he was forced to drop out from the music program. She now understood how Blaine and Signore Dimitri gets along so well. It is not only because both of them played the guitars, but because Signore Dimitri went through the tough times that Blaine was currently experiencing in his studies. Rachel spent most of the time in the cafe listening to the two men converse but she never felt out of place. Every once in a while Blaine would look at her and smile at her, or would gave her hand a small squeeze from under the table, or run his hands through her arm. He always made her feel important.

"Good bye Signore Dimitri!" Rachel said to him as she kissed him in the cheek. "We'll try to visit you more often after the winter break," she said, smiling.

"Good bye you two! Do visit me ok? And thank you for the coffee. I'll see you around!" he waved at them as he started walking towards the fountain.

* * *

><p>And so Blaine and Rachel were left alone in a spot outside the cafe, looking at Signore Dimitri as he made his way back to his spot.<p>

"We should probably call it a night," Blaine whispered, knowing that Rachel was still probably tired from the trip from Paris to Italy. Plus they haven't really had a good night's sleep in the longest of time, so now that they were in a proper break, they should probably start taking advantage of all the sleeping time they could afford.

Rachel yawned as she nodded to Blaine's statement. She was starting to feel rather tired from the hectic day they had, and she felt that hugging her pillows might just do the trick. So they started walking towards Rachel's apartment, Blaine humming as they walked.

"It's like a trip back down the memory lane," Rachel said to Blaine, resting her head on the shoulder as they walked.

"I know. Wasn't it great though?" Blaine replied, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"I had a great time," Rachel said, smiling. "Thank you," Rachel said to him as they stopped in front of the gates of the apartment.

"I love you," Blaine said, kissing Rachel on the lips. He missed the flesh that was hers. It always made him feel warm inside, and as of the moment, a kiss was just enough for him. No physical contact of some sort. Not yet. He respected Rachel's boundaries, and he also adored her for those boundaries.

"I love you more," Rachel said, reciprocating the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said as he kissed Rachel again, this time as a good bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N]** Hi! Thank you to everyone who actually gave me reviews. I couldn't help but smile as I read all of them, so thank you we're gonna fast forward to the 30th of December since it is the day they go back to the US. On with the reading!

I feel like I had to make it up to all of you since it's been so long since I've written, so here's 5k+ words :D yey :D

I don't own any of the characters from Glee

* * *

><p>"Oh god we're going to ride an airplane again today," Rachel whispered to herself as she lay on her bed in her apartment. It was the 30th of December, the day of their flight back to America. The fact that she was going home for the New Years excited her, but the other miserable fact that she had to ride an airplane again for 14 or so hours just blew all of her excitement out of the window. Good thing she had Blaine with her this time. It was one of the things she was happy to have as of the moment. As she stood up to sit on the edge of her bed, she suddenly heard her phone buzz on her bedside table.<p>

_Good morning love :] Don't worry too much about our flight today okay? I'll hold your hand the whole flight [: See you in a few... ~B_

Rachel smiled as she read the text. Even if they were blocks away from each other, Blaine still knew exactly how she felt. Although she suspected that it was primarily because of the numerous panic attacks she had exhibited when they were about to go on a flight, but still, it felt good to know that Blaine really cared. As she went out of her room to fix herself a cup of coffee, she was greeted by the ever so cheerful Signorina Aurelia, who was currently watering the plants in her garden.

* * *

><p>"Buongiorno tisero mio, did you have a good night's sleep?" she said as she removed some of the weeds that were growing in her pot of flowers.<p>

"Buongiorno Signorina Aurelia, yes I had a good night's sleep thank you for asking. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Rachel asked her as she started putting coffee in her mug from the coffee maker. She was really going to miss this place even if she would only be gone for 2 weeks. She had been so accustomed to seeing Signorina Aurelia's garden every morning that she knew it would feel odd to wake up and see a corridor once she gets back home in Ohio. Rachel was still deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Aurelia as she sat on the stool at the counter of the kitchen. She was giving her on of her grandmother smiles and Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"What is it Signorina? You're making me conscious," Rachel said, still smiling at the old lady.

"I will miss you over the 2 weeks tisero mio," Signorina Aurelia told her, still smiling.

"Aaw Aurelia I'm gonna miss you too!" Rachel said, suddenly running up to the other side of the counter towards Signorina Aurelia and giving her a hug. She had played such a huge role in her life here in Italy that leaving for just 2 weeks felt like she was leaving Italy for good.

They were both laughing at their little emotional moment as both Rachel and Aurelia parted from the hug. Rachel continued to make her coffee and decided to also make one for Aurelia. They both decided to drink them in the table near the pond.

"So tisero mio, how are you and Blaine?" Aurelia asked Rachel as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We're great Signorina. Blaine is the most wonderful person I have ever met and he makes me feel loved every single day," Rachel replied to her, smiling as she stared at her coffee cup. She really loved Blaine, and thinking about him was enough to make her smile.

"He really is a gentleman isn't he? Well, I'm really happy that it worked out for both of you. I told you he was something," Aurelia said to her, winking. Rachel remembered all those times that Signorina Aurelia told her how Blaine would be her perfect match and how in the end, they would both be together. During those days, Rachel would simply nod or laugh at her because during those days, she was either busy being heartbroken with Blaine, or she was with Alex.

* * *

><p>Rachel was just finishing packing all of her clothes and gifts when Blaine knocked on her door. He was wearing simple jeans, a shirt, and a jacket was hanging on his arm. He was also wearing a pair of shades, which was kind of funny since it was winter and the sun was clearly not as bright as it is during the summer.<p>

"Sunny outside Blaine?" Rachel asked him teasingly. Blaine laughed at the sarcastic remark and approached Rachel, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I just thought I'd dress up. What with being with a beautiful woman like you Signora, I have to put my best look forward!" Blaine said to her, winking. He had a habit of wooing Rachel with his words, and seeing a hint of blush on Rachel's cheeks was enough to let him know that he had, again, succeeded.

"Stop it," Rachel whispered, feeling heat on her cheeks as she felt herself blush. Blaine was really good at this, and it would take Rachel years and years of practice before she would be able to be as good as he was.

"I'm just kidding," Blaine said, sitting on Rachel's bed, watching her brush her hair as she was preparing to leave. "But of course, not about the part where you are a beautiful woman. You know I'm not lying about that," Blaine whispered on Rachel's ear. Rachel gave him a sweet smile as a response. This was really something they both enjoyed as a couple. Just joking around each other and being _comfortable._

"We should probably leave by now love. We have to be there at least an hour before the flight plus we have to get our bags checked in," Blaine said, standing up and picking the magazine lying on Rachel's table.

"Wait I'll just put this on then I'm done," Rachel said, putting on her lip balm and picking up her bag.

Soon, all of their bags were loaded on the trunk of the taxi cab and they were saying their goodbyes to Signorina Aurelia.

"You take care now you two! I will miss you both," Aurelia said, giving them both a very tight hug.

"We'll miss you too Signorina! You take care of yourself too ok!" Rachel said, giving Aurelia a tight squeeze. And they both rode the taxi and went to the airport.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, Rachel was not feeling nervous. Both Blaine and she were sitting on the bench at the airport and Blaine was holding her hand, clearly nervous for his girlfriend. They had been sitting for about an hour now and there was only 15 minutes left before they board the plane.<p>

"Are you ok love?" Blaine asked her, looking at her with a worried look. Rachel felt bad for making Blaine worry. She knew how terrible her panic attack was the first time they rode a plane together, and now she felt as if Blaine was waiting for her to explode like a ticking time bomb.

She leaned in to give Blaine a long kiss in the cheek, and smiled as she looked at him. Blaine was a little surprised at her gesture, so he looked at her with questioning eyebrows.

"I'm feeling great," Rachel said to him, explaining. "It's really weird, I don't even feel anywhere enar nervous right now."

"Well that's good news," Blaine said to her, kissing her on her forehead.

The announcement for their boarding came after 15 minutes and soon enough, the passengers went piling up at the entrance of the door.

"America here we come!" Blaine whispered to her and they both shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>The whole flight was quite tiring. Rachel did not get any panic attacks and most of the time they were in the plane were spent with them watching a movie, napping, talking, humming, and just sitting together and looking at the clouds. When they were about to land, Rachel suddenly felt nervous, so she gripped Blaine's hand really tight.<p>

"Rachel?" Blaine said to her, the worried look on his face was back.

"I just hate landings. That feeling in your stomach as the plane drops is not really my best friend," Rachel said to him, looking at the back of the chair in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you all throughout," Blaine said to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

They landed at the airport at 9pm and everyone was chatting as they got off the airplane. After getting their bags from the conveyor belt, both Blaine and Rachel walked out of the airport and went looking for their parents. Rachel's weren't so hard to find.

* * *

><p>From afar, two men could be seen holding a huge sign with the words "Welcome back Rachel!" in bold pink letters written on it. Blaine was so happy to finally see Rachel's dads. Now he knew where Rachel got her admiration for the color pink.<p>

"DADS!" Rachel said, running towards her dads, completely forgetting all of the bags she was carrying at the minute. She was met by the two men and they picked her up in a hug and started twirling her around.

"Rachel! We missed you so much baby!" one of them said, smiling, laughing, and crying as he placed Rachel down.

"Oh I missed you too! How are you! Oh my god it's been such a long time!" Rachel said, wiping a tear from the side of her eye. She really missed her two dads and she was really happy to finally be back with them.

"Oh we're ok, and we're terribly sorry we missed your performance in Paris! We'll catch up at home ok? Where are your bags? We've parked near the entrance so we won't have to worry with the luggage," he said to her, looking at both sides of Rachel to find her bags.

"Oh my god I almost forgot! Blaine!" Rachel said to Blaine, motioning him to come near her. Blaine in a instant, felt very nervous. This was the first time he was going to meet Rachel's parents, and he wasn't so sure if he looked good for the moment. He had been sitting on a plane for 14 hours anyway, so he highly doubted that he looked anywhere from being decent.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Sirs," Blaine said, giving both the men a nod. He was not sure if he should initiate a handshake, so he went for the simple nod instead. "My name is Blaine Anderson. It's so nice to meet you," he said to them, smiling. What happened next came as a surprise to Blaine. Instead of giving him a handshake or a pat on the back, both Rachel's dads went and gave him a huge, bone-crushing hug. Blaine's eyes bulged from the surprise and soon enough, he was finding it hard to breath.<p>

"Honey you'll kill him, enough with the hug!" One of Rachel's dads said.

"Oh shut up! We are in the presence of the man who saved our daughter AND took care of our daughter back in Italy. He seriously deserves a hug. Hi I'm Hiram Berry! This is my husband Leroy, we're both Rachel's dads and it is so nice to finally meet you Blaine Anderson! Rachel has told us a lot of things about you!" Hiram said to him, giving him a huge smile.

Rachel was watching the three talking from a distance. She was really happy that they were all getting along pretty well. After quite a few chats both Rachel's dads decided to bring her bags to the car. Rachel told them that she would stay for a little time since Blaine's parents weren't here yet so she was going to wait for them with him.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Rachel said to Blaine, kissing him on the lips. They were finally alone and they were walking at the airport, looking at the crowd for Blaine's parents.<p>

"I know! I was so surprised that they welcomed me so wholeheartedly! It was amazing!" Blaine said to Rachel, laughing. He was really happy that Rachel's dads accepted him immediately.

"I told you they were nice! There was no need to worry at all," Rachel said to him, smiling.

"BLAINE! Blaine Anderson!"

As they both turned towards the sound of the voice, they were both met by a tall man with hazel brown eyes and a woman with curly hair. They were both smiling at Blaine, and Blaine ran up towards them to give them both a hug.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you!" Blaine said to them, hugging the two tightly.<p>

The three were both hugging for quite some time. Rachel knew that it was needed because before Blaine flew for Italy, both his parents were not so happy of his choice, but now, they were nothing but accepting and supportive, and she was happy to know that Blaine was fully supported by his parents.

"It's so good to see you son! How was your flight?" Mr. Anderson asked Blaine while ruffling his curly hair. Even from a far, you could tell that the man loved his son deeply. And it was really adorable to see him ruffle his son's locks into a messy state.

"It was smooth. Not much turbulence whatsoever," Blaine said to him, trying to fix his hair as soon as his dad stopped ruffling it.

"Well that's good, at least you were a little comfortable for the whole trip. And who is that beautiful girl standing behind you?" he asked, suddenly looking at Rachel.

* * *

><p>This time, it was Rachel who felt really nervous. She was going to meet both Blaine's parents, and from the stories she had heard from Blaine, the two of them can be very stern at times. She felt Blaine holding her hand and pulling her towards his parents. Rachel found her legs to be unable to work properly, so she was mainly dragged towards them.<p>

"Mom, dad, this is Rachel Berry, the woman I was telling you about," Blaine said to them, presenting Rachel proudly.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Anderson," Rachel said to them, smiling. She was really not confident about this, but hopefully they will welcome her as warmly as his two dads welcomed Blaine, without the bone-crushing hug of course.

It was Blaine's mom who moved towards Rachel first. She gave her a light hug and a cheek-to-cheek kiss.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Rachel. Blaine has told us so much about you," Mr. Anderson said to her, shaking her hand and smiling at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson," Rachel said to them, both giving them a weak smile.

The Anderson's and Rachel walked together towards the parking lot. Blaine told his parents that he will just take Rachel to his dads' car before they take their drive home. Both of them were walking hand in hand as they went to where Rachel's dads were parked.

* * *

><p>"That went better than I expected," Rachel said to him, squeezing Blaine's hand as they walked. She was really relieved that Blaine's parents did not give her the 'look', given that she also came from the arts field. As a matter of fact, she kind of felt accepted by the couple, but of course, it was still too soon to tell.<p>

"I'm not surprised at all. You're not difficult to like, love," Blaine said to Rachel, looking at her and giving her a smile.

"Blaine..." Rachel said, smiling as she continued to walk. She was really going to miss her boyfriend, and if only Westerville was near Lima, she would definitely ask him to spend the day with her in her house.

"So when will you be coming over?" Rachel asked him, hoping that it would be soon.

"I was thinking maybe you could come to my house first. My parents wanted to have a dinner with you so I figured we should probably have it before the New Years. What do you say? I'll come by and pick you up and I'll drive you back home," Blaine said to Rachel, looking a little worried.

Rachel stopped walking and stayed silent for a little while. Everything was going so fast in terms of her meeting Blaine's parents that she did not know how things would progress from then on. Of course Blaine's parents wanted to know more about their son's girlfriend, but Rachel was not so sure if she was anywhere near the stated of impressing them, given that they were both very successful in their own respective fields.

"Love? Please speak, I'm getting worried out here. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I can just tell them that you are busy at something that's why you can't co—" Blaine was cut short by Rachel finger in his lips. She was smiling at him, and Blaine felt relieved.

"How about tomorrow? 7pm? Of course I don't really know what to prepare for but I'm hoping you'll be there to guide me?" Rachel asked him, smiling.

"That would be perfect," Blaine said, kissing Rachel on the cheek. "Oh and don't worry too much about impressions. I love you and that's all that matters. I wouldn't care if you wore nothing but sweatpants and a shirt, as long as you're there, I'll be happy," Blaine said to her smiling.

As they reached Rachel's dads, they both saw them sitting beside each other, talking. As her dad's noticed the two of them, they both smiled first at Rachel, and then at Blaine.

"Ready to go baby girl?" one of Rachel's dads asked her, smiling.

"Yep, just a sec," and Rachel turned to Blaine, kissing him full on the lips. The two of them kissed for about more than a minute and they would not have stopped if it weren't for the clearing of the throat one of Rachel's dads did. As they parted, Rachel let out a giggle and smiled at Blaine.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna miss you love," Rachel whispered to him, looking into his eyes.

"I'll see you. Don't worry, I'll text you every minute and every hour, and I'll call you before you go to bed," Blaine said to Rachel, smiling. "I love you"

"I love you more," and Rachel gave Blaine one last kiss before she went inside their car. Blaine waited for the three to become out of his sight before he returned to where his parents were parked and they too went home.

* * *

><p>"So son, Rachel seems like a charming lady," Blaine's mom said to him. They were still in the car on their way to Westerville, and they still had about an hour long of driving.<p>

"She is mom. She's really special," Blaine said to them, smiling. He was really happy that both his parents did not react the way they usually did when they met his former girlfriends who were usually musically oriented. Their treatment to Rachel was really different.

"How did you two meet son?" it was Blaine's dad who asked him this time.

"Uhm, I crashed into her while I was riding my back to school," Blaine answered, feeling a little embarrassed. It was completely out of their home-grown values to be reckless, and him crashing into Rachel with his bike just because he was daydreaming while riding it was clearly a sign of that.

"Crashed? What do you mean you crashed? Meaning you ran over her with your bike?" Blaine's father asked him, a shocked tone could be clearly heard from his voice.

"Well technically I didn't run her over, but yes dad, I crashed, meaning hit her with my bike. It was really embarrassing but she was really cool about it. My head was not exactly where it was supposed to be that moment and well, yeah I'm lucky that happened to me," Blaine said, trying to lift the mood of the situation. "I mean, not that I'm thankful I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Just happy that I met her that day," Blaine said quickly, nervous that his dad was going to take his insight the wrong way.

"Well thankfully you weren't riding your motorcycle when you ran her over," Blaine's dad said to him, smiling a little.

"Honey did Rachel agree to the dinner we offered? I was hoping to talk to her for a longer time since our talk earlier was quite rushed," Blaine's mom asked him, looking at him from the front.

"Oh, yeah about that, she actually did mom. I told her that we would have the dinner tomorrow. Would that be ok?" Blaine asked them. He completely forgot about asking his parents about when the dinner would be happening so he just told Rachel that it would be tomorrow. Hopefully his parents would agree and they will not have to re-schedule.

"Tomorrow night sounds fine darling. I'll tell the chef about it later when we get home," his mom replied.

* * *

><p>As the gates opened to the Anderson manor, Blaine was excited to see the familiar place. The whole grounds were surrounded by snow and the trees lay bare, but it was still a sight to see. From afar, he could see the posts of the house covered with Christmas decorations of ribbons and Christmas balls. He could also make out the Christmas lights, which were still turned off at the moment. The door to the house was also decorated, which gave the whole place a warm feel. As he stepped out of the car, he was greeted by a familiar face, which smiled at him.<p>

"Nathan!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging the butler tightly.

"Good afternoon Master Blaine, welcome home," Nathan said to him, surprised but very used to the boy's treatment towards him.

Blaine was unlike any of the rich boys around the town. He was kind, forgiving, jolly, friendly, and very down to earth. He sometimes thought if Blaine was actually the son of a billionaire, because the way he treats his servants was very much unlikely of him. As he took Blaine's bags from the trunk of the car, he found Blaine picking up some of his own and carrying them inside.

"Thank you Master Blaine," Nathan said to him.

"I told you a million times Nathan, just call me Blaine!" Blaine said to him. He was really annoyed at the term "Master" for he feels as if it should only be spoken by a slave.

"It is my duty to serve you and therefore I have to call you said title. Please do not push me sir, for I will not budge," Nathan said to him firmly, and Blaine knew his argument had failed.

The inside of their home was very much unlike the cold outside. It was warm and handles of the grand staircase were also filled with decorations of green, red, and gold. The drapes of all the windows have been changed to classic gold and red, and at the living room, the fireplace was lit, which gave the whole area a hint of yellow.

"Welcome home darling," Blaine's mom said to him, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of wandering around and visiting his favourite place, which is the music room, Blaine decided that it was time for him to visit his room, which had been unoccupied for years now. Back in high school, he was only able to go home during the summer because he mostly stayed at the dormitory back at Dalton, and now he is studying in Italy, so basically the room has been empty for years.<p>

As he opened the doors to his room, he was greeted by a familiar scent, which was only present in the four plus corners of his room. As he entered the room, he found that the beddings have been changed and the whole place has been cleaned. Of course, some of his own personal decorations were still there, including the vinyl which he hung artistically on the walls, and the framed fencing poses, which he got from his mentor back at Dalton when he used to play fencing. From the corner of his room, he found his old guitar, which was still in its stand. As he approached the couch situated at the foot of his four poster bed, he found that his mom had placed a jar of gum balls at the coffee table, which she always did because she knew how much he loved them, even if it meant that the trips to the dentist would have to be more frequent than necessary. He popped on gum ball into his mouth as he sat at the couch and looked at his room. God he really missed this place. It was where he learned to play the guitar, where he wrote his first song, where he cried when he had his heart broken for the first time, and where spent his free days, just relaxing and doing nothing. This was his safe place, and Blaine was happy to be back.

After a few minutes of lounging and chewing his gum, Blaine decided to give Rachel a call. He quickly got up and returned to the couch as soon as he got his phone, and dialled Rachel's number. It took only a few rings before Rachel picked up. It sounded as if Rachel was having some kind of dinner date with a pack of people, given the noise from the other line.

"Blaine? Hi love!" Rachel said to him, giggling. It seems as if she was having a great time, and Blaine was hesitant on whether he should just call her back or not.

"Hi Rach! Are you busy? Is this a bad time?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"No! I miss you! My friends are here! My dads told them I would be back so they kind of prepared a welcome back party for me!" Rachel said to him.

"I miss you more! Well, I guess I should just call you back later. You go have fun ok love?" Blaine said to her, smiling because he knew Rachel was having a great time.

"I'll call you later ok? I love you more! Bye!" and Rachel hung up. At least Blaine would be able to have a nap, which was exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>_

"Who was that?" asked Kurt as Rachel placed her phone back in her bag. All of them were in the lunch party. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Artie, and even her ex boyfriend, Finn, were all present, and everyone was having such a great time catching up.

"Blaine, my boyfriend," Rachel said to him, smiling.

"Oh he's here too! Wow we should meet him!" Kurt said to her, suddenly looking excited.

"From what I've heard, he's the little knight in shining armour," Quinn said to them, giving Rachel a knowing look as she took a sip of spiked juice from her cup.

"How so?" Kurt asked them both. He had been studying theatre in New York which meant that he was not updated in the happenings around his friends.

"Well, he saved me from getting...well, from getting raped by my...uhm..." Rachel trailed off. The event with Alex was still a sore spot in her life, and she was not really fond of telling the story to other people. "...by my then boyfriend," Rachel said in a whisper, and Kurt's face was filled with fear and surprise.

"OH GOD RACHEL," Kurt said to her, his mouth almost a perfect "o." "You almost got raped! By your then BOYFRIEND? OH MY GOD how?" Kurt said to her, really shocked.

"It was our first anniversary and he kept asking me about doing it with him for quite some time and I just kept on refusing. Then that night, he had a little too much to drink and he lost control, so he dragged me towards an alley and he...he almost raped me," Rachel said, looking forlorn at the moment.

Kurt suddenly gave Rachel a huge hug. He did not know that that happened to his very best friend, and not being there to help her made him feel bad about himself.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, if I was only there," Kurt said to her while hugging her.

"Don't be, really, you had no control over the events. Besides, if Alex didn't do that to me, then maybe Blaine and I wouldn't be together right now, not that I'm thankful of me almost getting raped and Blaine almost being killed," Rachel said to them, giving them a smile.

"Well, at least there's that," Kurt smiled at her. He was really happy for Rachel, since he knew how hurt she had been when she and Finn broke up back in high school. "I really think we should meet him though," Kurt insisted, looking at Rachel hopefully.

"Well, we were planning on having a camping trip with you guys together with his classmates back at Dalton. He even offered his rest house for us to stay in so it's not exactly a camping trip. What do you guys think?" Rachel looked at all of them. The whole group suddenly started buzzing, clearly excited about the whole idea of a "camping" trip. Plus the fact that Blaine had a rest house really intrigued all of them. It was Mercedes who spoke for the whole group.

"Girl we are DEFINITELY going to that trip! We might meet some cute Dalton boys there!" Mercedes exclaimed, giggling at the thought of meeting new Dalton boys.

And so it was set. All of them were a go for the trip, and Rachel couldn't wait to tell Blaine as soon as the party ended. The music in the basement of Rachel's home was on full blast and everyone was having a great time. They were all laughing and dancing and singing until 12 midnight and everyone called that it was time to head back home.

* * *

><p>Soon the group dispersed, and Rachel found herself sitting in her old bed, suddenly feeling happy that she was back in all the pinkness. It sure felt great to be back home, back in her old room, and back to seeing her two great dads. As she lay down on her bed, she suddenly remembered about her promise to call Blaine. She quickly stood up and went towards her study table where she placed her phone after receiving a call from Blaine earlier. After a few rings, she was greeted by a rather sleepy-sounding Blaine.<p>

"Mmm...hello?" Blaine said. It was evident that he had been awoken by her call.

"Blaine? I'm sorry, were you sleeping? I can just call you tomorrow," Rachel said to him, waiting for his response.

"Rach? Oh no! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Blaine said, quickly sounding wide awake. From the other line, Rachel could hear a rustling of sheets and she let out a giggle. She knew that he was either sitting up from his bed, or completely standing up to prevent himself from falling asleep.

"Come sta tisero mio?" Blaine asked her, a smile apparent on his voice.

"Sto bene," Rachel said to him, smiling. She missed hearing his voice. She already had a habit of hearing Blaine's voice in the morning back in Italy, since they had their morning coffee ritual. "You? How are you? I miss you," Rachel said to him.

"Well, I've been sleeping since I got home so I haven't been able to roam around the house yet. And I'm ok. I miss you more love. I wish Lima was near Westerville so I could just drive by and take you out every night," Blaine said to her in all honesty. The distance really sucked for both of them, but they would have to just deal with it for the meantime.

"I feel the same. Anyway, I have good news!" Rachel said to her, remembering one part of her reason why she called Blaine this late. "My friends have agreed to go to your rest house, so the camping trip is on!" Rachel said to him excitedly.

"Wow that's great! The Warblers have also agreed to go so I guess it's a date then! The day after tomorrow and we'll be off camping!" Blaine said to her, excited."Oh and Rachel, before I forget, the dinner is still a go for tomorrow."

Rachel felt a lump on her throat. She was really nervous about being in the same room, and worse, table, with Blaine's parents. She knew how hard they were to him when he said no to continue the Anderson business, but now, well, they accepted it and were quite supportive. But still, she couldn't help herself from getting nervous.

"Uhm, yeah of course," Rachel said to Blaine, the nervousness not at all gone.

"I'll pick you up at 6," Blaine said to her, smiling to himself. He knew how nervous Rachel was about the whole "meet-the-parents" thing, so he was happy when Rachel did not back out on the plan.

The couple talked on the phone for almost 2 hours, talking about how they missed home and how they missed their friends, and then about how they missed each other and their plans for the camping trip. By 2am both of them decided that they should probably hit the sheets, so they both bid each other god nights and I love you-s before they both hanged up and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Footnote:<p>

"Come sta" = how are you

"Sto bene" = I'm ok

"Tisero Mio" = my dear

there you go! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N]** It's my vacation yey!

I am so sorry for the terribly late and unbelievably plain uploads. I've found myself getting very busy w/ all the Yuletide rush and stuff. So here. I'm trying to write as much as I can and hopefully I'll get this story done soon. I'm trying to thing of a part two, but I won't be saying anything about it ;) I guess everyone will figure out by the end of the story. Thank you everyone!

Oh and BTW, both Blaine and Rachel are now in their 2nd year as college students, and since Blaine is on a pretty advanced level, it won't be taking him 8+ years to graduate from music [:

_I don't own anything from Glee_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around his room as he lay on his bed. It was still pretty early in the morning, and snow was falling lightly outside. From his bedroom window, he could see the whole garden covered in white snow. He really felt the season, and what made it better was that Rachel was coming over tonight for the dinner party his parents have arranged for his homecoming, and for them to formally meet Rachel, since the meeting on the airport was nothing close to what formal was to the Andersons.<p>

As he shuffled on his bed to try and reach his phone which he placed in his bedside table after the call with Rachel, he suddenly heard a soft knock in his door.

"Come in," Blaine said, his voice still raspy from sleep. As the door opened, his mother slowly came in.

"Good morning Blaine," his mother said as she sat at the foot of Blaine's bed.

"G'morning mom," Blaine answered, yawning.

"Well, your father and I have been wondering. Since it is New Years Eve and Rachel will be coming over tonight, we thought that it would be terrible for her to not spend the occasion without her dads, so we both though that maybe you could ask Rachel if her parents would like to come over for dinner too? It would be delightful for them to be here. Sort of a formal meeting for both sides."

Blaine was looking at his mom with a smile. He loved the idea of having the whole Berry family in their house. Plus it most definitely was a great idea to have both their parents meet each other formally.

"Yeah mom! Yes that would be great! I'll call Rach right away!" Blaine said, suddenly sitting up from his bed and reaching for his phone.

"Oh, and dear," Blaine's mom said, signalling his son to pause his dialling. "Do remember, you should probably pick the Berry's up later. We have assigned the car and the driver that will take you to their residence. He will be waiting for you in front of the house at exactly 5:30pm. And don't be late dear. You know how far Lima is from Westerville," his mom said to him, giving him a light pat on the shoulders.

"Yes mom, thank you," Blaine said to his mom, standing up and giving his mom a quick hug.

* * *

><p>"Rach! Good morning!" Blaine nearly shouted to Rachel because of his excitement. He could not wait to tell Rachel his parent's proposals. Hopefully both of her dads would not mind celebrating the New Years Eve way from their home.<p>

"Blaine? Hi good morning! You're up early today," Rachel said. It was evident in her voice that she too had just woken up.

"Yeah I couldn't wait for later. Love, well my parents were wondering if your dads would like to accompany us for dinner. I mean, they thought that they would hate it if you wouldn't be home to celebrate with them so they thought that maybe they would like to celebrate it in our house instead!" Blaine said to Rachel, sounding pretty excited.

"Oh wow Blaine, I don't know what to say! It's like your parents have mind-reading skills or something! Of course they would love to come! They've been nagging me for the whole night because I wouldn't be home, so I think they would agree to that," Rachel said to Blaine, suddenly getting excited.

"Great! I'll pick you guys later at around 6 ok? I'll see you later love!" Blaine said to her.

* * *

><p>And so it was set and Blaine was excited to have the Berry's over for dinner. He was actually pretty excited about seeing Rachel later today, since this is practically the longest they haven't been able to see each other in about almost a year. As soon as he placed his phone on his bedside table, he quickly got up and went to the dining room for breakfast. There he found both his parents having a little chat.<p>

"Good morning Dad, Mom," Blaine said to them, giving them both a small nod as he entered the dining room. It still looked the same with it's long mahogany table in the centre and the chairs shiny. The only difference was the Christmas decorations of red and gold placed in the middle of the table for added warmth.

"Good morning son, have a seat and join us," his father said to him, giving him a smile and ushering their butler Nathan to bring Blaine so breakfast.

"So honey, what did Rachel say about his parents coming over tonight?" Blaine's mom asked him, smiling.

"She said that they would most probably agree to it. It turns out that they've been nagging her about not being home for the New Years, so she strongly thinks that they will be joining us for later," Blaine sais to her while taking a bite from his toast.

"Well that's great! You better put your best suit on then if the parents are coming over dear," she said to him, giving him a wink.

"Yes mom, will do," Blaine said to her, sounding like a child who has just been told to do his chores.

* * *

><p>At 5pm Blaine found himself in his room looking at all his semi-formal clothes. It has been quite a while since he had been to his parent's formal dinners, and come to think of it, he never really wore anything formal to <em>those <em>dinners. But this one is special, so he has to dress up.

"Ugh this is complicated," Blaine said to himself. After 5 minutes of staring into his closet, he decided to call Nathan for guidance.

"Nathan?" Blaine said, holding the cord of the phone in his fingers. "Can you come up and help me choose what to wear? I am helpless here," Blaine said to him, frustrated.

"Yes of course Master Blaine, I will be there in a minute," Nathan answered to him. True to his words, Nathan knocked on Blaine's door a minute later and Blaine rushed to the door to let him in.

"What seems to bother you Master Blaine? All of your suits fit you perfectly," Nathan said to him, slowly scanning through all the clothes he had hanged outside his cabinet.

"Yeah but I want to look presentable. Like, I don't know...worthy of my girlfriend?" Blaine said to him, sitting in the middle of his walk-in closet.

"Well, what will Ms. Berry be wearing? Maybe we could match both your clothes?" Nathan said intelligently, standing beside one of his closet and looking at him.

Blaine suddenly looked up to him and laughed. "Of course! I didn't think of that!" he said to him, quickly picking his phone from the table.

* * *

><p><em>*ring*<em>

"Blaine?" Rachel said to him, her voice sounded quizzical.

"Hi Love! Hey, can I ask what you'll be wearing today? At least the color," Blaine said to her, a little anxious.

"No. Blaine you'll see it when you see it!" Rachel said to him, letting out a little giggle.

"Wha-huh?" Blaine said to her, sounding surprised. So much for his plan on pairing both of their clothes.

"I said, you'll see it when you see it! Now I need to go get ready! I'll see you later!" Rachel said to him, and she hung up.

* * *

><p>Blaine was dumbfounded at the very unproductive conversation he and Rachel just had. Nathan was still looking at him with a puzzled look on his face, and Blaine still did not say anything.<p>

"I'm guessing Master Blaine that she said 'it will be a surprise'?" Nathan said to him slowly, and Blaine nodded in reply.

"Hmm, interesting...Well, if all else fails, the best thing we could do is go for black," Nathan said to him, holding up his black suit and a black neck tie. "We could change the tie later to match Ms. Berry's outfit. I'm sure it will work out," Nathan said to him expertly.

"Black it is," Blaine said to him, and he stood up to change.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys think?" Rachel said to her dads, twirling in front of them. She had a strapless teal-coloured knee-length dress on with a black ribbon laced beneath her chest, and she was wearing 4-inch black pumps. Her hair was not tied but was set with light curls at the bottom.<p>

"You look beautiful honey!" one of her dads exclaimed, handing her the black lace bolero while the other took a picture of her.

"What time will Blaine be here love?" one of her dads, Leroy asked her.

"Around 7 dad. Westerville is a little far from Lima," Rachel said to him while she put on her bolero.

"Well then that gives us more time to prepare. Darling please grab the wine bottle we bought for the Andersons," Leroy said to his husband as he check his suit for the last time.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Blaine arrived at the Berry's doorstep. Nathan accompanied him and now, well, he just felt very nervous. From inside, he could hear the household laughing at something, and Blaine felt that it was time to interrupt them. After knocking three times, Blaine moved back to the doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door.<p>

It was Rachel who peered at the door. Upon seeing Blaine, Rachel suddenly opened the door fully and ran to him, flinging her arms around him and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Mmmmm hi," Blaine said to her, pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"Hi," Rachel said, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, still not letting go of Rachel.

"Beyond ready. I'll go tell my dads," Rachel said, letting go of Blaine and rushing inside, calling her dads along the way.

After a few minutes, all of the Berrys plus Blaine and Nathan were inside the Anderson's car and were chatting.

* * *

><p>"Uhm, wow Blaine, your parents were too king to have us invited too," Rachel's dad, Hiram, said to Blaine, still in awe of the fact that Blaine's parents has instructed that they be picked up with one of their own limousines.<p>

"Oh...well, my parents just thought that it would be rude to steal Rachel away from you on this occasion when she's been away from the both of you for almost a year. Plus they wanted to get to know each other. It's really not that much," Blaine said to them smiling.

"I guess the kindness runs in the blood?" Rachel whispered to him, slightly teasing.

"I guess it does," Blaine whispered back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After an hour worth of drive, they have finally arrived at Westerville and soon enough, they were already turning to the curve towards the Anderson manor. From the windows of the limo, Rachel was in complete shock to see not a house, definitely not. She quickly turned to Blaine and gave him a slightly hard nudge, Blaine was startled, looking at Rachel puzzlingly.<p>

"Tisero mio?" Blaine said to her, a look of confusion in his face.

"When you said house, did you mean that?" Rachel asked pointing at the window.

"Oh...uhm...well, ok so maybe not your typical house, more like a manor. Why?" Blaine said to her, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He never really told anyone how rich they were. Even his friends back at Dalton were surprised to see the 'house' every time someone new would come over.

"Wow Blaine, you never told me about this," Rachel said to him in a breath. She was in complete shock at Blaine's house. Sure, she knew Blaine was rich and that his parents had a Law firm known worldwide and all that, but _this_. Nope. She never expected this at all.

* * *

><p>As the car stopped in the middle of the front, it was Nathan who opened the door for Rachel, and Blaine was quick to follow.<p>

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is Nathan, our butler," Blaine said to the three Berrys, gesturing towards Nathan.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Rachel, Mr. Leroy and Mr. Hiram Berry; as Master Blaine said, my name is Nathan. I am the Anderson household's butler," Nathan said to them, politeness on full blast. In an instant, Blaine felt himself get red on the ears with the term 'master'. He should have told him about that, but what's done is done so he'll just have to live with it.

* * *

><p>"Good evening!" a female voice said to them from behind. As they turned, they were greeted by a woman wearing a red mini pencil cut dress and black pumps. She had soft brown curls and a smile which reminded Rachel highly of Blaine's.<p>

"Welcome to our house! I'm Blaine's mom and this is his dad," Blaine's mom said to them, motioning to her husband.

"Good evening! Thank you for inviting us over!" Leroy said to them. "Do accept our simple gift," he said, handing them the wine bottle.

"Oh! You shouldn't have! Thank you! Please, do come in, the dinner is waiting for all of us," Blaine's dad said to all of them, guiding them towards the door.

Rachel felt Blaine's hands on hers and felt him tucking her hands on his arm.

"This house. Blaine..." Rachel whispered to him as they walked inside.

"All my parents. And I know, I still get surprised myself," Blaine answered her, giving her a soft smile.

"Must've been stressful to play hide and seek here," Rachel said to him, giggling a little.

"Let's just say, I gave Nathan a heart attack every time I would hide from him," Blaine said to her, laughing.

"So he's been here ever since?" Rachel asked him.

"Yep. Even before I was born," Blaine said to her as he led her to the dining area.

"Wow. Talk about loyalty," Rachel said to him, giving him a squeeze.

* * *

><p>As they entered the dining area, Rachel was greeted to a long table filled with a feast. Roasted chicken, vegetables, mashed potatoes, roasted fish, chicken-pot pie, and just about anything her before carnivore self would have loved to smother. Rachel looked at Blaine, a look of worry in her face as she took in all of the food served in the table. She did not want to offend his parents by not being able to eat more than half of what they prepared for them.<p>

"Don't worry love, I already told them you're a vegan. They especially requested the chef to make vegan food for you," Blaine whispered to her after taking in her worried look.

And so, they all sat around the long table, each person talking to another, laughing at stories and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, Hiram, you told us you do not know who Rachel's dad is? How is that?" Blaine's dad asked, a look of curiosity in his face.

"Oh! Well, that! Why not let my husband explain that. Go on Leroy, it was your idea anyway," Hiram said to his husband, giving him a light nudge.

Rachel was not expecting this at all. Of all the topics to be discussed this dinner, it had to be the one where they have no idea who her father was. Still, it was their secret pleasure when they see people's faces with shock as they tell their story.

"Well, when both Hiram and I found the perfect surrogate mother for our planned child, we found ourselves in a weird fight as to who the sperm cell should come from. I wanted it to be him since I knew how talented he was, and he wanted it to be me just because he was being the gentleman that he is," Leroy said to them, winking at Hiram.

"And then, after almost a month of fighting, we both decided that we should just mix our sperms together and just let chance do its job! I know it seems weird, but we were granted with a lovely daughter that we sometimes think our cells must've mutated along the way, because she reminds us of each other ever so often," Leroy Berry finished, both of them looking at their daughter with pride.

Rachel smiled back at her dads. Yes, the story was very weird, and she was thankful they skipped the part of how they 'impregnated' her mom, but still, she was happy to have two wonderful dads.

"Well that is pretty unusual, but I am glad that you were able to have such a wonderful daughter like Rachel here. Sadly, the conception of Blaine is not as interesting as that of yours, but we can safely say that we have a wonderful son that we are both very proud of," Blaine's dad said to all of them, smiling at his own son.

Deep inside, Blaine wanted to cry. Even in front of his other friends, his father never told anyone how proud he was of Blaine. He blamed it mainly on the fact that unlike his father, Blaine never wanted to be a lawyer. He never wanted to continue the family business. But now, his father was telling the family of his girlfriend how much they were proud of him. And Blaine felt like he was in the verge of crying. He did not even notice how tightly he was holding Rachel's hand until she looked at him with a concern in her eyes.

"Love? What's wrong?" Rachel said to him in a whisper. From the corners of his eyes, Rachel could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Blaine?" Rachel said to him, giving his hand a tight squeeze in return. "Are you ok?"

"I've never been better. I'm just happy that's all," Blaine whispered to her, controlling his tears and smiling.

* * *

><p>It was only a minute before midnight and the whole Anderson-Berry family was huddled in the balcony with the countdown playing softly in the TV. Everyone was with their partner and they were all talking, excitement filling the air as the New Year dawned on them. As the countdown started, Mr. Anderson got up and took the bottle of champagne Nathan placed in the table and brought it towards all of them.<p>

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And everyone kissed their significant other.

Rachel never felt so happy, and so did Blaine. This was their first New Year as a couple, and they could not have wished for a better way to celebrate it than to be with each other and surrounded by their loved ones.

"Happy new year love," Blaine said to her before giving him a long soft kiss and pulled her tight, her whole body close to his in a hug.

"Happy new year! I love you," Rachel said to him after pulling away.

"I love you too. May there be more New Years for us love," Blaine whispered to her, bringing his nose to rest upon hers as they settled for an Eskimo kiss.

* * *

><p>At 1 o'clock in the morning, both Blaine and Rachel's parents were merrily chatting as the lounged in the living room of the Anderson Manor. Blaine and Rachel on the other hand, were in the balcony of the second floor living room. they were both seated at the couch near the fireplace as it crackled alive.<p>

"I'm so glad our parents are getting along so well," Rachel said to Blaine as she played on Blaine's fingertips.

"I know. It's like they are our relatives. Plus my parents are very accepting towards them, which is really cool," Blaine answered back.

"Hey, about the camping trip? My friends said yes," Rachel said to Blaine, turning to face him and give him a smile.

"That's great! My friends at Dalton are coming too! We can just have a convoy or something. I know those guys are definitely bringing their cars. Will your friends be bringing their cars?" Blaine asked Rachel, looking concerned.

"Well, Kurt has one, and his brother Finn has a truck so maybe they can use that. I'll just tell them about it," Rachel replied to him.

"Ok, well just tell me if you need cars 'cause I think my parents won't mind lending one of ours. This trip is going to be epic!" Blaine said, suddenly feeling excited for their trip.

Sure, it was not your typical camping trip complete with tents and mosquito repellents, but Blaine strongly believes that Rachel and her friends will surely enjoy this one. His parents have kindly agreed to allow their vacation cabin to be used and his friends back at Dalton have already been there more than once, and all of them had such a great time.

"You're silent. What are you thinking about?" Rachel said to him, kissing him on the nose.

"Just how epic this trip will be. I can't wait," Blaine said, resting his forehead against Rachel's.

"Of course it will be, we're gonna be together remember?" Rachel said, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>[AN] le die

I'm so soooooorry! This chapter is so pointless I don't even know what happened I guess I was so surprised at how much school work that's been placed upon us by our professors that it's just wtf Don't hate me please!


	18. Chapter 18

_...Everyday we used to make it love_

_Why can't we be making love nice and easy_

_It's time to spread our wings and fly_

_Don't let another day go by my love_

_It'll be just like starting over, starting over..._

Rachel turned her head towards Blaine who was humming a boy version of the song as he drove. She never really got tired of staring at Blaine's face as he stared towards the road, no matter how weird it could be. As she continued to stare, she unconsciously snuggled closer to Blaine's arm, which caused him to look at her.

"Hmm..." Blaine looked at her. "Feeling bored?"

"No..." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Tired? You can go nap, I'm used to driving straight for hours," Blaine said to her, glancing at her every now and then.

"No, I'm ok, really..." Rachel said to him, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Hmm, well, you've been staring at me for quite some time now," Blaine said to her, letting out a sigh.

"I can't help it if I have a hot guy driving beside me. I HAVE to stare," Rachel said to him teasingly.

"Well I'm sorry if my handsome-ness has distracted you my dear beautiful lady. Let me just put on a beanie over my face and end your misery," Blaine said to her, and they both laughed at their silly conversation.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since they've been able to spend some alone time ever since they came back to the US. It was mainly because of the fact that they lived an hour away from each other, and each of their families wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Even Rachel was almost not allowed to have this trip with Blaine, but thankfully, her dads gave their approval after being given the persuasion talk of a lifetime.<p>

* * *

><p>After about an hour of driving, Blaine took a turn towards a road with trees lined up on the sides. As they neared the end of the woods, Rachel saw a huge cabin and fronting a lake.<p>

"Welcome to the Anderson rest house," Blaine said to her as he opened the door for her and laid out his hands for her to take.

The cabin was huge. It was not even fitting to be called a cabin. A huge glass window could be seen from the outside, which had white curtains in it to cover the view of the inside. Rachel could tell that it was probably 3 floors up, and judging from the lights shining near the door, some of the Anderson keepers knew that they were to arrive.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD," Rachel jumped as Kurt loudly said the words almost in her ear. "Remind me again that this is a cabin! This place is HUGE!" he said, quickly grabbing Rachel's hand and running towards the front of the house, dragging Rachel along with him.<p>

"Kurt!" Rachel squeeled as she tried to keep up with her best friend.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! Is this really a cabin? I've been to cabins and BELIEVE ME, this is NOWEHERE near what I've seen!" he yelled at him while Blaine was busy unloading his car's trunk.

"Uh...yeah! it's my parents'! I guess it's not your typical cabin!" Blaine yelled back.

And slowly, the others started to join them as they approached the front door.

"Blaine Anderson, I must say, you never fail to impress us." Wes said to Blaine as he gave him a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone was lounging in the living room of the cabin in front of a "chimney" which was strategically designed to look like a campfire for many reasons. As soon as everyone had a marshmallow on a stick in hand (courtesy of Mercedes' mom), it was Wes who first stood up and looked around everyone, as if he was about to begin a Warbler meeting.<p>

"Ok, so everybody, I believe that a formal introduction is a must since we, the former Warblers, have not introduced ourselves to wonderful ladies and gentlemen of the New Directions," Wes smiled at them, earning a snigger or two from some of his friends. He never really changed even after high school. He was still the guy who looked like he was campaigning for the votes of the many whenever he spoke.

"I guess I shall start," he said, giving a stern look on some of his friends.

"Hi everyone, my name is Wes, pre-law student at Harvard, and I am Blaine's friend! It is a pleasure to be able to attend this wonderful how do I put it, overnight "mash up" event, if you may. Nick!" Wes said immediately after he introduced himself, giving Nick a shove as he sat back to his place.

"Hi I'm Nick. Former Warbler studying business at NYU. I'm Jeff's boyfriend. Nice to meet you guys!" He said quickly, embarrassed at how elementary-ish this was turning out to be.

And soon enough everyone from Dalton was able to introduce themselves. As Blaine sat down beside Rachel after introducing himself, she felt the obligation to begin the introduction of the people from New Directions for her friends.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry. I'm from McKinley and I'm currently taking up theatre arts in Accademia Dell'arte in Tuscany, Italy, and I'm Blaine's girlfriend so, hello former Warblers, nice to meet you guys," Rachel said, blushing slightly as she earned wolf whistles from the others. As she sat down, Blaine gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi I'm Santana, McKinley, currently studying dance at UCLA, and I," she said, turning to the boys from Dalton. "Can definitely rock your Warbler world," she said, giving them her seductive look. Some of the boys from Dalton suddenly looked at her in awe, completely shocked at how straight forward she was. Before anyone could ever say anything, it was Santana who first laughed as she looked at their faces. "Oh god wow ok! Yeah I can totally rock it but my heart belongs to my girl Brittany here, my high school sweet heart. Yeah, I'm Lebanese and prooooooud! Great to meet you guys," Santana said as she twirled around and ran towards her seat beside Brittany, and everyone around her started laughing and clapping.

It was Kurt's turn and as usual, he did his ever famous diva walk.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel. New Directions. Theatre arts student at NYADA and I am Rachel's best friend, the one she ditched to attend that school in Italy. Although, I don't really mind it given that without that tiny fact, we wouldn't be here today," he said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled at him in return, nodding his head towards Kurt.

* * *

><p>And soon everyone was able to introduce themselves. Some of them were even chatting already, exchanging storied of how they knew the couple. At 8:30 in the evening, the house help of the Anderson started serving them with different types of finger foods, from nachos and chips, to sushis and sashimis. Everyone was munching happily when Puck suddenly stood up and yelled, "WHO WANTS SOME DRINKS?" and quickly ran outside, grabbing his coat from the couch along the way.<p>

Curious, Blaine looked at Rachel and Rachel only looked back at him. After a few seconds, reality hit her and she quickly turned her face towards Finn, who was, apparently, still munching on a marshmallow.

"Finn Hudson do not tell me that Puck is getting alcoholic drinks from his car," Rachel said to a startled as a marshmallow fell from his grasp.

"Oh! Wow! Yeah thanks for reminding me about that Rach! I'll be back everybody!" Finn said to the group, quickly standing up and running after Puck.

Rachel was completely surprised at how her friend and ex had never changed at all. They were still the sneaky bastards that they were back in high school, and she did not want to get started on how she ended up clingy drunk when she had a party at her house.

"YEAH LET'S GET THIS THING UP AND GOING! DRINKS UP EVERYBODY! HEY BLAINE DO YOU HAVE ANY ICE IN THE KITCHEN?" Puck said, yelling at everyone from the door while holding up two cases of liquor, some of which Rachel had never seen before. Rachel was completely horrified at the sight of Puck as she turned to face Blaine, who was currently staring at Puck. Rachel was about to burst into apologies and tell Blaine how sorry she was for how inappropriate Puck was being and that she was ready to drive him far far away from this place when suddenly, Blaine chuckled and yelled out "YEAH THERE'S PLENTY THERE!" back to Puck, who quickly placed the case in front of the group and hurried towards the kitchen, coming back with buckets and buckets of ice.

"Blaine?" Rachel said to him softly.

"It's a party tisero mio," Blaine said to her, holding her waist and pulling her towards him as he gave her a kiss on the nose. "I definitely don't mind."

"You're not mad?" Rachel said, still embarrassed for what had just happened.

"No. Why would I be? This is exactly what I would have wanted it to be," Blaine said to her, chuckling a little.

* * *

><p>And soon enough Artie had the music pumping from his iPod and everyone had beers in hand and was dancing and laughing. Rachel tried to control herself from drinking, since she did not want the incident back in high school to repeat itself. Blaine however, was having the time of his life.<p>

"OK EVERYBODY! WE MUST PLAY A GAME! COME ON HUDDLE UP PEOPLE!" Wes shouted, obviously a little intoxicated from all the alcohol he drank. A series of "yeahs" and "YES!" was heard all over and after a few seconds, everyone was in a circle, laughing and giggling.

"Okay, let's play "Never Have I Ever"!" Wes shouted excitedly.

"BOOOOO dude that game is so retardedly extinct! I can't even believe you suggested that. How about King's Cup! Everyone heard of King's Cup? Yes? Yes?" Puck shouted, Wes looking offended, but still nodded together with everyone else in the group.

"King's Cup?" Rachel said to Blaine, clueless about alcoholic games as always.

"It's quite complicated to explain love, but it's really fun and it can actually get you as drunk as hell," Blaine said, looking at Rachel with a small smile, thinking about how innocent his girlfriend can be.

"Drunk as hell...great," Rachel whispered as Blaine gave her a tight squeeze.

"Okay there's the cup, I have the play cards. Let's do this!" Puck said excitedly as everyone sat around the corner of the fire.

* * *

><p>Practically everyone but Rachel was familiar with the game. As it turns out, the Dalton boys had a habit of drinking whenever the exams week would end back when they were in high school. As Rachel looked around the circle, she noticed that everyone was actually excited.<p>

After laying out all the cards around the cup, puck pointed immediately to Blaine.

"Man of the house, do the honours please!" he yelled as everyone started saying "wooo go Blaine!" and started clapping.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Blaine said as he flipped the card nearest to him. All of the boys started laughing as the 6 of spades showed up on the card. "Oh crap, sorry ladies," Blaine said, resting his hands on Rachel's lap as all of the boys continued to laugh.

"You'll pay for this Anderson!" Santana yelled, giving Blaine the bitch glare as she took her beer bottle and started drinking.

"Darn it," Tina said, also taking a swig from her bottle.

"Ok so what does a 6 mean?" Rachel said, looking at Blaine.

"Honey, it means all of the ladies have to drink. I'm sorry," Blaine said, looking apologetically.

Rachel gave him a stern look in return as she took her bottle and drank from it. The feel of the bitter taste of the beer in her throat did nothing to change her suddenly darkened mood. This was not turning out to be her night.

"Ok ok me next!" Puck yelled as he took one of the cards and flipped it over and revealed an 8 of diamonds. "Ok this is gonna be fun," Puck said as he turned back to the group. "Ok ok, never have I ever...given head!" he yelled and was followed by laughter from the ladies.

"Dude that's unfair, of course we've never given head!" Finn yelled as he lifted his beer from the floor.

"Dude, you could've given head to a lady and that would count!" Puck said to him, laughing at the obviously clueless Finn, who started laughing as he quickly returned his bottle on the floor. Almost all of the boys started drinking from their bottle.

"Ugh dudes shame on all of ya!" Puck yelled out as he laughed while everyone started drinking.

"Oh god I have a feeling I'll be the first one to be drunk around here," Rachel whispered to Blaine as she, again, took a swig from her bottle.

* * *

><p>And soon everyone was intoxicated, laughing and teasing each other as the game progressed. Even the Dalton boys were not in their prim-and-proper states and some were actually singing while others had switched seats to talk to the men and women from McKinley.<p>

After a few minutes of another "Never Have I Ever", Blaine noticed that Rachel was actually getting heavily drunk, and decided to call it a night for her.

"Hey everyone, I think I need to call it a night for Rachel. She's really drunk already so I think she's had enough," Blaine said. He himself was feeling a little woozy, but not enough for him to not be able to think straight.

Blaine was met with a series of boos but in the end, they were able to do nothing to stop him from surrendering Rachel's bottle back to the case, and carrying her up to her room.

"Blaaaaaaine noooooo I'm not dr-drunk yeeeeet, hahaha! Oooh look curly hair! I love it when those locks are not gelled. I lololove iiiiit. Mmm let me play with it...I love yoooou, yes I d-do, yep," Rachel said as she squirmed from Blaine's hold and started playing on Blaine's locks.

"Tisero mio you are definitely drunk, come on let's get you to bed," Blaine said, trying to keep his balance as he climbed up the stairs. After a couple of minutes of struggling and tugging, Blaine was finally able to put Rachel on the bed. Rachel on the other hand, started rolling around, causing the sheets to become total disarray. As Blaine stepped out of the bathroom to give Rachel a warm towel, she suddenly pulled him on the bed, causing him to land on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"R-Rachel oh god wait! Honey!" Blaine said as he tried to pull himself up with his elbows. Rachel suddenly started kissing his cheeks and lips in desperate motions.

"Mmm I love you. Com'ere give me a kiss," Rachel whispered as she continued to pepper him with kisses. Blaine has heard of the "clingy Rachel" and the "concert diva Rachel" whenever she got drunk, but Blaine has never heard of this side of her, even back in Italy whenever she would have one too many of a drink.

"Rach...honey...no please you're drunk," Blaine said, trying to pry Rachel's hands from his neck as she continued to kiss him.

"I told yooooooou, I'm not drunk, Bl-Blaine," Rachel said as she continued to kiss Blaine.

"Honey, you'll regret this. Come on, you're really drunk, and you wanna keep it 'til marriage right? I don't want you to do things you're not ready to, especially now," Blaine tried to argue to an incredibly drunk Rachel. In his head, he gave himself a slap in the head because, who was he even fooling? Fact 1, Rachel was **very **drunk. Fact 2, he knew how much he wanted this to happen. And fact 3, Rachel was practically forcing _him_ to do the deed with her.

"_Blaine Anderson no damn it! Control yourself!_" Blaine thought to himself as he was now starting to kiss Rachel back. After a few seconds of fighting himself, Blaine finally gave up and held Rachel's face as he kissed her passionately. Suddenly, Blaine was completely shocked when Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them over. Now Rachel was straddling him, and she was quickly, but clumsily, undoing the buttons of his shirt, giggling every time she had difficulty removing a button. All Blaine could do was stare at her with lust filled eyes. Yes, he had to admit, this was not how he had planned their first night to be, but hey, this was happening now and well, he'd just have to go for it.

"Mmm god you're so beautiful," Rachel said as she started kissing Blaine's jaw, down to his collarbone, and further down to his chest and abdomen.

"Rach..." Blaine said, obviously struggling with all the sensation he was having.

"_God it's __**really**__ been a while,_" Blaine thought to himself.

"Rachel..." he said, still getting distracted from everything Rachel was doing at the minute.

"Mmm what?" Rachel said, stopping to look him in the eye.

"Are you positively sure you wanna do this?" Blaine said, still thinking about how drunk Rachel actually was. What Rachel did next completely blew Blaine's mind.

Rachel giggled, _giggled_ at Blaine and suddenly licked a strip from the bottom triangle of Blaine's neck up to his lips and started kissing him.

"Blaine Anderson what do I have to say to make you believe that I do? Yes, si, 100% YES," Rachel murmured as she continued to pepper Blaine's lips with kisses. As Rachel started assaulting Blaine's jaw line again, Blaine couldn't help but grab on to the bed sheets. He was definitely not expecting any of this tonight.

Rachel started kissing Blaine's jaw line, down to his neck, his collarbone, his chest and his abdomen very slowly that it was starting to hurt. Blaine was straining on his pants and he had to admit, after being abstinent for a long time, situations like this can get him hard as quick as a bullet train, but he still waited painfully, letting Rachel have her pace as she wanted it. Come to think of it, Rachel was pretty much _knowledgeable _about this whole thing, given that she was still a virgin. She knew just where to touch, and to kiss that would send him over the top. As Rachel reached Blaine's belt, she looked at Blaine through lidded eyes and smiled as she started removing them. Blaine's mind suddenly became cloudy and he immediately closed his eyes and dropped his head on the pillow with a grunt, waiting for what has yet to come.

And he felt Rachel removing the buttons of his pants and unzipping the zipper. As Rachel started to hold the garter of his boxers, Blaine suddenly felt Rachel's hands still, and he thought that Rachel had decided to stop, and that she was actually not ready for this yet.

"_Damn..." _Blaine thought to himself before opening his eyes and looking at Rachel. What he saw made him laugh a bit.

Rachel had completely fallen asleep, her head resting on his left thigh and her breathing can be seen through the way the air pushed her hair.

"Uhm..." Blaine mumbled softly, still slightly surprised at what had just happened. He slowly sat up from the bed, careful not to wake Rachel up, and he slowly moved her head to rest on the mattress. Then he slowly picked her up and allowed her to lay on the bed. He quickly stood up to change into something more comfortable than his denim jeans and joined Rachel on the bed, covering them both with the white linen. As soon as he laid his head on the pillows, Rachel wrapped her arms on Blaine's chest.

"Mmm I love you," Rachel mumbled, still sleeping.

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing her on the forehead. This night was definitely beyond how Blaine would have imagined it.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **Soooooo sorry for the late update [: I hope you like this one. I actually kind off feel bad for Blaine, I mean he _has _been abstinent for a while right? about almost a year I think? :D

If anyone is curious about the game King's Cup, here are the rules:

http : / www. Drinkinggames .com /game. php/ 34/ Kings+Cup

and the song is "Just Like Starting Over" by John Lennon [: Yep, I'm a fan :D

I LOVE REVIEWS :D


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel felt the warm heat on her face as the rays of the sun hit her. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had drank a bucket of alcohol from last night. She felt someone shuffle next to her, surprising her as she suddenly sat up which was definitely a huge mistake as she slumped back on her pillow.

"Ugh, ooow..." Rachel said as she started rubbing her forehead.

Blaine heard Rachel as he too felt her move beside her, so he quickly turned and lifted himself up on one elbow.

"Good morning beautiful," he said to her, moving her hair away from her face.

"Oh my god, my head hurts. Hi," Rachel said, trying to smile as she was still in pain.

"I'll go get you water and aspirin ok? It'll help with the head ache. Lie down love," Blaine said, kissing her on the forehead as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As he turned towards the kitchen, he was greeted by Puck, who was currently frying himself some omelettes and cheese.<p>

"Good morning," Blaine said, opening the cupboards to get a cup.

"'Sup dude. Had a good night?" Puck said to him, giving him a wink.

"Not really. It was ok," Blaine said, smirking at puck as he filled the cup with water.

"Thought you'd get some action from that dude, seriously, with the rate Rachel was going at? Damn," Puck side, flipping the omelettes and adding pepper.

"Yeah well, let's just say, she fell asleep," Blaine said, laughing at the event that happened last night.

"Fell asle-? Wow dude! Wooow!" Puck said, laughing along with Blaine.

"Yeah I know. Bit of a shocker really. Hey I gotta go give this to Rachel. And that omelette is toast, just so you know," Blaine said, pointing to the pan as Puck quickly tried to save his omelettes, which were now beyond golden brown.

* * *

><p>As Blaine opened the door, he found Rachel sitting on the bed with her arm on her eyes.<p>

"Hey..." he said as he sat beside her and handed her the aspirin.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she drank the tablet with water.

"Hey Blaine, did we...uhm, you know...last night?" Rachel asked, unable to look at Blaine in the eye.

"Do it? No we didn't, don't worry. Why?" Blaine said, taking Rachel's hand and rubbing them.

"Well, wow this is gonna sound stupid, but I kinda remembering something? I don't know, it must have been the alcohol clouding my head," Rachel said, rubbing her temple.

"Well, uhm, ok yeah you did kind of tried to do it with me, but you fell asleep before we were able to begin anything, so don't worry about it," Blaine said, squeezing her hand and smiling at her.

"So I kissed you?" Rachel asked.

"Very much," Blaine said, smiling.

"And I tore you shirt off?" she asked, blushing at the minute.

"Gently," Blaine said with a nod.

"And I removed your belt buckle?" Rachel asked again.

"Yep, and you undid my pants. But nothing beyond that I promise. You feel asleep on my left thigh," Blaine said. And they couldn't help but laugh. They have been really close to doing the deed last night if it wasn't for Rachel being the little sleeping drunk beauty that she was.

"Oh my god I feel so embarrassed! I've never done that before sheesh!" Rachel said, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey tisero mio, I guess that was your body telling you you weren't ready yet. It's no big deal really. I still love you," Blaine said, pulling Rachel's hands away from her face.

"Still, I'm really sorry. I love you," Rachel said, kissing Blaine.

"It's ok, really. Come on let's get breakfast. I can cook up some mean pancakes in case you don't know. And I think the rest of our friends are already getting up from their beds, so we should probably head down," Blaine said, taking Rachel's hands and pulling her up from the bed. But Rachel suddenly pulled him down and asked him to sit.

"Wait, I have something for you. I was supposed to give it to you last night but I got drunk so, yeah you know the details," Rachel said, giggling as she fished something from her purse. When she pulled out her hand, she was holding a small black velvet box, and she placed it on Blaine's palm.

"Open it," Rachel said, pushing the box towards Blaine's chest.

As Blaine opened the box, he found a silver ring with an infinity sign in the middle. It was simple but elegant, and Blaine smiled at Rachel.

"It means infinity. I figured since you gave me a rose ring so that it would never wilt, that I would need to give you something that would always be there. I love you forever, that's why I chose that. No ends, no cuts, it just keeps going and going, just like my love for you. Infinity," Rachel said, smiling at him.

Blaine felt his heart warm as he looked at Rachel. He really loved her, and her giving him this ring just proved that she loved him too. As soon as he wore the ring, he quickly cupped Rachel's face and kissed her softly, smiling when they pulled apart.

"I love you," Blaine said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Rachel said, smiling.

"To infinity and beyond?" Blaine said, tilting his head, leaning in to kiss her again.

"To infinity and beyond," Rachel answered nodding towards the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **This is very very _very_ short, but I really liked the ring idea, and the symbol just popped into my head just now. And I'm sorry for the Toy Story line thing. It just seemed so cute so there [: I really hope I can post sooner. Christmas vacation will end for me in just two days so it's back to me being busy. PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	20. Chapter 20

**[A/N]** Uhm ok, yeah you can murder me for the late updates. This is actually a _chill_ chapter so not much weirdness goes on :) I have announcement though :)

I'm planning on ending this story soon. Actually I was thinking of a sequel so yeah that might actually happen but I don't really know yet. Anywho I'm thinking maybe another 5 chapters and that would be the end of it. I'll be on fast forward mode on the next two chapters I guess :)

Anyway, here you go :) chill chapter mode!

* * *

><p>Everyone was already huddled up in the seats scattered on the living room when Blaine and Rachel entered. Some were chatting, others were clearly suffering from headaches due to the drinks last night, and some were simply napping, trying to get a couple of z's before they started the day.<p>

"Anyone need some aspirin?" Blaine asked, showing them the bottle of meds as both him and Rachel sat on the couch nearest the window.

"Me," Mercedes said, raising the hand that was not covering her face.

"So what's the plan for today? We have about T minus 24 hours to get our jam on!" Puck said as he happily munched on the omelettes Blaine caught him cooking earlier that day.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go swimming on the pool at the basement. We could also cook some barbeques and kebabs down there. Everyone ok with that?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"Yeah that would be great, as soon as the aspirin kicks in. I think I'll go grab a coffee first," Tina said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>By 12 noon everyone was happily playing in the pool. Some of course, like Finn, were in charge of the barbeques, and Blaine volunteered to help him.<p>

"Hey, need any help?" Blaine said, grabbing some of the sticks and turning them. Finn was Rachel's ex. Sure he moved on years ago, and sure he and Blaine had developed a safe friendship. But he still was not comfortable enough with Blaine to be sharing a small space with him. He awkwardly took some of the barbeques from the huge platter and quickly dumped them in the grill, causing some of the oils to spatter and hit him.

"OUCH! Crap shit!" Finn muttered, wringing his hands all over the place.

Blaine felt the tension. Yes, he knew Finn was Rachel's ex, but he did not exactly know much about the former couple's relationship, let alone Finn. He was just really trying to be friends with the guy, and from what he was seeing and sensing right now, it was probably gonna be a challenge for both of them.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, showing a look of concern towards Finn.

"Yeah dude I'm ok, it's just initial reaction," Finn said, still looking a little awkward. "You wanted to help?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. There are a lot of mouths to feed around here so I think you need the hand," Blaine said, standing in front of the grill and turning some of the sticks.

After a while of cooking, Blaine felt that he needed to clear things up with Finn. He just did not want the tension to hang around the both of them whenever they would meet.

"Hey Finn..." Blaine started, feeling a little tense about the situation.

"Yeah?" Finn said, brushing sauce into some of the barbeques.

"About this whole Rachel was your ex and my current girlfriend thing. I just wanted to know if you're ok with all of this? I mean, I respect the fact that you both had a past but I just want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable in any way, please let me know. I really want to be friends with you, even under the circumstances," Blaine said, looking at Finn shortly.

Finn was surprised at how open and straight forward Blaine was towards him. In normal high school situations, this would have been settled by complete cold shoulders or battle of fists, but Blaine was tackling this like a gentleman, which was very impressive. He immediately affiliated it with the whole Dalton upbringing.

"Dude, can I just be honest?" Finn asked. Turning towards him while holding a brush for the sauce.

"Of course," Blaine said in reply, still feeling the awkwardness.

"Rachel and I have been together almost 75% of our junior and senior year and I loved her very much. I have to admit that I still do, but of course as a friend, and seeing you with her sometimes pains me because I'm seeing something that I could have had. But here's the thing. I like seeing Rachel happy. And if Rachel being happy means that she has to be with you, then I'm totally cool with that. You're a really awesome guy dude, I see Rachel happy when she's with you, and I see how much you love her and I see how much she loves you. So, given _that_ situation, I think I can safely say that I do want this for her and I do want to be friends with you and that you don't have to worry about me being her ex. It's normal to feel awkward at times but I don't mind being with you. Not at all," Finn finished, giving Blaine a pat in the shoulder.

Blaine felt relieved at what Finn had said. Sure, he was a bit surprised at the whole pain thing, but it was really nice to know that he could be friends with someone who had played a part in Rachel's life one way or another. As he gave Finn a pat back on his shoulder, the rest of the barbeque cooking went by smoothly, and they were even able to have a chat about football, which turned out to be both the boy's favourite sport.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of grilling, most of the barbeques were cooked and Blaine placed them platter in the table near the pool.<p>

"Barbeques and kebabs guys!" Blaine called out, motioning for them to eat. He himself had taken a stick or two while cooking, so he decided that he was actually full and that he wanted to take a dip in the pool to relieve the heat from the cooking. Shortly after eating the kebabs, Wes and David joined Blaine in the pool and were about to jump in when they noticed the long scar on Blaine's abdomen.

"Hey Blaine, have you been into a fight in Italy?" Wes asked, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah dude, you never had that scar back at Dalton," David said while pointing at the long scar.

After hearing the question, Blaine unconsciously looked at Rachel and saw that she too was looking at him. Apparently she heard the question and immediately turned towards Blaine, looking apologetically. Blaine gave her a quick smile and shook his head.

"I got it in Italy. I never really told anyone but someone tried to kill me and ended up stabbing my abdomen. Hospitalized for about 2 days," Blaine said, looking at the two intently.

"KILL? STAB? Dude what were you doing in Italy? Were you drunk? Do you, I don't know, look for fights or something?" David said, looking completely shocked. Blaine was about to answer the question when Rachel sat beside David and answered him.

"He saved me," Rachel said smiling at Blaine. She still would not forget the fact that he was her hero, and if not for him, well, let's just say she would have had to go through therapy.

"I hope you don't mind Rachel but who did he save you from?" Wes asked, looking at Rachel.

"My ex. He tried to rape me on our 1st anniversary. And if Blaine hadn't been there, he would have taken me. I owe him a lot," Rachel said, looking at Blaine with love in her eyes.

"Wow Blaine Warbler. I have to give it to you. All that fight club involvement did come in handy," Wes said, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he too, went in the pool. "That was really a brave thing to do."

"You would have done it if it happened to the one you love. I was just lucky I got to him before he got to her. And don't mention the fight club Wes, you know the rules," Blaine said, laughing at Wes and smiling towards Rachel.

They never really talked about the whole accident again after Blaine got released from the hospital, and they both had to admit, talking about it seemed to lessen the tension it brought whenever someone asked about the incident.

"I'm just really sad that I remember that incident whenever I see Blaine's wonderful abs," Rachel said teasingly, kicking water towards Blaine.

"Well let's just attribute it to us getting together shall we?" Blaine said, pulling Rachel's leg, causing her to fall into the water.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent telling stories, eating food, swimming, and playing in the pool. At the end of the day, everyone was spent and some opted to go to bed early while others, especially the boys, decided to hang out in the Anderson game room. Blaine and Rachel on the other hand decided to call it a day and were lying in the bed while watching a movie on the TV. They were both really tired, but not enough to sleep just yet. They really had to admit, they missed each other.<p>

"I had a great time today," Rachel said as she toyed with Blaine's fingers.

"Me too. I even got to talk with Finn while we were cooking," Blaine said, still looking at the TV. Upon hearing Blaine's words, Rachel suddenly sat and turned to Blaine, his face only visible through the lights of the TV.

"Finn? Why? What did you talk to him about?" Rachel said, feeling a little concerned.

"I just talked to him about the whole me being your boyfriend situation and how I still wanted to form a friendship with him. He was very civilized about it and took it like a man. He even told me that he actually wanted to be friends with me. It felt nice to release the tension," Blaine said to her, looking at her and caressing her cheeks.

"Well that's actually really nice to hear," Rachel whispered as she returned to her position in Blaine's chest. "I'm happy you guys are friends," she said, returning to toying Blaine's fingers.

"Hey Blaine?" Rachel mumbled again, this time clasping her hand with Blaine's.

"Si tisero mio?" Blaine asked, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"I love you. I feel that I don't tell you enough, and this afternoon, seeing that scar on your tummy and you smiling. It made me feel that you love me, even if I almost got you killed. So from now on I promise to tell you I love you as many times as I can," Rachel said, turning her head to face Blaine.

"I love you too. And tisero mio you don't have to worry because even if you don't say it through words, I can still feel it through your touch, and that's enough for me. Besides, I have this ring to remind me everyday, right?" Blaine said, showing the ring Rachel gave to him that morning.

"Still, I want to say it everyday. I love you curly head," Rachel said, resting her head in Blaine's chest.

"I love you too, my little singer," Blaine said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"We'll be going back home tomorrow right?" Rachel asked, feeling a little sleepy.

"Yes," Blaine whispered, combing his hands through Rachel's hair.

"And Italy the day after?" Rachel said, yawning.

"Yes," Blaine replied. He knew Rachel did not want to go back to Italy yet because she's miss her family. But the holidays were coming to a close and they now had to go back to Italy to study.

"I'll miss this," Rachel whispered, now dozing off.

"Yeah, me too. Especially moments like these," Blaine whispered, kissing Rachel's head.

Soon enough the tiredness seemed to creep towards them and the lovers fell asleep. Hands entwined and arms holding each other, they fell asleep knowing that they loved each other, and that they had a lot of years ahead of them to show each other just that.


	21. Chapter 21

**[A/N]: **Weeks weeks weeks. I'm so sorry I'm a terrible updater :(

Anyway, the two are on their way to Italy :) And yeah things are about to happen. And i'm really trying to think about possible things for the couple. I hope you don't hate me for the future chapters but I just see the situation as something "normal" in a relationship, anyway, on with the reading!

R&R! :D

I don't own any of the characters from Glee [:

* * *

><p>"Give us a call when you get there ok?" LeRoy Berry told Rachel as he gave her a quick hug.<p>

The vacation had gone by so quickly that before they knew it, it was time to go back to Italy and go back to school. Not that Rachel complained about going back. Being in Italy means she gets to spend more time with Blaine. But she still was really going to miss her family and friends.

"I promise dads. The minute I step off the plane I'm gonna call you two," Rachel said to them, smiling.

After a few minutes they saw Blaine running up to them with his parents walking behind him.

"Hi good morning Mr. and Mr. Berry!" he said to them while trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Blaine. Ready for the trip?" the two men looked at him with a smile. They had to admit, the two of them were thankful that Rachel was in a relationship with Blaine and not Finn. As much as they loved the other guy, they still could not help the fact that he can be childish and that sometimes they doubted the love the two people had for each other. Blaine was definitely a better match. Plus he was there to protect Rachel when they weren't.

"Yes, ready as can be. Shall we go in?" Blaine asked Rachel, wrapping his arms on her waist.

"Mhmm! Wait I'll just give them a last kiss goodbye and say hi to your parents," Rachel said, moving towards her dads and giving them both a peck before turning to Blaine's parents.

* * *

><p>The whole trip to Italy went smoothly. Rachel was finally convinced that she has now moved past the whole nervous breakdown issue whenever she had to ride and plane and she strongly believed Blaine was to thank for that. After going through all the procedures in the airport, the two had finally got out of the airport and was greeted by Rachel's friend Nadia, who was kind enough to pick the two up.<p>

"Buongiorno! How was the Estati Uniti?" Nadia said, running towards them and giving them both a quick hug before helping out with the bags.

"It was great Nadia! Thank you for picking us up!" Blaine said to her as they started walking towards her car.

"So, how was the New Year in Italia?" this time it was Rachel's turn to ask. She knew that Nadia had started dating the guy she met in Paris, Philippe, and from what she remembers, he had been constantly giving her a visit during the Christmas vacation.

"It was awe-sooooooome! Philippe came to visit and, drum roll please—" Blaine faked a drum roll, "we are now DATING! Yes! We've been going out for about a 2 weeks now and everything is spec-ta-cu-ar," Nadia said to them, emphasizing each syllable with a gesture of her hands.

"Oh my god Nadia that's so good to hear!" Rachel said to her, feeling very thrilled. She really didn't want her friend to just go around sleeping with the guy just like she did when they went to Paris. Besides, Nadia was a very nice girl and she deserved someone to love her.

By the time they arrived at the apartment Aurelia had been nothing but excited and happy to see the couple back in Italy. The way she had put it, the apartment has been nothing but love-less when the two went back home, and she was happy to have the romance back in its walls.

After eating dinner and chatting with everyone, both Blaine and Rachel had decided that it was time for them to rest, explaining that they would be going back to school tomorrow and they still had to catch up on the time difference.

As Rachel laid in her bed, she replayed everything that had happened throughout the day. "Yep," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes, "It's great to be back."

* * *

><p>As the first bell of the day rung Rachel was convinced that going back to Italy the night before the classes started was nothing but a complete and utter disaster. Aside from the fact that the time zone screwed her up big time, she was still feeling tired from the 14-hour flight back. As she packed all her things in her bag, Nadia came up to her, looking worried.<p>

"You ok Rach? You look like you've been hit by a train," she said, helping her pick her bag.

"A train, I would take anytime of the day . I'm so sleep Nadi," Rachel said, rubbing her eyes as she stood up from her chair.

"You should probably skip the next class. I'm sure Signor Loreto would just be spending the next 3 hours chatting about his wonderful Christmas escapade in Hawaii," Nadia said to her patting her back.

* * *

><p>Blaine, like Rachel, had also been doing nothing but trying to keep himself from falling asleep in his music history class.<p>

"_Yep, stupid idea is stupid. I should've skipped school today,"_ Blaine thought to himself as he opened another stick of gum. He had been trying to chew away his sleepiness for the past 30 minutes. The fact that his professor had been doing nothing but lecture them about history in a completely boring tone haven't done any help.

After one and a half hour, his professor announced that they were dismissed and the students started piling up in the door. Just as he was about to leave, Signorino Viktor called out to him.

"Mr. Anderson, come here for a second. I need to speak to you about something," he said to him, motioning for him to come forward.

"Yes Mr. Viktor?" Blaine said, still feeling sleepy.

"There is a new foreign exchange student here and I need you to become her mentor. She is finishing her minor in guitar for this semester and I figured, since you are the top of the guitar batch, that you should teach her. Are you ok with that?" he said tom him.

"Sure no problem. I can do that after I get a proper sleep," Blaine said to him with a laugh, his joke to clearly understood by his professor.

"Ok I will arrange for you two to meet up later this week. That would be all, have a good day."

"Thank you sir. I'll look forward to getting the call," Blaine said, turning towards the door.

* * *

><p>By lunch time the couple had met up and both could not help themselves from laughing at the site of their sleep-deprived partner. As they both cam down from their laughing fit, Blaine hugged Rachel and lightly kissed her on the lips.<p>

"How are you?" Blaine said, looking sleepily into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Sleepy. You?" Rachel said, knowing the answer to her question.

"Sleepy. We should go home," Blaine suggested.

"Agreed." And they both went home, falling asleep the minute they reached their respective beds.

* * *

><p>After about 3 days of completely messed up body clocks, both Rachel and Blaine had finally adjusted to the wonderful time in Italy and soon, they were both back in their game. Blaine had still yet to meet the foreign exchange student, and it was about time for his professor to give him a call. At 3 in the afternoon, Blaine sat in a chair inside Signore Viktor's office, waiting for the two to arrive. After lazily gazing at the pictures hung on the walls, Blaine finally heard the door to the office click, and both Signore Viktor and a blonde lady appeared.<p>

"Blaine! Sorry we're late, Ms. Brown got lost in the campus. Ms. Brown this is Mr. Anderson, he will be your mentor for this semester," Signore Viktor said to her, motioning towards Blaine. She gingerly moved her hand forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Antonella Brown, you can call me Toni for short. It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson," she said as Blaine shook her hand.

"Hi, Blaine Anderson. You can call me Blaine. We're practically of the same age anyway. Welcome to Italy!" Blaine said, smiling at Toni.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toni's POV <strong>_(dun dun dun!)

She first noticed his eyes, and then his smile.

She had to admit, the student mentor she had been expecting to have when she came to Italy was somewhere between a weird looking guy with long hair and thick beard, and a nerdy guy complete with thick-rimmed glasses and pimple-filled cheeks. Now that she was staring at this Blaine Anderson, she could not help but think at how good looking he was. His hazel-gold eyes with its thick, long eye-lashes, his perfectly triangular eyebrows, his smile, god he was _beautiful_.

"_Focus Antonella, focus. You're here to study guitar, not him,"_ she said to herself and Blaine let go of her hand.

Boy she was in trouble.

The first three days of mentoring with Blaine had been nothing but glorious. Not only did she learn about the advance skills in guitar, but she also learned a few tidbits about Blaine's life. She learned that he was supposed to take up a pre-law course (thank god he didn't) and that his father had a fit when he found out about his plans on studying in Italy. He also found out that he loved singing and that it was one of his passions in life. One thing he did not mention to her, and to her dismay, was Blaine's relationship status. She wanted to bring it up a couple of times but she never really got the courage to do so.

_Courage_

Blaine's favourite word. Well yes, if he did have a girlfriend, Toni would be very disappointed, and jealous, but it would never come a s a surprise to her. With his good looks, guitar skills, and dreamy voice, Blaine Anderson would have any girl begging at his mercy for him to fall in love with them. But still, it would be really nice to ask him directly, instead of snooping around on his facebook, which she did not have the courage to give a friend invite.

"So...any girlfriend?" Antonella asked Blaine as they stopped in the cafe to get a cup of coffee.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked as he was sipping his coffee at the minute.

"Girlfried...or boyfriend. Do you have any?" she asked again, feeling her heart pump wildly. This was the most forward she could possibly get towards any guy.

Inside Blaine's head, he was debating on whether or not he would tell Toni that he indeed had a girlfriend. He really did not want to tell her about anything not school related in his life. Besides, the fight he had with his father was school related, and he did not inform her about their multi-million dollar law firm back in America. So telling her about Rachel would really be going out of his self-imposed boundaries, because let's face it, the only people aware of his relationship with Rachel here in Italy was their closest of friends. Specifically Aurelia, Dimitri, Nadia, and Matt, Blaine's dorm neighbour.

"Why the sudden curiosity Toni?" Blaine said, still trying to take a sip form his burning coffee.

"_Oh crap, here we go. The 'Oh nothing I'm just curious' line I've been imagining last night. Oh well, I might as well suck it up," _Toni said to herself, fiddling with the loose thread in her bag with the hand that was holding her coffee cup.

"Well, just out of pure curiosity. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to really," she said to him, feeling her already-fast heartbeat quicken.

"_Yeah how ideal. Ask a question and not expect an answer. Crap Toni!" _she said to herself, mentally giving herself a face slap.

"Haha, well, I'm straight, that's a fact," Blaine said, trying to think of a possible discreet answer to her question. "And well," _"Anderson, yes or no"_ "Yeah, I do have someone. She studies here too," Blaine said, smiling at her.

Inside, Antonella felt her heart getting crushed. Sure, she had only met Blaine 3 days ago, but he had been nothing but amazing the whole time. It would be a surprise if someone did not fall for him right after they had met him. He was nothing but a dream.

"Oh, cool," she said, smiling at him and pretending that she was really happy.

"Yeah, she's great," Blaine said, smiling at his coffee cup.

This is going to be a long semester.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel and Blaine's POV <em>( A/N: I noticed I tend to jump between the two anyway so here's my "solution")

"So, how have you been?" Rachel asked Blaine, placing her arm around his.

"I've been good. My body clock has finally decided that it's not in the US anymore. Oh, and I met my 'student'," Blaine said to her, folding her hand into his.

"Oh! Well it's about time! What's her name?" Rachel said, looking up at Blaine's face.

"Antonella Brown. Studies in Julliard back in the States and decided that she would take a semester here in Italy. She's a nice girl," Blaine said as they continued to walk home.

Deep inside, Rachel felt a pang of jealousy. Even without meeting her or Blaine giving him more information about her, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy from this Antonella girl. Sure, Blaine has been nothing but loyal, but she, Antonella, gets to spend more time with Blaine everyday at school. Another thing was Antonella's obvious social status. Julliard plus a semester in Italy without a scholarhip, she clearly came from a family of high status. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt inferior. Outside, she tried to keep her cool. She really didn't want Blaine to think that she was jealous about this, because let's face it, it was a very shallow thing to be jealous about given that Blaine had only met her 4 days ago.

"Julliard. Wow she must be good. Is she?" Rachel asked, still trying to cover her jealousy.

"Mhmm she is. I don't even know why she had to be here, she's a really good guitar player and I'm sure Julliard provides her with exceptional teachers. Both in classical and modern music. You should meet her love," Blaine said, turning his face towards Rachel.

"Maybe. I'm sure she's very talented like you," Rachel said, not thinking about what she said, and before she could stop it, the words were out of her mouth.

"Yeah she is, very talented, but not like me because me mentoring her would have been useless if that was the fact. And it's amazing how she maintains her hands! She said that she tries to moisturize it every 3 hours to prevent it from getting calloused. It's really cool. Yep, you should definitely meet her," Blaine said to her.

"Wow you look really amazed by her. That's great Blaine," Rachel said the words without much enthusiasm. Now he was talking about her skin. Awesome, just awesome.

"I am, but as a mentor only. I've never really met anyone in the course with soft hands like hers," Blaine said, saying it in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you should ask for tips from her then! I bet she'll give you great advice since she's so amazing and lovely!" Rachel said with a pitch higher than normal. She really didn't mean to, but all this talk about Toni was getting her frustrated.

As soon as Blaine heard Rachel's tone, he stopped them both from walking and looked straight at her. He looked at her with worry playing in his eyes. Blaine was thinking very hard. Rachel couldn't possibly be jealous of Toni? He barely knew her, and besides, he loved Rachel so much and he thought that he had proven that to her.

"Rach love, are you jealous of Toni?" Blaine said, slightly tilting his head to his side.

"_Toni? Oh now you have a nickname thing?"_ Rachel thought to herself, feeling her blood simmer.

"No, I'm not jealous of _Toni_ Blaine. What makes you think that?" Rachel said, turning again towards the street. Before she could even take a step, Rachel felt Blaine's hand in her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What makes me think it is that you just spat out her name and that you've practically ordered me to worship her hands, and the tone you use while talking about her is not your normal loving tone that you have when you talk to me, Rach..." Blaine said to her, trying to look into her eyes which have been avoiding his the whole time.

"Blaine! No, you're being silly, I'm not jealous," Rachel said to him, still trying to avoid his eyes.

"Tisero mio, per favore, what's going on?" Blaine said, feeling a little worried about what was happening. As much as he wanted to teach Toni, Rachel being jealous would mean that he had to talk to his professor about their arrangements. He loved Rachel too much and if being a mentor to a woman meant hurting her, he would rather drop it than seeing her like this.

"Blaine I just...ok so maybe I do feel jealous. I'm sorry, but I just...she gets to spend time with you while I only get to spend time with you after class. And even then she has to spend time with your for an hour after dismissal, so that would be an hour less from mine. And then what if she falls for your wonderful curls or your gorgeous eyes or your breath taking smile and tries to seduce you and you fall for it and then you'll be like 'oh my god yey I get to go get laid after Rachel holding me back for a year! Yes!' and then you'll realise that you've fallen for her and then y—," Rachel was cut off by Blaine's kiss.

Blaine felt warmth spread in his heart as she heard Rachel's explanation. She was babbling. Babbling away like a teenager; and he knew that when she did that, it only meant that she was worried. And from everything Rachel was saying at the moment, Blaine only felt more loved, and he felt lucky to be loved by this woman standing in front of her that the only reasonable thing he felt to do was to lean in and kiss her. As they parted, Rachel had tears clinging on the side of her eyes and he was looking at him, her eyebrows still a little together but not as much.

"You really feel all of that?" Blaine asked her, resting his forehead in hers.

"Yes...you think I'm silly don't you?" she said nodding, focusing on Blaine's lips to avoid his eyes.

"No, I think it's normal. And adorable..." Blaine trailed off, pressing his thumb over Rachel cheek to wipe away the tear that had fallen in it.

"Rachel, I love you, and so what if she has me after dismissal? I'll be thinking about you the whole time. And so what if she does seduce me? I'm sure I'll be too tired from school and my thoughts will be filled by you to be turned on anyway. And so what if you've been holding me off from doing the deed for about a year now? I'm sure that when we finally do it, all the waiting will be nothing but worth it. I don't call you 'love' for no reason Rachel. I call you love because I love you, and it'll have to be something worse than a girl from Julliard to take me away from you," Blaine said to her while cupping her face.

Rachel couldn't help but cry as Blaine said those words to her. Yep, this whole jealousy thing had been nothing but stupid, but the end was definitely worth it. Sure, she still felt nervous about the whole Antonella thing, but she trusted Blaine. And from what she heard, well, Blaine was definitely not going anywhere soon.

"I love you. Sorry, really. This whole thing was silly," Rachel said, finally giving Blaine a smile.

"I love you more. Shall we go get you home?" Blaine said, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Mhmm," Rachel said, and they both continued their walk, feeling happier.

* * *

><p><em>Antonella's POV<em>

"God!" Toni said as she placed down her guitar in her bed.

She had been trying to study the recent piece her professor from Julliard e-mailed to her, but to her dismay, all her thoughts had been filled with nothing but Blaine's eyes and lips.

His lips

Yep, she did nothing but stared at them during their session earlier that afternoon. They were luscious and soft-looking that all she wanted was to lean in and have a taste. Of course she didn't because that would have been nothing but awkward. Still, she won't deny how much she wanted to.

From the other side of the bed, her roommate Gabriela looked at her, seeing just how frustrated she was.

"You ok Toni?" she asked, looking at her from the top of the book she was reading.

"Yeah, just, I can't get the notes right," she said, turning towards her laptop, her other hand turning the pages of her chart book.

"Lemme see it," Gabriela said, holding out her hand for Toni to give her the laptop. Gabriela was a 4th year music major in Italy. Just like Antonella, she too was majoring in guitar, and she only had about a year or two before graduating, so she could definitely read music sheets.

Toni looked at her, and hesitantly gave her her laptop. As Gabriela scanned through the music sheet, she looked at Toni from the top of her eye glasses and gave her a look of curiosity.

"How can you not read this? This is 1st grade warm-up type of sheet! You can practically sail right through this Toni. Come on, what's really wrong?" Gabriela looked at her, raising her right eyebrow along the way.

Toni didn't know if she could tell Gabriela about Blaine. Even if he was only in his 2nd year, Toni had come to find out that he was quite well known, mainly due to the fact that he was so advanced that he could practically finish the course in 5 or 6 years. Totally different from the normal 8-10. As she looked at Gabriela, Toni decided that she should just come clean. Besides, she knew Gabriela won't let her sleep for weeks unless she spilled. Before she spoke, Antonella took a deep breath and sighed. She has to do a lot of explaining.

"Ok, promise not to tell? I mean, really, promise?" Toni said to her, trying to look serious.

"Dear, the secrets my friends back in the States have been kept safe by me since they said them back in the 3rd grade. I can handle a secret, and who knows? Maybe I can give you a reasonable advice!" Gabriela said to her, making a bubble with her gum afterwards.

"Ok. It's a guy," Gabriela rolled her eye, "And he's my mentor."

_Mentor? Blaine Anderson the sophomore? Oh wow_

"You mean Anderson? Blaine?" Gabriela said to her, her eyes widening by the minute.

"Yeah, him..." Toni whispered, looking befallen.

"But, doesn't he have a girlfriend? I heard rumours and they spread like wildfire especially when it's about someone such as Blaine. Does he know?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Uhm no. And yes he does, that's why I haven't and will never tell him," she replied, suddenly finding her nails to be interesting.

"Toni. A guy is free until he is married. And even then, you could still hook up with them if they're not good with the loyalty side of life. You should be fine!" Gabriela said to her, giving her a grin.

"Gab! No, I know he's in love with her deeply! And besides, I would be a total bitch if I did do that," Toni said to her, looking tensed.

"Sheesh, you'd rather be like this than tell your crush you like him? Toni if you don't want to say it, show it! Body language was given to you for a reason! Use your flirting skills once in a while, it actually helps on the stress. How do you think I managed to survive reading all those notes every school work?" Gab gave her a wink as she returned to her book.

That night, Antonella Brown could not sleep. Gabriela was right. Blaine wasn't married. And she really liked Blaine. Sure the norm back in the US says that it's the men who should ask women out but she was Italy, and in Italy it was different. And no one knew her. As she closed her eyes, Toni was decided.

She would try to get Blaine. She definitely would.


	22. Chapter 22

**[A/N]** First off, I know everyone who's been following this story probably hates me because of my very unacceptably late posts. I swear I feel bad because I know how annoying it is to wait for stories to update.

Anyway, here's the latest chapter to this story. It's quite difficult to upload when you write chapters in two different computers so there. I'll try to upload the other one as soon as I can.

Thank you!

_I do not own the Glee characters [:_

* * *

><p>As they went out of the café, Blaine found Toni wrapping her hands around his arms. He really did not want anyone seeing them in this state, so he tried to correct the situation as politely as he could.<p>

"Uhm Toni, your hands. I don't want anyone to see and get the wrong information," Blaine said, lightly tapping on Toni's hands.

"Oh don't worry! It's just a friendly gesture. I'm sure they would understand," she said, still not letting go.

"No really, please. Just let go. It'll be better for both of us," Blaine said, now starting to remove Toni's hands from his arms.

"Ok, fine. But before I go, I'll do one last friendly thing," Toni said, finally letting go of his arm.

"And what is tha-" Blaine was cut off by Toni's kiss on his cheek. As she finished her kiss, she let out a giggle and ran away. Blaine was in a slight state of shock, but shook it off in the end and took a sip of his coffee as he continued to walk towards Rachel's class.

"_Hopefully no one saw that_ ,"Blaine thought to himself, not noticing Nadia a short distance away from him.

She saw them.

"Bye love, see you tomorrow?" Blaine said as he stood in front of Signorina Aurelia's apartment/dorm. He was dropping off Rachel after having dinner with her in the small restaurant near the fountains.

"Bye, see you. I love you," Rachel said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm love you too," Blaine finally said and he turned to go home.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

"Nadia! I didn't expect you to be here!" Rachel said, surprised to see her friend seated in the garden.

"She arrived here early tisero mio. I was starting to wonder where you were," Signorina Aurelia said as she started chopping carrots for her salad.

"I had dinner with Blaine near the fountains Aurelia. I thought you were going home early Nadi. What brings you here?" she said, taking a seat beside her and giving her a smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a little chit chat Rach. So, you had dinner with Blaine?" she said, drinking the coffee Signorina Aurelia made for her.

"Mhmm. We ate vegan food. Kinda new for my carnivore boyfriend. Why?" Rachel asked, starting to feel confused with the whole interrogation-like tone.

"Just curious. So, any news about that girl you told me about? Antonella was it?" Nadia asked her.

Rachel was taken aback by the question. Sure she told Nadia about Blaine's mentoring, but she never really expected her to remember. And why the sudden interest? What was going on?

"Blaine calls her Toni, and no, nothing new. Nadi I'm getting confused here, is there something wrong? Have you met her?" Rachel said, voicing out her concern.

"No I haven't met her. I think I've _seen_ her, but I haven't met her. Is she blonde?" Nadia said, still not giving any information about what she saw between Blaine and Toni.

"According to Blaine. Nadia, why do I feel worried?" Rachel asked her, pushing her to continue.

"Nadia dear, is there something wrong with Blaine?" Aurelia asked her, starting to feel disturbed by the change in Nadia's attitude.

She has seen and spent time with Nadia before and this was not her usual mood or tone. Something had to have happened, or else, she would not have bothered to stay this late to wait for Rachel only to ask questions about this Blaine and his mentor.

As they all looked at her, Nadia took a deep breath before speaking. She did not want to tell Rachel or Aurelia about what she saw. And yes, she knew she might regret it someday, but she felt that Rachel had the right to know if Blaine was cheating on her, or if this Antonella was trying to steal Blaine away from her. At least Rachel could get a heads up, and maybe she could talk to Blaine. After a few minutes of deep thought, Nadia finally spoke to them.

"Ok, I was on my way to my apartment and I decided to grab a cup of coffee and cupcakes at the café near the university. As I was walking I saw Blaine and a blonde girl leaving from the café, and her hands were wrapped in Blaine's arm, so of course, I was curious. And then Blaine was saying something to the girl and the girl looked annoyed, and after a short while, she kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Rachel, I trust Blaine, I do, but I'm worried that this _Antonella_ is trying to steal him away from you. Has Blaine said anything about her? Like, is she trying to seduce him or something? I am willing myself to think that Blaine isn't cheating, but I'm really concerned Rach, really," Nadia finally finished, looking at Rachel.

The whole time, all Rachel could do was to stare at Nadia. They had talked about this. She and Blaine. Blaine promised. But now, he was letting her wrap her _filthy_ god forsaken hands around his arms and she _kissed _his cheek? And she and Blaine had dinner today! Why had he not brought it up? Was he ashamed of what that girl did? Or was he hiding it? Rachel felt light headed upon hearing Nadia's story, and she felt like she wanted to cry, but willed herself not to. Not in front of Nadia and Aurelia at least.

"No, he never said a thing. I think the girl might have a crush on him? I really don't know Nadia, sorry. I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thank you for telling me. Bye," Rachel said, standing up and heading to her room. They knew she was upset, and neither Nadia nor Aurelia said anything to stop her.

"Good night tisero mio. Sweet dreams," Aurelia said to her as she was closing her door.

"G'night," and as she closed her door, she let the tears flow.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

"_Good morning Blaine! Can't wait to see you later!" ~ Toni_

Blaine groaned as he read the message. He always expected a good morning message from Rachel. I was their routine. A good morning coupled by and I love you. But today, nothing. Blaine just thought she might still be asleep, so he decided to text her first.

"_Good morning love, pick you up later. Let's grab breakfast together? I love you :)" ~ Blaine_

After sending a quick "Study your notes" reply to Toni, Blaine decided to take a bath and get ready for the day. As he finished buttoning his shirt and tying his shoes, he looked up on his phone and found another text from Toni, but no reply from Rachel.

"_Rach, I'm heading to you apartment. Please reply, I wanna eat breakfast with you :)" ~Blaine_

Blaine stared at his phone, hoping that Rachel would reply soon. After a few minutes, he received his much awaited text, only to be disappointed by what he read.

"_Already ate breakfast. On my way to class." ~ Rachel_

He re-read the message a few time. Something was wrong. First of all, Rachel did not greet him good morning, which had really been their ritual for 2 year now. Second, she did not indicate what time they would meet up later. Something was really up.

After deciding to skip breakfast, Blaine made his way towards class, even if he was early. As he turned towards the corridor going to his class room, he was surprised to see Toni waiting in for him at the side of the door with what looked like a bag of bagel and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning! I thought you might not have eaten breakfast yet so here!" Toni said, handing Blaine the bag of bread and the coffee.

"Toni, you didn't have to, really. I can just grab something at the cafeteria," Blaine said, refusing to take the food.

"Have you _been_ to the cafeteria? Seriously even the homeless would not want to eat there. Come on Blaine, I already ate mine so I'm full. Plus, I brought this for you so take it," Toni said to him, still pushing the food towards him.

"Ok ok. Thanks Toni, but please don't do this again? Really, I can buy my own food," Blaine said, taking the food from Toni's hand.

"Welcome! And I'll think about," she said to him, giving him a wink. "Bye Blaine!" she said, kissing Blaine again on the cheek.

Blaine tried to avoid the kiss, but no luck as he accidentally hit his head on the wall. Matt, his room-neighbor saw him, and approached him with a questioning look on his face.

"Blaine, you and Rachel broke up? Who's the chick?" Matt said, looking at Toni as she quickly headed towards her own class.

"No, we're still together. Her name's Antonella. Signore Viktor asked me to be her mentor," Blaine said to him, clearly looking very much annoyed.

"Hmm I see. Well, it looks like she's very fond of her mentor. Rachel know about your fan dude? I highly doubt that she'll appreciate all the kiss that girl's been planting on you bro. Seriously," he continued, looking at Blaine before grabbing one of the three pieces of what turned out to be biscotti from the paper bag Blaine was holding.

"No, actually. We had a talk about her but that was before she started to be _clingy_. I'm planning to tell her today but I think she's avoiding me. I don't even know why but hopefully it isn't because of all this," Blaine said, taking a sip from his coffee as he gave the bag of biscotti to Matt, who has suddenly become interested in claiming the food as his.

"Well, good luck on that. Hey, I gotta go to class. Thanks for the food," Matt said, finally turning towards his own class room with the bag in his hand and a biscotti hanging from his mouth, happily munching away.

As Matt headed towards his classroom, Blaine was left with his thoughts about him and Rachel. Could Rachel have seen what Toni did yesterday outside the coffee shop? Was she really avoiding her? She really had been cold today. He had to talk to her, so he decided to pick her up from class after his session with Toni.

As the day ended, Blaine found himself in yet another disturbing situation with Toni. This time, she decided that a see-through blouse was the way to go. Not only could he see her undergarment from the white cloth, she also decided that wearing black lingerie was the best partner to the blouse, complete with all the intricate lace designs hugging her chest tightly. To make the matters worse, she decided to have their session in the park near their building, complete with a picnic blanket and basket-full of sweets and coffee.

"Uhm Toni, are all of this really essential?" Blaine said while motioning towards everything she had brought with her.

"What all of this? You mean the food? Of course! You might get hungry Blainey!" Toni said, smiling at him.

"_Blainey? Oh god no," _Blaine thought to himself as he ruffled the hair at the back of his head.

"We're only gonna be here for 2 hours Toni. I don't think we'll starve. Come on, next time, no need for these ok? You'll only get distracted anyway," Blaine said, flipping through the sheets they were going to study for the day.

"Ok, fine," she said to him while taking a bite from one of the tarts she brought.

After two hours, Blaine finally called it a day and gave Toni her sheets Signore Viktor asked her to study.

"Blaine wait, you haven't eaten yet," Toni said to him, pulling on his hands as he started to stand up from the blanket.

"I'm gonna eat dinner with my girlfriend. I'll be full by then if I eat now," Blaine explained, pulling his hand away from Toni's hand.

"Come on just one? Please? I baked everything for this session and I'll feel sad if you don't taste one," she said to him, giving him the fake sad face she practiced with her roommate Gabriela.

"Ok, just one. You really didn't have to do this Toni. All the baking could have been spent for studying all your music sheets," Blaine said, scooting down to grab a pastry from the basket. As he reached for a cookie, Toni slapped his hand away and Blaine turned to her questioningly.

"Nah ah, you eat this," Toni said, showing him a tart and placing it near his mouth. As Blaine motioned to get the tart from her hand, Toni suddenly backed away, keeping the tart far from his reach and smiling as she did so.

"Nope, I'll feed you," she said, giving him a smirk.

Blaine could not believe his ears. There was no way in hell that this was happening. This was pure flirting, and he was starting to get angry at her. He did not like the idea of the whole picnic set up, and now, she was trying to _feed_ him the pastry? Had he not made it clear that he was taken and that he was not interested in forming any 3rd party relationships with her? Rachel had already grown cold towards him and he had a strong gut feeling that it was because of Toni's treatment towards him.

"Toni, no. just give me the tart and I'll eat it while walking," Blaine said, giving her a frustrated look.

"Just one bite. Open wide!" Toni said, pushing the food towards Blaine's mouth again.

"Toni no!" Blaine said, his anger now showing as he quickly pushed away her hand, accidentally hitting the pastry, causing it to fall on the ground. As soon as the tart hit the ground, Blaine regretted his actions. Dalton did not teach him to treat a lady like this, so he quickly bent down and picked the tart from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. Just give me a tart and I'll eat it while walking. Sorry Toni, really," Blaine said, handing the tart to Toni and reaching for the basket to get a fresh one.

"No Blaine, I'll feed you a bite. It's just a bite, it can't possibly hurt," she said to him, still insisting.

"Toni I have a girlfriend, and she practically is the only person aside from my mom that is allowed to do that for me," Blaine said to her, still feeling annoyed by what she was making him do.

"Oh, well, ok, it's ok, you don't have to eat one. I was stupid for pushing it. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Anderson," Toni said, giving him a fake offended look as she packed away her blanket and basket.

Blaine immediately felt guilty upon seeing the look on Toni's face.

"_Damn my manners," _he thought as he looked at her while she packed all her thing.

"Wait, ok just one bite," Blaine said, regretting what he said the moment the words escaped his mouth. Toni's face immediately lightened upon hearing the words and he quickly fed Blaine a tart, smiling as she did so.

"Is it good?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks Toni," Blaine said, his voice almost a whisper as he replied to her. She was really giving him a hard time. To be honest, this whole day had been nothing but hard on him. First Rachel was avoiding him, and he had no idea why, and second, Toni was straight-on flirting with him. Blaine was just wishing that Rachel's actions had no connection whatsoever with Toni.

"You're welcome Blaine," and she suddenly gave him a kiss on the lips.

This time Blaine did not object. He did not reciprocate either. He was too tired of pushing Toni away. It felt like he was arguing with a child. A child was fixated towards him. It was tiring and annoying, and he wanted out.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Rachel had been watching the whole exchange from a street near Blaine's building. Or what she thought was the whole of it. She had finally decided to talk to Blaine about the whole situation with Antonella, and had skipped class in order to talk to meet him earlier. As she walked towards Blaine's building, he immediately saw him picking up a piece of pastry from what looked like a picnic blanket perched below a tree. As soon as he stood up, she immediately stopped walking and looked. Just looked. And ran away when she saw Toni give Blaine a kiss on the lips. Hearing about it was one thing. Seeing it for herself was another. And Rachel felt her heart get crushed as she saw how sweet the two was. She had to get away.

"Tisero mio what's wrong?" Signorina Aurelia asked her as Rachel as she ran past her, sobbing. She tried to knock at Rachel's door but she received no response. Had Blaine and Rachel broken up? She clearly wished not. She love the couple, and she loved the idea of them ending up together.

After a few minutes of continuous knocking, Signorina Aurelia finally heard the lock click and was greeted by a puffy eyed Rachel.

"Oh my dear what happened?" she asked, placing her hand Rachel's cheek.

"Signorina I saw them. I know I need to talk to Blaine about what I saw but I just…I don't know what to believe anymore," Rachel said to Aurelia, a fresh batch of tears flowing in her cheek.

"Tell me about it," Aurelia said to her, wrapping her arm around Rachel and guiding her towards the chair in the garden.

As she sat on the chair, Rachel immediately started crying as she started to tell Aurelia what she saw. She was hurt. Really hurt. And she did not have the strength or courage to talk to Blaine about it. Not for now at least. All she wanted to do was to avoid him while she allowed her wounds to heal. But Aurelia greatly disapproved and willed her to talk to Blaine about it. For she believed that leaving as issue such as this hanging in the air would only worsen things, not heal them. Blaine needed to clarify, and Rachel needed to listen.

After about an hour or two of continuous crying, Aurelia heard a knock on the door and immediately went to see who it was. As she opened the door, she was met by a very worried looking Blaine.

"Signorina Aurelia have you seen Rachel? I went to her building to pick her up but Nadia said she felt an hour early. Is she here? I'm so worried," Blaine said as he tried to catch his breath. He had been running towards Rachel's dorm/apartment as soon as he finished talking to Nadia. He just wanted to see her.

As soon as Rachel heard Blaine's voice, she immediately started crying. She missed him. She missed him very much. But she was too hurt about the whole events that she did not know if she had the courage to talk to him now. When she looked up, she immediately saw Signorina Aurelia nodding towards her, and she let her head fall towards her chest as she heard the gates of the apartment creak open.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

What Blaine saw crushed his heart. Rachel's head was bowed down and he could see her shoulders rising and falling as he heard her sobs. She was crying. And he did not know why. As he reached her he quickly knelt before her and wiped away the tears that were flowing in her cheeks.

"Love?" Blaine whispered, placing a hand on Rachel's cheek

Rachel did not reply. She did not have the strength to speak. Her throat was dry from al the crying, and she was too hurt to form any coherent words.

After a few minutes, it was Aurelia who decided to tell Blaine about what Rachel saw. She was too concerned for her, and she wanted the two of them to fix their relationship. She did not want to see it crash and burn.

"She saw you Blaine. You and the blonde lady."

As soon as the words escaped Signorina Aurelia's mouth, Rachel started to cry harder, and Blaine stood up to hug her. He racked his brain for what Rachel could have seen him doing with Toni and he suddenly remembered it.

The tart.

The kiss.

_The kiss_.

"Oh my god, Rachel no. That kiss? She doesn't mean anything to me. Please, we've talked about this before. Rachel, love, I love you and you are the one and only person I've given my heart to. Please, what you saw was not what it looked like. Love please, talk to me per favore," Blaine said, still hugging Rachel as she continued to cry.

"Blaine you let her kiss you," Rachel finally said, still not looking at Blaine. "She _kissed_ you. I get it if she tries to feed you food or if she wraps her arms around yours, she clearly likes you, I get it. But you _let_ her kiss you, and you didn't even try to push her away. Do you like her Blaine? Have you finally fallen for her? Don't you want this anymore?" Rachel asked, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Love I don't want to lose you. Yes she did kiss me, but I didn't push her away because I was already too tired of arguing with her. I've been trying to push her away ever since she started flirting with me and my efforts had been nothing but fruitless. Please love, she doesn't mean a thing to me. I only teach her because I'm required to, not because I enjoy it. Please don't think that. I love you Rachel. I. Love. You. I was wrong for not pushing her away, I get that. But I promise you that all of this will now stop. Tomorrow I'm goignt o talk to Signore Viktor to drop from the mentoring. I can't have this as a consequence. I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as this. Rachel, I love you. Please believe me, " Blaine said, looking into Rachel's eyes and trying to show her that he meant everything that he said.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Rachel finally spoke to him.

"I need time alone Blaine...We need space," Rachel said, and Blaine looked like he had just been hit by a truck.

"What?" he said, hoping that what he heard was wrong.

"I think, we should not see each other for a couple of weeks. Fix what you have to fix and I'll…I'll need time to heal. I love you Blaine, I do, but this whole thing, I just don't want to go through this for now. I saw what I saw, I heard what I heard, and I'm hurt Blaine. I'm really hurt, and I need the time. I'm not breaking up with you, I just need the time to think things through, and to forget. Blaine I really love you, but please grant me this," Rachel said to him, looking at his eyes as she did so.

Slowly, Blaine stood up from his position, tears forming in the sides of his eyes.

"If that's what you need love, then yes, I'll give you space. I'll fix this I swear. I love you Rachel. I'll always love you," Blaine said, and turned away, giving Aurelia a small smile as he passed her on his way to the gates of the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

**[A/N ] **HI! :D Ok like I said, I apparently have been writing on two different computers. The last chapter was actually written on our family PC 'cause I had trouble sleeping one night and I somehow ended up there and typing away. This one however, as I have discovered, has been hanging around on my laptop for quite some time now, so I apologize for that. Things have just really been quite freakishly crazy with all the majoring year going on in my educational life.

Anyway, THANK YOU for the reviews I received on the last chapter. You don't know how much it means to me to actually get them. I have to admit, what the other authors have been saying is true: _reviews motivate you_. Wo please if you have any comments or what not, feel free to send them to me.

Ok I've been babbling for quite some time now, on with the story. Here you go!

_I own none of the Glee characters [:_

* * *

><p><em>Toni's POV<em>

"_I won't be able to go to our session today. Bad cold. Please go to Signore Viktor for the assignment" ~Blaine_

Toni glared at her phone, rereading the message 5 times before closing it. It wasn't going to change anytime soon anyway.

"You ok?" Gabriela asked her from her own bed. She had been staring at Toni as she looked at her phone, complete with an annoyed look painted on her face.

"Huh? Oh, uhm yeah I'm fine. Blaine is skipping the session today. Says he has a cold," she said to Gabriela, the annoyed look still on her face.

"Oh, that explains the I-don't-like-this-day look on your face. Maybe you should go visit him after class? You know, as a caring 'friend,'" she said to her, giving her a wink.

"I don't know, he seems pissed at what i've been doing to him this past couple of days. I think I should stop?" She asked her.

"It's your choice. I'm merely suggesting. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time. Don't rush Toni," Gabriela said to her, finally standing up to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

He was a wreck. A total unproductive wreck.

It had been almost a week since Rachel asked for them to have a time off from one another. Of course, he kept his promise, and had avoided visiting Rachel for the past 6 days. He also have skipped eating almost 2 of his 3-meals a day routine and had been trying to drown himself in alcohol whenever he had the luxury to do so. His room-neighbour, Matt, had been witness to all of this, and upon seeing Blaine today at the corridor, he decided that it was time to end Blaine's new 'routine.'

"Hey, Blaine! You look like a mess! You really should talk to Rachel about this whole cool off thing," Matt said to him, smacking Blaine's shoulder to catch his attention.

"She asked for a time away from each other Matt. That's what you're supposed to do during a cool off and that's what I've been doing. And I'm waiting for her to call me," Blaine said, feeling his heart ache from telling Matt the truth.

Matt looked at him with utter disappointment. Blaine was not getting in that class. First of all he looked like he hasn't showered for days. His scruff has grown and his usually gelled hair was a mess. Second, it was very evident that there was no way in hell that he would even pay attention to his professor, which could cause him to get in trouble.

"Come on, we're skipping class. Let's get some coffee," he said, grabbing Blaine by the arm and dragging him towards the exit.

"No, Matt I need to get to class!" Blaine argued, trying to free himself from Matt's grasp.

"No Blaine. I highly doubt that you'll be able to learn anything with your current state. We're talking. Come on, let's fix this shit you're in," he said to him, and Blaine allowed himself to be dragged.

"So, what happened exactly?" Matt asked Blaine as he handed his coffee. They were seated in a table near the windows of the cafe inside the campus. All around, students can be seen talking and laughing with each other. Blaine was the complete opposite.

"Rachel saw Toni kiss me by the park near our building. I didn't push her 'cause I was completely shocked and my body didn't react fast enough. She thought Toni and I had something going on between us, and she wants to have space to give me time to fix things and to figure out if I still want ot be with her or not. I'm a wreck I know. I should've pushed her, I know. But I'm sick of all of this. I'm too tired arguing with Toni about her inappropriate treatment towards me, and I'm too tired hurting Rachel. Matt I don't even know how to start fixing this!" Blaine said, ruffling his hair in complete annoyance. He really hated his situation right now. How can something be picture perfect in one moment and a complete mess the next?

"Well, I think you should drop the mentoring sessions. Seriously that's the number one way you could avoid being with Toni. Just explain what happened to Signore Viktor and I'm sure he'll understand. And then talk to Toni. Tell her how you feel. As for Rachel, well, I think the only thing you can do is wait for her. Give her time. That's what she asked for anyway. But don't remove yourself from her life. Send her flowers once in a while and give her a message or something. Just don't remove yourself completely," Matt finished, giving Blaine a grin before sipping his coffee.

"You think it'll work?" Blaine said, looking hopeful.

"I think so. Just give it a try Anderson. What have you got to lose?" Matt said to him.

* * *

><p><em>Toni's POV<em>

"Hey Toni! Signore Viktor needs to speak to you. Says it's urgent," Daniel, Toni's classmate, said to her just as she was leaving for her next class.

Toni entered Signore Viktor's office, feeling nervous as she did so. She did not know if Signore Viktor found out about what was happening between her and Blaine, and she was hoping that this whole meeting was not the case.

"Buongiorno Signore. You asked for me?" she said, standing behind the door of the office.

"Yes. Signorina Antonella please take a seat. I would like to talk to you about your mentor sessions," he said, motioning her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, still feeling nervous.

"Well, no. But Signore Anderson talked to me this morning to tell me that he was dropping the sessions. It is to his deepest regrets but as it turns out, the sessions have caused some conflicts in his life and he said that he needed to fix things, and that would require him dropping the mentoring schedules. Of course, I will not leave you hanging. I just wanted to give you a heads up and inform you that I will be assigning you a different mentor starting tomorrow afternoon. Please meet me at my office tomorrow, same time, and I will introduce you to your new mentor. Any questions?" he finally finished, and all she could do was stare at him.

Blaine was not his mentor anymore. Blaine had cut her off. This was worse than she expected. After a few minutes, Toni was able to break from her deep thought. She had to talk to Blaine.

"None Signore. Thank you for informing me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for my class. Have a good day," she said as she quickly stood up from her seat and rushed out of Signore Viktor's office. As she stepped out of the room, she quickly searched her bag for her phone and quickly sent a text to Blaine.

"_Can we talk? After class, 3pm at the park in front of the building," ~ Toni._

"_Ok, I was planning on talking to you too," ~Blaine_

Toni felt nervous instantly. She knew she had taken it too far. And she had not expected this.

"Hi," she said to him as she sat beside him.

Blaine looked like a mess, and Toni immediately felt guilty. She knew she was taking things over the top, but she did not expect that it would turn out to be like this. Yes, she liked Blaine, a lot. But she did not want to hurt him.

"Hey," Blaine said to her, his voice sounding weak.

It had taken Blaine a few minutes before he could start talking to Toni upon seeing her. He really did not want to lash out on her, even if he was hurt by all of her actions. He was not like that. He was raised a gentleman, and even at situations such as this one, he still knew that he still needed to be respectful.

"Toni, I need to clear things for you," he said, looking her in the eye.

"Ok..."

"This past couple of weeks, I thought I had made it clear that I was in a relationship. I told you a couple of times. I have a girlfriend that I am completely in love with, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. But this past couple of weeks, you have done nothing but give me these signals and things that are suggestive. Someone saw us when you kissed me back at the cafe. Rachel saw us when you kissed me at the park. And now, she asked for space. Toni, I love Rachel. I love her so much, and all of these actions you've been doing towards me have created nothing but trouble in my life. I respect you, I do, but all of this has got to stop. Toni I'm gonna be frank, do you like me, or do you just enjoy flirting with me?" Blaine said, finally letting out a deep breath as he finished.

"I like you Blaine," she said to him, her voice was soft and low.

"Toni, I know that being away from your family is hard for you, and I don't know if I myself had given you any signs that might have suggested that I had feelings towards you, but Toni, you really have to stop. I'm sorry if I can't reciprocate your feelings, but I really love Rachel and I can't afford to lose her. Please, I'm begging you to stop this. You're a beautiful lady, and I'm sure that a guy out there would love to love you. I'm not that guy Toni. I'm sorry but I'm just not," he said to her.

"But I want you," she said to him, her voice a mere whisper.

"I can't be with you," Blaine replied.

"Won't you try?" she said, her voice pleading.

"No. I love Rachel," he finished.

Inside her head, Toni felt like she wanted to cry. Cry her eyes out. But she willed herself not to. Blaine had made it clear. She had no chance, and she just had to accept it. She looked at Blaine and saw him clearly for the first time. This was not the Blaine she had fell in love with. He was a mess. And as much as she wanted to not admit it, she was the reason why he was like this. This is all her fault. She destroyed Blaine. She destroyed the life of someone she loved. And she had to stop, even if it hurts her. It would be hard. Very hard. But she had to do it. After almost half an hour of just staring at Blaine's face, she finally spoke to him, sincerity in her eyes.

"I destroyed you didn't I?" she asked him.

"Destroyed? No, not destroyed, just damaged. But I'll be ok, I just need time to fix things with Rachel," Blaine said to her, not looking at her face.

"I'm sorry Blaine. Really. I never expected things to turn out like this," she said to him, taking his hand in hers.

"You made a mistake, I understand. All I ask is for you to just let go of me. It's hard, I've been there, but it'll get better. All you have to do is give it time," Blaine said to her, finally looking up to face her.

"I know. I just thought that maybe I had a chance with you. I guess I underestimated your love for Rachel," she said to him, looking at her lap as the tears suddenly started to well in the side of her eyes.

"I love Rachel too much. I can't let her go. I won't," Blaine said, looking at her.

"She's lucky..." she said, finally looking up at Blaine. "Blaine I'm sorry. Please let me help you make it up to her. I know she probably hates me right now, but I want to make this right. I know it'll kill me inside, but I don't want to go back to the US knowing that I destroyed a wonderful relationship. At least let me do that. Let me talk to Rachel," Toni said, looking at Blaine in the eye, sincerity overflowing in hers.

After Toni said her intentions, all Blaine could do was stare. He did not expect Toni to actually _want _ to help him fix his relationship with Rachel. But it did not mean that he appreciated the idea. Maybe this could be the perfect way to fix things with Rachel. If it would not be perfect, it was at least going to be a very big help for him. After a few minutes of just staring at Toni, Blaine finally took a deep breath and spoke to her.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you Toni; for trying to help me out and for trying to correct your mistakes," Blaine said, giving her a small smile.

"I want to talk to her actually. Would you let me?" Toni said, still looking at Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I don't know how she'll react to you, but I hope she won't be hysterical. I know Rachel, and I know that she can be dramatic at times, but I would greatly appreciate the effort. When do you want to talk to her?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow. I was thinking if I could go to her apartment and talk to her there. I know it would be easier to avoid me at school so I thought that her home would be a nice place," Toni said to him, suddenly looking better than she did earlier.

"That would be perfect, I guess I have to talk to her landlady about it. Toni, really, thank you for doing this. I just hope Rachel would take me back after all of this is over," Blaine said to her, his expression was unchanging. It was still the same sad look.

"My pleasure. It's the least I could do from everything that I've done to both of you," Toni said, giving him a small smile.

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **I am glad to actually say that I am on the process of writing the next chapter despite having a weak headache. Hope to post it soon [:

REVIEWS AND RATES and GREATLY appreciated. Seriously [:


	24. Chapter 24

**[A/N]** Hello! [:

I am happy to say that I actually was able to finish a chapter today. oh, and I didn't have the patience to re-read this one so forgive me if I have a y typos here and there.

Now happening: Toni talks to Rachel. Well, kinda. Just read on [: and the dog days will soon be over so don't worry guys :D

_I own none of the Glee characters [:_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

"Buongiorno Signorina Aurelia! I have the biscotti you asked me to buy!" Rachel said to Signorina without turning her head towards her as she closed the gate to their dorm-apartment.

As Rachel turned around upon closing the gate, she was greeted not by Signorina Aurelia, but by Toni. Immediately, her expression changed from happy, to shocked, to angry.

"You..." Rachel whispered, her grip tightening at the bag of biscuits she was still clutching. From the kitchen, Rachel was surprised to see Aurelia suddenly moving towards Toni and resting her hands on both her shoulders.

"Tisero mio, she wants to talk to you. About Blaine. Please let her, per favore," Aurelia said to her, kindness showing in her old eyes.

"Signorina Aurelia, I...I don't know. This is all very hard for me and the last time I saw _you_—" Rachel said, her gaze now turning towards Toni, "You were kissing him. I'm sorry but I don't think I want to see you right now," Rachel said hardly.

"Please Rachel let me explain..." Toni said, her voice almost but a whisper. She was now starting to feel the magnitude of what she had done.

"Tisero mio please. I have talked to her. Hear her out," Aurelia said to her, this time moving towards Rachel and grabbing her hand to drag her to sit down in front of Toni.

Even though Signorina tried her best to urge Rachel to take a seat in front of Toni, she did not budge. Instead, she took her hand from Aurelia's grasp and stood her ground in front of the gate.

"Antonella, isn't it?" Rachel said, looking at Toni. She gave Rachel a quick nod. "I'm really sorry, as much as I'd want to hear an explanation from you, I really can't. I'm not ready. Me and Blaine aren't really together right now and it would be really inappropriate for me to listen to your opinion without listening to his first. Just, please respect me for this one," Rachel said, now looking at her own two feet as she fought the urge to cry.

Toni looked at her for a minute. She knew that Rachel would not be completely willing to listen to her right now. She understood that, and let's face it, if she was in Rachel's shoe, she would feel the same as her.

"I understand..." Toni said, looking at Rachel even if she did not reciprocate.

"Thank you. Signorina Aurelia, I've had a long day, here are the biscotti you ordered. Buona note," Rachel said, walking towards Signorina Aurelia and handing her the bag. After doing so, she quickly headed to her room and quietly closed her door. As she heard the locks to her door click, Rachel finally let the tears flow.

_Toni's POV_

"My dear..." Signorina Aurelia said to her as she continued to look at her lap. Even for such a short period of time, Toni had known to love this woman. She was kind to her, even after telling her about everything she had done to Rachel and Blaine.

"Signorina, I really am sorry," Toni said, now feeling her eyes well with tears. "I mean, I get it, I was wrong, and trying to talk to Rachel was a long shot. But all I really want to do is to make things right. I've seen Blaine Signorina, I've seen him yesterday, and everything that I did to him? You can clearly see it in his eyes! He's a mess, and it's my entire fault. Please, what am I going to do?" Toni said, now letting the tears fall on the sides of her face.

"I understand how you feel, I have been through situations where all you want to do is to fix the things you have messed up. But all we can do now is wait. Rachel was completely destroyed when she saw you and Blaine at that park. I was here when she broke down. And you have no idea just how much the two have experienced together. But trust me when I say they've been through a lot. I guess the only advice that I can give you that would include you taking action would be to write Rachel a letter," Signorina Aurelia told her, giving her a soft pat on the back.

"A letter? A letter of apology?" Toni said, looking up from the handkerchief she had been holding against her face.

"Yes. Explain everything to her through a letter. She won't listen to you right? So, write it in a letter. I am sure sooner or later, she will read it. And I believe that she would want to clear things up with Blaine. With a love like theirs, I am certain that it won't be soon before they end this crazy cool-off thing," she told her, a smile resting on her lips.

And with that, Signorina Aurelia headed quickly to her room and returned with a few pieces of paper and a pen. She laid everything on the table in front of Toni and urged her to begin writing.

"Write while the wound is still fresh," she said to her.

Toni stared at the paper in front of her for the longest of time. Actually, it was the longest time she had stared at a blank piece of paper since high school, and she still had no idea how to begin everything. After what seemed like an hour, she picked up the pen and began her writing.

_Rachel,_

_ ..._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

She had been crying for hours.

After a few weeks of being away from Blaine, Rachel would have thought that somehow, the pain of seeing him kissing another girl would subside. But seeing the woman herself had been completely different. It hurt more. Scratch that, it hurt _a lot_. She had to admit it however, she had not expected the said woman to come knocking at her door to talk to her about what had happened. She actually expected her to be all up on Blaine at this moment after she had found out what had happened between them. Deep inside, Rachel was secretly thankful. At least seeing Toni told her one thing: Blaine was not cheating on her with that girl.

After what seemed like an eternity of burying her face on her mounds of pillows, Rachel finally sat up to fix herself. This could not go on. She had to do something. And although she had no idea how to begin, still, she knew that she would figure something out.

After washing her face in the sink, Rachel decided that it was best to place her pillows in front of the fan to quickly dry the tear-stained fabric. Upon placing the pillows on the chair in front of the fan, she suddenly heard a soft knock on her door. As she was about to open it, she was surprised to see a white envelope at the foot of her door, followed by footsteps leaving the front of her room. Slowly, Rachel picked the envelope up from the floor and turned the envelope to see who it was from.

_To Rachel_

_I know you don't want to talk to me, but please read this. _

_I'm really really sorry._

_Toni_

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at the later for quite some time, contemplating on whether or not this was the best time to read Toni's letter to her. Yes, she wanted to fix things with Blaine, but she did not know if she was ready to hear her explanation, nor was she ready to hear her apology.<p>

Upon sitting down and taking a deep breath, Rachel finally tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Rachel,_

_ I know you're not ready to listen to my apology. Quite frankly, I would not be ready too if it was me in your position right now. and I understand if you don't forgive me after this letter. It's ok, I can wait. But please read on. Please try to listen to my explanation. _

_ I met Blaine a month ago from the daily mentoring Signore Viktor, our guitar professor, has assigned to us. I am a foreign exchange student who has decided to finish my minor in guitar here at Italy, instead of finishing it on my school back in the US, Julliard. Upon meeting Blaine, I will never blame you for falling for him. I know I don't know the history on how you two met, but I know that it did not take too long for you to fall for him. As the days progressed, I found myself falling for him. Of course, I had this lingering feeling that he was already in a relationship. I mean, with his talent, good looks, and amazing personality, he was definitely bound to be with someone. And sure enough, he was. He was with you. And of course, that broke my heart. _

_ I had no one to run to. I was a girl studying in Italy who barely knew how to speak Italian, and all of my friends were a thousand miles away from me. Calling them would cost me, so, I turned to the only person I have developed trust in through the course of my stay here in Italy, which was my roommate. She was actually the one who noticed my gloomy mood and was kind enough to ask me how I was, and I told him about my current crush on my mentor. She gave me pieces of advice, ones that I am not proud to share. And unfortunately, I was stupid enough to follow her. _

_ I expressed my intentions to Blaine for a couple of weeks. At first I thought that he was too professional to not respond, or he was to numb to not notice, but a few weeks ago, he finally told me that what I was doing was wrong. Of course I did not want to take no for an answer. I still wanted to try to steal him from you. And finally, I was told by our professor, Signore Viktor, that Blaine had dropped the mentoring program due to his personal reasons. We talked after that, and that was when he told me what had happened._

_ First of all, Rachel, I cannot express in words how badly I feel about what I had done towards your relationship. Believe me when I tell you that Blaine never reciprocated my feelings towards him. He never flirted back, never hugged me, never allowed me to hold his hand other than for educational reasons. The kiss that you saw was initiated by none other than me. It was my fault. And he never kissed me back. To be quite honest, I felt just how proud he was to be with you all throughout those times that I spent having my mentoring sessions with him. Sometimes during our breaks from our mentoring sessions, he would tell me about you, how you sang so beautifully, and how you had been so wonderful when you two had a project in Paris and how he was so proud to be with you. I can see it in his eyes just how much in love he was with you. He was happy and glowing, and my mind was too clouded with my infatuation to see. _

_ Please give him a chance Rachel. Don't break up with him because of my stupidity, and don't hate him. This was all my fault and I take all the blame. Blaine did nothing to deserve this. I am really sorry. He loves you. He loves you so much, and if you could only see him right now, if you could only see how broken and fragile he looks right now, it would break your heart. _

_ I'm really sorry for everything I have done. I hope that in a few months or in a year, you would somehow forgive me. Love Blaine. You are very lucky to have him, and he would die if he would lose you. Again, I'm really sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Antonella_

As Rachel finished reading the letter, she felt as if a new light had been shed upon her. Reading the letter was a right decision. It made everything a little clear, and it broke her heart when she read about Blaine. He really did love her, and now, all of this seemed like a joke. But still, Rachel could not help but admit that Blaine still did not exert any efforts to push Toni away. He did not end the mentoring as soon as he should have. But despite everything, she still loved him.

Hoping that Toni was still waiting for her in the garden, Rachel quickly rushed outside her door and was disappointed to see that Toni was nowhere to be found. The only person she saw was Signorina Aurelia, who was currently sipping tea as she sat near the pond.

"Tisero mio would you like some tea?" Signorina Aurelia asked her while she continued to stir her own cup.

"No Signorina thank you. Caffeine is not good for the voice. Uhm, Signorina? Did Toni leave already?" she asked.

"Oh, well, she felt a couple of minutes ago. Did you read her letter?" she looked at her from the top of her cup.

"Si..." Rachel said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Would you like to talk about it tisero mio?" Aurelia asked. All that Rachel could give her was a nod. To be honest, she was still confused about what she would do now.

"Well, what bothers you?" she asked Rachel after she sat on the seat beside her.

"Blaine...I can't help but still feel hurt because he did not act quickly when he knew Toni's intentions towards him. Am I being selfish Signorina?" she asked, looking at Aurelia.

"No. I understand why you feel that way. But Rachel, I think it would be best if you talked to Toni about her letter. And it would be best too if you talked to Blaine afterwards. It will help you more tisero mio," Signorina Aurelia said to her.

Rachel stared blankly at the floor for a couple of minutes. She was thinking about how she would be able to talk to Blaine and if whether or not she was ready to do so. In the end, Rachel knew that she could not keep on avoiding Blaine. She loved him too much, and she would not let him remain fragile and broken.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel finally spoke to Signorina Aurelia.

"I wanna talk to him," Rachel said, her voice almost a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV<em>

"_I tried to talk to her today," _Toni said to Blaine over the phone. She was the one who called her right after she gave Rachel the letter, for she knew that Blaine would want to hear about her efforts to speak with Rachel.

"And?" Blaine asked, his voice a little hopeful.

"_She didn't want to talk to me..." _she replied to him, her voice had a tone of sadness in them. Deep inside, Blaine had expected this. He knew that Rachel would not just want to talk to the person she thought Blaine was cheating on her with.

"It's ok. I guess I expected that anyway. Thanks for the help Toni, I appreciate it," Blaine said to her.

"_I wrote her a letter though. I tried to explain everything to her through it,"_

"Well, I just hope she'll read it. Hey, I have to go finish some of my school works. Thanks again Toni," Blaine said. In reality, he did not have any school works for tomorrow. He just wanted to lay in his bed and sleep. All the sadness has made him relatively weaker, and his only escape when he was not trying to get himself dead drunk was sleep.

"_Blaine I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me someday," _

"Toni I already did. Thanks for trying to help me fix this. Good night," and Blaine hung up.

He lay on his bed, staring at his light yellow ceiling. He never really understood the color scheme his landlord was going for ever since the first time he laid eyes on his apartment, but his mind was now far from trying to analyze the mind works of his landlord. All he wanted was to talk to Rachel. It had been almost a month. _A month_ since he and Rachel have spoken. Sure, he was doing so well in it, but it did not mean that he was not dying inside. The silence between them was almost deafening, and all Blaine wanted to do was to try and make the first move. But of course, it was Rachel who asked for some space, and he knew that it would be best if Rachel was the first one to make the move, for it would mean that she was ready to talk to him again.

After a few minutes of staring into nothingness, Blaine was disturbed from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. Tiredly, he glanced at his bedside clock and grunted when it read 12:30am.

"_Who could be calling me at this time of the hour?"_ Blaine thought to himself as he stood up from his bed. As he glanced at his phone to read the caller ID, his heart almost stopped as he read the name flashing on the screen,

_Rachel Berry_

Immediately, Blaine felt his heart race. What are the odds of her calling him while he was thinking of her? And it felt weird, because for the first time in his life, he did not know if he wanted to answer her call or not. After taking a very deep breath, Blaine picked up his phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?" Blaine said, his voice breaking a little because of his heart pounding away in his chest.

"_Blaine..."_ Rachel replied, her voice a little weak on the other line.

God how he had missed her voice. It had been too long, and Blaine was really happy to hear her. But of course, this phone call would not be filled with their usual "I love you-s" and "I miss you-s."

"Rach.." Blaine replied, hoping that Rachel would soon want to end this cool-off thing they have.

"_Can we talk? Tomorrow?" _Rachel said to him.

"Yes. Where would you like us to meet?" Blaine asked, wanting to keep the conversation going, which he knew would not be happening.

"_At the cafeteria near the fountain,"_

"Ok, I'll be there..." Blaine replied.

"_Ok, I'll see you. Bye..."_ Rachel said to him, her voice also had a tone of sadness in them. Just as Rachel was about to hang up, Blaine mustered all his courage and blurted out to Rachel.

"RACH! Wait!" Blaine said, his voice almost a yelp.

"_What is it?" _

"I miss you..." Blaine almost whispered. He really did miss her, and all he wanted to do right now was to hug her and kiss her, and how he wished he could do all of those tomorrow.

"_I miss you too...bye"_ Rachel said to him, which completely shocked Blaine. Before he could utter a reply, the line went dead.

He felt happy. Rachel said that he missed him, which meant that this relationship was not entirely hopeless. Feeling better than he ever had in the past month, Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**[A/N]** Hello! :D Ok so I found myself writing a lot more than I thought I would this past couple of days.

I am seriously considering the option of ending this story soon. I believe that I want to write a sequel but I have to think about the. The facts about the sequel will I think be revealed on the end of this story.

Anyway, on with the "meeting"! :D

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS [:_

* * *

><p>Blaine had arrived at the cafe 30 minutes earlier than the time Rachel had set for them to meet. He had been up extra early for today and had cleaned himself up nicely. His growing mustache and beard was nowhere to be found, and thankfully, he had gotten enough sleep for the circles underneath his eyes to slightly disappear. He also brought with him 3 yellow roses, just like the ones he had brought with him when they had their apology date. Come to think of it, this was kind of similar to the one that they had during that date. It was the same flowers, same cafe, and same purpose. Only this time, Blaine really had done something to hurt Rachel emotionally. And just like the way he felt back then, Blaine was feeling nervous, and he could literally feel his heart pounding in his chest.<p>

"Would you like to order Signore?" a waiter with a strong accent asked him. He must have noticed that Blaine had been sitting in the cafe for quite some time now, and he still hasn't placed his order.

"Oh...no I'm waiting for someone. Grazie," Blaine said, giving the waiter a nod.

After a few minutes, he spotted her. Rachel was still as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a peach coloured sundress with a thin white elbow-length cardigan. Her hair was not in a ponytail and it swayed in the wind as she walked. She was breathtaking, and Blaine just missed her more. All around her, Blaine could see the heads of the men turn as she walked by, and Blaine felt a mixture of pride and jealousy. He was just happy that he could still call her his, and hopefully he'd still be able to do the same after this date.

"Hi," Rachel said softly as she arrived near their table. Blaine on the other hand, had stood up and pulled back her chair for her.

"Hi. These are for you," Blaine said, picking up the yellow roses and giving them to Rachel.

"Thank you. They're pretty," Rachel said to him, giving him a small smile as she leaned the flowers near her face and smelled them.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. The first words were very comforting, but now, the two of them had no idea how to begin they're conversation. As the waiter arrived to hand them their menu, Blaine was thankful to have a minute of diversion. At least they would be able to talk about what the other would want to eat. But unfortunately, the two of them had been to this cafe frequently enough to know they would want, so Rachel quickly placed her order, and Blaine followed suit.

As their orders arrived, they were again enveloped by an awkward silence. Blaine felt that both him and Rachel would be talking after their meal so he opted to just finish eating his meal first before initiating anything. As they finished their meal however, it was Rachel who spoke to him first.

"Blaine..." Rachel said to him after the waiter had left with their orders.

"Rach?" he replied, still feeling tensed.

"Antonella told me everything. And I want to hear your side," Rachel said to him as she placed a letter in front of the table and pushed it towards Blaine.

"_This must be the letter Toni gave to her,_" Blaine said as he reached for the letter ad opened it.

As he finished reading the letter, Blaine was nothing but thankful that Toni did not make things far more worse for him. The letter contained the truth, and hopefully, Rachel believed every single word written in it.

"Rachel, what she wrote is all true," Blaine started, looking into her eyes and feeling unsure if he should reach for her hands and hold them in his. "And I take the blame too. I know I should have done something to prevent this from happening. I'm sorry Rachel. I really am sorry. You have no idea how much this hurts me. I love you so much," Blaine said, now looking at the table as he felt the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I understand you, and I love you too Blaine. You know that, and that will never change any time soon," Rachel said to him. She too was looking at the table, but Blaine was not sure if that was because of the same reasons as his.

"I'm really sorry Rach..." Blaine said, and finally, he let his tears flow.

As he tried to wipe the tears with his sleeve, he was surprised that Rachel had beat him to it. She had reached for him and touched his cheeks, wiping his tears in the process. Suddenly, Blaine looked up and was happy to see Rachel smiling at him.

"I love you. And the past month has been nothing but hell to me. I miss you everyday. I miss our walks home, I miss our lunch together. I miss talking to you every night before I go to bed. I just love you so much Blaine. And I'm sorry too. I never listened to you when you tried to explain everything to me. I should have trusted you. I love you Blaine. Don't ever forget that," Rachel said as her own tears started to flow on the sides of her face.

Without having any second thought, Blaine stood up from his chair and went to Rachel's side, and quickly, he wrapped her into a very tight hug. He was happy that Rachel did not do anything to free herself from the hug, instead, she hugged him in return, and at that moment, Blaine knew that everything would be ok.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he continued to hug Rachel.

"I love you more," Rachel replied, hugging him even tighter.

As they left the cafe, both of them were holding hands. Blaine even gave a small smile as he felt the ring he gave on Rachel finger. He was happy that things were finally back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **ok so maybe the whole apology thing was so short, but just put it this way: Rachel already forgave Blaine even before they met up on the cafe [:

oh and Valentine's day is coming so I'll be writing something about that for the next chapter :D


	26. Chapter 26

**[A/N] **Ok so I just wanna take this moment to thank everybody who has been reading this story _even if_ it does not contain any _smut_ in it. I know it's been long overdue but I promise it will happen [:

Oh and I'm happy that I'm actually able to update more frequently. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up

_I own none of the Glee characters [:_

* * *

><p>"So you guys are ok now?" Nadia asked Rachel as they started clearing out their desk in preparation for their next class.<p>

"Mhmm. We talked about it and he said sorry and I accepted it. And as much as I hate to admit it, Toni played a part on us getting back together. Honestly, I love him too much to be away from him any longer," Rachel said to her.

"Well that's good! At least you guys got back together before Valentine's day. it would completely suck if you guys were still in that cool-off mode of yours tomorrow. And speaking of V-day, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Nadia asked her as she waited for Rachel to finish putting all of her things in her bag. Up until now it still amazed her why Rachel had to bring so many things to school everyday, yet Rachel never really told her why, even if she asked.

"Well, Blaine and I haven't talked about it yet. I guess we'll just have a date and watch a movie back in my dorm or something. How about you?" Rachel replied to her, now standing to leave the room with Nadia.

Just as they were about to step out of the door of their classroom, a young Italian boy approached Rachel, giving her a smile and handing her a single red rose.

"Buongiorno Signora. For you," he said, and as soon as she accepted the flower, he quickly left without uttering another word.

Rachel was stunned. As soon as the boy left, she tried calling out to him but apparently, the boy was quick on his feet and he was out of the corridor in no time.

"Oh my god who gave this to me?" Rachel said, looking at the tag on the branch of the rose. To her dismay, there was no name, just a phrase written in a small tag.

_What are the things I love about you?_

"What are the things I love about you?" Nadia said as she looked at the tag over Rachel's shoulder. "Well apparently he ran out of paper because I have no idea what that means. Any ideas who gave it?"

"Well, I'm hoping Blaine, but I don't really know. He's supposed to be at class today," Rachel said, still confused about what just happened.

"Hmm, just text him later. We have to get to class," Nadia said to her, pulling Rachel towards their next classroom.

As they entered their drama class, Rachel was surprised to see all of the men holding roses, each with tags similar to the one on the rose she was currently holding. One by one, all of the men holding a rose stood up and started giving her the flowers.

"Hi Rach!" Pete, one of her classmate said to her as he handed her the rose.

"Oh god who gave you these?" Rachel asked to him as she accepted the rose.

"A secret admirer," he said to her, giving her a wink. "Don't worry, he's nice."

"Wow that doesn't even clear things up," Rachel said to him hopelessly as she continued to receive a total of 20 flowers. Funnily enough, the last boy on the line was holding up a basket with a note that read:

_Thought you might need this [:_

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. At least whoever was giving the flowers was kind enough to think that she might not have any bag to put everything in. As their teacher walked in, she was surprised to see Rachel holding a basket filled with roses, but smiled at her and wished her a happy valentine's day.

_Your eyes that seem to twinkle when you're happy._

_Your smile that can light up a dark and gloomy day._

_Your hair, how they smell so sweet and lovely._

_Your laugh that can easily infect me._

_Your voice, wow how do I even explain._

_..._

"Your laugh that can easily infect me? Really? Rachel who in the world are sending you these flowers?" Nadia said to her as they sat in the cafe near their college building. The person who has been sending Rachel the flowers somehow knew that she would be going here, because as the bartender gave her the coffee, he included a single rose with a note that read "Thought you might be thirsty [:" and quickly told Rachel that her coffee had already been paid for.

"I honestly have no idea. I really don't want to ask Blaine because I don't know if he's the one sending these, and what if he isn't! We just patched things up Nadi," Rachel said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Well, I sure hope he's the one sending you these 'cause I can't handle another Rachel-Blaine drama. At least not this year," Nadia said to her, giving her a smile.

Although Rachel hated the thought of not know who the flowers were from, she can't help but smile at the fact that someone had been kind enough to give her dozens of flowers on the day before Valentine's day. A total of 30 flowers to be exact, and Rachel was already having a hard time carrying them around the university. Thankfully, all of her classes were finished, and Nadia was kind enough to tell her that she would accompany her home to help her carry the flowers, for Blaine had to stay late in school because of another music piece they were trying to practice.

"And here we go!" Nadia said, slowly dropping the basket of flowers in front the gates of Rachel's apartment.

"Thank you so much Nadi! Ugh I don't know how I could have carried all of those alone," Rachel said, giving her a quick hug.

"You're welcome. Hey, goodluck with the whole figuring out who gave you these thing you're gonna do later. See ya tomorrow Rach!" Nadia said to her, finally turning towards the street to walk home.

* * *

><p>"Signorina Aurelia look what I have!" Rachel said, turning around after closing the gates. As soon as she saw the garden, she almost immediately dropped the basket she was carrying.<p>

The whole garden, the _whole_ garden, had been covered with dozens and dozens of red roses. The dirty kitchen counter was lined with roses, the chairs and the pond were covered with petals, the table had bouquets and bouquets of roses, the pathway towards the apartment rooms were filled with petals and baskets of roses, and almost every inch of the garden was covered in red.

"Oh my god..." Rachel said to herself as she drank the room in. She had no idea who had done this up until now. Of course, her first thought was Blaine, but honestly, it could be anyone.

From the corner of the garden near the kitchen, there he was. Blaine was carrying a big bouquet of roses and was approaching Rachel with a huge smile on his face. And Rachel stared at him, speechless as he handed her the flowers with a small tag in it. Rachel took the bouquet and read the tag:

_I love you forever._

_Be my Valentine?_

As soon as Rachel read the note, a huge smile spread across her face, and she almost _jumped_ at Blaine, giving him a very tight hug.

"Hi," Blaine said, holding on to her as she continued to hug him.

"Hi. Of course I'll be your Valentine," Rachel said, letting out a giggle as she hugged him tighter, if that was even possible.

"Did you like the flowers? I hope you weren't too creeped out when you first started to receive them," Blaine said as Rachel finished hugging him.

"I was, but I was thinking of you at the back of my head so I was just really hoping they were from you. I thought you had to stay late in school?" Rachel said as she placed her hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I lied. We had no classes today so I followed you around, and tomorrow IS Valentine's day so I thought I should give you something special. I hope you're not too creeped out" Blaine said to her, still smiling a huge smile.

"I am a little creeped out Signore, but I love you so it's ok. Thank you for all of this. I love you sooo much Blaine," Rachel said, giving Blaine a kiss on the lips, which he gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>"<em>OH MY GOD YES! NO! RACHEL SLOW DOWN FUUUCK!"<em>

"_OH so who's the newbie now! Suck it Anderson! Yeah! Take it!" _

"_NO! Oh god please I'm dying here! This is too much! Slow down PLEASE!"_

"_NO! Fight it Blaine! Freakin' fight it! You can do it come on!" _

Signorina Aurelia's eyes were wide in shock as she heard the things Blaine and Rachel were screaming inside Rachel's room. Sure, she had a set of rules, and although her rules did not specifically include _this_, she never really expected anyone to be so _loud_.

"_Ayayay what do I do"_ Signorina Aurelia thought to herself as she continued to sit down at the bench.

"_OOOOOOOOH!" _Blaine screamed from somewhere inside Rachel's room.

"Ok that's it," Signorina Aurelia said to herself as she stood up from her chair and approached Rachel's dorm room.

_Rachel's POV_

"Oh my god wow you were good. Are you sure that was your first time?" Blaine said as he rested by the corner of Rachel's bed.

"Of course it's my first time. You're the only one whom I actually accepted to do this with," Rachel said, smiling at him as she ran her fingers through Blaine's sweaty hair.

_*knock knock knock_

"Oh, wait I'll just get that," Rachel said, standing up from her corner of the bed and approaching the door.

As Rachel opened the door, she was greeted by none other than an awkward looking Signorina Aurelia. She kept her eyes down and was not meeting Rachel's.

"Hi Signorina. Can I help you?" Rachel said, trying to look at Signorina Aurelia's eyes, which were still looking at the floor at the moment.

"Tisero mio, I know that you and Blaine just got back together, and that it IS Valentine's day tomorrow, and that you both love each other, and are of the right age, but may I ask, per favore, that you two keep it down while you make love. I can hear it from the kitchen and it is slightly disturbing. I am sorry. I am very sure that you can use the pillows to muffle down the screams..." Signorina Aurelia said to her.

Rachel immediately felt her cheeks getting hot. She did not really think that they were that loud. And dear god, what exactly did they sound like for Aurelia to think of such a thing. And to make things worse, Blaine had taken his top off and had approached Rachel, resting his chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hi Signorina Aurelia, good evening..." Blaine said. He clearly had not heard what Signorina Aurelia said.

"S-Signorina? Oh my god no, please look at me. Blaine and I were playing Need for Speed on his Wii! Signorina we weren't having...we weren't having sex..." Rachel said, her voice almost a whisper, but since Blaine had his chin on her shoulder, he heard, and he immediately shot his head up, his eyes were both wide.

"OH GOD, no! Oh my god I am so sorry! We weren't doing anything I swear! We were just playing, here you can even see the TV and the Wii and all that. I'm sorry it sounded like that! It's just been a while since I played with anyone and I forgot that I wasn't in a men's dorm so...oh wow, I am so sorry Signorina, mi dispiace..." Blaine quickly said to her.

Quickly, Signorina Aurelia took a glance inside Rachel's room, and sure enough, the TV was showing what Rachel exclaimed to be "Need for Speed" and the controllers were resting on the floor.

"Ay...oh I'm so sorry tisero mio, Blaine! It's just that, your voices and words were so, they were so _similar_ to the thing that is why I thought you two were...ay I am so sorry!" Signorina Aurelia said, her hands flying up to cover her cheeks.

"No it's ok. Really. Sorry we...disturbed you. We'll try to tone down next time," Rachel said, still feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Ok, si...tone down. Good night you two," Signorina said, letting out a laugh as she turned away from Rachel's room.

"Good night," both Rachel and Blaine said to her.

"Oh my god I can't believe that just happened," Rachel said as soon as she closed the door.

"I know. Wow I actually feel embarrassed," Blaine said, running his hands through his curls.

"Let's just forget it. Come on, let's do that thing again," Rachel said to him teasingly.

And they spent their Valentine's eve playing like they've never played before.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** HAHA oh god I'm so sorry :D I don't even know what got into me. I was drinking water at our kitchen and then BAM! that idea happened.

Please don't hate me. I swear the whole love-making thing will happen. I'm already trying to think as to how exactly [:

THANK YOU!


	27. Chapter 27

**[A/N]: **People officially hate me for updating so terribly and inexcusably late. School's officialy out and I have 2 weeks at most to **finally **finish the story. Anyway, thank you to those who are still reading this turtle-speed-in-updating story. I appreciate it, really [: And thank you to those who were kind enough to favourite and review the chapters. Know that I appreciate them so so so much [:

Oh and for those who do not know (I've never actually mentioned it...I think...) I am actually a solid Klaine shipper. I don't even know how I went to writing an AnderBerry fic but anyway, I enjoy it so there.

On with the story!

**I don't own any of the stuff on Glee [:**

* * *

><p>"Tisero miooooo," Rachel said as she poked a sleeping Blaine lightly on the shoulder. It was his graduation day and she had just flew in from New York to be with him on his special day. She had not exactly informed him about her arrival as she wanted it to be a surprise.<p>

"Mmmm mom no...5 more minutes..." Blaine grumbled, covering his face with his pillow. Rachel had to prevent herself from laughing. She had been able to contact Blaine's parents before flying to Italy so she knew they were coming, and Blaine must have not forgotten for here he was, complaining to his "mom."

"Come on love, I missed you," Rachel said again as she opened the curtains to his room.

And that was when Blaine shot up from his bed. He was still rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on Rachel, who was still standing in front of the window, the sun's beams hitting her back, making her glow.

"Rachel?" he said quizzically as he continued to rub the sleep of his eyes.

"Mhmm...hi," Rachel said, walking towards Blaine's bed and sitting beside him.

"Oh my god I didn't know you were flying here..." Blaine said, still in a state of surprise.

"It wanted it to be a surprise. I mis—" Rachel was cut of by Blaine's lips hitting hers. She didn't even mind that Blaine had not brushed his teeth yet because hell, she missed him so much. The two of them had been away from each other for almost a complete year, and being in a long distance relationship was not a walk in the park.

"God I missed you so much," Blaine said, his voice still raspy.

"I missed you more," Rachel said, hugging Blaine tightly. "Breakfast? I went by my old apartment to visit Signorina Aurelia and she was kind enough to help me prepare you a basket of breakfast. How does toasted bread, melted cheese and tomatoes with ham sound?" Rachel said as she opened a basket she had placed on a chair beside Blaine's bed.

"They sound delicious. Join me? Si?" he asked her.

"Si..."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations honey your dad and I are so proud of you!" Blaine's mom said to him as she hugged him tightly. The graduation ceremonies had just finished and everyone was piling up outside the school auditorium.<p>

"Mooom you're suffocating me!" he said as he struggled to get away from his mom's arms.

From a short distance, Rachel watched the lovely exchange between Blaine and his family. She did not want to disturb their moment so she decided to wait for her turn. As Blaine finally escaped from his mom's hug, he mumbled something to his mom and ran to Rachel, hugging her while lifting her off her feet.

"Haha mmm congratulations love," Rachel said as she lightly pecked Blaine's lips.

"Thank you. I can't wait to go back home with you," he said to her as he continued to hug her.

"Me too. When are we leaving?" Rachel said. Blaine's parents had brought their private jet with them, knowing that Blaine would be bringing all his college stuff back home, and they had gladly invited Rachel to go with them on their way home.

"Dad said that he'd give me about two days to pack. I think they'll be going around Italy to buy some stuff so that'll give me enough time to clean out my dorm. I can't believe this is actually happening. I can't wait to move to New York with you," he said to her.

"I can't wait either. I'll help you pack if you want," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine as she poked his nose.

"I'd love that. Now come on, I think they want pictures," Blaine said, letting out a laugh as his mother looked at them hopefully with a camera on hand.

"Oh I'm sure they do," Rachel said, smiling at both Blaine's parents.

* * *

><p>The next two days have definitely been spent packing things around Blaine's dorm. That would be 5-years worth of stay and surely enough, Blaine would be bringing home a lot more things than he's brought when he was still moving to Italy.<p>

"That would be box number 8. Are you sure you have all the things you brought and bought?" Rachel said as she placed a mark on the said box.

"Yep. Actually I have box number 9 to 15 here. We should be all set for tomorrow," Blaine said, sitting on the now mattress-free bed. As he looked on his bedside table, he found something that forgot to pack along the way.

"Tisero mio look at this," Blaine said, picking up the picture frame and showing it to Rachel, who had taken her seat beside him.

"Oh my god, it's the one from Paris..." Rachel said, smiling as the memories from that night started flooding back into her mind.

"We look so young here," Blaine said, chuckling as he looked at his 2nd year college self.

"That was the night that you gave me this ring," she said, holding out her hand and showing the rose ring that Blaine had given him on the porch that night.

"Mmm indeed it was," Blaine said, turning to face Rachel. "I can't believe I get to be with you again," he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Me neither. Finally, after one whole year," she said.

* * *

><p>"Hell-o New York!" Rachel heard Blaine say as he stepped out of the car they were riding in. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and they had just arrived in New York half an hour ago.<p>

"You seem happy," she said as he opened the car door for her.

"Mhmm. Why wouldn't I be? I'm in New York, I'm done with my education, and I get to spend years and years with my lovely girlfriend. Care to find the negative parts in there?" Blaine said, enveloping her into a tight hug as he proceeded on giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"The years and years..." Rachel said, pinching Blaine's nose. "You might grow tired of me."

"You may only wish tisero mio. You may only wish," he replied, scrunching up his nose as he pretended to take a bite off her finger.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Rachel almost yelled out as she opened the door to her apartment. It has been a year since Blaine started to live in New York and things have been going pretty well for the couple. Today was their 6th anniversary and they had both agreed to have dinner out.<p>

"Wait a minute love!" he said, quickly running towards the light that is the outside of their apartment. He had taken the whole day off to prepare for a simple dinner for both of them and he did not say a word to Rachel about it.

"Did our electricity get cut? The switch isn't working," she said as she blindly made her way in. Before Rachel could even reach their couch, she was suddenly blindfolded by none other than Blaine.

"Blaine! Oh my god WHAT are you doing?" Rachel nearly screamed out as she tried to pry Blaine's hands away from her eyes.

"Ssshh I have a surprise for you," Blaine said as she guided her way inside their apartment.

"Oh – okay. Where exactly are we going in this ever so huge apartment," Rachel joked as Blaine continued to manoeuvre her in their tiny apartment.

"Wait a sec. Wait for iiiiiit..." Blaine said, making Rachel stop somewhere in their room. "Ok take off your blindfold!"

As Rachel opened her eyes, she was surprised to see their dining table filled with different types of vegan food. In the middle of the table was a candle, and on top of her plate was a single red rose.

"Happy 6th anniversary love," Blaine said, hugging her from behind and kissing the back of her head.

"Blaine I..." she said, turning to him as he continued ot hug her. "Thank you. Happy 6th," she said, giving him a kiss. As they ended their kiss, Rachel couldn't help but give him a big smile. She knew just how terrible Blaine was at cooking, let alone cooking vegan food, so she couldn't help but wonder how Blaine made all their food.

"For you," Blaine said, picking up the rose and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a kiss on the nose. "Did you cook everything or did you have Felicia fly all the way from Ohio to cook everything?" Rachel said, earning a frown from Blaine as she mentioned his cook back at the Anderson manor.

"As much as I miss Felicia's cooking, I actually cooked everything in this table," he said, pulling back her chair for her to sit in.

"Well then, let's have a taste," Rachel said, taking a bite from the tofu curry that was placed near her plate.

As Rachel continued to chew the curry, she couldn't help but smile at Blaine's expression. It was a mixture of anxious and excited, and his eyebrows were raised as he waited for her reaction.

"Hmmmmm..." she said teasingly as she pretended to think deeply. "This..." Rachel said, holding up her spoon, "...is actually very very good," she said to him, holding her spoon out to Blaine to give him a bite.

And so the night progressed as they continued to eat their dinner. Most of their conversation circled around their day, and how they would like to plan Christmas for that year. Rachel also mentioned that she had a gut feeling that she would finally land a role in one of her favourite musicals, Wicked, and was very excited to wait for the casting results.

"Oh god I really can't wait! I mean, if I get this role then it'll be living my dream!" Rachel said to Blaine as he continued to eat his dinner. After a little while of talking, Rachel realized that Blaine was actually just listening to her as she continued to babble out about her excitement for Broadway. As Blaine took a bite from his plate, Rachel gently grabbed his free hand and held it to hers. Blaine was surprised by the sudden gesture and stared at Rachel for what seemed to be the longest time.

"Thank you Blaine. The surprise, the food, the rose, everything. Thank you," she said, giving him a sweet smile.

Slowly, Blaine's lips curved into a smile of his own and took the hands that were holding his and held it to his lips for a kiss.

"You're very much welcome tisero mio. I love you," Blaine said, giving Rachel's hand another kiss.

"I love you more..." Rachel said to him, and with that, they finally moved to the living room to watch as many movies as they pleased for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**[A/N] **Hello! Ok we're gonna fast forward now since I'm planning on ending the story :) I was thinking of starting another story, but then again, I still have to think about it.

Reviews are love!

**I own none of the characters from Glee**

* * *

><p>"So when do you plan on doing it Blaine?" Hiram Berry asked him as he sat on a couch at the Berry's hotel room.<p>

"On her debut party. I think I'll do it there, add a little twist to the event," Blaine said, smiling as he told Hiram of his plans.

"Ooooh I do love surprises. Leroy, did we happen to bring our video camera?" Hiram asked, suddenly turning the his partner as he continued to lounge in his chair.

"Of course Hiram, why ever would I forget it?" he said to him, chuckling as he did so.

"Well then Mr. Anderson, you have our full support. Just give us a call if you need help on anything and we'll see you in 5 days time," Hiram said, standing up as he led the way out of their room. "Take care of our baby, ok?" he said, stopping by the door as Blaine went outside, squeezing Blaine's arm as he did so.

"Always sir, always," Blaine said, placing his hand on top of Hiram's.

* * *

><p>"Blaine don't be late ok!" Rachel said as she grabbed her bag from their couch. It was her debut as a lead role on her first Broadway show and she was nothing but anxious the minute she woke up from her sleep.<p>

"I won't I promise. Break a leg love!" Blaine called out as he continued to wash their dishes from the kitchen. As soon as he finished washing their plates, he quickly ran to their room and changed into a set of fresh new jeans and shirt.

"8 o'clock. Perfect..." he said as he took his car keys from the fish bowl beside the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone was up from their seats, clapping as the cast took their final bow. The show was a complete success, and in the middle of the row, Blaine could see Rachel clapping as she continued to give everyone one of her biggest smiles.<p>

"You were great love," Blaine said, giving Rachel a kiss as he gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Baby! Oh we are so prooooud of you!" both Hiram and Leroy said to her as they made their way through the crowd and towards them.

"Dads! Oh my god I'm so glad you could make it!" Rachel said, pulling away from Blaine's hug and running towards her dads.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. This is your dream since you were a kid and here you are! Broadway! We're so proud of you baby girl," Leroy said to her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr and Mr Berry! It's so good to see you!" Blaine said, placing his hands on the small of Rachel's back.

"Blaine! It's good to see you too! Long time no see, how have you been?" Leroy said to him as he held his daughter at his side.

After a minute or so of chatting around, Rachel was called by her fellow cast for a photo op, which she immediately rushed into, leaving Blaine alone with both her dads.

"So Blaine," Hiram said, turning towards Blaine after making sure that Rachel was out of earshot. "Everything ready for later?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows towards Blaine.

"Yes sir, everything is settled," he said, giving him a huge smile.

"Then we wish you the best of luck. And remember, we know where you live." he said to him, laughing as he did so. Blaine couldn't help but make a nervous laugh.

"Oh boy," he said jokingly as he looked towards Rachel's direction.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Rachel said, looking at both of her dads. She, Blaine, Hiram, and Leroy were seated in a limousine that had been lent to Rachel and were currently making their way slowly through the streets of New York.

"How about we have dinner at the hotel they're staying at? I'm sure your dads are tired, right Hiram? Leroy?" Blaine said, turning towards the two men.

"Y-Yes! I agree! I am quite tired and I'm sure your dad here is too, right Hiram?" Leroy said, giving his husband a glare that was only noticed by Blaine.

"Indeed! The hotel it is! You're ok with that, are you baby girl?" Hiram said to Rachel, in which she quickly replied with a nod.

As they stopped in front of the hotel, Blaine immediately got to his feet and opened Rachel's door for her. As they made their way towards the restaurant, Rachel was surprised to see that the whole area had no lights in it. Then suddenly, a loud popping sound was made and all of the lights were turned on, complete with a chorus of "SURPRISE!" as everybody started clapping their hands at the sight of the four of them.

"Congratulations on your debut love," Blaine whispered to Rachel as she started to take in all of her surroundings.

"Oh my god Blaine!" she replied, flailing her arms around Blaine as she peppered him with kisses. "Dads did you know about all of this?" she asked her parents, each giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course! We were part of the planning!" Leroy said to her, laughing as he leaned towards Hiram.

"Oh thank you! Blaine thank you so much! Dads! I love you three so so much!" she said as Blaine led her way towards the restaurant.

As she started walking across the hall, she was congratulated by familiar faces, most of them being her fellow casts of the show. As she rounded around the many groups of people, she was greeted by a bone crushing hug by none other than her friends from glee club.

"Rachel! Oh my god TWINZIE! Congratulations!" Kurt nearly screamed at her ear as he continued to hug her.

"Congratulations Rachel, we knew you would make it," said Quinn, who was standing behind Kurt, giving her one of her beautiful smiles.

"Oh wow you guys! You really flew to New York for me? Ugh thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Rachel said, quickly wiping a tear that has escaped from her eyes.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. And besides, Britt here wants to see the City that Never Sleeps, so who am I to resist," Santana said, smiling as she turned to look at Brittany, who was currently playing with the confetti that were still making its way to the ground from the ceiling.

After thanking everybody that had made their way and congratulated Rachel, Blaine was again on her side and has gestured her towards the centre of the room, where a round table was strategically placed in front of a make shift stage.

As soon as they were seated, Rachel gave a small squeek as her dads appeared on stage, dressed in sequenced coats and smiling at everybody as they asked the crowd to take their respective seats.

"Good evening, good evening! Now everyone, please take you marvellous seats as we are about to start the program. Thank you!" Leroy Berry said, motioning the crowd towards the tables.

"Now as all of you are very aware of," Hiram started, "...or if you have just decided to gate crash this party," he said, earning a chuckle from the crowd. "Today, we celebrated the debut-"dramatic pause"-of our not so little baby girl, Ms. Rachel Berry."

"Now we know many of you here are from Lima, and have flown all the way from Ohio to New York, to support our baby girl, so in behalf of the Berry family, we thank everyone for the love and support." Hiram Berry said, giving everyone a small bow.

"As a very few of you may know, the Berry family live by three foundations: honesty, respect and dance..." Hiram said to them wearing a big smile on his face.

"AND what a better way kick start the night than to live up to just that. Sooo Hiram, would you do me the honor?" Leroy said, turning to his husband.

"Of course Leroy, you've always had my hand as you have always had my heart. Music please!" Hiram said after earning a couple of "aaws" from the crowd. And soon, the DJ, who has just made his presence noticed, started playing one of ABBA's hits, Mama Mia.

"Oh my god it's their favourite song!" Rachel said, gripping Blaine's hands as she looked at her dads dancing to the beat. After a few second of gripping Blaine's hand, Rachel finally took notice of just how cold they were. Suddenly, she turned towards Blaine and found the man having beads of sweat in his forehead.

"Blaine are you ok?" Rachel said, whispering to his ear as he gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Huh? Oh – y – yeah I'm fine! Look! Your dads are so great!" Blaine said, quickly wiping the sweat off his forehead and putting on a quite obviously fake smile.

Rachel continued to look at him but in the end, shrugged it off as his dads finished their dance number, which surely enough, had the people around them energized and smiling.

"Hooo! That was fun and at the same time exhausting," Hiram said, gripping Leroy's shoulders for support as he struggled to catch his breath,

"Indeed it was! Now, is everybody awake?" he said, pointing the mic towards everyone and smiling as a series of yes were heard from the crowd.

"Now, since we are all energized and quite awake, I think it's time for us to take a little pause, right Leroy?" Leroy gave Hiram a quick nod, " So for those of you who do not know, Rachel was our little start from the moment she took her first step, up until today. one of the biggest moments of her life was when she joined Glee club back when she was still a high school student in McKinley High. Of course, she has gained many friends from the said club, and they were all kind enough to join us here today in celebrating Rachel's debut."

"Another thing everyone has to know about the New Directions is that they are known for their amazing mash ups. And wonderfully, her former glee clubbers has decided to present to us one of their known mash ups back when they were still their tiny high school selves. So, without further adieu, we give to you the New Directions!" Hiram said as Finn started to move in the middle of the stage. After a few seconds, they were all greeted by the opening tune of "I Can't Go For That", and everybody started to sway to the beat.

"Blaine, I can't believe you planned all of this for me," Rachel whispered, looking at Blaine who seemed more calm and composed than he was earlier.

"You know I'd do anything for you. And besides, you deserve it," he said to her, giving her a light kiss as Tina and Rory continued to sing in the background.

"None the less, thank you. It's perfect," she said to him, smiling as he pulled away from the kiss.

"It's not done yet. I have more surprises to come," he smiled to her.

"Well, in that case, I can't wait," Rachel said, giving Blaine a wink.

"_You're making my dreams come truuuuue!" _Finn ended as everyone clapped their hands for them.

"Rachel, with all the love from your fellow glee-clubbers, congratulations and we wish you the best," Mercedes winked at her and she gave her a small nod. Rachel, in return, blew her a kiss and mouthed the words thank you as her friends made their way towards her seat.

"Now I have to go for my number, I'll see you in a bit," Blaine said, standing up and excusing himself from their table.

"Break a leg love," Rachel whispered to him, giving him a final kiss on the cheek.

"I'll break both my legs for this. See you in a bit," Blaine said, smiling as he made his way towards the back of the room.

"Now, of course, many of you are quite aware that our little pumpkin did not finish her studies here in the United States. She also spent four of her most fruitful years in Italia, studying theatre arts, so it would be very obvious that she has had a second family during her stay there," Leroy said, beaming towards Rachel as she gapped at both her parents. The "friends" in Italy could only mean the three people she had grown very close to: Signore Dimitri, Signorina Aurelia, and Nadia, which she never met earlier as she made her way around the restaurant, and which she never would have expected to spend almost 14 hours on a plane just for her.

"Indeed! So, everybody, we would like you to meet the three people who made Rachel's stay in Italy a bearable one, and which has definitely made Italy her home away from home. Here to sing to us a beautiful song, Signore Dimitri, Signorina Aurelia, and her classmate back in college, Nadia Guicelli!" Leroy said to them, guiding the crowd towards the direction of the three.

"Hi Racheeeel!" Nadia said, waving at Rachel as she continued to smile at her. "Good evening everybody. My name is Nadia, this is Signorina Aurelia, Rachel's "mom" in Italy, and Signore Dimitri, the best street guitar player Italy has to offer. Tonight, on this special, SPECIAL day, we want to sing Rachel one of OUR favourite "broken-hearted-days" songs back when we were still students in Italy. I hope you still remember this love," she said, turning towards Signore Dimitri and giving him a small nod.

"Ay! But before anything else, I do not sing," Signorina Aurelia suddenly said, earning a giggle and a smile from Rachel, "So I am just here to sway and smile. Forgive me for that, haha!" Signorina Aurelia said. The crowd gave a short chuckle as Signore Dimitri smiled towards all of them and began strumming his guitar.

"_Been running from these feelings for so long—"_

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she recognized the song. It was _indeed_ their "broken-hearted-days" songs, more specifically, her "does-Blaine-like-me?" song, and she let out a small laugh as she knew that Nadia knew what she was thinking about.

"_Telling my heart I didn't need you, pretending I was better off alone, but I know that it's just a lie..."_

Rachel wanted Blaine to be right next to him. She wanted to tell him that this was her song for him back when she was so broken-hearted that she cried her heart out to both Nadia and Signorina Aurelia. Come to think of it, this whole program had been nothing but some kind of flash back of her whole life. For her childhood, as shown by her wonderful dads, to her college days as currently being shown by Signorina Aurelia, Signore Dimitri, and Nadia, and now the only thing missing was the present, which was Blaine, and she would assume that he would be performing next. As the trio ended their song, everybody was clapping and smiling at just how wonderful and mellow the song was.

Just as the song ended, Rachel's ears were again greeted by a familiar strumming of guitar strings, and she knew just who was playing that guitar.

"This next song, is my personal message to my one and only love. Hi everybody, my name is Blaine Anderson, and Rachel is the love of my life, which she has kindly reciprocated towards me. Love, this song is for you.,"Blaine said to her, giving her a smile as he continued to strum his guitar.

"_Lying here with you,_

_Listening to the rain..._

_Smiling just to see,_

_The smile upon your face..."_

Rachel recognized the song immediately, and couldn't help but smile. It was one of the most romantic songs she knew, and Blaine's voice was just perfect for the melody. Not to mention the message of the song, this made everything a little more perfect.

"_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive _

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life _

_I found all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more..."_

Just as Blaine said the words, Rachel almost jumped as she felt a nudge at the small of her back.

"Come..." Hiram Berry said to her as Rachel looked at the direction of the nudge.

"Dad?" she said questioningly, and as she turned towards the stage, she saw that a chair was placed beside Blaine, and he was currently looking at her, smiling.

"Come..." Hiram said to her again, and Rachel immediately felt her feet becoming heavy. She was nervous, for being beside Blaine as he played his guitar in front of a crowd was a completely new territory. Sure, Blaine played for her all of the time, but he never played for her in front of many people.

"Uhm...ok..." she said as she held on to her dad's hand tightly.

"Nervous?" her dad said to her as she stood up from her seat.

"A little. Why do I have to sit there?" she said, taking a quick glance at everyone as cameras started clicking.

"Well baby, you're kinda sitting alone in your table. I think it would be best if you just sat there, right?" he said to her as he continued to guide her towards the middle of the stage. Normally, this would have taken just a few strides, but since Rachel's feet has decided to be as heavy as a block of stone, it took them about 2 minutes to walk towards the chair. As Rachel sat down, her dad took her hand and gave it a quick kiss, earning a questioning look from Rachel, which was only replied by a small smile.

"_I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_I could not ask for more..."_

As Blaine ended the song, he slowly took off his guitar and handed it to Signore Dimitri, who started playing a song that was all too familiar to Rachel's ears.

"Oh my god..." Rachel said, as Signore Dimitri started strumming the chords to Taylor Swift's "Love Story", which was the first song that they both danced to, and the song that she fell in love with Blaine in.

"This was the first song that Rachel and I danced to," Blaine said, addressing the crowd as he walked to stand beside Rachel, "I actually can never forget that day. I met Rachel in the most unexpected way. I crashed into her while she was walking and I was riding my bike back in Italy, and I've never been the same ever since," he said, turning towards her as she gave him one of her sweet smiles.

"Rachel, I've been with you for the past 6 years, and never have I regretted every single one of those days. I've seen you laugh, I've seen you cry, I've seen your ups, and I've seen your downs. I was there in the past, and I'm here in the present," Blaine said, suddenly turning towards Rachel taking her hands. "And now, all I want is to spend my future with you."

"Rachel Berry, I love you, and I can't think of spending a day knowing that there's a chance that I won't be with you. I want to be there when you get your first Tony, and I want to be there when you finally retire. I want to be with you all my life, so..."

And with that, Rachel felt her breath hitch as Blaine suddenly kneeled to one knee and held her hand as he took out a small box from the inner pocket of his coat.

"Rachel..." Blaine said, opening the box and revealing a ring with a diamond in the middle. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Blaine said to her, looking her in the eyes, tears starting to well at the sides of his eyes.

Rachel felt her heart pounding as her eyes started to water from all the emotions she was currently feeling. It wasn't her debut party, this was her engagement party! She always knew that she would spend all her life with Blaine, but she never expected that he would actually go the extra mile and ask her to marry him. With a shaking hand, she squeezed Blaine's hand and finally let the tears flow.

"Blaine...oh my god. Yes! I'll marry you!" Rachel said, finally letting Blaine's hand go and kneeling towards him as she gave him one of the most bone-crushing hug she could muster. And all around them people started cheering and clapping as they were engulfed in a thousand "Hooray!"-s as the cameras started flashing around them everywhere.

After what seemed an eternity, Rachel finally pulled away to allow Blaine to place the ring on her finger.

"I love you," Rachel said to him, smiling as he finished putting on her ring.

"I love you too," he said, finally closing the space between them as he gave her their longest, most passionate kiss.

As they stood up, the couple was greeted by both of their parents, who enveloped them in the warmest of hugs.

"Oh, welcome to the family Rachel!" a teary-eyed Mrs. Anderson said to her as she finally let her presence be known, as both she and her husband were hiding in the crowd the whole time in order to not give away Blaine's surprise.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Rachel said, hugging both of her future in-laws and giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

And all around them, everyone started to join in the hugging party as everybody wanted to have a picture with the newly engaged couple. The whole night was spent with laughter and cheers as they all wished the couple the best.


	29. Chapter 29

**[A/N] **Hi there! [: Thankfully I was able to finish two chapters this past couple of days. This is actually just a filler, but I hope you like it none the less [:

Shout out to Elle Loves Glee [: You are such a consistent reviewer! x3 A hug for you! :)

**I own none of the Glee characters [:**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm," Rachel murmured as she felt someone rubbing her arm. She was currently sleeping in her dads' hotel room, much to her disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last Night<em>

"Dads it's the night of my engagement! You HAVE to let me stay at my apartment with Blaine!" Rachel nearly screamed as she softly tried to tug her arm away from her dad's grasp.

"BUT you two have a lifetime to spend with each other! Me and your dad only have at least 20 years to spend with you left! Let us have this night as the night we spend with our baby girl. We can have Barabara karaoke night or watch our favourite musicals for the whole evening! Blaine? Please?" Leroy Berry said to Blaine, still not letting go of Rachel's arm.

"Uhm I ha –"

"THAT IS NOT FAIR DAD! Don't use Blaine's conscience against him! Oh come on I want to spend my first night as an engaged woman with my fiancé," Rachel started, holding on to Blaine as her parents was now starting to have a mini tug-of-war with her arm.

"Love its ok, really. I get where your dads are coming from. You can spend the night with your dads and I'll just stay at our apartment. It's no big deal, really," Blaine said to her, holding her cheek as he noticed that she was about to start complaining.

"Seee! Blaine understands! Now come on honey, we have a musical to watch!" Leroy said to her, victorious as Hiram just looked at him, amused.

"No! Oh my god no! Dad, I want to spend an alone time with Blaine!" Rachel continued to protest. People from their surroundings were now starting to stare at them and Blaine tried his best to motion hand signals to say that everything was ok, while giving them all a small smile in the process.

"ALONE TIME! You've had years of alone ti – oh! 'Alone' time! Oh wow I never thought I would have lived to hear this. Hiram, please help me on this. Rachel darling, you can spend your honeymoon night with Blaine doing your 'alone' time," he said to her, giving her continuous nods.

As Blaine realized what Leroy meant with their 'alone' time, he suddenly felt his cheeks flushing as the people who overheard Leroy's statement started giggling.

"Wow dad, remember what I said about winning a Tony first? Well yeah ok so maybe I won't win a Tony first but dad! I'm not exactly as experienced as you think," Rachel whispered, clearly frustrated at how things were turning out to be.

"Look Rachel, love, just...spend the night with your dads. I'll come pick you up first thing in the morning I promise. Please, its ok, I swear," Blaine said to her, finally reaching a conclusion that her spending a night with him was clearly impossible.

"But – "

"No buts...go," Blaine finished, cupping Rachel's face in both his hands and giving her a long, soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Love?" Blaine whispered as she continued to rub her arm. He had been let in the room by Rachel's dads, knowing that he would want to spend a day with Rachel since they did steal her away from him last night.<p>

"Mmmm no. 5 more minutes," Rachel gurgled out as she covered her upper body with her blanket.

"She never really changed," Blaine heard Leroy mutter as he stood behind him, a cup of coffee in hand. "Coffee? It will take her more than 5 minutes to get up, trust me," he said to him, holding out the extra cup he was carrying.

"Thank you sir," Blaine said, taking the cup and moving to sit in the couch near the bed.

"Please, you might as well call me dad, but if you're not ready for _that_ yet, then just call me Leroy," he said to him, smiling as he took a sip from his cup. "Hey Blaine, mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," Blaine said, looking at him expectantly as he continued to drink his coffee.

"Come out with me in the balcony. It's a little private," he said to him, moving towards the door leading to the balcony.

Blaine followed him until they reached the outside of the room. The Berry's had rented the penthouse of the hotel, which gave them a spectacular view of New York. Blaine couldn't help but be amazed as he took the entirety of the city. He was almost zoning out when he was brought back to reality by Leroy's clearing of his throat. Quickly, Blaine turned towards him and he was motioned to sit in one of the balcony chairs.

"So...marriage huh?" Leroy started, looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Yes sir," Blaine said to him, setting his cup in his lap and smiling.

"I have to be blunt; I wasn't expecting it to be this soon as Rachel just started her career. But don't worry, you have my full support," he said to him, looking out into the horizon as the sun started to rise.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll take very good care of your daughter," Blaine said, looking at Leroy.

"I have no worries in that area. I'm just really happy for my baby girl. You know, the first time we saw her in that hospital, we knew that she was going to be a star. I guess we never really thought about the part where in she will be finding a man and getting married. But none the less, we're happy for her. Hiram might not be the one who shows his emotional side that much, but I know that he's happy she has you. Blaine can I just ask you one thing?" Leroy said, now turning to look at him.

"Anything sir," Blaine said, looking back at him.

"Don't break my baby girl's heart. I don't know if you know this but she was in a relationship with Finn Hudson back in high school. She considered marrying him greatly, but we both clearly know that that did not happen. When the two broke up, well, let's put it this way: both Hiram and I became Charlie and Rachel became Bella Swan, that girl from that weird vampire movie. I _can't _have that again. I don't want to see my baby girl be hurt over again because of a man. And I understand that you two will have fights along the way, because that is a normal part of a relationship, but Blaine, please try your best to not hurt her. Promise me that and I'll never ask you anything ever again," he said to him. Holding out his arm and placing it upon Blaine's shoulder. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. Now he felt just how much Hiram and Leroy loved Rachel, and it was nice to know this side of the family better.

"Leroy, I can't even express how much I love Rachel. I've spent a year forcing myself to not love her while she was in a relationship with _that _guy back in Italy, but I never really grew out of my love for her. I want to give her the best things in life. And I promise you that I won't break her heart. I promise that if ever we do fight, I'll do everything I can to fix it. I love your daughter, and I'll take good care of her, that I guarantee you," Blaine finished, still smiling at Leroy.

And with that Leroy smiled back at him and removed his hand from his shoulders. Hi gave a small sigh and leaned in the couch, looking a tad more comfortable as he started to drink from his cup again.

"Well, I do want to ask you one more thing though," Leroy said, still looking at the horizon.

"Hmm, what would that be?" Blaine said, drinking his coffee as he too looked at the city.

"I want grandchildren. Take note, **children**, not child," Leroy said to him, laughing as he looked at the reaction on Blaine's face. Blaine almost choked from his coffee, but laughed as he turned to see Leroy, who was also in fits of laughter.

"Ok, I'll give you as many as we can," Blaine said, still laughing as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

* * *

><p>"You were early," Rachel said as they both walked at the hotel lobby. She woke up at 8am, exactly 4 hours after Blaine had arrived at her dads hotel room.<p>

"I was hoping we could watch the sunrise together. But it's ok, your dad kept me company," Blaine said, smiling as he took Rachel's hand to hold it in his arm.

"Oh, well that was nice of him," Rachel said, smiling at him. "So where are we off to my darling fiancé?" she said, squeezing his arm as they waited for Blaine's car to be brought by the valet.

"I was thinking maybe we could start early on the planning of our wedding? I mean, it IS New York so I think it would be best if we start looking for a wedding planner as early as now," Blaine said, opening the car door for Rachel.

"Hmm, ok yeah I think that would be best. Do you know any wedding planners around here?" she asked him as he started driving.

"Well, I talked to my secretary back at the studio. She said that there's one near East and West 4th street, then there's also another in Seventh Avenue. Tanya personally recommends C&G Weddings since they like to go beyond your typical wedding, but Brilliant Event Planning serves themed weddings, so if you wanna go for a themed one, we can go to that," Blaine started as they moved slowly in the typical New York traffic.

"I love the creative one. Why don't we visit those places and then choose our planner?" Rachel said to him, taking his hand.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. 4th street?" Blaine asked, as the traffic started moving.

"4th street it is!"

* * *

><p>"Wow that was a lot of ideas," Rachel said as they both sat down at one of the benches in Central Park. They had just finished their whole-day long wedding planner hopping escapade, and they were both exhausted and overloaded with wedding ideas.<p>

"I know. I never expected all of them to come up with different ideas too," Blaine said, giving Rachel a bagel that he bought on their way to the park.

"Thank you. I know! And to think that **none **of them had the same idea too!" she laughed as she took a bite off her bread. "Anyway, did you like any of their ideas?" Blaine asked her as he too took a bite off his food.

"Mhmm. I love the whole Harry Potter themed wedding, since I know how much you love Harry Potter, but I also like the simple vintage wedding, since I love the whole idea of a simple yet elegant wedding, but is still not your everyday wedding type of wedding. Haha wow ok that was a lot of 'wedding' in a sentence," Rachel laughed, looking at Blaine who was smiling at her.

"Yeah I love the Harry Potter themed wedding too. The vintage wedding was kind of confusing for me since I got lost in the whole barefoot thing with a wooden aisle, but none the less, I'll keep my options open," he said to her, smiling.

"So, do you wanna go home now?" he said just as they finished eating their food. Rachel gave him a nod and they both stood up. While walking, Blaine held Rachel's hand and brushed a finger over her engagement ring. As Rachel felt this, she turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Don't think too much about it love. Our wedding will be perfect," Blaine said to her reassuringly while giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I know. I don't really care if I go barefoot while walking down the aisle. As long as I know it's you waiting for me at the end of it, I'll be fine with anything," Rachel said to him, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk towards Blaine's car.


	30. Chapter 30

**[A/N]** Fast forwaaaard! Oooh and say hello to Cooper :D

**I own none of the Glee characters, but I'm very excited for the next episode :3 (Big Brother!) **

* * *

><p>After almost half a year of planning, the Anderson-Berry wedding was almost completed. The two decided to go for a simple vintage themed wedding in the Anderson rest house near Ohio. It was the house that the two, together with their friends, had their first Christmas vacation as a couple.<p>

"So..." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist while she was sitting in their dining table eating her breakfast, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, for one thing, we won't be spending the day together," Rachel said, giving Blaine a peck on the lips after turning to look at him. She was met by a frown on Blaine's face upon hearing her words.

"Why?" Blaine said, moving to sit beside her as she continued to munch on her salad.

"I'm gonna be spending time with Kurt today. I'll be picking my wedding dress. And I don't want you to see it until I walk down the aisle," Rachel said to him, smiling.

"Well that's not what I had in mind for this, but if you want it to be that way, then ok," he said to her, giving her a fake frown.

"Aaw hush baby, you have to pick out your tux anyway! Come on, it'll be great! Have Cooper go with you, I'm sure he would love to give you his Hollywood-type opinions," Rachel said to him, standing up to eat the last of her salad.

"Tsss I don't need his opinions," he replied, scrunching up his nose as he stood to walk Rachel towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned to give him a kiss.

"Mmmm stop it. It'll be great to catch up," she said as their lips parted. "I love you"

"Love you more. I'll see you later," he said, giving her a final kiss.

"Mhmmm. Bye!" Rachel said as she went out of their apartment.

"Oh boy Cooper..."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! How's my groom!" Cooper nearly screamed, ignoring the looks that he got from the other customers of the cafe they were currently in.<p>

"Hey Cooper, it's great to see you too," Blaine muttered, currently very annoyed with his brother.

"Aaaw come on hobbit, give me a hug!" he said to him, completely ignoring his looks of protest as he grabbed Blaine's sweater to pull him to a huge hug.

"So...what gives me the honor of having to cancel all my appointments for the day to spend some time with my dear brother?" Cooper said to him, finally sitting down and calling the waitress to give him a cup of black coffee.

"I need to buy a tux for the wedding. Normally I would have preferred to buy it with my fiancé but she's shopping for her wedding dress right now and she doesn't want me to see it yet, so she **forced **me to buy it with you," Blaine said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Aaah the big tuxedo. Ok, yep, I will give you my eyes and my mouth for this day. Let's start tuxedo shopping after I finish my coffee," he said, giving Blaine his winning smile.

* * *

><p>"I honestly think that you should go for the slick black one. But that one's good too since you're going for a vintage themed wedding," Cooper said to him as Blaine stepped out from the dressing room wearing a white polo shirt with a plaid vest, complete with a yellow bow tie and khaki pants.<p>

"Ugh I like this one but I'm afraid that it won't go with Rachel's dress. What about an all white tux?" Blaine said as he looked at himself on front of a full length mirror.

"Do that and I'll be sure to spill your tux with red wine before you even say 'I do'. NO Blaine, not a white tux. I want you either in a very vintage looking tux or a very black one," Cooper said to him while continuing to look at Blaine.

"Ok, I'll go for the black one. Excuse me?" Blaine said, turning to look towards the tailor for final cuts. "Can I please have the fitting fixed?"

"Of course sir, for a minute," the man behind the counter said to him.

"On second thought," Cooper started, moving towards a rack of long sleeve polo shirts. "Why don't you go for this," he said, holding out a plaid long sleeve polo shirt. "It can go with the black tux. Kinda like a vintage yet sophisticated groom look."

"Yeah! And it'll go well with the theme too! Great idea Coop!" Blaine said, grabbing the shirt and hanging it on his rack.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this Coop," Blaine said as he walked in the streets of New York with his tux in tow. He decided not to bring his car since it was a Monday and it would be suicide to bring his car for a ride.<p>

"No problem baby bro. I had fun criticizing you," Cooper said to him, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you want me to hide your tux first? Just because Rachel isn't showing you her dress anyway. It'll only be fair."

"Yeah great idea. I'll walk with you to your apartment," Blaine said to him.

* * *

><p>As they reached Cooper's apartment, Blaine was surprised to find the place empty. Usually when Blaine would go to visit his brother in his apartment, the place with normally have a girl lounging in the couch, watching TV. And on those occasions, Blaine would find a different girl every time.<p>

"I see the place is empty," Blaine said, sitting at the couch as Cooper took his tux to put it in his closet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm trying to change now. My baby brother is getting married before me, so clearly something is wrong," Cooper said to him from his bedroom with a chuckle.

"Well glad to hear that," Blaine said, smiling as he opened the TV and turned it to the sports channel to watch football.

"Beer?" Cooper said as he sat next to him after placing his tux on the closet.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, taking the bottle from Cooper's hand.

"So...when's the big day? I haven't received an invitation yet but I am hoping that I'll get one," he said to Blaine.

"May 31st. It's our 7th anniversary, and yeah, you're invited," Blaine said, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Hmmm, I'll mark my calendar then."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence as the two watched the game, Cooper suddenly turned off the TV, earning a look from Blaine as he turned to face his baby brother.<p>

"Uh Coop, the game wasn't over," Blaine said, giving his brother a questioning look.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you," Cooper said, placing his beer on the coffee table in front of them.

"Okay?" Blaine said, taking in the sudden serious look on his brother's face.

"Blaine, I know this seems funny, but I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that you're about to tie the knot. You ARE my baby brother, and we're 10 years apart so that's saying something. I just want to know that you're not rushing into things at such a young age," Cooper said to him, giving him a stern look.

"Look Coop, I know I'm still young, and I know that you might still be in shock by all of this, but trust me when I say I'm ready. I love my fiancé and I could never have asked for anything better. I know you're scared because of your past, but Rachel is different. She loves me and I love her and I want to spend my whole life with her," Blaine finished, not breaking from his brother's gaze.

"Well in that case, you have my full support," Cooper said to him, giving him a small smile. Blaine knew that his brother was still not finished, but he did not do anything to force his brother's thoughts out in the open. After a few minutes, Cooper cleared his throat and suddenly looked hurt, which caused Blaine to become curious at his brother's reaction.

"Hey, you ok?" Blaine said, looking at his brother as he leaned forward from his seat.

"Blaine I'm sorry," Cooper said, receiving a shocked look from Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you and dad had a fight about your career, and how they threatened to disown you. I know I should've protected you, since I'm your big brother, and I didn't do just that. I should've defended you. I should've tried to convince dad. And even if things turned out ok in the end, I still regret not having been there for you," Cooper said to him. From his side of the couch, Blaine could see the tears welling in the sides of his brothers eyes. After a few minutes, Blaine suddenly moved forward and gave his brother a tight hug.

"Coop that was a long time ago. And don't worry, I don't hate you for all of that. You were scared, and believe me I was too! But everything's ok now. And I forgive you. I know it was tough for you too, and I'm just glad to have you back as my brother again. Nothing can ever change that," Blaine said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you. And I for one promise to support you every step of the way from now one. I love you baby bro," Cooper said to him, also placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving him a big smile.

And with that, Cooper turned the television on again and they continued to watch the game. After almost an hour of watching, Blaine suddenly turned to him and gave him a pat on the knee.

"Hey Coop, by the way," Blaine said, turning to his brother and giving him a smile.

"Hmm?" Cooper said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Care to be my best man?" Blaine said. Cooper suddenly turned to him with a shock on his face, which was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

"OF COURSE YES!" Cooper yelled, suddenly hugging his baby brother as he laughed along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **Remember the GQ photoshoot? :3 Ok I swooned **hard **during that one, and this is what I wanted for Blaine's wedding tux outfit thingy :D :

*remove the spaces

http:/ . /-Av2tCjN3hiM/Td4xMH3AJII/AAAAAAAAZVE/qjqgVaJbGbk/s1600/ darren-criss-gq-june-2011-06. jpg

mhmmm! :D


	31. Chapter 31

"You don't think it's too revealing, do you?" Rachel asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. They were currently at a bridal shop and she had just started trying on some wedding dresses.

"Oh come on Rachel, in less than 24 hours after people see you in a revealing dress, you **are hopefully **going to lose the v-card. You'd think that a dress would be deemed to revealing by your guests? I don't think so," Kurt said, giving her his signature diva look as he continued to flip through the wedding magazine he found near the couch.

"I just want it to be simple you know?" Rachel said, turning to him. "Oh come on Kurt! Stop looking at that magazine and help me out here!" she said, grabbing the magazine from Kurt's hand, earning herself a bitch look from him.

"Rachel, are you seriously considering buying your wedding dress here?" he muttered quietly, looking around him for any sign of the store owner.

"Why?" she replied, giving him a puzzled look.

At this, Kurt quickly stood up from the couch he was sitting on and stood in front of Rachel. "Well for one thing, it **is **your wedding day so it **has **to be special. And for another thing," he said, holding up the material that was currently on Rachel, "this isn't exactly the **special **type of material you'd want to be looking for."

After hearing Kurt give her a lecture on fashion, Rachel slowly sat at the couch and looked at him seriously.

"Okay Mr. Fashion genius, what do you have in mind?" she said, resting her head on her hand as she leaned forward.

"Two words: Vera Wang," Kurt said with a proud look on his face.

xxxx

"Blaine honey, I'm home!" Rachel said as she took of her shoes. "Blaine? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" she heard him say. As Rachel entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a sweet scent of tomatoes. Approaching him slowly, Rachel looked over Blaine's shoulder to see that he was currently stirring a pot of tomato sauce.

"Mmmm what's that?" she asked, resting her chin upon Blaine's shoulder.

"Tomato sauce. I'm making vegan spaghetti," Blaine said rather proudly as he turned his head to give Rachel a kiss on the temple. "You can go sit, I'll just finish up."

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked as he started pouring the spaghetti sauce on the plates of pasta.

"Tiring. I bought my wedding dress today," Rachel said, giving him one of her biggest smiles.

"Oh! Well that's great love, I can't wait to see you wearing it," Blaine said, moving towards Rachel and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mhmm, me too. I'm rather proud of it, but I won't let you in on any details. Were you able to buy your tux?" she asked him as he poured juice on their glasses.

"Yep. As much as I hate to admit it, Cooper was a big help. He was the one who chose almost the whole thing," he said, taking a seat beside Rachel and starting on eating his spaghetti.

"Well that's great! I told you he wouldn't be a drag to be with!" Rachel said to him.

"Oh...and I asked him to be my best man," Blaine said, smiling sheepishly.

"Aaaaw baby," Rachel said, holding Blaine's hand. "That's great news!"

"I know. I didn't even expect him to say yes, but I'm glad he did."

And with that, the two continued eating dinner as they shared stories about their day. at the end of the night, they both settled for watching a movie until they both drifted to sleep, holding each other.

xxxx

Just a month to go before the wedding and both Blaine and Rachel were starting to feel the wedding jitters. They had finished almost everything they needed to do to set up the event. The church was already picked out, the invitations were already sent, the catering services were already booked, the bridesmaids and groomsmen had their outfits on the way, and just about every single detail they needed to do were almost done. But even if they were right on track with their schedule, Rachel still couldn't help but feel racked up as she continued to re-check every single detail up to the point of driving their wedding planner crazy.

"Ms. Berry, I can assure you that everything will be fine. PLEASE trust me!" Tony, their wedding planner finally squeeled as he held Rachel by both her arms. From afar, Blaine couldn't help but let out a snigger as he took in their wedding planner's dishiveled state.

xxxx

As Rachel woke up on the morning of the 30th of April, she quickly stood up as she felt Blaine's side of the bed empty.

"Blaine?" Rachel called out while trying to wipe the sleep off her eyes. As consciousness slowly took over, she noticed a note on the side of her bed with Blaine's curvy hand writing on it.

"Went to finish some things. Will be back before evening. Love you x3 ~B"

"Hmm ok. Evening," Rachel said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. After getting ready for the day, Rachel took out her phone to call Kurt. They still haven't checked on the final product of her wedding dress and she was hoping that she could at least get a glimpse of it before walking down the aisle. As soon as she sent Kurt the message, she quickly received a reply, telling her that he could make a quick run from his office to accompany her for the dress. Sighing in relief, Rachel took her bag and headed out to meet Kurt at the cafe near the wedding store.

xxxx

"Honey!" Blaine's mom said as she leaped into Blaine's arms to give her a hug.

"Hi mom! What brings you here?" Blaine said as he held his mom in his arms.

"Well, your dad and I have a surprise for you," she said as she fixed her blouse, which became out of place from her hugging her son.

"Surprise?" Blaine said, giving both his parents a questioning look.

"Not really a surprise," his dad said, looking at his wife. "More like...an early wedding gift."

"Dad you didn't have t –"

"Oh hush baby, we wanted to. Besides we know just how expensive weddings are today. and since you won't let us help with all the payments, we decided to just planned and paid for your honeymoon!" his mom said to him, giving him the biggest smile that was adorably similar to his.

"You're kidding me right?" Blaine said, shocked as he took in the big smiles that were currently on the faces of his parents.

"Nope! Come sit!" his dad said, motioning for him to sit beside the table that they had reserved for this occasion.

"Well, we figured that after your wedding, you would officially be out of our hands and support and we wanted to give you a pre-final inheritance, since of course you **will **be inheriting more when we pass away," his dad said, smiling rather proudly at the two of them.

"Um dad, I'm getting married. I kinda don't want to think about you two dying while the date of my wedding is getting nearer," Blaine said, looking at both of his parents who were still smiling at him despite the uncomfortable look that he was giving them both.

"Well anyway, here you go," his mom said, handing him a thick white envelope. "This holds all the information. Your plane tickets, your booking information, your board and lodging, the extra tours, and just about everything we picked out for the two of you," she said.

"And remember, we also placed a credit card in there so if you two want to buy anything while on your honeymoon, don't hesitate to swipe away," his dad finally said to him, giving him a smile while still having the I-mean-business-look on his face.

As Blaine took in the weight of the package, he gingerly opened the envelope and looked at the stack of papers that were inside. Slowly, he took one of the bigger folder and opened it, his eyes bulging as he read the details.

"Dad, mom! I... I can't accept this!" Blaine said, snapping the folder shut and handing it towards his mom.

"Oh hush Blaine love! This is our wedding present to you and Rachel! Oooh and look at the folder labelled '10'" his mom said, suddenly bouncing in her chair.

As Blaine took out the folder, he noticed how it was thicker than the other folders he had already seen from the huge envelope. Another thing about this envelope is that it was composed of bond papers, not brochures. As he opened the folder and read the contents, Blaine suddenly stood up and almost shoved the folder into his father's chest.

"Dad no. I **can't **accept this," Blaine said, handing the folder towards his dad.

"Son, trust me, you're mom and I do not mind at all. Just consider everything as our gift," his dad said, giving him a serious face but still with a smile across his lips.

"Dad a **house**? No! This is too much! I can accept the honeymoon package and what not but not this. Me and Rachel still have an apartment and we can still save money to buy our house someday. Please dad, I can't accept this," Blaine continued, still holding out the folder for his father.

"Now Blaine, you're mom and I must insist. We just want to make sure that our future grandchildren will never experience the hassles of living in an apartment. Besides, we've already paid for everything plus one year advance of mortgages for the house. We believe you have no choice," his dad finished. Oddly enough the two couple seemed to be not at all startled of Blaine's reaction. Even Blaine had to admit that surely his parents knew that he would react that way

"We also figured that we should start this tradition of buying our sons houses for when they get married. We were supposed to give Cooper one but we all know what happened to that proposal," his mom said, giving his dad a sad look.

"So Blaine, just accept this house as a gift from us to you both. It would make us very happy If you do," his dad said to him, holding his mothers waist in the process.

Even without them really telling Blaine, he knew it was a lost argument, so he just slowly nodded and folded the folder containing the papers of the house. As soon as Blaine finished replacing the folder inside the huge envelope, he was suddenly engulfed by a hug by both of his parents.

"Thank you mom and dad," he muttered as he tried to keep his breathing at a normal level, as he was currently being suffocated by his parents' hug.

"Our pleasure baby," his mom said.

xxxx

"Kurt oh my god," Rachel whispered as the seamstress took out her wedding dress. She had just finished making the final adjustments to the fitting and Rachel was to try it on for the first time after the repairs to see if it finally had the perfect fit.

"I told you sooooo," Kurt said in a sing song voice as he too stared at the wedding dress.

"Ms. Berry, here is your dress. Would you like me to help you put it on?" Claudia, the seamstress asked in her strong French accent as she continued to hold out the dress.

"Yes please. I don't want to do anything evil with that work of art," she replied, handing her purse out for Kurt to take as she was guided towards the fitting room.

After a few minutes of tucking and pulling and zipping, Rachel was finally in the dress and was helped by Claudia as she made her way out of the fitting room and into the podium. As she stepped out of the room to be seen by Kurt, she was greeted by none other than his dumb founded look, causing Rachel to let out a small giggle.

"Turning straight Kurtie?" she teased, still in fits of giggles as Claudia started checking the stitches.

"Shut it! And don't call me that. Have you _seen_ yourself? Oh my god Blaine is the luckiest groom. I TOLD you, Vera Wang is the one!" he said as he stood up and circled Rachel, looking at every detail of the dress.

"There you go! Perfect!" Claudia exclaimed, standing straight and giving Rachel a warm smile.

As they finished purchasing the dress, she was suddenly nudged in the rib by Kurt. After receiving the initial blow, Rachel gave him a glare that was only met by Kurt's knowing smile.

"What in the world Kurt? That **hurt**!" she said, rubbing her rib that was currently in searing pain.

"Well, I was thinking. Since we **are** done with the wedding dress shopping, maybe it's time for us to shop for the honeymoon," he said, giving Rachel a wink.

"Honeymoon? What are we gonna shop for the honeymoon?" she gave Kurt a questioning look as she tucked the receipt in her wallet.

"Oh I don't know...lingerie? A few laces here and there and some cute night gowns," he replied, earning a deep blush from Rachel.

"Lingerie? Oh god wow...uhmm do you think I should buy some of that?" she asked, still wearing a flushed look from Kurt's comment.

"What? Are you planning on wearing those animal sweaters you used to wear back in high school?" Kurt said sarcastically, raising one of his eyebrows at Rachel.

"Oh you know I stopped wearing those clothes after Finn and I broke up! Ok fine! Let's go to Victoria's!" she said, grabbing on to Kurt's hand and leading him out of the boutique.

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

**[A/N]: **Aaaaand I'll stop here :D Ok so for those of you who wanted to know what the wedding dress looks like, I'll give the links on the chapter of the wedding day. And don't worry, I already have it picked out. I never really was familiar with designer clothes but I do know that Vera Wang is such an amazing fashion designer that I just knew that she should be the one that Rachel should buy her dress from. And true enough after seeing her collections from her site, I was definitely right about choosing her :D

Anyways, as for the direction of the story, I think I'll end it with the honeymoon chapter I kinda feel like there is a great amount of lacking when it comes to the rated M-ness of this story, but good god this is my first story so don't expect those hot insanely jaw dropping scenes that will make you flush with frustration, but I'll try my best without blushing the hell out of myself ((: |:

Reviews are lovely! (: Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32

"A week to go before the wedding..." Blaine murmured as he pulled Rachel into a warm hug. They were still in bed and the sun has just started to rise, the rays entering the small windows in their room.

"Mhmm..." Rachel replied sleepily. "We're scheduled for a flight back to Lima right?" she said, turning so that she could face Blaine.

"Yep, 1 am. We have at least 6 hours to prepare. You all packed?" he asked, kissing Rachel in the forehead afterwards.

"I'm already done packing. I'll just need to contact the seamstress to make sure that they already sent my wedding dress to my dads' house. I can't believe we're doing this Blaine," she said, snuggling towards him and burying her face against his neck.

"Mmm me too baby, but I can't wait for next week. You'll officially be Mrs. Rachel Anderson," he said, kissing the top of her head.

After a few minutes of laying around in their bed and exchanging warm kisses, they both decided that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Rachel was to contact the seamstress for her dress, and Blaine was to call Cooper for his tux.

xxxx

"Hey Coop," Blaine said, tucking his phone between his head and shoulder as he grabbed himself a mug of coffee from their kitchen.

":Blainey! Hey what's up!" Cooper replied from the other end of the phone.

"Stop calling me that, I'm getting married already sheesh! Anyway, we're gonna be flying back to Ohio later. I just wanted to check on my tux. Just wanna make sure you haven't bedazzled it with all your Hollywood tricks," he said, smiling at his own personal joke towards his brother.

"Mmm yeah! I already had it packaged to our house in Wester. Nathan said that he already received it has taken care of all the laundering and ironing of the tux. That guy seriously is the best butler ever," he said to Blaine.

"Wow that's great best man, thanks! So when are you flying down to Ohio?" Blaine asked his brother. From the other end of the line, Blaine could tell that his older brother was currently walking in the street, given by the busy sounds of people walking and the honks of horns in the background.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go home 3 days before the big day to do my best man duties. We still have a stag party to do baby bro!" he heard him chuckle and Blaine couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Oh come on Coop, no strippers," he said. And just as he said the word "strippers", Rachel entered the kitchen and gave him a questioning look, mouthing the same word.

"No stage party will be complete without a stripper or two! Hey I gotta go ride the subway. I will see you next week. Bye bro!" he said, and with that, the line went dead.

"Strippers?" Rachel asked as soon as he placed his phone on the table.

"Yeah...stag party," Blaine said, rubbing his temples at the thought. As soon as he said the words, Blaine suddenly realized what he had just told Rachel and was quick on taking back what he said. "I mean NO! No strippers! God no..." he said, looking at Rachel's reaction.

"Baby don't worry, I'm ok with whatever crazy stuff your brother has to give. Anyway, I called the seamstress and they said that they had already sent my dress yesterday and it should arrive later, so I think I'll be able to see my dress later tonight when we land home," she said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"My tux is in Westerville already too so I guess that's great news for both of us," Blaine said, giving Rachel a small smile.

xxxx

"Dad!" Rachel squealed as she ran up to Leroy, who had been kind enough to pick them up at the airport.

"Hi baby girl! Blaine! How was your flight?" he said, giving Rachel a tight hug before letting her go.

"It was smooth Sir, not much turbulence whatsoever," Blaine said, who was also given a hug by Leroy.

"Oh come on Blaine, in a few days you're gonna be marrying my darling daughter, you might as well get used to calling me dad too," he said, giving him a smile as he helped the couple pull their luggage carts towards the exit.

"Sorry sir, I mean, Leroy," Blaine said, giving him a cheeky grin.

The drive back to Lima was filled with animated conversations, mostly Rachel asking his dad about the preparations in the Anderson rest house, and checking if the wedding planner has already arrived in Lima.

"She visited us yesterday," Leroy said, taking a side glance at Rachel as he continued to drive the car. "She said she'd be back later tonight to have the final details, and then they can start setting up the canopy for the place near the lake. Have you finished picking your flowers?"

"Mhmm. I already e-mailed them to the planner. I want sunflowers, since it is a summer wedding and I want to place to look alive and not boringly white," Rachel said, squeezing Blaine's hand that she had been holding through the entire drive.

"Hmmm dramatic. Yes, I like that baby girl. Why don't you tell me the details later, ok love?" he said, turning and stopping at the garage of their house.

"Sure!" replied Rachel.

xxxx

"Ok, operation plan the bridal shower is a go. Everyone here?" Kurt said, speaking to the group that had been sitting around his room. He did not inform Rachel or Blaine that he went home from New York a day before the couple's flight because he wanted to plan a surprise wedding shower for Rachel. Now that he had all of the girls in his room, he began on accepting ideas for the party.

"We should get male strippers, **definitely**," Santana said, pointing her finger upwards as she said the words.

"Santana Rachel is about as experienced as a pre-teen girl, don't you think she'd freak out by that?" Mercedes said, directing her question to the said girl.

"Yeah but she's getting married. We should jumpstart her sex life," she replied, sniggering as Brittany gave a choked laugh.

"Seriously, bridal showers aren't about sex all the time. Guys focus!" Kurt said from his bed, holding up a notebook and writing down all the plans.

"How about a pub crawl? You know like in that movie 'Maid-of-Honor' where the bride-to-be went to different pubs and the men would put coins in a bucket in exchange for a kiss in the cheek?" Mercedes said as she took a piece of popcorn from the bowl that was being passed around them.

"Hmm that would work if it was tradition here in Ohio so I don't think we can do that," Tina replied to her. "How about we give her gifts and then have face masks and mani-pedis?"

"That could work, but I like the idea of alcohol," Kurt said, his anti-alcoholic-drinks self long gone.

"So we have drinks, gifts, face masks, and mani-pedis?" he said, re-checking his notebook.

"I still think we should have at least one male stripper, you know, for fun," Santana gave them a wink and almost everybody laughed at Kurt's reaction.

After almost 3 hours of planning the bridal shower, all the details have been completed and the girls went to their own separate homes. Upon closing the door, Kurt quickly ran to his room to put everything they planned in his laptop, and sent an e-mail to Rachel, telling her to be ready for the week, for they were to have an awesome bridal shower soon.

xxxx

"Squirt!" Cooper said to Blaine as soon as he saw his baby brother sitting in a couch at their living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that," Blaine said, giving his brother a glare as Cooper sat next to him.

"Aw come on, you're getting married in a week and my baby brother will officially become a man! Let me soak up on the remaining days, will you?" he said, ruffling Blaine's ungelled curls.

"Soak up meaning throw every possible insulting childhood nickname you could remember? Right," Blaine said, flipping through the channels and settling for a movie on Disney channel.

"For someone who wants to be stopped calling childhood nicknames you sure do love your Disney movies. Does Rachel know about your obsession?" he asked, laughing as Blaine gave him another glare.

"Shut up Cooper," he said, punching his older brother in the arm.

"Anyway, I was thinking about having a stag party, you know? A couple of your Dalton buddies on a strip club with a bunch of shot glasses. What do you say?" Cooper said, turning to his brother.

"Wow strip club. I don't know Coop, the last time you brought me to a strip club, I ended up going home alone and struggling to explain to mom and dad about your whereabouts," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well that was then! Now it's all about you little squirt! Come on, what do you say?" he said to Blaine.

"Again with the nickname. Ok, who are we gonna invite? Aren't you supposed to be the one planning this?" Blaine said, turning to his brother who had somehow gotten hold of a can of beer.

"Mhmm yeah I already had it planned. I'm gonna be bringing you to a strip club whether you like it or not. I won't be telling you the date though so you better be prepared **all the time**," Cooper said, standing up from his couch. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to call them Dalton boys for the party. **Be prepared Blaine**," he said, giving his little brother a wink.

"Fine fine," Blaine replied, "be prepared."

xxxx

**[A/N] **So the funniest thing happened (well not really). I committed a minor mistake in two of the chapters. I think I told everybody before that the wedding is to take place in the Anderson Lake House and then I told everyone in the following chapter that they've already chosen a _church_ for the wedding, so clearly I forgot about the Lake House. Anyway, I'm going to push through with the Lake House. I love outdoor weddings and I just love parties near bodies of water, so yes, lake house it is!

AND you know that moment when you have this HUGE mental block and you want to kill yourself for it? Yeah I feel that right now. I am **SO SORRY** guys :'( I swear the next time I post a fanfic, I'll make sure that I've already finished everything before I post it.

Reviews are lovely. Really, I appreciate them [:

_Up next: _stag parties anyone? [:


	33. Chapter 33

"Hi, one bag of chocolate biscotti please, to go," Blaine said to the lady tending the cashier. It had been a while since he had been to the Lima Bean, and he had to admit, he missed the bags of treats there. After paying for the bag of pastries, he immediately went straight to the parking lot to drive home to Westerville. It was a little over 7pm and the streets were not as packed as they used to be. As he reached for his keys inside his pocket, he was suddenly blindfolded by an unknown person, his hands suddenly grabbed and held to his back as he struggled to break free from the grip of the unknown guy.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU WANT! .GO!" Blaine screamed as he continued to struggle against the bonds that were holding both his hands and arms. He was not given a reply but Blaine soon felt himself being hoisted up to someone's shoulder and being brought somewhere he had no idea about. After 10 whole minutes of kicking and screaming, his blindfold was suddenly removed and he was greeted by a sniggering Nick and Jeff.

"SURPRISE!" the two exclaimed, beaming at Blaine as if they had not fake-kidnapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" Blaine said, punching Nick at the shoulders and giving them his death glare.

"Remember when Cooper said be prepared? Well, SURPRISE!" the two again exclaimed, still being a little cheerful than they should be.

"GOD I AM GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! Do you know just how nervous I was! Damn it!" Blaine said, now starting to calm down as he rubbed his temples.

"We figured, but then again you were a really hard person to hostage, so let's just call it quits," Nick said, turning towards the front of the car and starting the engine. "Anyway, we should be bringing you to the club. Ready for your stag party little groom?"

"Yeah yeah. Where is the party anyway?" Blaine said, slouching in his chair as he looked at the outside of the car for any onlookers.

"Not far from Lima. Cooper told us to meet him and the boys by the docks at Brice Road so I'm guessing we'll be going swimming or something," Jeff said to him, turning towards Blaine as Nick continued driving towards the said place.

"Swimming? Are you kidding me? I don't have any swim wear!" Blaine protested as he lightly smacked the back of Jeff's head.

"Well Cooper did tell you to be prepared! Stop whining, it's gonna be great," Jeff said, laughing at Blaine's annoyed face.

xxx

After almost an hour worth of drive from Westerville to Reynoldsburg, the three finally arrived at Brice Road. As the car pulled to a stop, Blaine was greeted by a motor yacht situated near the docks. At the end of what looked like a connector to the yacht and the dock was Cooper, grinning widely at him.

"Squirt! Welcome to your bachelor party!" Cooper yelled as Blaine got of the car and started to approach him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? seriously Cooper, it's getting old," Blaine said annoyingly as his bog brother shuffled his hands through his curls.

"Aw come on give me the night. You're gonna be _married_ by the following night, so let me call you squirt tonight. Anyway, welcome to your bachelor party! I invited some of your friends from Dalton and the ones from New York that are already here. We're gonna have steak and beers and what not until we pass out from being drunk or being too full. How's that sound?" Cooper said as they walked towards the yacht, his brother's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"That sounds great. Thanks for doing this Coop," Blaine said as they finally reached the finally foot leading to the yacht.

"Anything for you little bro," Cooper said, and as they turned, they were both greeted by the cheers of each and every one of Blaine's friends.

xxx

Blaine had never seen so many steaks and beers in his life. Sure, Cooper loved his grilled meat chops and bottles of alcohol, and so did the Dalton boys and some of his other friends but boy did he ever expect to see Trent grill enough steaks to feed a whole team of professional football players.

"Uhm Coop, are we expecting more guests?" Blaine nudged his brother as he continued to stare at the long built-in grill located at the side of the yacht.

"Huh? No! Why, did I miss anyone?" Cooper said to him, looking around the small group of men.

"Nope, you got everyone here but are the ton of steaks really necessary?" Blaine said, scratching the back of his head as he continued to look at the rack of meat.

"OH! Yeah of course! What kind of steak night would be complete without _steak_! Besides, you'll have plenty of time to burn the calories off," Cooper nudged Blaine's side as he gave him a wink.

"Just shut up Coop," Blaine muttered as he pushed a furiously winking Cooper towards the long table where the rest of the guys were gathered.

"So, are you excited?" Kurt asked as he continued to paint Rachel's nails.

Him and the girls are all curled up on Kurt's room for their mini bridal shower party for Rachel, and they have decided that it was best to invite only those who were closest to Rachel, Nadia included since she was able to fly back from Italy to attend Blaine and Rachel's wedding.

"Mhmm, I'm very nervous, but yes, I'm very excited. We've been together for _years_. This is just the cherry on top of the ice cream," Rachel said, quietly inspecting Kurt's work.

"Why so nervous?" Santana said as she braided Brittany's hair while the other girl braided Mercedes'.

"Well, I'm not nervous of the wedding per se..." Rachel said, trailing off, "I'm nervous about _after_ the wedding," Rachel muttered so softly that Santana and the rest of the girls almost missed it.

"After? You mean when you guys have sex?" Santana said, rolling her eyes in Rachel's general direction.

"SANTANA!" Rachel squeeled as she gave her a stern look.

"What? Are you nervous about when you walk out of the church? I don't think so Berry," she said, wiggling her eyebrows as she continued to braid Brittany's hair.

"Ok, yeah I am nervous about..._that,_" Rachel said, looking back to her nails in hopes of avoiding the topic. But of course, with Santana on the room and the fact that practically every single girl and boy in the room had already lost their V-card, there was completely no way of avoiding the topic. Surprisingly, it was Tina who brought back the topic again.

"Why so nervous Rachel? I thought after all the years of being together with Blaine, you'd have lost it to him already," Tina said, giving Rachel a questioning look.

"I actually thought that you lost it to Finn to be quite honest," Kurt said, not taking his eyes off of Rachel's nails, earning a swat on the shoulder form Rachel.

"Ok no I haven't, and no we haven't yet. I wanted to wait after we got married," Rachel said, looking around at her closest friends.

"I don't blame you though," Nadia said, looking at Rachel. "I mean, after what happened with that guy you were dating before Blaine, I don't think I'd be able to do the deed immediately."

"Yeah we know but it's been _years_ Rach! You've been with Blaine for what? 6 years?" Santana exclaimed. "I _can't _believe he's been abstinent the **whole** time! You practically killed the guy!"

"We talked about it! I mean, he said it was ok and he was willing to wait..." Rachel said, looking down at her hands guiltily, "Oh god I'm a terrible girlfriend aren't I?"

"Well, a bit yeah. Letting Blaine go through all those years of abstinence is like forcing him to cut off his dick for six years _and then_ stitch it back on," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "Seriously Rachel."

"Yeah I kind of agree with Kurt. What's wrong Rachel?" Tina asked, giving Rachel a questioning look that she missed.

"Nothing's wrong, really, I'm just scared about the whole thing. Don't get me wrong, I want to lose it with Blaine, but I'm just nervous that he won't like doing it with me and that I'm terrible in bed and all that stuff that kind of goes with it. Please don't tell me I'm crazy," Rachel said to them as she buried her face in her palms. After her words, Tina immediately stood up and sat at the space beside Rachel.

"Rach we know how it feels, really. I was nervous during my first time with Mike, and I won't say I was perfect in bed, but we talked it out and when it happened, it was perfect. Just talk to him about it Rach, you two have been together for almost a decade, I'm sure he would appreciate it very much if you voiced out your thoughts about this," she said to her, giving Rachel a pat on the back.

"And I won't lie," Kurt said, now continuing his task of polishing Rachel's nails, "It hurts the first time. And even if we're anatomically different, I'm pretty sure it's the same for you girls. Just try to relax when you finally do it. I'm sure Blaine will take care of you," he said, giving her a small smile.

"And please tell me he's not a virgin?" Santana said to her, giving everyone a jolt at her very loud voice. Rachel looked at her and gave her a small nod, which earned her a huge sigh from Santana, "Thank god! At least one of you will know what to do!"

At that, every one of the girls and boy from the group laughed as they continued their mini bridal shower party. At the end of the night, all of them were cuddling at the make shift bed scattered on Kurt's floor. As Kurt turned off the lights, Rachel spread her arms in an attempt to hug all of her best friends.

"Thanks guys for this. And for the talk. I really needed it. Now I'm less nervous and I have you guys to thank for," Rachel said as all of her friends took hold of her extended arms and gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome Rach, and as much as I hate talking about your sex life, I'm pretty glad we could help," Santana replied.

xxx

"Ugh god I am never drinking with you guys again," Trent said as he rolled off from one of the chairs put together inside the yacht. Almost all the Warblers were beginning to stand up from their designated "pass-out" areas, each of them grunting as they tried to regain consciousness.

"Yeah you said that last year when Wes got married," Jeff said, helping Nick up from their place on the floor.

Everyone suddenly let out a moan as Cooper banged the door open from the inside of the yacht while holding a plate of pancakes with his other hand.

"Rise and shine my little men!" he exclaimed, setting down the plate of pancakes on the table and pulling up the chairs that were tipped over.

"Was that really necessary?" Nick said, rubbing his temples as he tried to sit up straight.

"You know my brother, always the joker," Blaine said, coming up behind Cooper and holding up a bottle of aspirin and a few bottle of water. As he approached the men, he started handing out the medicine and throwing the bottles of water to everyone.

"Thanks dude," Nick said, popping the pill in his mouth and drowning it with water. "Hey guys I think we should head out after breakfast," he said to the men.

"Agreed," all of them said in unison, clearly hoping to get some proper sleep.

xxx

After an hour of fixing things, showering, and tossing food at each other, the Warblers were finally ready to head back home. As the final Warbler stepped out of the yacht, Blaine rounded to all of them and gave all of them a hug.

"Thanks for this guys. I had a great time last night," Blaine said, giving them all a huge smile.

"No problem Blainers," Nick said with a laugh.

"Yeah we all had a great time too, except for the terrible hangover," Thad said, giving Blaine a pat in the back.

xxx

**[A/N] **And I am back from the dead. Sheesh I hate myself for uploading late. I went to the province and the place has **no** internet connection whatsoever. Anyway, so here's what's up:

I'm a bit clueless as to what happens in a stag party so I had to skip the whole drinking event. Another thing is the talk with Rachel. I feel like it had to be done since she's a tad bit clueless about things so theeeere yey.

I don't even know if people are still following this, but if you still are, thank you [: I wanna go straight to the wedding so I'll try to finish that [:

R&R! Grazie! :D


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you ready Leroy?" Hiram asked as they both made their way out to the backyard of the Anderson Lake House. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was just starting to arrive as it was an hour before the ceremony.

As the couple entered the backyard, they were greeted by a scene of white and yellow. The aisle was lined with white and yellow roses that were placed in small vases. Connecting the posts that held the flowers were connected by white and yellow silk fabric. At the end of the aisle stood an archway decorated by sunflowers and white roses.

"She's really getting married isn't she?" Leroy said to his husband as he wiped away a tear that had been threatening to fall on the side of his cheek.

"As much as I don't want her to grow up too fast, yes Leroy, she is," Hiram said, squeezing his husband's hand.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, it's time to pick your daughter up, we're gonna start in 10," Tony, the wedding planner said to them, interrupting their moment of reminiscing Rachel's childhood.

"Ok we're gonna head up now," Hiram replied, grabbing Leroy's hand and guiding them back inside the Lake House.

xxx

"Oh my god," Hiram said as he entered Rachel's room. "Honey you look amazing!"

"Dads! Hi!" Rachel said, hugging both of her dads, "Thank you."

"You're always welcome. Tony sent us here to pick you up. He told us that we have less than 10 minutes left before the ceremony starts. Are you ready?" Leroy said as Hiram handed her the bouquet of sunflowers.

"Yes," Rachel said, holding her bouquet, "I'm ready."

xxx

"You should walk quickly Rachel so Blaine doesn't fall asleep waiting for you," Brittany said as all of the bridesmaids lined up for the walk down the aisle.

"Uhm thanks Britt, I'll try walk as fast as I can while attempting to not trip on my dress," she said to her as she saw Kurt roll his eyes.

"Ok ladies! Ladies! Remember, 5 counts after the person in front of you! We are walking in 2 minutes, everyone hold your flowers!" Tony said as he straightened Rachel's train behind her.

"You look beautiful Twinsie," Kurt said to her as he took his place in front of her, giving her a small smile as he dusted a speck from his highly fashionable tux.

"Ready?" Hiram said as he took Rachel's arm and wrapped it around his.

"Yes, ready," she replied as the music began to play.

xxx

_One, two, three..._

Rachel though to herself as she watched Kurt, her man-of-honour walk his way towards the altar.

_Four, five..._

"And here we goooooo," Hiram whispered to her ear as he gave her a small tug, leading her down the aisle and towards the altar. Rachel felt like she was walking with sandbags on both her feet. It was unbelievable, how time passed and how quickly the years seem to go by as she was now taking her final trip as a single woman and becoming a wife. _Wife_. It felt odd. She never really thought about marrying until she met Blaine, and now, here she was, becoming someone's wife. Blaine's wife. As she scanned the chairs beneath her white veil, she couldn't help but be thankful that the most important people in both her and Blaine's life were able to make it. Family and friends filled the seats, and Rachel couldn't help but look down to contain her happiness. As she followed the red carpet leading to the altar, she saw him. Blaine. And remember when they said that when you finally meet your groom at the end of aisle, everything just changes and suddenly, it seems like he's the one pulling you onwards, and that you and him and are the only people present in that space you share? Well, at that moment, Rachel felt that it was actually true. Blaine was _there._ Giving her his biggest, most breathtaking smile, his eyes shining with joy, and Rachel just couldn't help the tear that fell on the side of her face. As she reached the end of the aisle, Hiram lifted her veil of her face and gave her a final hug before taking her right hand and handing it to Blaine, who in return grasped it tightly as she again gave her his precious smile.

"You look amazing," he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze in a silent message just to let her feel just how much he loves her.

"You look handsome to love," she replied, and together, they faced the priest.

xxx

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today for a celebration of love and happiness as we witness the joining of Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson. If there is anyone against this, please, speak now or forever hold you peace," the minister said, looking at the crowd for anyone who wants to object.

"None? Alright then," the minister said, giving the two of them a small smile.

And with that, the ceremony began. The two of them didn't want to have a very long ceremony, so they just asked the minister to keep it simple. As the moment of exchanging of vows came, Kurt handed Rachel her wedding ring, and she faced Blaine, taking his left hand and looking into his eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, I met you in the most awkward of ways back in Italy, and at first, I thought you were this really romantic dork that just saw the world as a playground. But then as I got to know you better I realized that I was actually falling for you, in more ways than one. At first I tried to ignore it because let's face it: you're this amazing guy and I'm this simple girl. But you returned my love for you, and I am forever thankful for that. With this ring, I promise you that I will always love you forever and I will stay with you through thick and thin. I will stand by you Blaine, because there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side," Rachel said to Blaine, slipping the ring unto Blaine's finger and giving it a tight squeeze. As Rachel finished her vow, Cooper approached Blaine and handed him his ring.

"Rachel Berry, I cannot tell you how not sorry I am for running you over with my bike back in Italy, for if I haven't then I would not have been able to meet this wonderful, sweet, talented, charming young woman that I am marrying right now. I am happy to call you my wife, and I am more than honoured to be your husband. I love you so, so much Rache, and there is no one else I'd rather marry than you. With this ring, I promise to cherish you, love you, support you, and care for you for as long as I shall live. Ti amo, tisero mio, thank you for marrying me," Blaine almost whispered his last line, and as he slipped the ring unto her finger, some of their guests let out quiet "aaws" and sniffs.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I would to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson! Blaine, you may now kiss the bride," the minister said, giving Blaine a smile.

As Blaine looked at his new wife, he couldn't help but feel stars burst inside his heart. Finally, Rachel was his wife. _She is now an Anderson_. Blaine thought to himself, and upon his realization, he couldn't help the grin that painted his face as he cupped Rachel's cheeks and leaned down for a chaste kiss. As he pulled back, he saw Rachel smiling at him, tears clinging on the sides of her eyes.

"I love you honey," she said, ones again giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you more, tisero mio," he said, and with that he took Rachel's arm and turned her for them both to face the crowd, who then exploded into an applause.

xxx

"Call us when you get to wherever it is you both are going!" Leroy said to them as they both gave them a final hug before they went off to their honeymoon.

"If it's still reached by technology, then I will. I love you dads," Rachel joked as Hiram squeezed her into a hug.

"Take care baby. We'll miss you," Hiram said to her.

As both Rachel and Blaine faced Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Rachel couldn't help but notice the lingering feeling that the two somehow knew where they were going. As Bill (or Dad) spoke to both of them, Rachel's thought were finally confirmed.

"Be careful with your driving Blaine. We expect a call from the two of you when you get there. remember, you have at least and hour of road time. Do take care son," he said to him as he gave his son a pat on the back while his mom gave him a tight hug.

"We hope you enjoy the trip Rachel," Laira, Blaine's mom said to her as she gave her a hug.

"I have a feeling that you know where we're going?" Rachel asked, giving her a smile as she separated from their hug.

"Let's just say we helped with the arrangement of things. Rest assured that everything is carefully planned," she gave her a wink as she closed the door to Blaine's car.

And with a final goodbye to everyone left at their party, Blaine started the car and soon enough, they were driving to an unknown location. About five minutes into the drive, Rachel couldn't help herself and grabbed on to Blaine's right arm, attracting his concentrated attention.

"Mmm I thought you were asleep. What is it love?" Blaine said, taking a quick glance at Rachel's direction as he continued to drive their car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, leaning on Blaine's arm.

"That is a secret. But you'll find out soon enough, don't worry," Blaine said, kissing Rachel's head and continuing on driving.

"Give me a hint?" she said to him, still pushing on for more details.

"Well, it's somewhere familiar," Blaine said to her.

"Okay, familiar..." Rachel murmured as her eyes started to get heavy, "Anything else?"

"The place is special to both of us," Blaine said to her as he continued driving, "And no more questions, you'll know when we get to the airport."

xxx

After an hour of driving, the newlyweds finally made it to the airport. Blaine softly shook Rachel awake and went on to grab their bags for them. As they entered the building, Blaine handed Rachel their tickets.

"Paris? Oh my god Blaine are you serious?" Rachel said to him as she saw the destination typewritten on their tickets.

"A gift from mom and dad. I told you the place is special," he said, kissing Rachel on the and leading them towards the baggage check-in counter.

"The place where you gave me our promise ring, of course! Oh wow I love you so much," she said to him as they took a seat to wait for the flight.

After half an hour of waiting, the intercom finally announced that it was time for them to board their airplane. By this time around Rachel was finally used to flying on airplanes, so she did not have any of her panic attacks anymore. As they sat on their seats at the first class area, Rachel quickly gave Blaine a chaste kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have to thank mom and dad for this," she murmured.

"Mom and dad?" Blaine said, looking at the top of Rachel's head.

"Yes, mom and dad. Why? Do you think it's too soon for me to call them that?" Rachel asked him as he continued to look at her in awe.

"No, I think it's the right time. Now sleep, it's been a long and wonderful day," he said to her. And with that, the two of them started to drift asleep as the airplane started to taxi on the runway.

xxx

**[A/N] **And they're married! So classes started already here in the country that I live in, but my schedule is still pretty loose so I'm still able to write every now and then. A few details you might be curious to know about:

Blaine had to park his car on one of those Park and Fly places if anyone is wondering.

This is Rachel's wedding dress: www. verawang wedding/ all-gowns/ #/ ?look=45&view=0

As I said, I chose Vera Wang [: I found this one from her website, just remove the spaces and stuff. This design is really amazing with the mermaid style ends and the softness of the fabric. I was supposed to choose a different one but when I scanned her collections again, I found this one and it just seemed to be perfect for a wedding with a white and yellow motif. Makes you wanna get married, doesn't it? Haha :)

As for Blaine's suit, I clearly remember posting a shot of Darren from the GQ photoshoot, but when I decided on the motif, I just HAD to change his suit since its all blue and plaid, which didn't really go with anything _at all_. Therefore, this is Blaine's new suit:

www. gq style/ wear-it-now/ 201106/ darren-criss-summer-wedding-style-men# slide=8

Again remove the lovely spaces.

I decided to just go with the traditional wedding outfit. It looks good on him anyway, so why not :D

I'm finally ending this fic with their honeymoon. I thought about a new story but I'm still thinking about whether or not going through with my plan since I'm pretty sure school will start kicking up by the start of next week. Plus I have my internship so that's another thing I have to finish before anything else. None the less, I will finish this fic. Thanks to everybody who reads, rates, and reviews this. I really do appreciate it. Ciao!

Oh, and R&R! Thank yooooooooooou!


	35. Chapter 35

"Welcome to Paris!" the person holding "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" sign said to them as they approached him.

"Thank you uhm?" Blaine said, smiling at the man as he took the bags him and Rachel were holding.

"Francois. I am the appointed driver your parents have chosen for your whole stay in the city of love. But of course, you can choose to drive the car if you wish it," Francois said to them as he led the couple towards the car.

Paris never really changed for them. It still held it's breathtaking view, and the people were still as interesting as they were back when they first visited the place. The weather was quite nice and warm and Rachel couldn't have chosen a better atmosphere than what they had right now.

"I can't believe your parents gave us a honeymoon trip for our present! Ugh I missed this place!" Rachel said to Blaine as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He too couldn't believe it, even if he'd been to Paris many many times. Of course, this trip was different, for now he was married to the person he gave a promise ring to at this very city years ago.

"I'm really happy you love it babe. I'll thank mom and dad later," Blaine said as he allowed Rachel to rest her head at the base of his neck.

XxxX

After half an hour of driving around the city, the car finally came to a stop in front of a beautiful building with classical architecture. The place in itself held a sense grandeur, and Blaine, of course, immediately recognized it.

"I can't believe this," Blaine murmured as he helped Rachel step out of the car, "they actually found a space."

"Blaine? Isn't this your childhood loft?" Rachel said as she took in the also familiar place.

"It is," Blaine replied. "Francois, did my parents tell you what floor we are to stay in?"

"Of course Monsieur Anderson. They actually gave me an envelope with all of the instructions," Francois said to them, handing an envelope to Blaine.

With a quick thank you to Francois, Blaine immediately opened the envelope to find a key. Inside the envelope, a letter can also be found with the neat scribble of his mother in front of the folded paper.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine and Rachel,<em>

_You will find that the key to our old loft is inside. I have already arranged the necessary things with Mr. Roberts. Also, your dad and I have arranged for a butler during your stay. Do not worry, we have already paid for his services. He will cater to everything and anything that you need. And he speaks English and Italian jut so you know. Have fun on your honeymoon tisero mio!_

_~ Mom_

_PS: Your dad and I are not getting any younger, we expect a grandchild soon. But no pressure! ;)_

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a laugh at the last line of the letter. Looking up at Rachel, he saw that she too had read it and was now sporting a small blush in her cheeks.<p>

"I'm in no hurry," Blaine said, tracing a thumb in one of Rachel's cheeks. "Shall we go in?"

With a nod, she took Blaine's outstretched hand and walked towards the building. As they entered, they were greeted by no other than a much older looking Mr. Roberts, who gave Blaine a quick hug.

"Blaine! It's so good to see you again! And Mrs. Anderson! Wow you children are really growing up!" Mr. Roberts said, taking one of Rachel's hands and giving it quick kiss.

"Mr. Roberts! It's so good to see you soon! And yes, may I present to you my wife, Rachel," Blaine said, placing a hand on the small of Rachel's back and giving the man a proud smile.

"It's so good to see you again mon cheri. Well, you two must be tired, I won't be disturbing you any longer. Your butler has arrived this morning so I assume he already has food ready for you two. You have your keys yes?" Mr. Roberts said, earning a nod from Blaine, "I'll see you two later. Enjoy your stay!"

XxxX

As the elevator to the loft opened, both Rachel and Blaine were enveloped by a warm sweet smell coming from where they assumed was the kitchen. As they entered the loft, a tall man in his mid 30's wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a black vest greeted them while taking post near the archway leading to the living room.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I am Paolo, your butler. I have already prepared your meal and have arranged the bedrooms. There is warm water in the tub if you choose to take a bath and I will have your clothes brought up and placed in your closet in a few minutes. May I take your coats?" he said, giving them a small bow and extending his hand for their coats.

"Wow," Rachel said, staring at the man who just gave them his full service in a small speech. "Hello Paolo, I must say, what you said is quite impressive," she said as she pulled off her coat and handed it to the man.

"I try Mademoiselle. Now if you will follow me, I have cooked vegan lasagna with vegan cream cheese and parsley for Ms. Rachel and roasted steak topped with vegetables and white sauce for Mr. Blaine," Paolo said, gesturing for them to follow him after hanging their coats.

As the coupled entered their kitchen, they were very much impressed by the table arrangement Paolo had prepared for them. As they saw the food that has been prepared for them, both Rachel and Blaine realized just how hungry they were from the trip and decided that there was no time to waste as they took their respective seats in the table. After they were seated, Paolo excused himself to get their luggage from the car, and they were both finally alone.

"Oh my god Blaine is this serious? A butler? Your parents are awesome!" Rachel said as she took a bite from the heavenly lasagna Paolo had made for her.

"I know! I think they just wanted us to have a five star hotel type of service without being in an actual hotel," Blaine said, giving Rachel a small smile, "You do like it right?"

"Of course I do! I love this place so much that I don't think I'll ever want to leave!" Rachel said to him.

XxxX

An hour later, with a few small talks and exchange of kisses, their plates were finally empty and they both decided that it was time to take a small nap before going out to the city. They were still experiencing a few jet lags and they both agreed that they needed to catch up on some much needed sleep.

As Blaine led Rachel to their bedroom, Rachel couldn't help but lose control of her heartbeat as it gave a small flutter upon seeing their huge white bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine said after seeing that Rachel had stopped as the door and stared at the big bed placed in the middle of the room. "Rach?"

"I'm ok, just thinking," Rachel trailed off as she looked at Blaine eyes.

"Babe?" Blaine said, taking in Rachel's slightly nervous look. And with that, it's as if a small light bulb had turned itself on inside Blaine's head and he finally realized what it was that Rachel was thinking about. With a small sigh, Blaine took Rachel's hands and led her to sit on the bed beside him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you thinking about our first night?" Blaine said, still not letting go of Rachel's hands and giving them a squeeze.

"You must think I'm being silly don't you?" Rachel said, letting out a nervous laugh as she looked at their joined hands.

"No of course not..." Blaine said, cupping Rachel's cheeks and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Look, I know you're nervous, believe me I am too. I know how important this is for you, and I want to make it as special as I can. I won't rush you or pressure you. I won't and I promise you that. Just trust me ok?" he finished, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I know you won't and I trust you. I'm really sorry if I'm being like this," Rachel said as Blaine continued on hugging her.

"Don't be. Look, let's just take a nap for now and we'll figure things now along the way ok? I love you honey, and I promise, I'll make it special for you," Blaine said to her with a smile on his lips. As soon as Rachel heard Blaine's words, she immediately felt herself relax and gave Blaine a small nod as he allowed her to change for their nap first. After a few minutes, the two were finally asleep as they forgot all the things that worried them.

Forgot them for now at least.

XxxX

_*RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!*_

Rachel was woken up by the loud ringing from her cellphone. From what she could see from the outside of their balcony, it was already dusk and the lights in the streets were starting to awaken.

"Hello?" Rachel said, not bothering to look at the ID as to not disturb Blaine, who was still sleeping with hairs sticking out from every direction.

"BABY GIRL!" one of her dads said, causing Rachel to pull her phone away from her ears, "How are you! You didn't call us after the wedding like you promised us."

From what Rachel could hear at the intonation of her dad's voice, Hiram Berry was currently sporting a pout, and Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her dad's adorableness. From the other half of the bed, Rachel felt Blaine stir and let out a small yawn, which meant that he was starting to wake.

"I'm sorry dad I wasn't able to call you. I got caught up with a craziness of airports that's why I haven't been able to pull out my phone and give you a call. Anyway, how are you two?" Rachel said, giving Blaine a small smile as he looked sleepily at her.

"We're ok! We should be the one asking you! Where are you honey?" Hiram said. From the other line, Rachel could also hear Leroy, which meant that her dads have turned on the speaker phone so they could talk to her simultaneously.

"I'm in Paris! We're currently staying at Blaine's old loft and we have a butler dads! A butler! It's so so classy you wouldn't believe it," Rachel said as Blaine kissed her cheek and went to their bathroom.

"Wow a butler! Well well well aren't you living a posh life! We're so happy for you darling! Don't forget to take pictures ok!" Leroy said to her.

"Will do! Hey dads, I kinda have to go now, I think Blaine and I are going out for dinner. Hugs and kisses! I'll see you soon!" Rachel said to her dads.

"Ok honey, we love you! You two take care while you're there ok? Hugs and kisses!" her dads said to her, and with that, the line went dead and Rachel couldn't help the small smile that painted her face as she placed her phone at their night stand.

"I'm guessing they miss you?" Blaine said as he stood at the door to their bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his hand.

"Mhmm, they wanted to know where we were since someone didn't want to tell me where we were going yesterday," Rachel said, standing up and approaching Blaine. As she reached him, she gave him a quick peck in the cheek and moved towards the bathroom to take a shower. "So where are we going?" Rachel said as she showered the dirt and grime from yesterday's travel.

"We're gonna go to a small restaurant that I love back when I was a kid. It's not as famous as the others around here but the place is just amazing. I promise you, you'll love it," Blaine muttered as he brushed his teeth.

XxxX

As the two finished, they both informed Paolo that they will be going out and that he could take the night off. Before going out of the loft, Blaine handed Paolo a small note with a small smile, which Paolo nodded in return as he turned to gather his things. As they reached the lobby of the building, they saw Francois, who gave them a small nod and opened the door to the back seat for the two of them.

"Where to Monseur Anderson?" Francois asked Blaine from the driver's seat of the car.

"I hope you're familiar with the place. It's called 'Cafe Duran'? It's near the Louvre," Blaine replied.

"Ah, but of course. The people who used to live here loves the place. We'll be there in 30 minutes," Francois said to them, and starting the car and driving to their destined place.

XxxX

As Francois had told them, it took them 30 minutes to arrive at what looked like a small cafe located at a secluded area near the Louvre. The place didn't appear to be full and there were a few couples sitting at the tables outside the cafe. After telling Francois to return for them in an hour and a half, Blaine took Rachel's hand and led her to the cafe. Upon entering, the two were greeted by the warm scent of coffee and herbs.

"You really do love your coffee huh?" Rachel said, giving Blaine a small smile as he pulled a chair for her to it in.

"I like my caffeine fix. But they also serve delicious meals here. Mom and dad used to take me here for their ice cream waffles. Maybe we can get one of those if you like!" Blaine told her excitedly as a waiter handed them their menus. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her husband. Sure, he was as mature and professional at any grown man could be but there really were times like this that he just returns to his younger self and just be a kid who gets excited for the small things in life. After giving their orders to the waiter, the couple were left alone again and Blaine took the opportunity to hold Rachel's hands over the table.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Blaine said, giving Rachel one of his precious smiles.

"Yes my dear husband," Rachel replied as she squeezed Blaine's hands.

"I love you," Blaine said, taking both of Rachel's hands and pressing them to his lips for a sweet kiss.

"I love you more," replied Rachel as she leaned towards the table to give Blaine a small peck on the cheek.

XxxX

The rest of their dinner was spent with comfortable small talks and sweet kisses. Both Blaine and Rachel reminisced on the days when they first went to Paris, and how lovely the whole experience had been. As Blaine recalled the night where he gave Rachel her promise ring, Rachel couldn't help the grin in her face as she pulled the ring from a chain in her neck, which had now become a necklace.

"You kept it?" Blaine asked, shocked as he looked at the ring hanging from its chain.

"Of course. It's the first ring you ever gave me. Plus now I can definitely say you kept your promise," Rachel said to him, wiggling the hand that now held her wedding ring.

"Mmmm I don't regret making that promise. Te amo tisero mio," Blaine said, taking hold of her left hand and kissing the top of her palm.

After a few minutes, the two finally decided to call it a night and asked for their bill. As they stepped out of the small cafe, they were greeted by none other than Francois who gave them a huge small as he opened the door for the couple. The travel back to the loft went by faster as it was already late and the streets weren't as jammed as they were earlier that night. After a good 15 minutes, they finally arrived at their loft.

XxxX

**[A/N]: **Hi! Forgive me for the short chapter; I wanted to put the honeymoon night on a separate one, which resulted to this short chapter right here.

As I think I've mentioned before, this story is finally coming to an end. A good three chapters at the most. I'll give you a run through:

1. The honeymoon night (which is chapter 36).

2 & 3. Epilogue (Yes, two chapters, but idk I might combine them. I'll have to think about it)

There! I don't want to give so much since I want it to be a surprise, but rest assured that I will do my very best in making it special.

A big thank you to everyone who stood by me through this infamous pairing that my mind has conjured. I know that there is such a small number of Blaine-Rachel fics out there, but I hope I did this one justice. Thank you to everyone who read, reads, and will read this. Again, reviews are like fuel to my typing bones.

Grazie! [:


	36. Chapter 36

_I own none of the characters of Glee/Glee itself [:_

* * *

><p>XxxX<p>

As the elevator opened to their loft, Rachel was greeted by a sweet rose scent coming from the numerous candles placed in big jars that were scattered around the room. In the middle of the living room, a bottle of champagne was placed in an iced bucket with a bowl of strawberries placed at the side. All the lights except for the ones placed at the bar war turned off, giving the room a cozy-romantic feel.

"Blaine?" Rachel said, confusion in her voice as she took in all of her surroundings.

"Boy this place smells ni– " Blaine was suddenly cut short as he turned to look at their living room. "Oh my god..." he said as he stepped further into the apartment.

"Uhm Blaine?" Rachel said, distributing her weight from foot to foot as she waited for his husband to collect his thoughts. "Would you like to tell me something?"

"Oh god...Ok I'm gonna be honest," Blaine said, walking towards Rachel and placing his hands around her waist. "I asked Paolo to prepare a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries for us for when we get home, 'cause I want our first night here to end perfectly, and I have no idea why he understood it the way he did andnowIfeelembarassed..." Blaine said, burying his face on the side of Rachel's neck. Rachel couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she finally understood exactly what had happened. Slowly, she unwound his hands from where they were holding her waist and cupped Blaine's face with her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Paolo was probably expecting it to happen since this is our first night on our honeymoon," Rachel said, kissing Blaine on the lips chastely. "And thank you, I love strawberries. Wanna join me and eat them?" she asked, tilting her head to the side for full effect. As Blaine saw that Rachel was not offended by what had happened in their living room, he slowly gave Rachel a nod and held her hand as he led the way towards the couch.

"Champagne tisero mio?" Blaine said as he took the bottle from the ice-filled bucket.

"Mhmmm grazie," Rachel replied as she took one of the strawberries and held it to Blaine for him to bite. "Sooooo...champagne hmm?" she said playfully as Blaine took a bite of the strawberry.

"Si, I wanted to be a tad romantic tonight. You don't mind, do you?" Blaine said, his insecurity seeping in again as he looked at Rachel.

"Nope, not at all. I love you," Rachel said, smiling as she took a sip from her glass.

"I love you too. Do you want to watch a movie?" Blaine said, gesturing at the rack of movies found near the home theatre.

XxxX

After going through the pile of movies Blaine has accumulated through his visits to Paris, the couple finally settled to watching The Notebook. As the movie progressed, Rachel suddenly found herself blushing as Blaine whispered Italian translations of Ryan Gosling's lines in her ear.

"Blaine..." Rachel said as Blaine yet again translated another line.

"Mmm?" Blaine said, his eyes not looking away from the TV screen as the movie continued to play.

"You sound hot like this..." Rachel said, looking into Blaine's face from her spot on his chest. Upon hearing Rachel's words, Blaine quickly looked at Rachel, meeting her eyes and giving him a small smile. About a few seconds of looking at each other, Rachel suddenly grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pushed him towards her, taking his lips as she curled her hand on the end of Blaine's hair. As Rachel let out a small gasp, Blaine took the opportunity to push his tongue in, tasting the mix of strawberries and champagne from Rachel's mouth. As Blaine shifted to push Rachel's head to the back of the couch, Rachel suddenly tugged on Blaine's hair, pulling him forward as if it was still possible, deepening the kiss as a result.

"Mmm Rach..." Blaine said in a muffled voice when they shortly broke apart for air. As Rachel looked into Blaine's eyes, she could see that the hazel orbs had already darkened in color, now turning into lust blown eyes as Blaine looked at him with desire.

"Bedroom?" Rachel asked, slowly running her fingers in the small of Blaine's neck, earning a small nod in return as Blaine stood up and held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

As the two stumbled towards the bedroom, exchanging quick and hard kisses along the way, Blaine finally stopped to open their bedroom door for them, where the big white bed greeted them with open arms. As Blaine guided Rachel inside, a light bulb suddenly allowed itself to be known in Rachel's head, and as if suddenly realizing what she was about to do, Rachel suddenly stopped, stiffening as she stood near the doorway. Sensing the reaction, Blaine was quickly on Rachel's side, running a hand on her back as he took in Rachel's worried expression.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Blaine said, taking in Rachel's worried expression.

"Yeah..." Rachel whispered, "I'm just nervous..."

"Would you like a minute?" Blaine asked as he continued to run his fingers on her back. Rachel only nodded in return and went to go to the bathroom for a shower, a medium-sized lime green bag in tow.

_XxxX_

For a minute, Blaine stood in silence as he too realized just what was about to happen.

"Oh god..." Blaine thought to himself, shaking his head as if willing himself to lose all the alcohol that was currently running through his system. As he checked the surroundings of the bedroom, Blaine was rather pleased at Paolo's pristine work. He only had to dash to the other side of the room to dim the lights and light up a few scented candles placed on a table at the side of the room.

"This has to be perfect," Blaine muttered to himself.

XxxX

"Ohgodohgodohgooooood," Rachel said as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet bowl. Nervous was an understatement when it came to describing what she was feeling right now. As she looked over where Kurt had placed all the lingerie they had bought back in New York, the nervousness she was feeling seemed to heighten as she remembered what the bag held in it. As she unzipped the bag, she was surprised to see just how much _lace_ Kurt had decided to buy for her. Sure, when she decided to allow Kurt to buy him "clothes" for her honeymoon night, she didn't exactly expect him to go over the top. But right now, it seems as if going over the top was exactly where Kurt went. As Rachel pulled a particularly lacy black lingerie from the pile, she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Ok Rachel, this is it! Time to toughen up!" Rachel said to herself as she started moving towards the shower to wash the dirt from the day's escapade.

XxxX

"Candles...check," Blaine murmured to himself as he started fixing the bedroom while Rachel was in the shower. He didn't exactly expect the night to turn into something like this but who was he to complain. After going through the room for one last time, Blaine decided to go to the guest bathroom to take his own shower.

After about 5 minutes of scrubbing and lathering his skin, Blaine finally stepped out of the shower, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist he went towards the bedroom. As Blaine entered their bedroom, he noticed that the shower was finally turned off, meaning that Rachel was already done with her shower. Trying to divert his thoughts somewhere else, Blaine chose to wear his shorts and started fluffing up their pillows for the last time. As Blaine fluffed the last of their pillows, he suddenly heard the door creak open.

XxxX

"Blaine?" Rachel said as she entered the bathroom, nervousness seeping from her voice.

"Love?" he replied, taking a deep breath through his nose and finally turning to see Rachel. What Blaine saw was beyond what he would have expected.

Rachel was wearing a lacy black sleeping gown. The whole dress was see-through, expect for the chest area, and through the dress, Blaine could see that she was also wearing a black lingerie. Upon taking in all of Rachel's beauty, Blaine suddenly found himself speechless, a lump seemingly forming in his throat as Rachel looked at him shyly.

"Uhm...I don't exactly know how to do this," Rachel whispered, crossing her legs as she leaned against the door frame. And as if the words snapped him out of his trance, Blaine suddenly found himself walking towards Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her, kissing her nose and earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Hmmm hi," Blaine said, pressing their foreheads together and smiling.

"Hello," Rachel replied.

"Don't be nervous, I promise I'll take care of you," Blaine said.

Looking into Blaine's eyes, Rachel saw the pure honesty and sincerity, and with that, she moved forward to press their lips together in reply.

The kiss started out chastely, their lips pressing softly against each other as they leaned forward again and again. And suddenly, the chaste exchange of kisses turned into something filled with nothing but passion. Pressing lips started to open as tongues started to roam, getting a taste from each other's mouths and moaning as the kiss became more and more heated. As Blaine started to move his hands lower on Rachel's thigh, Blaine suddenly lifted her, causing Rachel to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As the two stumbled on the bed, Blaine couldn't help but deepen the kiss as he pushed Rachel's sleeping gown up towards her chest.

"Mmm Blaine..." Rachel said, pulling away as her dress was pushed right below her ribcage.

"Okay?" Blaine said, his eyes significantly darkened as he looked at Rachel in a silent plea. Rachel only nodded in reply and the two resumed their kissing once again. As the dress was discarded on the side of the bed, Blaine couldn't help but pull away and look at the body lying beneath him. He was seeing Rachel in all her glory, in a state so much different than when he would usually see her when she wore something so revealing. Flat stomach, plump breast (even though they were still in that cursed brassier), gorgeous legs, everything, and Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as he moved to kiss Rachel's stomach, eliciting a gasp from Rachel.

As Blaine started to kiss Rachel's body, he suddenly noticed Rachel playing with the waistband of his shorts. Pausing to look up to her, his eyes were met by pleading ones, as if begging him to join her in her state of undress.

"Off, take them off," Rachel whispered, again toying with the shorts' waistband.

"Later love. Let me worship you," Blaine said, moving up the bed and kissing Rachel's lips once more.

As Blaine began kissing Rachel with full passion, he slowly ran his hand on her back and started toying with the clip of Rachel's bra. With a few tugs and pulls, Blaine was finally able to remove it from its clasp, with Rachel quickly running the straps through her shoulders as her chests were finally free from their restraints. As Blaine took in the view of Rachel breasts, he couldn't help but kiss them, running his tongue along the quickly hardening nubs. As Blaine did the act, Rachel suddenly let out a cross between a gasp and a moan, tugging on Blaine's curls as he continued to kiss and lick her nipples. And as slowly as he kissed her chest, Blaine slowly started kissing down her body, running his tongue along her navel. As he reached the area below Rachel's navel, Blaine quickly looked up, again asking permission as he slid his finger below the garter of Rachel's underwear.

"Yeah, yes..." Rachel said in a breathy voice as she gave Blaine her permission.

And with no hesitation, Blaine slowly pulled her underwear down, taking his time as he finally saw what he had been meaning to see for the past 5 years. As Blaine finally slid Rachel's underwear from her feet, Rachel suddenly closed her two legs, almost hitting Blaine's nose with her them.

"Rach?" Blaine said, his voice raspy from what they had been doing for the past couple of minutes. He looked at her gently even if his eyes were dark with arousal. And in Rachel's face, Blaine could see her cheeks flushed pink. "Babe look at me..." Blaine said, running his hand on one of Rachel's legs. As Rachel mustered up all her courage, she slowly looked at Blaine, her face filled with, for lack of better term, fear and hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, worry starting to boil from within him. He wanted Rachel to enjoy every minute of this, he wanted _both_ of them to enjoy every minute of this, and he knew that Rachel needed to communicate with her, especially now that this was truly her first time.

"I'm scared..." Rachel said in a small voice, a hand that was not covering her breasts reaching out for Blaine's, which he gladly took.

"What are you scared of?" Blaine asked, his thumb running along an area at the back of Rachel's hand.

"Of what's gonna happen. I don't know what to do Blaine..." Rachel said, still looking at him with hesitation painted all over her face. And with that, Blaine shuffled from his position and leaned towards Rachel, his face coming close to the side of Rachel's.

"Hey, don't be babe. I know this is your first time, and I know you're as nervous as hell. But I promise you I'll try to make you feel good. I'll go slow. I'll take care of you love," Blaine said, ending with a soft chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. As if it was all Rachel needed to be encouraged, she slowly gave Blaine a nod, smiling as she again took hold of Blaine's nape and started kissing him again. And slowly, Blaine again made his way down, gently holding Rachel's legs and spreading them apart, now completely baring Rachel to him. As he slowly lowered his head, he softly murmured "You're beautiful" to Rachel, before resting his head in between Rachel's legs, his breath ghosting over Rachel's most private area. As Blaine allowed his breath to ghost over the sensitive skin, he couldn't help but feel triumphant as he heard Rachel let out a small gasp, her legs reflexively closing before relaxing one more time, allowing Blaine to begin what he was about to do.

Blaine slowly placed a kiss in between Rachel's folds, relishing the fact that he was about to give his love, his _love_, pleasure. That he was about to prove to her physically just how much he loved her. As the kiss turned into short licks, Rachel suddenly started to squirm slowly, her hands grasping the sheets at the new sensation.

"God Blaine!" Rachel moaned as Blaine started to lick with eagerness, his fingers now running along Rachel's insides as his tongue continued to work their way through her. As Blaine continued to kiss, lick, and _suck_, the pleasure building inside of Rachel suddenly became too much, her body tensing, her back arching as her orgasm hit her. And as her body quivered and shook, Blaine continued his ministrations, bringing Rachel to completion before slowly moving back up to her to kiss her heatedly, the chaste kisses long gone as their tongues met in a heated kiss.

"Let me," Rachel murmured, still in her orgasm-induced haze as she slowly slid her fingers beneath Blaine's shorts.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, still prioritizing Rachel's needs than his. As Rachel gave her a quick nod, Blaine finally allowed Rachel to slide his shorts of his legs, his member finally free from the restraints that were his shorts. Springing into life as it came contact with the now warm air.

"Blaine...wow," Rachel whispered, her head pressed against Blaine's forehead as she looked between their bodies. Slowly, still in the process of learning, Rachel pushed Blaine so that he was on his back and gently took hold of Blaine's member, giving it a hesitant stroke.

"Like this?" Rachel said, looking at Blaine to see the changes of reactions as she experimented with every single stroke.

"Tighter...like this," Blaine said, wrapping his own hand around Rachel's as he showed her how he pleased himself. And with that, Rachel started to stroke Blaine with a firmer grip. After a few strokes, Rachel suddenly slowed her movements, and without asking from Blaine's permission, she slowly leaned in and gave his member an experimental lick, which elicited a deep, almost animalistic moan from Blaine. Taking it as a good sign, she continued to lick the head of Blaine's member and slowly, started to give it an experimental suck, which then led to her trying to take Blaine slowly, inch by pleasurable inch.

"Oh my god baaaaby..." Blaine moaned, his hands now starting to run through Rachel's hair as he looked at her taking him in slow but sure dips.

And Rachel didn't mean it, she just didn't want to pull off to reply to Blaine, so she did what she could while Blaine's member was still in her mouth. She moaned in reply, her gag reflex threatening to kick as Blaine suddenly bucked up, letting out a gasp and a loud moan. "Shit Rach..." Blaine said, regaining his composure, which then quickly dissolved as Rachel suddenly started moaning with each dip of her head, making it very _very _hard for Blaine to not buck towards her mouth. As Rachel continued to bob her head on Blaine, he felt a familiar pool of heat developing his stomach, threatening to tip him over the edge and spill. Gently, she gave Rachel's shoulder a small squeeze, gathering all his concentration away from his member and into his head as he said "I'm... I'm close" in a low, raspy voice. But instead of pulling out, Rachel suddenly started to suck _harder_, and lick _faster_, and suddenly, Rachel **stopped**.

"Baby?" Blaine said as she looked at Rachel in his bliss-filled daze.

"I love you," Rachel said, moving on top of Blaine and positioning her legs so that she was straddling him. A light bulb then suddenly turned on inside Blaine's head as he finally understood, and he started kissing Rachel as he turned them over, his arms and legs balancing his weight so as not to crush her.

"I love you to," Blaine murmured, kissing Rachel on the lips slowly as he held his member against Rachel's clit, slowly running it up and down, causing Rachel to let out a small moan. "Ready?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes and looking at Rachel's as she kissed him, afterwards giving him a nod.

And as slowly as he could, Blaine started to push in, taking his time as he knew Rachel tried her best to keep her legs from closing as her body reflex started to act up. And inch by inch, Blaine started to kiss Rachel, trying to divert her attention from what he knew would be an uncomfortable experience as Rachel started to be penetrated for the very first time. As the last inch of his member slid inside Rachel, Blaine could not help but let out the breath he didn't notice he had been holding as he rested his forehead against Rachel's, whose eyes were currently closed. And he waited for her to adjust, knowing just how painful it might be, all the while hoping it wasn't, and after a few seconds, maybe a minute, Rachel opened her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, whispering "Move," as she gave him a small nod.

And with that, Blaine started to pull and push, going as slowly and as gently as he can even if the drag in his member was killing him, pushing him to go as fast as he could. But after a few minutes of pushing and pulling, the legs that were wrapped around his waist started to push him further, as if giving him a sign which he looked at Rachel for her confirmation. It seemed as if Rachel understood the unspoken question Blaine gave her, and with a smile, she said, "Go faster, I won't break."

The drag was unbelievable. The intense heat coming from Rachel, together with her moans and gasps was all the encouragement Blaine needed to confirm Rachel's words and with that, he started to go faster, their bed starting to creak and hit against the wall with a loud thud.

And they went on and on, time completely forgotten as they got immersed in the presence of each other. As Rachel held her breath with every push, and as Blaine let out a grunt with every pull, everything suddenly became too much for the two of them as they held each other, hands clasped on either side of Rachel's head.

And a familiar tingling, the feeling of heat starting at the bottom of his abdomen and spreading. His knees weakening as he continued to buck into her, and Blaine knew that was close.

"R – Rach I – I'm so close baby..." Blaine stuttered as he felt the familiar pool of heat becoming more intense with every push and pull. As Blaine ran his fingers through Rachel's sides, it all suddenly became too much as he came inside of her in full force. And Blaine continued to move, forward and backward until it became too much.

And when he reached that point of too much sensitivity, Blaine pulled out and went down on her again. Licking and touching her, eventually tasting himself as parts of him started to drip out from her, until she too tipped over the edge for the second time that night. As Blaine moved to lie beside Rachel, Blaine couldn't help but kiss and cuddle her as they returned from their hazy, _tingling_ selves.

"How are you?" Blaine asked after a few minutes, his heart finally starting to return to its normal pace.

"I'm great. A bit sore but great none the less," Rachel said, her fingers running across the plains of Blaine's chest.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I love you more," Rachel replied. And with Blaine pulling their blanket over their now cooling bodies, the couple finally fell into a slow and peaceful sleep while holding each other in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **OH MY GOD. Ok first of all, that was the VERY FIRST TIME I ever wrote something like that. Oh gosh my cheeks were threatening to burn up as I typed the first parts of this chapter! Say hello to the tomatoes on my cheeks! :]]

Second, I really do have an honest to god reason why I uploaded this so so sooooo late. I actually finished this about three days ago, and then while I was eating cake from the cafe me and my sister were in, I suddenly realized: WOMEN RARELY, IF NOT, NEVER ACHIEVE ORGASMS THROUGH THEIR FIRST PENETRATIVE SEX. So there! I had to retype stuff ]:

Anyway, I hope it was ok. Of course I would love to hear reviews and stuff. Tell me if you liked it or not, and stuff. I really really do appreciate it. And I'm sorry if I used the term "light bulb" every so often. Idk I just really like using that term :]]

Now that the 3rd to the last chapter is finished (actually this is the last chapter for the story proper), we are now jumping to the Epilogue! Yey! I promise you it will be fun and no dramas will happen (I hope). :]

In case any of you were wondering why it was mentioned that Blaine wanted to see Rachel's body for 5 years, but they've been together for 6, well, Blaine never really desired to be intimate with Rachel until the 2nd year of their relationship, but he never pushed. As for Rachel, yeah, she is a virgin (remember her Tony thingy and her virginity from Glee, well I wanted to stick to that so there)

Thank you sooooo much to everyone! I love you all! R&R, si? (I'm currently attending Spanish classes, you can only imagine the murder I undergo through in every single meeting we have with our impossible professor) :D


	37. Epilogue: Part 1

**[A/N] **THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed, and even messaged me about this story. You guys have no idea how much all of that means to me. At the beginning of this story, I was only hoping that a few people would actually read this, but the response was very very delightfully surprising. And alas, we have reached the end. But I really don't want to leave anyone hanging, so I decided to write a two part epilogue. I hope you guys like it :)

**I still don't own any of the Glee characters :)**

* * *

><p>Little<strong> Nugget<strong>

"I really think you should go see a doctor," Kurt said as Rachel continued to lie down on one of his dressing room couches. They were both in having their break from their rehearsal for their latest musical Godspell when Rachel suddenly felt dizzy.

"I think I might have a low blood pressure. I mean, I haven't been sleeping to well either anyway," Rachel replied as she continued to rub her temples, hoping that it would take away some of her dizziness.

"Mhmm yeah. I hope that's the only problem. I can't lose you for this musical," Kurt said, sitting down beside her and offering her his menthol ointment. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital later?" Kurt asked as he stood up, going towards his dresses to look at his costumes for any repairing needs.

"Yeah I'd love that. I'll just text Blaine and tell him to buy take out or something," Rachel said to him.

XxxX

"Mrs. Anderson?" the adorable looking nurse called out to Rachel as she sat with Kurt on one of the plastic chairs found at the hospital corridors. As Rachel approached her, she couldn't help but feel nervous about finding out what the cause of her sickness was.

"That would be me," she said as she reached the nurse, giving her a small smile.

"Hi! Well if you would just follow me, I'd like to ask you a few questions before you see the doctor. Is that ok with you?" she said, gesturing her to take a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Sure, I don't mind," Rachel replied, taking her seat.

"Ok so you've been dizzy this past few days?" the nurse asked, looking at her clipboard which Rachel assumed contained the details of her symptoms.

"Yeah, very dizzy. I've been throwing up too, which is not a good thing when you're at work," Rachel replied, resting her back on the chair as she felt really really tired.

"Ok, have you been sleeping late? You know, have you been able to get an adequate amount of sleep?" the nurse again asked.

"Yes...well, no, not really since I'd always wake up and have to throw up, and after that I'd have a hard time getting some sleep again," Rachel replied.

"Ok last two questions. when was your last period?" the nurse asked.

"Well...uhm...oh my god..." Rachel trailed off, and suddenly, the nurse gave her a small smile. "I think my last period was two months ago," Rachel said, counting back the days on her head. Yep, two months.

"Ok. And have you and your husband been sexually active for the past couple of months?" the nurse asked.

"Uhm...yeah, were newly married so..." Rachel said, her cheeks gaining a little color as she answered her.

And with that, the nurse gave her a smile and stood up, informing her that she would have to take some blood samples. After getting the sample, she was directed to see the doctor that was assigned to her.

XxxX

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Dr. Adams, I'll be your doctor for the next couple of months," Dr. Adams said as she stood up to direct her to a chair.

"Hi...uhm I beg your pardon? Couple of months?" Rachel said, suddenly tightening her grip on Kurt's hand as she took in what her doctor said.

"Oh, right, I forgot the nurse didn't inform you yet. Well, your blood work came in and it says here that you're pregnant! Congratulations!" Dr. Adams said, giving her one of her biggest smiles.

"What?" Rachel and Kurt said in unison, and suddenly, Rachel felt her knees weaken as she took in the news.

"Oh my god I'm pregnant," Rachel said, her eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"Yes, and your about 8 weeks along. I'll be giving you pre-natal vitamins and I'll be scheduling you for an ultrasound to see how the little one is doing. Is that ok with you?" Dr. Adams said, still wearing the soft smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you," Rachel replied, smiling in return.

XxxX

"Baby I'm home!" Blaine said as he pulled off his neck tied and dropped off his suitcase at their coffee table. He was now a music professor at NYU and was currently taking up his Master's Degree at the same school. "Where are you?" he asked when he didn't hear her reply.

"Upstairs love!" Rachel replied, and Blaine quickly ran upstairs to be greeted by her wife who was currently reading a magazine while sitting on the bed.

"Hi, I bought food," Blaine said, sitting beside her and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"Hmm I missed you too. Hey, so guess what?" Rachel said, sitting up and leaning over to hug her husband.

"What?" Blaine replied in a muffled voice.

"I have a surprise for you. Wanna guess what it is?" Rachel said, as she pulled back to look at Blaine's eyes.

"Are you gonna give me clues?" Blaine said as he ran his fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Yep," she replied, leaning towards her husband's hands.

"Okay well give it then. I'll guess," Blaine said, giving Rachel a smile.

"Well...it's small, cuddly, can be a handful at times, and adorable," Rachel said, smiling at Blaine's curious face.

"Hmmm...small, cuddly, and handful? Is it a dog tisero mio? Ooooh you know I love dogs!" Blaine said, slightly bouncing on his seat and giving Rachel a hopeful look.

"Nope, not a dog," Rachel said, giggling at Blaine's broken look.

"Aaaw I was hoping for a dog. Ok, well, is it a..uhm...stuffed toy?" Blaine said, his face now painted with a look that screamed "Please don't say yes."

"Haha oh my god your face! And no, it's not a stuffed toy love," Rachel said.

"Well give me another clue please!" Blaine said, lightly tickling Rachel's sides as she continued to laugh at him.

"Ok! Ok! Hmmm...well, it might be like you, I mean, I really hope it's like you," Rachel said, cupping one of Blaine's cheeks and looking deeply into his eyes, hoping that it would finally click for him.

"Me?" Blaine asked. After a few minutes of staring at Rachel, Blaine finally spoke again, looking at Rachel with big hazel eyes.

"Babe?" Blaine said while Rachel frantically nodded at him. "You're pregnant?"

"Mhmm! I'm pregnant! Honey we're gonna have a baby!" Rachel said, jumping into Blaine's arms.

"Oh god I'm gonna be a father! Oh god! Honey this is so gr – Rachel?" Blaine said as Rachel quickly pushed him away and ran to the nearest bathroom. As Blaine followed him, he heard Rachel throwing up, so he quickly opened the door to the bathroom and knelt beside her, running his hands up and down her back. As Rachel finished and looked up to him while covering her mouth, Blaine gave her a small smile and patted her back.

"Yep, we're gonna have a baby..."

XxxX

_2 months later_

"I just think that maybe we should have it coloured lavender to be safe if our baby is a boy or a girl," Rachel said as Blaine held out the different colour swatches for their nursery. She was now 4 months along and both she and Blaine decided on preparing the nursery while Rachel was still capable of moving around comfortably. Over the past few months, the baby was healthy and full of life as it continued to grow, and Rachel was now sporting a small, but evident baby bump. Their baby, as it turns out, was showing to be a bit of a shy little angel as it proved difficult through the ultrasound to find out what his/her sex was, since the area was always covered by a leg, which led to their current dilemma of deciding on what color the nursery should be.

"We could also go for custard yellow. Most couples choose yellow to be on the safe side right?" Blaine said, showing Rachel the color swatches of the different yellows and placing some of them against the wall.

"Yeah but I don't want it to be like _oh..._" Rachel said, quickly placing a hand on her baby bump. As soon as Blaine saw the movement, he quickly ran to her side, dropping the color swatches and placing a hand at the small of her back.

"Rach what's wrong?" Blaine asked, a look of worry painted across his face.

"The baby, it moved Blaine..." Rachel said, looking at Blaine and smiling as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

And sure enough, there it was, a tiny nudge, and Blaine suddenly felt tears pooling on the sides of his eyes as he frantically tried to wipe it away.

"Blaine are you crying?" Rachel asked, looking at her husband's face as he continued to will his eyes to stop producing tears.

"Huh? No, something went into my eye," Blaine said as he continued to blink furiously.

"Yeah, like a twig right?" Rachel said, earning a laugh as she quoted a line from the movie Easy A.

"Yeah, like a twig," he replied, cupping Rachel's cheek and resting their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she closed the remaining distance between their lips, capturing Blaine's in a kiss.

"And I think little one likes custard yellow. Let's go for that," Rachel said as they pulled away, pointing at the color swatch that was dropped by Blaine a while ago.

XxxX

"Blaaaaaaine, babe wake up. Blaaaaaaaine," Rachel whispered as she continued to nudge Blaine lightly on the shoulder.

"Mmrrmmmm," Blaine grumbled, pulling on their comforter as he continued to sleep.

"I'm in labor!" Rachel said and as quick as a bee, Blaine shot up and looked around him like a deer in headlights,

"What! Huh? Where? Labor!" Blaine said as he quickly stood up and began pulling on his pants that were resting on their chair. As soon as Blaine began going around their room and started grabbing his things, Rachel couldn't help but let out a laugh as she continued to look at her husband. Upon hearing the said laughter, Blaine stopped abruptly and looked at Rachel, finally coming to his senses and giving Rachel a pout.

"Babe you're just 6 months along, you're not in labour aren't you?" Blaine said, undoing his pants as he sat on their bed.

"Nope. Sorry, I couldn't think of another way to wake you up," Rachel said, moving closer towards where Blaine was sitting and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I want ice cream," she then said, earning a look of disbelief from Blaine which she returned with another kiss.

"Ice cream? Really? Tisero mioooooo," Blaine said, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it. "It's 2 in the morning, where in the world are we gonna find ice cream?"

"Well..." Rachel said, feeling tears suddenly pooling at the side of her eyes as she looked at him. With her voice quivering, she replied, "I was hoping that maybe we could go to the main city and eat one together..."

Upon hearing her quivering voice, Blaine sat up and placed a comforting hand along Rachel's back. "Hey don't cry love," Blaine said as Rachel quickly wiped the tears off her face. "We'll go to the main city if that's where we can find your ice cream. Ssshh..."

"I just really want ice cream. I'm sorry, it's just the cravings and the hormones," Rachel said, resting her head against Blaine's shoulder.

"It's ok I understand. Now come on, let's go get that ice cream," Blaine said, standing up and offering a hand to Rachel to help her stand.

XxxX

"Mmmmmm chocolate!" Rachel said as she ate a spoonful of ice cream. They were currently sitting at the chairs thankfully placed on one side of Seven Eleven. As Blaine paid for their ice cream, the cashier gave him a knowing smile as she saw Rachel, who was holding her baby bump as she impatiently waited for Blaine to pay for their ice cream.

"I should buy you a tub of those every week if that's what you're craving for. I don't want you to go out in the middle of the night just for ice cream. We know how the streets of New York can be at night," Blaine said as he too took a spoonful from his smaller cup of ice cream.

"Yeah I think we should do that. Thank you for driving me out here. I woke up an hour ago desperately craving for one. I don't even know why," Rachel said as she continued to eat.

"Maybe our little one wants her ice cream fix. And no need to thank me. I'd go out on a whim for you and our baby," Blaine said, holding Rachel's hands as she gave him a huge smile.

XxxX

At 7 in the morning, Blaine was definitely feeling the sleep deprivation he had experienced the night before. After driving out to eat ice cream with Rachel at 2 in the morning, the coupled suddenly found themselves at a 24 hour Indian restaurant as Rachel apparently suddenly had a craving for shawarma, which lead to them going back home at 5 am. After a few minutes of sleep, Blaine was up again for he had a class to teach at 7:00 in the morning. By the time he reached NYU, Blaine found his eyes drooping at their own accord.

"Rough night?" William, his fellow colleague said to him as he sat on their small dining area inside their faculty room.

"Yeah, Rachel was having ice cream cravings at 2 in the morning. We had to drive out. Afterwards we had to go looking for shawarma. It was crazy," Blaine said, suppressing a yawn as he stood up to grab a coffee.

"Hmmm been there, done that. It's a good thing she doesn't crave for the weird disgusting stuff. Sheryll had odd types of cravings like avocados with chocolate, crab sticks and shrimp. I wanted to throw up as she engorged them," William said to him, making a disgusted face as he remembered his wife's cravings.

"Damn that's weird. Well at least Rachel doesn't like mixing odd things up, or else I would definitely have passed out while she ate," he replied, letting out a laugh as he sat back on his chair. As Blaine took his first sip from his coffee cup, there was a soft knock on the divider separating the dining area to the rest of the faculty room. As the two of them turned around, Blaine saw Rachel wearing a white pea coat and a hat, her baby bump visible despite the layers, standing and holding out what appeared to be a bag of pastries and two cups of what Blaine assumed to be coffee and milk, as Rachel was currently asked to stay away from anything with caffeine in them.

"Babe? What are you doing here love?" Blaine said, standing up and opening the divider for his wife.

"I wanted to make it up to you for waking you up at 2am last night. I know you're so tired so I brought you some biscotti and coffee. I'm really sorry for tiring you last night," Rachel said, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"THAT is something Sheryll never did. Hi Rachel," William said, moving to go back to his cubicle to give the couple some privacy.

"Hi William! Who's Sheryll?" Rachel said, turning to Blaine to ask him.

"His wife. He was just telling me all about his wife's odd cravings when she was pregnant. Apparently pregnant women such as yourself like to mix odd food together. Thank god you don't do that," Blaine said, giving Rachel a small smile, "Anyway, why are you up? You should be sleeping honey," Blaine said as he took a bite from the biscotti that Rachel held out for him to eat.

"I couldn't sleep. Little pea pod here doesn't want to stop moving around so I couldn't even doze off," Rachel said as she patted her swollen belly lightly.

"Ooh I see. Hey little one," Blaine said, placing a hand on Rachel's baby bump and moving to speak to it, "Stop moving around so much so mommy can catch some sleep. You need it too you know," he said, giving the bump a light kiss and caressing it. "When are we scheduled for an ultrasound?" Blaine asked as he continued to caress the bump.

"Tomorrow. You'll be there right?" Rachel asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine replied, kissing Rachel full on the lips.

XxxX

"Everything looks good," Dr. Adams said as she navigated around Rachel's stomach. They were currently at the hospital for heir ultrasound and prenatal check up. They were also hoping that this time, little pea pod would stop blocking their view and let them know what the gender was.

"Doctor are the legs still on the way? We really want to know her sex," Blaine said as he continued to look at his unborn baby.

"Well, it appears as if the legs aren't blocking the view now. Ready to know what the sex of your baby is?" Dr. Adams said, giving them a huge smile as she waited for their answer. Both Rachel and Blaine replied quickly and they held their breath as Dr. Adams repositioned the ultrasound sensor? Around Rachel's belly.

"Well...it's a boy!" Dr. Adams said, smiling at them as the two looked into each other's eyes, tears glistening as they finally found out the gender of their baby.

"A boy! God tisero mio I love you so much," Blaine said, moving to capture Rachel's lips into a sweet kiss.

XxxX

"So it says here that they offer Lamaze classes every Saturday from 7am to 5pm," Blaine said as they continued to walk towards their Lamaze class. Rachel had decided that she wanted to have their baby through normal delivery, and Blaine wanted to make sure that she was prepared. He even went as far as asking his mom about the things Rachel should expect during labour as he was born through normal delivery like his older brother.

"So I signed us up for morning classes from 8am to 11 am so we're pretty early today – Rachel?" Blaine said, looking around as he didn't see Rachel walking beside her. As he looked to his front, he saw her quickly walking towards the building of their Lamaze class, so Blaine quickly jogged to her, catching up as she continued to walk as quickly as her pregnant self would let her.

"Tisero mio what's wrong?" Blaine said, placing a hand on the small of Rachel's back as he continued to keep up with her fast walking.

"The baby, he decided to nudge my bladder and I really need to go _now_," Rachel said as she continued to walk towards the building.

As they reached the reception area, the couple was greeted by a warm looking woman who gave them both a questioning look as Rachel sprinted towards her.

"Bathroom. Where?" Rachel said as she held on to her baby bump.

"Oh honey, second door to the right," she said to her, and as if the whole building was on fire, Rachel dashed towards the said door, leaving a flushed Blaine with the lady.

"I'm guessing the baby nudged on her bladder?" she said, looking at Blaine and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, he likes to do that a lot these past few days," Blaine said, approaching her table and looking at some of the flyers that were placed on top of it.

"Well, she won't be the first one. I'm May, are you two here for the first time?" May said, preparing a clip board that Blaine assumed he was supposed to fill up.

"Yeah, it's our first baby too so you can imagine my nerves," Blaine said, taking the clipboard that was given to him and getting started on filling up the necessary information.

Just as Blaine was finished writing down all the needed information, a relaxed Rachel stepped out of the bathroom door and approached Blaine, giving the May, the receptionist, a warm smile.

"Thank you. I almost ran my way here because my baby boy here decided to play football with my bladder. I'm Rachel by the way," Rachel said, holding out a hand for May to reach.

"I'm May, and don't worry. I was just telling your husband about how frequent we experience that kind of situation around here," May said to her, "I think your husband has finished filling up your form, you two can proceed to the class and say hi to the trainer. It's in the room letter B. Have fun!"

"Thank you May!" Blaine said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the said room.

XxxX

"Hi my name is Anna and I'll be your Lamaze instructor for the duration of your classes. Now, you might be wondering as to why you are all huddle up and sitting on couches rather than sitting on mats. Well, for the first part of our classes, we must first face our fears," Anna said as she looked around the couples that were seated around the room.

"Fears? Blaine?" Rachel said, looking up to her husband and giving him a questioning look.

"I have no idea but judging from the TV in the middle of the room, I have a gut feeling of what it will be," Blaine said, looking at Rachel and giving her a living squeeze.

"Now, the first part of the whole program is to show you a video of an actual normal delivery. No special actresses, no special effects, no dramatic scripts. This is the real deal ladies! Are you ready?" Anna said. The enthusiasm in her voice was kind of uncomfortable, given that what they were about to see on that little box would be happening to them in a few months. All around the room, most of them women looked terrified, some appeared to be engaged in a hushed conversation with their husbands, while others, like Rachel and Blaine, were holding on to each other tightly as they waited for Anna to set the TV up.

As the first part of the video loaded on the TV screen, everyone around the room was greeted by a couple, the wife breathing deeply as her husband rubbed her back gently.

"Ok this isn't so bad," Blaine whispered as Anna narrated what was happening in the video. A few minutes later however, everyone was holding tightly to their significant others as the mom-to-be pushed her baby out.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Rachel said, dumping her head on Blaine's shoulder as she tried to look away from the lady giving birth.

"Uhm..." Blaine mumbled as he continued to watch the video, "Look the baby is crowning!" Blaine said, a little too enthusiastically and every man in the room turned to him. Upon hearing Blaine's words, Rachel suddenly looked up and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Blaine asked, feeling embarrassed from all the unwanted attention.

"Crowning? Really love? Since when did you learn about labour vocabulary?" Rachel asked. Blaine never really told her about all the reading he had been doing at the university library and the talks he had been having with his mom, so she had no idea about all the information that he was currently piling his head with.

"Well, babe I've been reading on pregnancy and childbirth during my free time at NYU, and then I talked to mom about it so I'm pretty piled up with information and I'm ready to encourage you with all the pushing," Blaine said, lightly kissing his wife on the head. All around them, the pregnant women started letting out "Aaaaw"s and "How sweet"s as the men on the other hand gave him a stern look. All of these were ignored by Blaine however as Rachel was currently sporting unshed tears on the sides of her eyes.

"You really did all of that for me and little nugget?" Rachel said as she continued to smile lovingly at Blaine.

"You're doing all the hard work what with carrying our baby love. The least I can do is to know how you feel like through reading and to be ready when our little _nugget_ is finally born," Blaine said, giving Rachel a soft smile.

"I love you so much, just so you know," Rachel said, leaning towards Blaine for a kiss, the birthing video completely forgotten.

"I love you too. So so much babe," Blaine replied, kissing Rachel back.

XxxX

"Hee hee hooooo...Hee hee hooooo," Blaine breathed out with Rachel during one of their Lamaze sessions. They were already on their 9th training day and their instructor was teaching them some breathing exercises.

"Hee hee hooahahahahaha oh my god honey your face!" Rachel laughed as she continued to look at Blaine's face.

"What! Hey you're the one that's supposed to be taking this seriously!" Blaine said, giving Rachel a pout as she continued to laugh at him.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! Ok ok...Hee hee hoooooooooo – _oh_," Rachel said, quickly placing her hand at her baby bump.

"What is it honey?" Blaine said as he saw Rachel's quick movement.

"I swear Anderson, I think your child will be a football player slash martial artist. His kicks are so strong nowadays, I fear that I'll rip something inside from all the kicking!" Rachel said as she massaged the area where she felt the strong kick. Without warning, Blaine quickly pushed Rachel into one of the cushions they were using and placed his hand on Rachel's baby bump, moving forwards so that his face was right in front of the middle of the baby.

"Hey little one," Blaine said, massaging the bump. "Please stop moving so much, mommy is having such a hard time on our Lamaze from all the kicking so you need to calm down for a little bit. If you do that, I'll let you have football lessons," Blaine said, kissing the bump gently as he continued to run his hand around it. And as if their little nugget heard them, the movements happening inside Rachel suddenly lessened until it finally stopped, Rachel letting out a sigh as she was finally able to relax.

"I think he heard you," Rachel said, running her hand through Blaine's curls.

"Really? You really think that?" Blaine asked, looking into Rachel hopefully as he held on the the bump.

"Yeah. He's calm now," Rachel replied.

"It's a deal then little one. When you get out, I'll take you to football lessons," Blaine said, smiling gleefully as he gave the bump another kiss.

XxxX

"Ooooooh my god my back hurts," Rachel whimpered as she tried to knead the sore muscles of her back. She was already 7 months along and their little nugget was definitely gaining weight. Rachel felt like a balloon, especially when she was walking around their house.

**From Blaine: **_Stuck in New York traffic as always. Be there soon, love you xx_

**To Blaine: **_Could you run to the drugstore and buy me some menthol rub? My back is killing me! :'[ Love you too, see you soon xx_

Rachel sighed as she hit the send button. Blaine was still working as a professor at NYU, and she had taken a 1 year leave from her Broadway shows because, well, characters from musicals aren't usually pregnant, and she didn't want to risk anything since musicals required a lot of dancing.

"Honey I'm home!" Blaine said as he opened the door to their lovely French style home. Upon entering the living room, he immediately saw Rachel who was currently resting her leg on top of their coffee table with pillows plopped up behind her. She looked so tired as her eyes started to blink open until they finally rested on him, giving him a small smile as she held out her hand and gestured him to move forward.

"Hi," Rachel said, giving Blaine's lips a chaste kiss.

"Hello to you too. How are you two?" Blaine said, kissing Rachel and resting his hand on the baby bump.

"We're ok. Little nugget is getting so much heavier. My back has been killing me the whole day," Rachel said as Blaine moved to sit beside her, willing her to rest against his chest instead.

"Well let me give you a massage. Let's put that menthol rub to good use shall we?" Blaine said as he moved to get the said rub from his bag. After getting the menthol rub, he asked Rachel to sit in front of him. As he started to rub the sore spots Rachel had indicated to him, Blaine immediately felt Rachel relax against his warm hands.

"Mmmm baby. Ugh why didn't I ask you to do this to me **weeks** ago?" Rachel half moaned as Blaine continued to massage her sore muscles.

"I didn't know you were in so much back pain! Don't worry, I'll make it a habit to rub your back every night babe. I'm sorry I wasn't doing it all this time," Blaine said as he continued to knead the muscles.

"It's ok. He's just getting bigger that's why my back started hurting. But I'm not saying no to a back rub! I love you..." Rachel said, turning to face Blaine and meeting him in a heated kiss.

After a few moments of tangling tongues, Blaine pulled away, lips swollen and eyes lust blown.

"Oh my, is it that stage of the pregnancy already?" Blaine said, grinning as Rachel continued to stare at his mouth.

"Mhmm yeah sure whatever. Make the most out of it Mr. Anderson, I'm sure you'll be missing this after I give birth. You'll get no sex by then," Rachel said as she again clashed her mouth with Blaine's.

XxxX

"Blaine?" Rachel said as she entered their room after taking a shower. She had just visited her OB-GYN for her check up and her doctor was already asking her for her delivery options.

"Hmm?" Blaine said as he continued to read a "So you're gonna be a daddy soon?" book. It was one of the adorable things Rachel loved about Blaine. Even if he seemed so busy what with his university duties and his current assignments for his Master's degree, Blaine never failed to show his love for their soon to be family. Rachel actually sometimes felt that Blaine was now more prepared than she was, for he always seemed to tell her how "This food is good for the baby's brain development!" and when "The baby's feet are fully formed now." not that Rachel complained, he loves Blaine too much for that.

"I went to the doctor today," Rachel said, sitting at the foot of the bed and resting a hand on one of Blaine's leg. Upon hearing her words, Blaine immediately dropped the book he was reading and looked at Rachel. Even with his square-rimmed glasses, Blaine still looked so handsome.

"What did she say? Is something wrong? Should I be worried?" Blaine said in a rush, moving towards he r and sitting beside her, placing a gentle hand on her ever growing baby bump.

"No! Everything's fine. She was just asking me about my delivery options. And as she was telling me all about normal delivery and home birth, I just...well I..." Rachel trailed off as she started to toy with the barely reachable hem of her sleeping gown. "Blaine I'm scared..."

"Oh baby," Blaine said, hugging Rachel comfortingly as he took the worried look of his wife. "I'm here for you. I'll be there during the contractions, and I'll be there when you push little nugget out. I'll never leave your side tisero mio."

"I know love...it's just starting to feel soon. We haven't even bought nugget's crib and all the baby stuff we need!" Rachel said to him as she suddenl;y remembered how much stuff the two of them still needed to buy for the baby.

"Don't worry about it! I'll tell you what, I'll take the day off tomorrow and we can go shopping for some baby clothes and furniture. Is that ok with you?" Blaine said to her, giving her a light squeeze.

"I'd love that! And I love you," Rachel said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you. I don't know if I'll be able to go through this without you."

"I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere love. He's **our** nugget. I can't imagine the two people I love the most ever!" Blaine said to her. And with that, the family-in-the-making finally fell into a deep sleep, Blaine trying his best to wrap his arms around Rachel and her ever growing baby bump.

XxxX

"So we already bought the crib to be delivered next week, together with the changing table. We also bought a mini cabinet for nugget's clothes, which we will have to buy later on. Do you have anyhitng else in mind babe?" Blaine said, crossing out some of the things from their check list as they ate their lunch in a small cafe.

"We still need to buy cloths and booties and stuff. I think we should stop after buying those. My feet are already starting to ache," Rachel said as she ate a spoonful from her bowl of mashed potato.

"Ok yeah we'll have to stop after that before your feet start to swell. I don't like it when your feet swell. They make me feel nervous whenever I see them all swollen," Blaine said as he took the last bite of his burger.

XxxX

"Oooooooh pretty!" Rachel said as she made grabby-hands with the panda plushie Blaine had bought from the local toy store he happened to pass by while on his way home.

"Glad you liked it," Blaine said, handing the toy to her, "I was thinking about putting it on the nursery together with that thing Brittany gave that up until now I have no idea exactly what animal it is, even if it is an animal," he said as he plopped down next to where Rachel was currently sitting at their sofa.

Rachel has already reached the 9th month mark and the couple was starting to get nervous at how close the birth of their baby was. Come to think of it, Blaine sometimes even finds himself staring at the book he was supposed to be reading as he went to different disaster scenarios that could happen on the day of the delivery. Scenarios like Rachel going to labour while he was at school, or them running out of gas on their way to the hospital, or maybe an apocalypse on the day of the delivery. Blame it on the movies really, but Blaine really was getting anxious.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel said, snapping Blaine out of yet another worst-case-scenarios buzz his head was currently putting him through.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about the worst things that could happen on the day of your labour. But don't worry, I'm quickly beginning to plan out back-ups just in case," Blaine said, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and resting his hand on the baby bump.

"Uhm...ok? Seriously Blaine you need to stop stressing. I sometimes think you're more nervous about this than I am," Rachel said, poking Blaine on the tummy, eliciting a choked laugh from the man.

"I can't help it love. I have this feeling that this baby's delivery will be something extraordinary," he said, looking at the bump and slowly running his hand around it," Anyway, enough about my thoughts. How was your day?"

"It'll definitely be extraordinary since it's the day we finally get to see _him_. And my day was ok. He was pretty active during the afternoon so I couldn't get a nap. Oh, and I finally decided on how I want him to be born," Rachel said, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Really? And how is that?" Blaine said, looking at her curiously.

"Water birth. I want to deliver him here. Of course I want a midwife present because it's always better to have an expert around, but I'd really like it to be peacefully without the hustle and bustle of a delivery room. I think a warm water with you would be relaxing, it would make the whole thing easier don't you think?" Rachel said to Blaine. In all honesty, Rachel was nervous as hell. She was scared of the pain of the contractions, the pan of the act of actually pushing their little nugget out, and just the whole thing in general. She just didn't really want to show it to Blaine 'cause she could already see how nervous he was about the upcoming event, and she really didn't want to add up to the anxiety he was feeling. With a warm pat on her shoulder, Rachel was brought back to reality by a pair of golden-hazel eyes that were shining as its owner gave her the sweetest of smiles.

"Whatever makes you comfortable love. I don't care if you want him delivered in a barn or a pool, I just want you to be comfortable and safe, and little nugget to be healthy. When do you plan on calling a midwife for a schedule?" Blaine asked.

"Well the place where we took the Lamaze classes have a list of midwifes who cater to home service. Maybe we can call some of them tomorrow?" Rachel asked, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied to her as their little nugget gave them a small nudge, as if saying his agreement to their plan.

XxxX

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Rachel squeeled as she placed her hand around her swollen belly. She was awoken by a sharp pain radiating from her back and around her belly. "Blaine!" she said, shaking her husband who was currently in a very deep sleep. It was around 12 midnight and Rachel felt her resolve completely disappearing as she was yet again faced with another contraction. "BLAIIIIIINE!"

"Hmmm huh what? Shawarma?" Blaine said, quickly sitting up and looking around their room.

"Not shawarma!" Rachel panted as she came down from the contraction, "Nugget!"

"Nugget? You want nuggets? Man I thought we were done with the cravings baby..." Blaine said as he moved to stand up.

"Not nuggets Blaine! NUGGET!" Rachel said, as she clutched her sleeping gown.

"Nugget? NUGGET! Oh my god you're in labor!" Blaine said, quickly rushing to their desk as calling Lucy, the midwife they hired for the delivery.

XxxX

**[A/N]** Yeeeey! I'm gonna separate the labor proper since this chapter is _oh so long _already. Again THANK YOU to everyone who has expressed their delight to this story. I am forever thankful and I hope you will read the stories I might come up with soon Thank you again! Much love! X3 R&R! :D


	38. Epilogue: Part 2

"Breathe...just breathe..." Blaine whispered to Rachel, who was currently leaning on his chest as he continued to rock her back and forth, his arms around her swollen belly.

It had been 3 hours since Rachel's contractions had begun and over the course of three hours, Blaine had called Lucy, the midwife, prepared the bath tub where Rachel wanted to deliver the baby, and pulled out a more than enough amount of towels to be used for the delivery. As of the moment, the two were currently resting on the couch found inside their bathroom as Blaine continued to rock Rachel back and forth as contractions continued to rip through her body.

"_Oh! Ow!_" Rachel whimpered, holding on to Blaine's hand as another contraction came.

"Breathe baby, just like what we learned in our Lamaze classes," Blaine said, kissing Rachel's head as he waited for her contractions to end. "How far apart were those Lucy?"

"About 15 minutes. I'll have to check how dilated she is. Rachel are you ok?" Lucy, the midwife, asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok now, go ahead," Rachel replied, moving so that Lucy could have a look at her.

"You're only 3 cenitmeters dilated dear. Do you want to get in the water now or do you want to wait a little longer?" Lucy exclaimed as she covered Rachel with some of the towels Blaine had placed beside the couch.

"I think I want to walk a little bit, maybe get him a to settle a little lower," Rachel said, earning a nod from Lucy as Blaine moved to help her on her feet.

"Are you sure you want to walk around?" Blaine whispered as Rachel slowly stood up from their couch.

"Yeah, I just want to help him I guess. Speed things up a bit," Rachel replied.

After about a few minutes of walking, Rachel was yet again hit by another set of contractions. Thankfully, Blaine was by her side and prevented her from falling as she gripped his arm for support.

"Oooh my god I swear these are getting stronger and a lot more painful. Hoooo oh god," Rachel said under closed eyes, still gripping Blaine's arm as he continued to rub soothing circles at her back.

"Sssh honey, it'll be over soon, just breathe..." Blaine said calmly as he secretly willed himself not to panic. Blaine would never admit it to Rachel, but he was starting to get really nervous about the fact that in a few hours, he would finally become a father. Sure, for women, falling pregnant would immediately make them as mothers, for they feel their baby growing inside of them. They feel every move, every kick, and that was just amazing. For fathers-to-be on the other, it was a completely different story. They only officially become dads after their baby has been pushed out into the world, and right now Blaine was closely reaching the end of that bridge. And no matter how many time or how many books he read about pregnancy and babies, **nothing** could have prepared him for this.

"Is it over?" Blaine asked as he felt Rachel's grip on him relax and heard Rachel's breathing to return to normal.

"Yeah, that was a strong one," Rachel said, resting her head on the area where Blaine neck met his shoulders. Softly, Blaine ran his hand up and down her back, willing her to calm down and breathe deeply.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Blaine said as he continued to rub Rachel's back.

"I do. And I love you more..." Rachel replied to him.

"Not possible, I love you more and more each day. And this here," Blaine said, resting a hand on Rachel's baby bump, "Just proves it. I love you Rachel."

"Well you have an odd way of showing it," Rachel giggled but kissed Blaine chastely, placing a hand on top of his that was currently resting on her baby bump.

XxxX

After about an hour more of continuous labour pains, the contractions began to grow closer that it was almost overwhelming for Rachel. The midwife said to her that she was finally entering the transition phase and she was almost fully dilated, even going as far as asking her to finally get in the tub, which Rachel refused as she still wanted tog et the baby as low as possible. After a few more minutes of walking, Rachel suddenly let out a gasp, which Blaine was quick to respond to.

"Tisero mio what's wrong?" Blaine said worriedly as Rachel continued to stare at her foot.

"I think...oh my god I think my water just broke..."

And sure enough, a small puddle of water was found at the area of the floor Rachel was standing on. Upon seeing the water, Lucy quickly ushered Rachel to get in the tub with Blaine following quickly behind her.

"Ok just give me a heads up if ever that you start to feel like pushing ok? Don't push until I tell you so, this is important Rachel, we don't want to hurt the baby," Lucy said, earning a nod from Rachel.

XxxX

"Oh wow baby it's gonna happen soon," Blaine said as he ran a hand through Rachel's hair.

"I know. Are you ready?" Rachel said, her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing.

"Well, I'm still nervous about it, but I know I'll make it just as long as I'm with you," Blaine said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Baby?" Rachel whispered after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" he replied as he continued to run his fingers through Rachel's head. Rachel did not have time to say what she wanted to however because another strong contraction started to go through her body.

"Oh my god LUCY!" Rachel said, calling out the midwife as she whimpered through one of what she could feel as the strongest contraction she has ever had.

"Rachel? What is it?" Lucy replied, kneeling beside the tub and resting a hand on Rachel's knee.

"I **need ** to push! Oh god I neeeeeeeed to puuuuuuush oooooow!" Rachel gasped out as her whole body started to shiver from the pain.

"Ok, just wait for this one to die out and then we'll begin with the pushing ok? Blaine can you get out of the tub please? I need the space to see the baby," Lucy said to him, and quickly enough, Blaine was out of the tub and was kneeling beside Rachel, holding her hand as she held on to his for dear life.

"Oh god here it gooooooes!" Rachel said, grabbing Blaine's hand as Rachel began to push for 10 counts, as instructed by Lucy.

"HNNNNG OH GOD!" she screamed as Blaine whispered the number against her ear.

"9...10. You did good baby," Blaine said, kissing Rachel's cheeks which were covered with tear tracks as she breathed deep.

"Again Rachel. Tell me when the next contraction starts ok?" Lucy asked as she continued to look to see if the baby's head was crowning.

"Why do I feel like he's just slipping back? Is he not moving? Oh my god," Rachel cried as she waited for the next contraction to start.

"Oh my dear it's normal for the baby to slip back in again. As long as he's moving, little by little, he'll begin to crown. Don't worry about it," Lucy replied as she smiled softly at Rachel.

As 15 minutes has passed, Rachel slowly felt her little nugget resting lower and lower on her birth canal. As she continued to push, she suddenly heard what she had been begging to hear from Lucy since the beginning of her labour.

"Ok he's crowning! I can see the head! Rachel just keep pushing ok! 10 counts, you can do it!" she said encouragingly.

"Are you ready to push love?" Blaine said as he tried to flex the hand that Rachel had been holding under a death grip, earning a nod from the very tired Rachel, who kept on holding on to him throughout the whole ordeal.

"Ok, come on honey you can do this! _Push!_" Blaine said to her, and with that, Rachel began pushing with all her might, until finally she felt it: her baby's head was finally out and she couldn't help the large amount of breathe she let out at she felt the tears welling at her eyes.

Ok Rachel, just one more push and it'll all be over ok?" Lucy said, wiping Rachel's sweat covered forehead with one of the small towels Blaine gave her earlier.

And with one big push, Blaine heard it. A cry. The most beautiful, heart warming, tear-inducing cry coming from a small angel that was placed on his beautiful wife's chest. A small angel with a small patch of unruly curls and the most beautiful, cutest button nose he has ever seen. As he continued to stare at his new born child, Blaine was snapped out of his reverie by Rachel, who was looking at him with tears clinging at the sides of her eyes.

"Blaine...oh my god he has your hair," she said to him as he continued to stare at his new, small family.

"The poor little one," Blaine said, and with that Blaine slowly rested his hand on the back of their little nugget, who had finally stopped crying and was now just resting on Rachel's chest.

"Mr. Anderson?" Lucy tapped Blaine's shoulder. Looking at her, Blaine saw that she was holding out a shiny pair of scissors, giving him a soft smile as she did. "I need you to cut the placenta now."

"Me? Oh...ok yeah I can do that," Blaine said, taking the pair of scissors and snipping at what he believed to be his little nugget's placenta. As Blaine quickly returned the scissors to Lucy, who was now currently checking Rachel from the now water-free bath tub, he couldn't help the tears that have finally started to flow from his eyes. As he took in his new family, Blaine felt his heart swell a thousand times more.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked weakly as she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, I'd love to," Blaine said, swiftly following Rachel's instructions on how to hold their baby and finally enveloping the small creature with his strong arms.

"Hey little buddy..."Blaine cooed to the now sleeping infant, "Happy birthday. We've been waiting for you for the longest time," Blaine whispered to him, placing the softest of kisses on top of his still tender head. "What do you think we should name him?" Blaine asked as Rachel continued to look at them both.

"I was thinking maybe Zach? I really love that name," Rachel merely whispered to him as Lucy continued to check if the entire placenta has finally come out of her system and if her uterus was still contracting to prevent any bleeding.

"Zach...I like it," Blaine said, looking back to his wife and giving her a big smile. "Hi Zach," Blaine yet again cooed, moving so that the two of them were resting beside Rachel "Me and mommy love you so much," he whispered as he kissed the little ones forehead, "Welcome to the world punkin..."

The End x3

**[A/N] ***Sniff sniff*

That is the final chapter of the story. To everyone who had followed this from beginning to end, I hope I did it justice and I thank you all so much [: This has been such an amazing experience and I can safely say that I am excited to begin yet another story. I was also thinking about doing a couple of one shots for this little family over here :3 I had such an amazing time you guys! Grazie! I can't thank you all enough!

Again thank you! I love you all so much!


End file.
